The Daemon Conflict
by LadyBard
Summary: My take on the war against Daemon.Bob faces the ultimate evil while Dot struggles to defend Mainframe from invasion.HTML w/minor corrections.
1. Preparations

Conflict1

**The Daemon Conflict**

** **

** **

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic and was previously printed online at several well-known Reboot sites.It's my take on the war with Daemon.I've gotten some very positive feedback on this, which has encouraged me to begin the sequel.I would like to thank all of the talented web owners who were nice enough to print this work.**

** **

**Comments and suggestions for my stories are always welcome, and in fact, are encouraged!I'd love to hear from other Reboot fans.Please feel free to contact me at ladybard3@home.com.Flames however, will be deleted. **

** **

**Now for the obligatory disclaimer: **

** **

**Reboot, Mainframe, Bob, the Guardian, Dot Matrix, Enzo (Matrix), Mouse, AndrAIa, Phong, Captain Capacitor, Hexadecimal, Megabyte, Daemon, Hack, Slash, Frisket, Mike the TV and all other associated characters are property of Mainframe Inc (www.mainframe.ca).I am in no way, shape or form claiming they are my creations.Characters that were created by and belong to me are: Melissa, Veronica Lore, the captain's, Irina, Lynx, Syn, Covar, and Diode, Commander's Roman and Diode, Kurt Daverage, General Ashar, Nemesis, Atan, Chaos, Admiral Driver, Desdemona, Dom Markup, Katiyana, Neuron Cyber, Cooper Black, SiRCe, Zif, Tan, Em, Rose Norton, Dr. Chancery and Nurse Six.**

** **

**This and all stories that I create are for entertainment purposes only.They are just my way of showing how much I enjoy the show.I am receiving no profit from these stories.This particular story is rated PG13 for some profanity and violent content.**

** **

**Any similarity to other characters, events, or persons in any other Reboot fan fiction is unintentional and purely coincidental. **

** **

**I hope you enjoy this tale.I really had fun writing it.Peace! **

**LadyBard**

** **

** **

** **

** **

***********

**

Prologue

**

** **

** **

** **

** **

**The place smelled of sickness and death.The tiny viral despised the dark surroundings.She knew if wasn't natural for it to be so, but it was the truth.She was benign, and for that, her mother hated her. **

The immense structure was not always a den of malevolence. It was once a place of power – well it was now, but a dark power.For the Guardians no longer held the power in the Super Computer, and her mother had twisted and warped the Council Hall and Chambers to suit her own ends.It was to the Chamber that the tiny viral had been summoned.

Several bugs passed by her, hugging the damp wall oozing with the inky poisonous secretions.They were a grotesque collection of obsidian-shelled, things, larger than any binome, with razor-sharp pinchers, and mandibles oozing with poison, or scorpion-claws that could snap a sprite or binome in two without effort.Despite her mother despising her, the bugs dare not accost her in any way.She was, after all, the daughter of their mistress.

When she came before the immense door, which was carved with the likeness of a bloated spider split down the middle, she halted before the two Guardians who stood at attention.The yellowish infection pulsed at their temples.Without a word to her, the brawny male Guardian opened the door.

Before she could even step across the threshold, her mother rasped,   
"Enter child, don't stand their gawking."

She meekly stepped forward, "You sent for me, mother?"

"Pathetic weakling!You are a true sign that our strain needs to be renewed."

The tiny viral flinched at her mother's cruel words.

The darkly beautiful viral who sat at the circular Council table, waved her inside with a clawed hand.The six insect-like legs that protruded from her mother's back stretched out as though to embrace her, but the little viral knew the damage the razor sharp appendages could cause.

"Have you spoken to the General Ashar?"

"Y-yes, mother," she was terrified of her mother's chief advisor, who seemed to share the same hate for her as her mother did. 

"And?"

"Megabyte has been deleted."

The Super-Virus Daemon screamed.One of her appendages lashed out shearing the nearest piece of furniture in two, "Who?"

"The Mainframers," the small viral whispered. 

"Guardian 452 and the renegade Matrix!"Daemon spat."So our intelligence reports were true."

"Yes, mother."

"And what of your sister?"

"Well --," she knew this news would further throw her mother into a rage and she was reluctant to reveal it, "Apparently, she has betrayed us."

"Then you will destroy her."

"I?"

"You are a viral are you not?However weak, you are the last of my line.I am loath you destroy your sister, but such traitorous actions will not go unpunished.It will not matter; once we have Guardian 452 and the renegade.With them, our strain will flourish once again." 

Her mother's mouth split into a malicious grin.One that made the young viral shudder.

"Mother, how will I destroy her?She is my sister!"

"Melissa," Daemon spat out her name as though it pained her to utter it, "You will go to Mainframe with the General and delete your sister.She doesn't know you exist, so she will be taken by surprise.Your powers are in all respects similar to hers.It should be easy even for you, and it will prove your loyalty to me.Do you think I did not know you were processed benign?I did not delete you out right, because I needed you."

Daemon moved closer to her and again Melissa shuddered, "But that can change, do you understand?"

"Yes mother," Melissa cowered.

"Dismissed," Daemon accentuated her command with a wave of her hand.

Melissa gladly fled.

Her brother was deleted, and now her mother had commanded her to delete her sister.How could she?She had never even seen Hexadecimal and now she was expected to delete her? 

Melissa sighed and for the nth time in all her days she wished that she were anywhere better than this.That someone would come and take her away from this horrid place and show her that there was a better life before it was too late. 

***

CHAPTER 1

PREPARATIONS

GAME OVER! 

Dot Matrix tried to maintain her usual air of calm as she approached her friends, but since the first game cube had dropped since the system re-start, she had been processing over time with worry.

She had been in the Principal Office when the cube had dropped and had to watch as the lavender and silver field enveloped Bob, Matrix, AndrAIa, Mouse, and Ray.She hadn't been able to leave, for more pressing concerns had her attention these minutes.Not that games weren't pressing enough. 

"Bob," she breathed with relief as the silver-haired Guardian moved towards her. 

Bob didn't waste time with words; instead he took Dot in his arms and kissed her soundly.

"Now ain't that the sweetest thing ya ever saw, sugah?" 

Bob turned and gave his friend a mock glare,"Jealous?" 

Mouse, cocked an eyebrow and winked, "You wish, sugah."She then turned to Ray and mimed a kiss at him, causing the surfer to blush hotly.Ray draped an arm around Mouse's shoulders and steered her towards the diner. 

Dot was more concerned about Bob's state of health, "Are you all right?"

"Dot, how many games have I been in?" He gave her that cocky smile that had endeared him to her immediately. 

"I know, it's just that --," 

"I'm fine," he kissed her again."I'm surprised you managed to get away from the P.O."

"I can't stay away long, Phong --,"

As though the old keeper of the core had somehow sensed Dot's words, a vid-window popped open before them and the sagely sprite's face appeared.

"Dot, you must return to the Principal Office immediately. Three more ships with refugees are waiting outside of the system."

"On my way, Phong," Dot smiled up her love."A Command.com's work is never done."

"I'll see you tonight?"

Dot expelled a breath, "Probably not. We still have to process the ships that arrived, set up temporary shelters, register all the PID's in the temporary database --,"

"Okay," Bob smiled a little sadly.He had fought all those minutes in the web to get back to her and now they barely had more than two nano's together._And soon, Bob thought, I'll have to break my promise to her and leave her.I'll have to go after Daemon._

"Matrix, AndrAIa," Dot turned to where her brother and his love stood, "Would you zip down to the docks and greet the ships?You'll need to escort their captains to the Principal Office."

"You got it, sis," Matrix nodded curtly.

"Have the passengers wait on the ships until we can confer with their captains," Dot turned back to Bob, as Matrix and AndrAIa zipped away."What are you going to do?"

"Not go near the docks, that for sure," Bob managed a wan smile, but Dot could see the hurt in his eyes.When the first ships had arrived bearing refugees from systems infected by Daemon, Bob had been the one to greet them.The resulting fear and chaos that had spread across the sector had been difficult to remedy.To be a Guardian, and to also be the subject of mistrust, was a nightmare for her love.It hadn't mattered to the refugees that Bob wasn't infected, only that he was a Guardian and therefore, someone to be feared.

"I'll assist Gavin in the salvaging of the Mare," Bob replied, "Then I want to go over the intelligence reports again.I think we should have Ray and Mouse do some more scouting --, " 

"BOB!"

A streak of green shot towards the Guardian and barreled into him with all the energy the 10 hour old had.

"Bob how was the game?It bytes that Dot won't let me go with you all because of that thing with Matrix and AndrAIa being lost but Mouse is going to make us all special icons she said so, so can I go into the games then?"

"Enzo," Dot scolded mildly.

"Aw come Dot!Don't you think it's cool the way they got big and game hopped and then got to do all that neat stuff and --,"

"Enzo!"Dot instantly regretted snapping at the younger version of her brother, but she definitely did _not_ think what happened to Matrix and AndrAIa was cool.But the look of distress on her brother's face made her heart shatter.

"Dot," Bob said, still sprawled on the ground.

"Sweetie," Dot smiled at Enzo, "We'll talk about the game hopping thing later.Okay?"

"Okay," Enzo said quietly.

"Dot," Bob said, again.She pointedly ignored him. 

Another vid-window popped open, and Phong said, "Dot, where are you?I need you here, my child."

"Coming, Phong," Dot decompressed her zip board."I'll see you at the Diner Enzo, we'll have some chips and shakes and we'll talk then."

"Um hm," Enzo said.Dot hopped on her board and flew away.

***

"She didn't mean to snap, Enzo," Bob placed his hands on Enzo's waist and lifted him up.

"I know," Enzo sighed, his natural exuberance fading."I guess I shouldn't have said it was cool.I guess it wasn't to her, when she thought I – I mean Matrix, had been nullified."

"No, it wasn't," Bob said carefully.He didn't want Little Enzo to feel worse than he already did.They had been worried about him ever since the concert that had basically explained how he had come into being.Although Enzo seemed to understand what had happened, they had wondered how the little sprite really felt out not being the "original", although he was the "original" in a sense.

"Remember, your sister has a lot written on her disk right now." 

"And you'll be leaving soon to?"They were at the entrance of the diner now.Enzo looked up at him with his large violet eyes and Bob saw the little sprite's silent plea of, "Don't go!" within them. 

"I have to," Bob pushed the door open and motioned Enzo inside first."I want to make things safe for you Enzo, and when I return _(if he returned)_ we'll do whatever you want.How you'd like a grand tour of the Super Computer?" 

Enzo's eyes lit again with his familiar excitement, "Can we Bob?Really?" 

"You got it," Bob lifted the little sprite up and set him on one of the stools."Hey Cecil, how about the lunch special for my little partner here?" 

Cecil approached on his track and looked down his screen at them both, "And just who will be paying for this?" 

"You know I'm good for it, Cecil." 

"That's _Cescil_, and I know no such a thing, monsieur!" 

With an indignant sniff, Cecil rode away to greet two binomes who were just entering with his usual, "Wait at zee bar." 

"Dot really needs to get some new help," Bob muttered. 

"That's okay Bob, I'll just help myself," Enzo jumped over the counter and proceeded to mix up an energy shake.Bob approached the booth where Mouse and Ray sat, sharing a basket of cheese fries and energy shakes. 

"Got a nano, you two?" 

"Always time for you mate," Ray smiled."Pull up a chair." 

When Bob was comfortably seated he said, "I need you two to go on another scouting mission." 

"We're your sprites, sugah," Mouse popped a fry into her mouth. 

"My contacts in the Super Computer have informed me that Daemon's Web armada is ready for launch." 

"Oh no," Mouse sighed, "That's all we need." 

"Unfortunately, I haven't heard from any of my sources since then," Bob lowered his head."I think they may have been captured." 

"Or infected," Mouse muttered. 

"Yes," Bob thought of Turbo.Matrix had said his mentor was fighting Daemon's influence.His contacts had told him Turbo was seldom seen, as Daemon had gotten closer to completing the preparations on her armada. 

"I need you two to try and find some word of Turbo and on the armada," Bob said."But don't take any chances, understand?" 

"You know us, mate," Ray gave his a lopsided grin. 

"Yeah, I do," Bob returned the smile.He motioned with his thumb at Mouse, "Just keep her out of trouble." 

Mouse made a face at him, "I'll keep myself out of trouble, thank you very much, sugah." 

"We'll leave in the morning," Ray said, all seriousness now."We won't let you down Bob." 

"I know," Bob rose.He wanted to give them some privacy."Stay Frosty,you two." 

Enzo was sitting on the stool quietly sipping his shake."Hey little man, want to go down to the salvaging operation with me?" 

"You bet Bob!"Enzo was off the stool and out in the door in one motion.Bob smiled sadly.He was going to miss that little sprite but he thought he would miss his sister more. 

***

"Dot, the ship captains are here," AndrAIa announced when she entered Dot's office. 

"Thank you Dre," Dot stood, and made one last check of her organizer."Tell me a little about them." 

"Well," AndrAIa stepped inside the office and the door slid shut behind her."There are three; a female and male sprite, and a male binome.The female sprite is Captain Irina, from system 876; the male is Captain Syn, system 334.The binome is Captain Lynx, system 608.They have approximately one to three thousand refugees on their ships." 

Dot expelled a frustrated breath, "There's no place to put all those people." 

"The area in Silicon Valley is full?"Silicon Valley being the name they had given the place where Megabyte's Tor used to stand. 

"No," Dot looked to her organizer."The temporary shelters are already back to back.We already have people doubling, even tripling up in resident's homes.We're going to have to start giving up our places soon.We can't have people thinking the Senior Staff is receiving special privileges." 

AndrAIa smiled, "May be we shouldn't call ourselves the Senior Staff." 

Dot returned the smile and collapsed her organizer, "It was Phong's idea, and you don't want to hurt his feelings do you?"Dot walked around the desk and she and AndrAIa left the office. 

"No," AndrAIa replied, "But it sounds so -- pretentious." 

Dot laughed, but her mirth quickly faded when she entered the War Room.Phong was there, pouring cups of hot cocoa for the three grim-faced people who sat in chairs arranged in a half circle. 

Irina was a tall, thin woman with a smooth orange face that could be considered pretty was she not wearing such a scowl.Her maroon eyes stared with suspicion at the Command.com. 

Syn was almost as big as Matrix; only his bulk was fat instead of muscle; with bright pink skin and an unruly mane of purple hair.He looked in no more a positive disposition than Irina. 

Lynx was a silvery-blue binome with snow-white hair and a full beard looking somewhat like a displaced version of the User figure Santa Claus. 

Dot approached the three with what she hope was a look of confidence with a touch of sympathy, "Greetings and welcome to Mainframe.I'm Dot Matrix, the Command.com." 

They exchanged greetings, but it was Syn who spoke directly to her. 

"I understand you have two Guardians here?"Syn removed a serrated knife from a sheath in his boot.

Out of the corner of her eye, Dot saw AndrAIa straighten from her casual stance against the far wall. 

"Yes, we do, actually a full Guardian and a Cadet, but I assure 

you --,"  
  


"You can assure me of nothing Ms. Matrix," Syn began to clean his nails with the end of the knife."If they so much as come near 

me --,"Syn made a quick swiping motion with the knife. 

"One already did.The man who greeted you is the cadet.My brother Matrix." 

"What?"He sat up straighter."He's with the ships now!" 

"Why is that a problem?" 

Syn sat back and smirked, "If the passengers find out who he is, there may be problem." 

"Neither you or the passengers have anything to fear from the Guardians here," Dot said. 

"Surely you understand our concern, Ms. Matrix," Irina spoke.We've brought refugees from systems destroyed by Guardians, infected by Daemon." 

"Believe me, I understand," Dot pushed away her recent unpleasant memories.

"And won't Daemon want these Guardians as well?Isn't Mainframe in danger?"Irina asked. 

"We're all in danger, captain," Dot said."All I can say is plans are being made to address the problem." 

"That's not very reassuring," Syn muttered. 

"Our main problem is," Dot changed the subject, "to find lodging for yourselves and your crew and passengers.First, they'll be escorted to the principal office and their PID's will be registered in our temporary database." 

"Very well," Syn said."Where can I get an I/O shot?" 

Dot decided she didn't like this sprite at all, "You may want to wait until your passengers are taken care of, but you can get that at Al's Wait and Eat on Level 31." 

Syn grunted and lifted his mass from the chair."Okay, let's get started then." 

"If you'll follow AndrAIa, she'll escort you back.AndrAIa, please assemble the refugees and bring them here." 

"Yes, Dot." 

Lynx, who had not spoken through the entire meeting, stopped before Dot as the others exited the room. 

"Thank you miss," he took Dot's hand and kissed it.Then he followed the others out the door. 

Dot sighed, "Phong, there's no place to put them.Soon, we'll have to turn people away.We may have to do it now." 

"What of the other systems that we have been in contact with, my child?" 

"Of the two, System Hard Drive is full.I haven't heard from my contact in System Cascade.I'll need to call her." 

"It would be a pity to turn anyone away," Phong poured a cup of cocoa and handed it to Dot.The Command.com drank it absently."So many have suffered from Daemon's attacks." 

"Yes," Dot sighed."She has to be stopped."_And Bob will go to stop her.He'll break his promise and leave me again. _

_ _

"There is much work to do before the peace we so yearn for is achieved, my child," Phong placed his hand on Dot's."But we have persevered through much and we will continue to do so." 

"Phong – I never told you how much I appreciated you during the war.I don't know where I would be without you." 

"You are quite welcome, my child, but I believe we were there for each other." 

Dot, on impulse, kissed Phong on the top of his head.The old sprite blushed."I don't know what I would do without you." 

Phong giggled."And I you, my child." 

"Now," Dot said."Where are we going to place the new refugees?" 

"Well --," Phong said."I have been considering.There is one place 

but --,"

"Where?There's no room on the upper or lower levels except --,"

Dot's eyes widened in disbelief, "Phong, you don't mean --,"

"What choice do we have?" 

"But Phong, those people are scared enough already!If we send them there --,"

"Then we must prepare them and we must be prepared." 

Dot sighed for what seemed like the nth time."I'll call Bob." 

***

"Name please?" 

"Veronica Lore," the young very pregnant woman said."Call me Ronnie." 

Dot smiled reassuringly, "I'm just going to need to ask you a few questions Ronnie, and then I'll need your icon to register your PID." 

"All right." 

"Occupation?" 

"I'm – I was a restaurateur – a caterer actually – I had my own business until --,"

Dot saw the tears well in Ronnie's eyes and, without considering, placed her hand over the young sprite's own."It's all right, Ronnie." 

"My husband and I owned a place but when the Guardians came I lost him and my daughter in the system crash and -- and --," 

The tears came then, seeping from Ronnie's thick lashes to run down her crimson cheeks. 

"It's all right," Dot whispered, as she squeezed Ronnie's hands."You're safe here." 

"But for how long?"Ronnie whispered."Daemon will find this system eventually and then – I heard Mainframe crashed." 

The abrupt change of subject caught Dot off guard."We did, but, there was a system restart and --,"

"You're very fortunate," Ronnie whispered."When our system crashed it was completely erased.Everything gone – oh!"Ronnie pressed her hands on her stomach. 

"Are you all right?" 

"I'm all right.It's just close to my time." 

Dot was never one to make snap decisions but she did this time, "Ronnie, how would you like a place to stay and a job?" 

Her face practically lit up,"Really?" 

"I own a Diner, the best in all of Mainframe.Would you be willing to waitress?I live above the diner and we have an extra room that is if you don't mind living with my hyperactive little brother.Then you can have someone to help you with the baby until we can find you a more permanent place." 

"Oh yes, thank you, I'd love to!"Ronnie reached across the table (as far as her stomach would allow) and wrapped her arms around Dot in a quick hug. 

Dot motioned to one of her binome helpers and gave him the necessary info.Then she registered Ronnie's PID and watched with a fond smile as the girl was helped into a waiting car. 

As the next passenger sat before her, Dot let her mind wander to Bob.She hoped her worry wouldn't show.Then again, why should she be worried?Hexadecimal was one of them now, wasn't she? 

***

"I must be out of mind," Bob muttered aloud as he zipped over the twisted bridge into Lost Angles.The place still gave him jaggies.The last time he'd been there, it had been as a prisoner.Now hopefully, he'd be welcomed as a friend. 

"Bob," the soft voice spoke to him out of nowhere and Bob halted in midair. 

"Hex?"Bob looked below him as nulls gathered in a mass. 

"Hexadecimal!"Bob called.After all the cycles, he was surprised she had made herself known.Since the restart, he had made several trips to Lost Angles to attempt to contact her, but he had either been ignored, or teleported back to the city."Hex, can you hear me?" 

"I heard you." 

Suddenly Bob was enveloped in a flash of brilliant light and when it cleared and his vision adjusted, he found himself within her Lair. 

It was brighter than he remembered.Everything was in place but round windows were positioned at regular intervals.To his utter amazement, Hex sat on her throne and before her sat an easel and a stand that held small canisters of paint.Hex was painting.Bob thought he was ready for anything, but this threw him. 

"Umm, Hex?" 

"Yes, darling?" 

"What are you painting?" 

"Come and see." 

Bob casually approached and leaned in to see, an overhead view of Mainframe and a rather good representation.This astonished Bob even further as Hex normally only had one subject for her art – herself. 

"Hex, that's excellent." 

"Do you really think so?" 

"Absolutely," Bob had thought he experienced everything, but this! 

"I think when this whole messy affair with my mother is over, I'd like to do this full time." 

_Hello!_"What did you say Hex?Your mother?" 

"Of course," her smile widened."You are going after her, aren't you?" 

"Hex," Bob said, taking care with his words, and at the same time, fighting the nausea that had suddenly erupted in his stomach,"Are you saying that Daemon is your mother?" 

"Silly sprite, of course she is," Hex's smiled faded to be replaced by a look of confusion, "You _did _know that didn't you?" 

_Of course!_Bob's mind raced_.It all fits!The web creature, the joining, Gigabyte – my User, why didn't I see it before?__Because you were fighting for your life in the Web, that's why.Then you returned to find your home destroyed.You had other things on your mind._

"Bob?"Hex tapped her foot impatiently, "Are you going after my mother or aren't you?" 

"Yes Hex, I am," Bob said."Does that upset you?" 

Hex let out her trademark laugh, "After what she did to me?No, you're quite welcome to do whatever you have to." 

"Well you help us?" 

Hex dipped her brush into the blue paint."Do what?Go after my mother?" 

"Only if you feel you can." 

Again Hex chose to work on her painting instead of answering."So you wish for me to help to bring about the destruction of my mother?"

He didn't know if she were playing a game with him or not.Hex was hard to read now, since her transformation. 

"Why didn't you tell me she was your mother?" 

"I told you, I thought you knew!" Hex glared critically at the painting, and then chose a dollop of yellow.Then she turned her smile on Bob,"Are you angry, darling?" 

"No, just surprised," Bob said."Hex, your mother wasn't why I came to talk to you." 

"No?But you do want to talk about her, don't you?" 

"Yes," Bob said."But first, I need to ask your permission to open Lost Angles." 

"Open it?" 

"As I'm sure you know, more refugees arrived in Mainframe today.There's no more room for them.With your permission, we'd like to set up temporary shelters here in Lost Angles, but we – ah -- well you know how things are here --,"

"What do you mean?"

"Can you make it, well, safe?" 

"Safe?" 

Slowly, Hex turned to him.Her eyes glowed red, "What do you mean, safe?" 

Bob swallowed nervously, "So the refugees can live here without fear.Hex, they're scared enough already, the last thing they need is --,"

" -- the insane viral's equally insane home swallowing them all alive?"Hex's fangs protruded from between her lips. 

There was no way around it, "Well that's not the way I'd put it but yes." 

For a nano, Bob was certain Hex was going to blast him into pixels.She leaned forward and bared her teeth.Her eyes contracted into slits.Then she threw her head back and laughed maniacally, "All right, Bob darling.I said anything for you.You bring the little refugees to my home and I promise they can stay here without fear." 

"I have your word?" 

Instantly, her smile was gone, "You doubt it?" 

"No, no, of course not," Bob said, "I'm sorry Hex, I shouldn't have said that.I've insulted you and I'm sorry." 

Hex put down the brush, "It's all right, Guardian.You come back later and we'll talk about Daemon." 

"Thank you Hex," Bob quickly kissed her on the cheek, and then turned, but not so quickly that he didn't see the pleased expression on her face. 

"You shouldn't kiss me you know," she said as the light surrounded Bob again."Dot would be very cross." 

***

"She's what?"Dot slammed both hands down on the console. 

"I don't believe it, sugah," Mouse said. 

"This is indeed disturbing news," Phong chimed in. 

"Well it makes sense like Bob said," AndrAIa said."But still it's hard to believe." 

"So, what are we going to do about it?"Matrix stood and flexed the fingers of his gun hand."We can't just let her run free!For all we know, she may be passing information to Daemon even as we sit here!" 

"No," Bob whispered."I don't think she's been in contact with Daemon at all." 

"But Bob, how do you know?"Matrix asked. 

"Because I think she wants to see Daemon gone as much as we do," Bob turned away."She said I could come back and she'd tell me about Daemon.I believe her." 

"Are you sure that's wise?"Dot asked. 

"We could use the information," Bob said."The refugees are doing well in Lost Angles, aren't they?" 

"No complaints so far," Dot said."There were reservations of course when they saw the condition it was in, but there wasn't much of a choice.Fortunately, I've been in contact with the Command.com of System Cascade and ships are being diverted there." 

"I'm going back to Lost Angles," Bob said."Maybe we could use what she tells me, if anything." 

"Sugah, I have to get my Ship prepared for tomorrow," Mouse said, "I can probably get you some information on whether or not Daemon has anymore children." 

"Please don't even consider that!"Dot sighed, "The last thing we need in this World Wide Web is another Hex." 

***

Hex closed the vidwindow and frowned, "The last thing we need is another Hex", she mimicked bitterly.Who did that little tart think she was?Miss high and mighty Command.com!And just when she was beginning to tolerate her.Well, she was planning on letting her have Bob, but now she thought she'd change her mind.She'd have Bob for herself.No one else would do. 

Hex smiled when she sensed Bob's approached.Even with the other life forms invading her home, she could still separate their processing forces from his.With a simple wave of her hand Bob was teleported to stand before her. 

***

"Hello again, love," Hex smiled and motioned to the java table set up."I've made biscuits and tea.Please sit." 

Bob suppressed a shudder, remembering the last time he had found himself in this same situation."Thank you."Bob slid into the seat and waited politely as Hex poured the tea, "Try a biscuit." 

Bob picked up one and noticed that they weren't quite as weird as Hex's first attempt at baking."How've you been Hex?I've been worried about you.I tried calling." 

"Oh I didn't want to talk to anyone.I had some things to take care of." 

"Such as?" 

"Now that's really my business love.There are things I won't tell while the cyber-sun is shining." 

Bob cleared his throat, "Um -- Hex, about Daemon?" 

Hex chuckled, "I've embarrassed you, haven't I?"Hex reached across the table and traced a pattern across Bob's chest with one slim finger, "Do I make you nervous, baby?" 

"Hex!"Bob felt the flush on his cheeks.He removed her hand as gently as possible."About Daemon." 

"Oh, you've gotten to be such a bore!What did you want to know?" 

"Have you been in contact with her?" 

"You mean besides the incident with the web creature?"Hex's mouth spread in a toothy grin, "No love.That was the plan." 

"Plan?" 

"Mother sent her children all over the web," Hex took a sip of her tea, "Oh there are thousands of us!Or were."For a moment, a sadness crossed Hex's face."We weren't supposed to communicate, so we never did.It was chance that brought both Megabyte and I here, but I won't go into that.Mother sent us all over the web to take over systems." 

_My User! _"How many have succeeded?" 

"I've no idea.If mother is involving herself in the conquest of the web, then that means her children failed.Megabyte and I were the last ones I suppose.And now with him gone and I – well I never had interest in "taking over" anything.I suppose she sent the web creature to do the job we couldn't do.Or maybe just to get you." 

"So each of your brothers and sisters were to take over systems and hand them over to Daemon?" 

"My, you are a bright one!"Hex nibbled on a biscuit."But you know what?I think that's why she went after the Guardians!" 

"Because the Guardians killed her children not to mention ruining her plans.And what better way to take over the Web then by controlling the very people who are sworn to protect it!"Bob pushed himself up and began to pace."And you have no idea how many more of your strain are left?" 

"I could find out, if you're extra nice to me, darling." 

"Hex, this is serious," Bob said. 

"I am being serious!Bob, you can't be that dense!"Hex slammed down her cup, spilling some of the liquid on the table surface."You want more information, you had better supply something in return." 

"Like what?" 

Hex waved both arms in an expansive gesture and her force took hold of Bob, bringing him forward.She pressed her palms in a downward motion and Bob unwillingly slammed to his knees. 

"Hex, what are you doing?" 

"I love to see a man on his knees," Hex smiled evilly. 

"Hex," Bob said quietly, "Don't do anything you'll regret." 

"Oh Bob," Hex clasped her hands together and pouted."I just want you to like me!" 

"Let me up please," Bob said. 

Hex waved a hand and Bob felt the power release him.He made a show of straightening his clothes, "I do like you Hex but – Bob said quickly when he saw her eyes light up – not in the way you want me to.I'm sorry.I can't.It wouldn't be fair to you.I won't take advantage of you." 

"It's Dot isn't it?You like her more than you do me!"Hex stood and made a pushing motion with her hands, sending the java table crashing away."Maybe I'll just delete her!" 

"Then I wouldn't like you anymore." 

Hex slowly turned to him, anguish plain on her face,"You wouldn't?" 

"No."

Hex turned away and again waved a hand in an almost dismissive motion.Bob blinked, and the java table was upright again, as though Hex had never touched it.The tea sat steaming in the cups and the biscuits were fresh and warm on the plate. 

"How fortunate you are, Guardian," Hex whispered, "You have no idea what it's like – but never mind.You must stop my mother, Bob.I feel it's important.I don't know how you can do it.I haven't seen or heard from her since I was sent here, but she must be unbelievably powerful by now." 

"I'll do my best," Bob turned to go."You know, Hex, if you get -- bored, you can drop by the Diner sometimes, or something." 

Hex looked at him incredulously, then burst out laughing,"Drop by the Diner?And put the fear of the User into some helpless binomes!That's an idea!" 

As the light once again surrounded him, Hex's laughter followed him into the night air. 

***

Dot stretched her aching back muscles and was dismayed to hear her links cracking loudly._Must be getting old, _she thought wryly.All was quiet now.The last of the refugees would be processed tomorrow and those that were done today were safely (well as safe as Lost Angles could be) in the temporary shelters. 

But they faced more troubles.They had been receiving assistance from the other systems but soon food would become a problem for most.Mainframe couldn't sustain all of those extra people without the resources and Dot's attempts to begin trading with other systems had proved futile.If only the Mare hadn't been destroyed but then again, the Mare was a wanted ship with a wanted crew and they probably wouldn't have any better luck. 

But she couldn't worry about that now, in fact, the only thing she wanted to do was get a good night's downtime. 

As she entered her apartment, she was surprised to hear female laughter, and then she remembered her houseguest. 

Ronnie was sitting on the couch.She smiled up at Dot when she entered."Hi!" 

Dot couldn't help but grin.Enzo had his ear pressed to Ronnie's stomach, a comical look of concentration on his face.When Dot entered he hopped up and said, "Hey Dot, guess what!I was listening to Ronnie's baby!" 

"Really?"Dot smiled at him."Enzo, I want to apologize for missing our date today." 

"It's okay Dot.Ronnie's been telling me about her home system and about what she wants to name her baby." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, and you know what?She taught me how to make chicken Parmesan." 

"There's plenty on the stove, Dot, help yourself." 

"You didn't have to cook, Ronnie," but Dot had to admit she was grateful.It smelled wonderful.Dot, in fact, helped herself to a large portion, then joined Ronnie and Enzo on the couch."This is excellent!" 

"I said it was alphanumeric," Enzo smiled."What do you think of Archie for a boy and Linda for a girl?Archie is her husband's name." 

"I think they're both wonderful," Dot smiled at Ronnie and realized that she had made a new friend."Thanks for looking after my brother." 

"He's a very nice handsome gentleman," Ronnie ruffled Enzo's hair, and the little sprite blushed, "and he's agreed to baby-sit." 

"Very nice, sweetie." 

"Dot, what time should I report to the diner?" 

Dot liked her enthusiasm, "O-six-hundred hours."She smiled sheepishly, "Is that too early?" 

"Actually, I was usually up at o-four-hundred." 

"Wow!Well report to Cecil.He'll tell you what to do," Dot ate the last bite of the chicken."And cook this for him.He'll fall in love with you." 

Ronnie blushed, "Thank you." 

A vid window popped open and Bob's face appeared, "Hey Dot, what's processing?" 

"What do you mean, what's processing?"Dot handed the plate to Enzo and stood to face the window, "Are you all right?How did it go with Hex?" 

"As strange as usual," Bob said."I can tell you about it in the morning." 

"No, tell me now!" 

"Dot --," Bob sighed, "I think we both need some rest." 

"You're right," Dot sighed, "Bob --,"

"It's okay," Bob smiled."Good night, Dot." 

"Good night." 

The window closed."I'm going to get some downtime, Enzo, don't stay up too late.I know there's no school but you still need your rest." 

"Okay Dot," Enzo smiled."Good night." 

"Good night, sweetie." 

***

"I take it," Ronnie said, "that your sister and the Guardian are fond of each other?" 

"Oh yeah," Enzo had his ear to Ronnie's stomach again."I just wish they'd get married already." 

Ronnie chuckled and ruffled Enzo's hair some more. 

***

AndrAIa smiled at the plump woman who sat across from her, whose smile traveled to her emerald green eyes."Your occupation?" 

"I'm an iconographer," she smiled. 

Ah, new information!As a game sprite and AI, anything new was of great value to her."What's that?" 

In response, the woman reached down and picked up a briefcase.She opened it and turned it towards AndrAIa.The game sprite gave a gasp of delight.Inside were rows of icons artfully decorated.AndrAIa had never seen anything like them.Each one was an intricate example of artistic beauty. 

"How lovely!"AndrAIa beamed."Did you have your own shop?" 

"No, but I wanted one," she rubbed her plump hands together."Maybe here I can have my chance." 

"Oh I'm sure of it.Mainframe is a wonderful place, I should know." 

A sound drew their attention skyward.A ship was streaking overhead.AndrAIa recognized it immediately. 

"Matrix!"She called to her muscular boyfriend, "Did you see --?"

Matrix, who was manning another table said, "Yeah Mouse's Ship." 

"Emma, would you take over for me, please?"AndrAIa decompressed her zip board and followed in Matrix's wake.They arrived at the P.O. just a few nano's after Mouse and Ray. 

"Ah, I'm glad you are here my children," Phong waved them in."I was just about to call you." 

AndrAIa and Matrix settled themselves next to each other in chairs.Mouse leaned against the console next to Dot, and Ray leaned back against his board.Bob stood rather grim-faced in the middle of the room. 

"Sugah, I'll get right to the point," Mouse said."We've received word from Turbo." 

"What?"Bob strode fiercely towards her. 

"Here you go, Bob," Mouse pulled a disk from her belt."Your contact Grep got this to us, but he --," 

"No," Bob whispered. 

"I'm sorry, sugah." 

Bob lowered his head for a nano, then just as quickly, drew himself up straight."Let's see it then." 

He handed it to Dot, who slid it into the player within the console.A circular shaft of light appeared in the center of the console and Turbo's form solidified into existence. 

"Bob," Turbo's voice held a note of urgency."I managed to get in touch with your contact, Grep.I hope he gets this to you.Bob, if you make a move, you have to do it now.Daemon's Armada will launch in two seconds and they're heading straight for Mainframe.It will take them two cycles to get there."

"Bob, maybe I shouldn't tell you this but I'll be on the lead ship.But don't hesitate to take that lead ship out!Believe me, you'll know it when you see it.Daemon's chief general and advisor, Ashar will be on that ship.Take it out and you'll cripple the whole --," 

Turbo's cry surprised them all.He seemed to struggle with some force invading his mind for a time, and then he regained control."It's –it's getting harder to fight, Bob.Soon I may be completely under Daemon's control.I'll try to hold out a little longer but – hurry Bob, you and Matrix are the web's only hope." 

The image blurred, then disappeared. 

"It took you two seconds to get back here?"Bob questioned Mouse. 

"Yes." 

"So that means Daemon's Armada will arrive in twelve." 

"That doesn't give us much time," Dot said."And with all these people here, a war is the last thing we need." 

"Then we've got to make certain we end this before the armada reaches Mainframe," Matrix said. 

"And there's only one way to do that," Bob said, his face set in a hard mask of determination."Do what we've dreaded doing all these cycles.Go to the Super Computer and take out Daemon." 

Silence met Bob's declaration.AndrAIa moved to stand behind Matrix.She placed her hands on his shoulders and Matrix laid his hands over hers.Ray moved to where Mouse stood and slipped an arm around her shoulders. 

Dot sighed, "I'll contact Hard Drive and Cascade and see if they can lend us some military assistance.They're the nearest systems to us and will be hit next.They should be willing to help." 

"Ray and I can see if we can run interference with the armada.They have to stop somewhere and refuel and for supplies, maybe we can slow them down." 

"Just the two of you?"Matrix asked. 

"Give us some credit, sugah." 

"Matrix is right, you two against the whole armada?I wouldn't recommend it," Dot said. 

"Sugah, I didn't say we were gonna take on the armada _ourselves_, I just said we would check 'um out," Mouse smirked. 

"Just be careful you two.Give yourself enough time to get back here, we need you in case--,"

"Don't worry Dot, honey," Mouse winked, "Ray'll protect me." 

"You bet, love," Ray squeezed her around the waist.The two departed. 

"Matrix, AndrAIa, I need you to finish the rest of the processing of the refugees, then come immediately to the hanger.Phong, we also need to make certain we have enough core energy.Bob --,"

When she looked up and met Bob's gaze, she saw the love and worry there.The memory of when he had first come home pushed it's way into her mind.Bob reaching for her, his arms out, and what did she do?Stick out her hand to him.Yes, they had gotten together later and Dot had promised herself never to suppress her emotions again. 

Carefully, Dot came from around the console until she stood facing Bob.She reached from him, almost cautiously, as though she expected him to disappear, drifting away like smoke on the wind. 

But he was real, and she knew that for fact when he took her hand and pulled her into his arms.Neither noticed when Matrix, AndrAIa and Phong left the room.Bob kissed her and in that kiss he released his love for her, his fury at Daemon for stealing him from her, and his anguish at the prospect at never seeing her again. 

"I've dreaded this," Dot's voice broke, "I want to be angry with you.You're breaking your promise to me.I've wanted to ask you not to go." 

"But you won't," Bob said softly. 

"No," the tears began and Dot didn't even attempted to stop them."I love you so much." 

"I love you to," Bob took her mouth again hungrily, then whispered against it, "I will come back to you._I promise_." 

Somewhere in the Web, death was rushing for them.Bob knew she was depending on him to halt the tide of destruction, to come back safely to her.He would do everything within his power to keep this promise and if he were lost, then at least she would always know how much he loved her. 

_But I will come back to her.I won't let Daemon harm her or my friends, my family.I WILL STOP DAEMON!Even if I have to die trying…_


	2. Into the Fire

Conflict2

**Prologue 2**

** **

** **

** **

**Melissa sat stiffly, looking neither left nor right.Her eyes trained on the vid-screen that allowed a panoramic view of the sector of the Web through which they traveled.To be allowed on the bridge of the lead ship, _Ravage_, was considered an honor by many, but to Melissa it was little more than a pain in the ASCII. **

** **

**"Why is she here?"The viral assassin Nemesis hissed.She and the two others stood in a corner near the communications center. **

** **

**"Really, dear girl, you've asked that so often and each time you have, I've given you the same answer, 'I don't know'." **

** **

**"Don't call me 'girl' you wuss," Nemesis hissed at her companion. **

** **

**The viral Quicksilver smiled thinly, although he made no indication that he had paid her insult any attention, "It's a moot point really.She's the daughter of our queen and she is here.If it bothers you so, speak to Daemon." **

** **

**Nemesis snorted, "Oh sure, talk to Daemon." **

** **

**"She might just agree with you.There's no love between them.In fact, I believe our queen rather despises the wretched little thing." **

** **

**The more they talked, the more Melissa's pride suffered, that is, what little pride she had.She closed her eyes and leaned back against the uncomfortable chair and concentrated instead on the sounds that made up the atmosphere of the lead ship.**

** **

**She knew there were four battle cruisers besides the lead ship and almost one thousand fighters, twenty _searchers_; small fast ships sent on spy missions; and one hundred _death strikes_; ships that had only one purpose, to perform suicide strikes against their enemies that would result in the destruction of the ship itself, but the source powering the _strikes_ was damaging enough to disable a cruiser.It had been how they had won the battle against System 101. **

** **

**Going over these facts in her mind helped Melissa drown out the horrid words.Then came that malicious laugh that Melissa so hated hearing and she tensed, her nails digging into the chair arm. **

** **

** **

**"She's not so bad!"A high-pitched voice sang out."She gives me so much amusement!" **

** **

**Melissa fought the rising panic._No, she would not listen to him_.**

** **

**"You may have time to play childish little tricks, Chaos," Nemesis addressed the third viral assassin."Some of us have better things to do." **

** **

**"You never let me have any fun," Chaos muttered. **

** **

**Of the three of her mother's chief assassins, Melissa feared Chaos the most.He was a wild virus, more malevolent and sadistic than any other viral she knew of, he delighted in playing mean tricks on her.Since the last one, Melissa had not been able to get a full nights' downtime.The memory of waking up, with thousands of viral worms in her bed had seen to that.**

** **

**"Sir!" the voice made Melissa's eyes snap open.A Guardian stood before General Ashar and handed him a disk. **

** **

**"Excellent," Ashar grinned evilly."Admiral." **

** **

**Admiral Driver, an aging binome, stood, "Sir?" **

** **

**"New orders from Mistress Daemon," Ashar said."We have heard from a spy we sent into the system of Mainframe." **

** **

**This news even piqued Melissa's interest.While trying not to be too conspicuous, she leaned forward. **

** **

**"They know of the armada?"Driver asked. **

** **

**"Yes, but it matters little," Ashar sneered."Daemon wants to send one of the three ahead to Mainframe with a small group of fighters.It is obvious that the Guardians will come to her in the Super Computer, so Mainframe will have little protection.Her orders are that the Command.com of Mainframe be deleted.Then Mainframe will be easily subjugated." **

** **

**Melissa's attention had been on the General but was suddenly drawn to the Guardian who was being ignored.At the General's declaration**

**of the impending assassination of Mainframe's Command.com, the Guardian had reacted.Yes Melissa was certain of it!His eyes had widened and his facial muscles had tensed.But that was impossible – unless –**

** **

**To Melissa's utter astonishment, the Guardian's eyes fell upon her – and he winked.**

** **

**No, it couldn't be!Melissa stared hard at the burly Guardian and concentrated on the pulse of yellow at his temple.She saw past the sprite himself and into the infection and where it had control and it struck her like a laser shot. **

** **

**_He wasn't under her mother's control!_**** **

** **

**Melissa turned quickly in her seat and hoped no one had seen his action.Her eyes darted around.Everyone was going about his or her business.The Admiral and the General continued to converse, and the three assassins were arguing over who would be sent to Mainframe.Slowly, Melissa turned again, but now the Guardian had the same glassy-eyed look as the rest. **

** **

**Maybe she had been wrong.Maybe the wink had been an involuntary movement.But even as the thought occurred, she dismissed it.She was certain of his reaction and of the wink. **

** **

**So now what should she do?It occurred to her if the Guardian hadn't trusted her with that secret, he would have never given her the signal.So what did the Guardian want her to do, if anything?She wouldn't tell, that was a given.They probably wouldn't believe her anyway.But why had he entrusted her with his secret?He was always on the bridge with the General, having been assigned to him by her mother.What was his name?She couldn't remember.Melissa wanted to give him some sign that she understood but she didn't dare. **

**"Melissa!" **

** **

**The voice so surprised her; she jumped out of her chair, "Yes sir?"Her actions elicited several snide remarks and snickers. **

** **

**"Where is your processor, girl?Your mother commands you to accompany the assassin." **

** **

**_Oh no._****"Yes General Ashar." **

** **

**"Turbo, you will also accompany them." **

** **

**Turbo!So that was his name. **

** **

**"Yes, sir," Turbo spoke.Melissa liked the sound of his voice, even as deadpan as it sounded._Or at least as he pretended to be_.**

** **

**"Mistress Daemon has informed me of her orders to you," Ashar addressed Melissa again."If you succeed, you may just win her favor.But I seriously doubt you will." **

** **

**Melissa wanted to cry a protest.She had power.She was stronger than any one them knew, although she kept such things to herself.If it were known just how much power she did have, they would exploit it in some way.Beside, there was always someone stronger.Yet, if this was a chance to prove herself she should take it.She had grown weary long ago of the way she was treated. **

** **

**"The little wimp probably doesn't have the circuits to delete someone," Nemesis hissed."So which one shall it be, general?" **

** **

**"Since you are so vocal, my dear Nemesis, you may have the honor of deleting the Command.com." **

** **

**Nemesis bowed slightly, "I am honored, general.I will not fail you." **

** **

**"It's not me you have to worry about failing," General Ashar approached Nemesis.He handed her the disk."Your target is imprinted on this disk." **

** **

**"Good," Nemesis' smile dripped poison, "Am I expected to protect _her_?"She motioned to Melissa. **

** **

**"The orders made no mention of such," Ashar replied."However much as Daemon despises her, I feel that if you were merely to allow her daughter to be deleted, she would not be pleased." **

** **

**Nemesis shrugged, "Just as long as she stays out of my way." **

** **

**"I have my orders," Melissa had been pushed too far."I'm no more pleased about this arrangement then you are." **

** **

**"What did you say?"Nemesis turned violently to her and her emerald eyes glowed. **

** **

**Melissa's first instinct was to shrink back.Where she had gotten the courage to speak up like that was a mystery to her."Y-you heard me." **

** **

**Nemesis bared needle-sharp fangs."You little --,"**

** **

**Her tirade was interrupted by an unpleasant laugh from Quicksilver, "Looks like the little whelp has some fight in her after all!" **

** **

**"Shut up!"Nemesis snarled at him. **

** **

**"I suggest you both," General's Ashar's tone held no room for argument, "prepare yourselves for your mission.You have your orders and failure will not be tolerated.Dismissed." **

** **

**Glad to finally be getting away from them all, Melissa left the bridge and made her way to her room, deliberately taking her time.Her apartments were in the lower levels of the ship, despite her being Daemon's daughter but she preferred them that way, as she liked the solitude.**

** **

**So, Nemesis had been ordered to delete the Command.com.Melissa wasn't concerned with that at all, unless – well something the general had said stayed in Melissa's mind.If she succeeded in her task, her mother might find favor in her.Melissa didn't want to delete anyone, but if it would cause her mother to be proud of her . . . **

** **

**Melissa laughed at that thought.She doubted her mother was capable of feeling pride, but perhaps her life would improve if she carried out her orders, and perhaps, if _she _deleted the Command.com . . . **

** **

**She didn't want to do that either.Was Nemesis right?Did she even have the circuits for deleting?**

** **

**If she failed, it wouldn't matter.She had a horrible feeling that if she did; she wouldn't have to worry about anything else ever again.Ashar had said as much.Failure would not be tolerated. **

** **

*******

**CHAPTER 2**

**INTO THE FIRE**

** **

**"What are you doing here?" **

** **

**The bearded binome turned with a start.His eyes went wide and his mouth gaped with fear. **

** **

**Matrix took a menacing step forward, "I asked you a question." **

** **

**"I appear to be lost," the binome seemed to regain his composure."I was only trying to find my room." **

** **

**"You're one of the captains aren't you?" **

** **

**"Captain Lynx, Sir Guardian, at your service." **

** **

**"I am not," Matrix growled between his teeth, "a Guardian." **

** **

**"Oh --," Captain Lynx seemed to be losing control once again, "I was told you were a cadet --,"**

** **

**"You're not anywhere near the guest quarters," Matrix motioned down the hall, "Back that way." **

** **

**"My apologies, I meant no harm," Lynx stepped back, "By your leave, sir." **

** **

**Matrix watched him go and his strong mouth curled in a sneer.He didn't trust any one of the captains, although it was especially so of Captain Syn.Now this Captain Lynx was wandering around the Principal Office, with some lame excuse about being lost? **

** **

**"Better go tell Dot," Matrix muttered.**

** **

*******

"Ms. Matrix I think I have a right to know what you plan on doing about Daemon!"

Dot made a show of straightening her glasses.She had no idea why she had agreed to see Captain Syn in her office.She was grateful that AndrAIa was there to, and Phong was just outside.Dot had left her office door open so Phong could hear everything. 

** **

"As I said before, Captain Syn," Dot activated her organizer, "Preparations have already been made to --,"

"To the net with preparations!"Syn slammed a meaty fist on the surface of Dot's desk.

"Hey!"AndrAIa walked fiercely forward to stand before Syn, "Mind your manners!" 

"This is none of your business, fish girl!" 

AndrAIa was about to respond in kind when she looked up and saw Matrix in the doorway.The brawny sprite crossed the room quickly.

"Matrix!" 

Syn turned just a nano before Matrix slammed his fist into the captain's jaw.Syn went down hard.Dot sat straighter, but made no move to stop her brother. 

"Apologize," Matrix growled as he leaned over the fallen captain.

"What!You can't make me --,"

Matrix took him by the collar and hauled him up.The renegade pressed his face close to Syn's, "I can't make you?" 

"No, stop!All right, I'm sorry!" 

"Let him go, Matrix," Dot managed to maintain an outward calm, but inside she was seething.And was equally grateful that Matrix obeyed. 

"So this is how you handle your affairs?" Syn rubbed his throat, "With violence?" 

"You should talk," Matrix clenched his fists."If you ever disrespect my sister or girlfriend again, I'll break you in half, got that?" 

"The refugees are afraid," Syn ignored Matrix's threat and turned back to Dot. 

"There are rumors going all around that Daemon is searching for the Guardian and your brother.They're afraid Daemon will come here.You can't cover this up forever Ms. Matrix.People will find out the truth, and you'll have a full scale upheaval on your hands." 

With that Syn turned to go, then had to sidestep as Bob entered the office. 

"Guardian," Syn's voice held a sarcastic tone. 

Phong rolled in a few nanos later, "He is a very persistent sprite." 

"Door close," Dot said.She stood."He's right, you know." 

"About what?"Matrix threw up his hands in frustration. 

"The fact that we won't be able to hide the truth forever," Dot said.

"I take it Captain Syn is still demanding a full explanation of our plans?"Bob sat down on the edge of Dot's desk. 

"Unfortunately," Dot stared at the figures traveling across the screen of her organizer.Mainframe was in dire financial straits and she was running out of ideas to remedy the problem."I'm afraid he'll deliberately stir up trouble." 

"That's all we'll need," AndrAIa said. 

"Something else, Dot," Matrix said, "Although I don't know if it's worth mentioning.I just caught Captain Lynx sneaking around the back halls." 

"Did he say what he was doing?" 

"He said he got lost looking for the guest quarters." 

"That's a lame excuse if I ever heard one."AndrAIa muttered. 

"We'll increase the guard within the P.O.," Dot sighed.She rubbed her sore eyes with one hand.She hadn't slept much lately.Dot caught Bob's eyes and saw the concern for her mirrored there."Mouse and Ray?" 

"They're going to meet us at the Super Computer after they do some scouting.Mouse knows where to go," Bob said."Dot --,"

"I know," Dot said.She stood and sighed in defeat.She looked again at the figures but they blurred before her eyes and she fought to keep the tears from falling.With a deep intake of breath, Dot straightened to her full height. 

"As you all know, Daemon's Armada will arrive here in less than eleven seconds.We've already prepared our forces here and Cascade and Hard Drive have assured us that they'll send at least two hundred ships between the two of them to help guard Mainframe.Whether or not that will be enough, we can only hope." 

"If Mouse and Ray can give us a count on the ships in the armada, they'll try their best to get it to us, but they couldn't promise anything."Bob said. 

"We'll have to make due either way," Dot went on."At the first sign of trouble, the refugees will board the ships and be transported temporarily to Cascade and Hard Drive.Their Command.com's are attempting to contact other systems for assistance, but I've received no word as of yet.Everyone is afraid of incurring Daemon's wrath, and I can't say I blame them.Our people will be moved to the lower levels.Phong, how are we on power?"

"The restart was a User-send.We are operating at peak efficiency, my child." 

"Good," Dot looked to each of them.They were her family, her life."I don't need to tell you how dangerous your mission will be, or to be careful.If I don't hear word from you within one cycle, I'll attempt to send a rescue party." 

"Dot," Matrix said grimly, "If you don't hear from us by that time, don't waste energy on trying to find us." 

"What?" 

"He's right," Bob slid from the desktop and moved towards her."You'll be expending all your energy on protecting Mainframe from the armada." 

"But --," the protest died on her lips.She knew they were right, but the thought of their not coming back, of never seeing them again --, "You will come back."She had to believe that, or she wouldn't be able to function. 

"Dot, we have some last minute preparations to make," Bob said, "We'll meet back here in a millisecond." 

She didn't wonder what else needed to be done, "All right." 

When Dot was with Phong in the office, the sagely sprite rolled up to her, "Do you remember what I said to you before my child?About how we would have to fight for peace?" 

"I don't know if I can keep doing this, Phong," Dot rubbed at the headache, which was just beginning to throb in the middle of her forehead."First I lost Bob, then Enzo and AndrAIa, and now I may lose them again?I just got them all back, Phong." 

Phong laid his spindly fingers atop hers, "I told you once before you must be strong.But you are not alone.Use the strength and the love of your friends and family to sustain you, young one." 

"I-I'll keep trying, Phong." 

"Rest for a little while," Phong's voice was gentle."I'll wake you when the time comes." 

The venerable sprite touched Dot on the forehead and much to her surprise, sleep came quickly; she laid her head on her arms on top of the desk and drifted off.

** **

***

Bob didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Little Enzo.He found the young sprite at Floating Point playing with Frisket.Bob sighed.All those young sprites here and Enzo still had no one else to pal around with? 

"Hey Enzo!" 

"Bob!"Enzo didn't catch him in the flying tackle as usual.Frisket on the other hand stayed true to form and growled at him. 

"I need to talk to you, little man." 

Instantly, Enzo's smile vanished, "You're leaving aren't you?" 

Bob knelt before him, "Yes." 

"I knew it," Enzo turned away and wrapped his arms around Frisket's neck, burying his face in the dog's soft fur, "Why do you have to go?" 

"I told you why, Enzo," Bob reached for him and Frisket snapped his jaws once.For the first time, the junkyard dog was beginning to annoy Bob."I want to make it safe for you." 

"I-I know," Bob heard the sob in his voice, but the young sprite refused to look at him."I-I guess you won't let me go to?" 

"You have a more important job here." 

This caught Enzo's interest.The little sprite wiped away his tears with the back of his hand, "I do?" 

"Yes," Bob said, seriously."Daemon's Web Armada is on its was here.Dot's going to need a lot of encouragement and assistance.She can't handle it alone.She'll need you." 

"But I'm just a little sprite!" 

"That makes no difference," Bob smiled."You're intelligent, strong, and kind." 

"I'm not strong," the bitterness in Enzo's voice took Bob by surprise. 

"What do you mean you're not strong?" 

"I'm not!"Enzo cried, "I'm a weak little sprite!" 

"Enzo, where in the net did you get a ridiculous idea like that?" 

"Matrix." 

"What?" 

"It was right after the restart.I heard them talking.Him and AndrAIa. Matrix said some things." 

"What did they say?" 

"They didn't know I was there.They were in the Principal Office.I was only looking for Frisket." 

"Enzo." 

"Matrix was saying how he's tried so hard to be stronger than me, and now I'm back to haunt him.He said that he thought he had left that weak little sprite behind.He said that I would remind him day after day about how pathetic he was." 

_Damn it, Matrix._"Enzo --," for the first time, Bob realized he didn't have an easy answer for the little sprite.He'd have a serious talk with Matrix once this was all over."Matrix has some things he needs to work out for himself.He mistakenly believes they're your fault, when they're not." 

"They're not!"Enzo said hotly."I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, so if it's anyone's fault it's his!" 

Bob wished there was more time to talk to the little sprite, "Enzo, when we asked you how you felt about how you were processed were you completely honest with us?" 

The young sprite didn't answer immediately.Bob could see he was struggling with indecision. 

"No." 

"Enzo," Bob sighed, "When I get back, and we go on our tour of the Super Computer, I want you to tell me everything, deal?" 

"I --,"

"Enzo we could always talk before." 

"I know, Bob, but – I don't know.This is all so random you know what I mean?I mean I'm not really me._He'sme_."

"Enzo--,"

"But I don't want to be anything like him!"Enzo cried."I don't want to be some mean old renegade.I think he's stupid!I won't grow up that way, I wont!" 

"Enzo!" 

"Bob!"Fresh tears welled in the sprite's eyes, "I won't be like him will I?" 

"Enzo, give Matrix a chance --,"

"Why?"Enzo demanded. "He's not giving me one!" 

"Matrix is going to need you to understand.You know him even better than AndrAIa does.When we come back, would you try?" 

"Sure Bob," Enzo agreed a little too quickly. 

"Come on, it's time to go," Bob decided it was pointless arguing anymore. 

Both sprites decompressed their zip boards. 

"See ya later, boy!"Enzo scratched Frisket behind the ears."I'll meet you here later okay?" 

Frisket barked once as Enzo hopped on his board. 

"Like I was saying Enzo, I'm leaving you in charge here," Bob said as they rose into the air."Your sister is going to come to depend on you soon, although she doesn't know it yet.I know you can handle it." 

"I'll try my best, Bob." 

"You know something else I'll need for you to do?Try and make friends with some of the other sprites your age." 

"I did try," Enzo said on a sigh."They won't talk to me.They know who I am." 

At first it didn't process with Bob what he meant, then it came to him._Of course, his sister is the evil Guardian's girlfriend._

"So they're scared of you because of me." 

"Yeah.It's okay Bob.I don't need anybody." 

"That's not true and you know it.You don't need Dot?Or me?" 

"Of course I do!"Enzo pouted."Geez Bob, you're my hero!" 

Bob grinned at his young companion, "Okay then.Don't give up, all right, Enzo?" 

Enzo returned the smile, "I'll keep trying." 

They arrived at the Principal Office.As they were walking down the hall towards the War Room, they saw Matrix and AndrAIa coming from the opposite direction.

Bob glanced quickly at Enzo and saw his small frame go rigid at the sight of his counterpart. 

Matrix carried two backpacks and AndrAIa carried one of her own.Bob didn't need the supplies really.He had his own plan for defeating Daemon, but he didn't mention it because in all honesty, he couldn't guarantee it would work.It involved coming face to face with the super virus.If his plan failed, he wouldn't get a chance at a second strike.

"Everything in order?"Bob asked as they approached. 

"We're all set," Matrix handed Bob one of the packs."Your contact in the Super Computer is expecting us?" 

"Yes," Bob turned and the door to the War Room slid open.Enzo moved in ahead and Bob guessed it was so he wouldn't come in contact with Matrix.It was Bob however, who saw the unusual sight in Dot's office.

Dot's head was down on the desk and immediately; a twinge of concern hit him.But then Phong touched Dot lightly on the temple and she came awake, seeming more alert than he had seen her in a long time. 

"They are here, my child," Phong said. 

Dot stood as Bob entered the office. 

_So this is it,_Bob thought.He wished he could have a few moments alone with her. 

"We have received an encrypted message from your rebel contact, Bob," Phong handed Bob a disk."A Mistress Katiyana?" 

Bob smiled at the pleasant memories the name invoked."Yes, she's an instructor at the Academy.Actually, she's the Keytool Master." 

"Keytool Master?" AndrAIa said. 

"The Keeper of the Keytools," Bob smiled."You didn't get one unless you went through her and believe me, she made you work for it." 

Bob inserted the disk in the player on Dot's desk.A vidwindow opened and the coordinates flashed before him."I know where this is," Bob said."Not the best neighborhood to land but we'll take the chance." 

Dot walked around the desk and stood to face him."Just get in there and do the job and come back.Don't take any random chances, understand?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"And don't call me ma'am." 

Bob pulled her into a tight embrace."I'll be back soon." 

They said their goodbyes and their, 'be carefuls'.Then Bob opened the portal.The spires of the Super Computer appeared within the shining globe. 

"May the User be with you, my children," Phong called. 

"Take care of things here, old friend," Bob looked back."Take care of your sister, Enzo." 

"I will Bob, I promise." 

The three sprites leapt inside and the globe collapsed into nothing. 

***

Enzo wanted to cry out to Bob not to go.He had lied again and Enzo hated lying to Bob.No one really knew how he felt.How could they?He was a fake!Well maybe not a fake, but a carbon copy.And now he might never see Bob again and he had told Bob he would give Matrix a chance and Enzo had no intention of giving Matrix anything. 

In fact, Enzo decided that he was going to do everything he could _not _to be like Matrix.And the first thing he would do is take care of Dot.Not abandon her like Matrix had done. 

Enzo took his sister's hand.It was shaking in his grasp."Don't worry, sis, they'll be back safe." 

Dot smiled gratefully at him. 

"I'll take care of you, just like I promised Bob," Enzo attempted to stand taller."I'll help you run things." 

Dot didn't speak, but knelt and hugged Enzo tightly.Enzo looked over her shoulder and saw Phong smiling at him.The old sprite adjusted his glasses and rolled quietly from the room. 

***

The portal deposited them in a narrow alley between two squat dilapidated structures.The place smelled of refuse and Bob wrinkled his noise against the odor. 

"Where are we?"Matrix's voice was laced with disgust. 

"Well it's called Outlook Sector, mostly warehouses and storage facilities, but this particular place is Hacker's Alley."Bob said."This is not a place you want to be caught alone at night.But this is no where near the Main Cities where Daemon has her seat of power, so we should be relatively safe." 

"This way," Bob motioned them deeper into the shadows.The three carefully picked there way through piles of trash and recycled data.AndrAIa gasped as a rat scurried across her path, causing Matrix to turn quickly and reach for Gun.AndrAIa gave a quick shake of her head. 

The alley dead-ended and at the wall to the building on their left was a heavy iron door.Bob approached it and knocked five times.Right above the door a rectangular panel slid open and a small crystalline globe floated down to hover before Bob.The globe pulsed with a musical note several times and Glitch pulsed in time with it.Then the globe disappeared back into the panel. 

The door slid open with a ponderous groan and a voice whispered from the darkness beyond, "Come in, quickly!" 

The three sprites squeezed through the small space.The door slid shut, bathing them in darkness save the red glow from Matrix's eye. 

The statuesque woman that stood before them raised her right hand and whispered, "Tracker, light." 

It was only then that they realized she wore a keytool.Another shining crystalline globe appeared. 

"Greetings Guardian Bob."Then woman had an angular face of metallic silver and almond-shaped eyes of the same color.Her royal blue hair was in a thick braid down the length of her back. 

"Katiyana," Bob bowed. 

"I think we can dispense with the formalities," Katiyana said."Come this way." 

The corridor down which they traveled was cramped and as odorous as the alley outside.The only sound in the confined space was their hurried footfalls. 

Katiyana make no further attempt at conversation.Bob knew that was her way and didn't force anything from her.He knew she would explain all once they arrived at their destination. 

They made a few turns and came to another iron door, where a binome was sitting in a chair beneath a weak blue light.He stood up at Katiyana's approach. 

"Is that the Guardian?"He whispered."Thank the User!" 

"Do you have them?"Katiyana asked. 

The binome reached under his chair and picked up a small steel box.He opened it with a tiny brass key."Here." 

Inside were two red metal armbands.Katiyana handed one to Bob and the other to Matrix."Put these on and keep them on. They'll prevent the other Guardians from tracing you through your protocol codes." 

The two sprites obeyed. 

"Let us in," Katiyana turned back to the binome. 

"Yes ma'am."The binome turned to the door and tapped in the code on the security keypad situated within the wall. 

"You will generate distrust at first," Katiyana said."I had to convince the other resistance leaders to accept your help.They believe you may betray us to Daemon to curry her favor." 

They were led into an immense room, which Bob realized was some type of warehouse.There were stacks of crates and barrels and sacks of various supplies.Dozen's of sprites and binomes all seemingly intent on a variety of duties, passed them by with only a cursory glance.They came to a centralized area of the room were a command center had been haphazardly set up.

Bob could tell the computer system was ancient.He wondered what their capabilities were.Three sprites sat around a circular control panel in the middle.Two vidwindows were open as they conversed with two binomes on the other side. 

One sprite, a young woman with purple hair and yellow skin looked up, and then motioned with her hand to the others.Three pairs of suspicious eyes turned to stare at them. 

"My friends," Katiyana said, "this is Guardian 452, Robert Lan and his companions." 

The purple haired woman stood."I'm Desdemona.Second in Command of the Resistance.And I want to go on record that I don't trust you in the least and I will be keeping my eye on you." 

"That's understandable," Bob said."But I can assure you that --,"

Desdemona waved a dismissive hand and snorted, "There are no assurances in this war, _Guardian_."Desdemona spoke Bob's rank as though it were a curse."We thought the Guardian's were all powerful.That no one could take control of the Collective."She laughed bitterly."My home sector was one of the first to be overrun.The Guardian there, perhaps you know him, Guardian 107?" 

"Cooper Black." 

"He is – was – my fiancé," Desdemona's bitter smile contorted her features, "He tried to delete me." 

"I'm sorry," Bob said. 

"I'll just bet you are," Desdemona turned to the other two sprites."This is Dom Markup."She gestured to the small sprite that was almost boyish in appearance.In fact he reminded Bob a little of Enzo, that is, young Enzo, with a smooth green face and an explosion of curly hair a shocking neon pink."He's our tech guy." 

"Hello," was all Dom said. 

"And he," Desdemona motioned to the third sprite, an elderly tan-skinned man with unkempt dark green hair, "is Neuron Cyber." 

Cyber came half way out of his chair and nodded."Neuron is our weapons expert.He's also our fight instructor.The people you see here are just ordinary citizens, but we are teaching them to fight and defend themselves." 

"That's a good idea," Bob realized Desdemona reminded him of Dot. "This is the cadet, Matrix."Bob motioned to Matrix who nodded."And his companion AndrAIa." 

"Some chairs for our new _friends,_" Desdemona smirked. 

A binome brought three chairs to the console.Katiyana took her own seat. 

"The information I am about to divulge was obtained by the loss of much life," Desdemona said."So if the three of you are spies I swear I'll find some way to make you pay if you betray us." 

"Desdemona, that is quite enough," Katiyana said. 

"Is it Mistress?"Desdemona said."All the lives ruined or lost?All the destruction and mayhem?" 

"Des, do you trust my judgment?" 

"Of course!" 

"Then trust me in this.Bob can assist us." 

"I trust you, Mistress.It's _them_ I don't trust." 

Desdemona sat down and tapped some keys on the control panel.The cylinder of light flickered uncertainly, but after a time, it solidified enough to present a distorted image."This is the only picture we have of Daemon." 

Bob squinted at the image of the tall lithe being, that reminded him of Hex in some aspects.Many terms came to his mind as he looked upon his enemy from the first time.Even though it was only an image, it seemed to exude darkness and malevolence.She seemed to have no eyes, only black sockets that stared back at them.Her skin was blood red and six insect-like arms protruded from her back.There was little else they could discern about her physical appearance from it. 

"So," Bob said, "There is our enemy." 

"As you know, she's made her base of operation within Guardian Hall," Desdemona said."There is only one way inside." 

Desdemona continued typing.The image of Daemon disappeared and was replaced by a 3D map."The reservoir.You'll have to swim underwater to this pipeline.It leads into the Hall's water treatment facility – the map turned to give them a better view -- we have a contact within a facility and he's going to open the pipe for you to gain access." 

"This sounds too risky," Matrix commented, "Are you sure your man will be there to let us out?" 

"No, we're not sure," Desdemona glared at him."I told you there were no assurances.You wanted a plan to get inside the Hall, this is it.We're not miracle workers.Frankly, I'm curious as to what you plan on doing if you get inside.Walk up to Daemon and say, 'Hi, I'm Guardian Bob, I'm here to delete you?'" 

"Des, I said that was enough!" 

"No," Bob raised his hand."I have my own plan for defeating Daemon." 

"And that is?" 

"I'm afraid I can't divulge it," Bob spoke softly."Besides that I'm not certain it will work." 

"Let me see if I'm understanding this," Desdemona said."You have a plan to defeat Daemon and you're not even certain it will work?I'm sure you realize if it doesn't work she'll delete you in the next nano?Or worse she'll take you prisoner and torture all of our secrets out of you?" 

Desdemona stood, "I'm sorry Mistress, I don't approve of this at all." 

"I agree," Neuron spoke for the first time."All our lives depend on this unknown plan.I'm not willing to take the chance." 

"Neither am I," Dom chimed in."Mistress, you're heard the stories of the horrible tortures Daemon inflicts on captives.Sprites and binomes being thrown to the viral bugs or worms."The small sprite shivered."I've seen her handiwork.I'm sorry.I think these three should leave." 

"Yes." 

"So do I." 

"No," Katiyana turned to Bob and stared evenly at him."I believe I know what Bob plans to do and no, he cannot divulge it.If Daemon is too powerful it won't work, but if it does, she and everything she uses to control others will be utterly wiped out." 

"So," Katiyana continued, "we will accept Bob's help.What choice do we have?We've no other option." 

"So you're overriding our decision?"Desdemona whispered. 

"I'm not 'overriding' anything," Katiyana leaned back and steepled her fingers."I am saying, if anyone has any other ideas voice it now.The longer we wait, the more difficult it will be to defeat Daemon.Her armada is already on its way to Bob's system." 

"At least we don't have to contend with that," Dom muttered. 

"I suggest we make preparations to move to our emergency facility," Desdemona said, "In case they fail." 

"Agreed," Katiyana said. 

"May the User protect us all from treachery," Desdemona said."Very well.Do our guests have any questions?" 

"What about the Academy?"Bob addressed Katiyana. 

"All the instructors were infected by Daemon.The students weren't, however they are in a dismal situation." 

"The Guardians are unbelievably cruel to them," Dom said."The students are still permitted to learn.In fact Daemon wants it that way.Just more Guardians for her to infect.But now --,"

"It's not the same," Katiyana said."The instructors confer cruel punishments for any minor infraction.The Read Only Room has been locked up.No one is allowed to access any information or histories.There are no freedoms, no respites, and no communication with the outside world.They are prisoners." 

"And Keytool Hall?" 

Katiyana smiled, "That is the one good thing.I managed to seal it off before I made my escape." 

Bob expelled a breath, "Good." 

"Not that they would have been able to use the Keytools had they gotten in." 

"I'm sure they wouldn't have knowing you." 

"Do we have any reports on the interior condition of the Hall?"Matrix asked. 

"Very vague ones," Dom said."No one goes into Daemon's inner sanctum and comes out alive.There are reports of viral worms and bugs running rampant and completely under Daemon's control.They say the entire place has been desecrated, but we're not sure how.We can't tell you if there's been any radical changes." 

Dom turned to Bob, "When was the last time you were within the Hall?" 

"It's been awhile." 

Dom sighed, "Then you're going to have to rely on your memories." 

"Yes," Bob downcast his eyes.His memories were of a better time.When a sprite gone bad had been caught in a compromising position by a young High Guardian Turbo, and had been offered a better life at the Academy by said sprite. 

"Bob," AndrAIa spoke for the first time, "I can swim in the pipeline first and check to make certain the contact is there." 

"No AndrAIa, it's too dangerous," Matrix said immediately. 

"Hey, Sparky, are you forgetting I can breath under water?" 

"You can?"Desdemona looked at AndrAIa incredulously."How is that possible?" 

"It's a skill of mine," AndrAIa smiled, "What do you say Bob?" 

"All right, AndrAIa," Bob acquiesced. 

"Bob!" 

"It's as good a plan as any, Matrix," Bob said, "Katiyana, when can we begin?" 

"Tomorrow night, if we hear from our contact.We need to verify the exact time he'll be waiting for us." 

"Us?" 

"I'm going with you." 

"What?"Bob said, "Katiyana, you can't!The resistance needs you!" 

"I've already discussed this with my comrade's in arms.They like it no more than you do, but I must go."Katiyana suddenly did something very unlike her.She reached across the console and laid her hand atop Bob's."Like you, I have my own way of defeating Daemon.I must return to the Keytool Hall.You must follow your own path." 

"Yes," Bob said."What can we do in the mean time?We'd like to help."

"Well, Dom, could you use some tech support?" 

"Yes," Dom stood, "Either one of you know about computer systems?" 

"That would be her," Matrix motioned with his thumb at AndrAIa

"I assume you could assist me with weapons and training, Matrix?"Neuron asked the muscular sprite. 

Matrix nodded. 

"Bob, you come with me, I want to show you something," Katiyana said. 

The Keytool Mistress led Bob through a maze of stacked crates, scaffolding and small areas partitioned off with crude curtains.Bob suspected the undersized spaces were the resistance fighters had their downtime. 

When they reached the far wall of the building, Katiyana led him to a flight of stairs that ascended to a catwalk, which, Bob guessed, encompassed the entire building.There were small offices along the catwalk, and Katiyana opened the door to one and led Bob inside."Tracker, light.Please sit down, Bob." 

There was a mini-console in the office and Katiyana activated it.Bob looked around noticing the clutter of disks, chips, and various small mechanical devices. 

"My office, yes I know, it is quite messy." 

"Not like you at all," Bob smiled. 

"What you see here is all I could save from the Academy." 

Bob looked away, "The Academy.Is it that terrible?" 

Katiyana looked up from her programming of the console, "Yes." 

Again a cylinder of light rose from the console surface, "I didn't want to say anything about this in front of the others.They don't know about Hexadecimal." 

"At all, or the fact that she's Daemon's daughter?" 

"Both," Katiyana replied, "but here's something _you_ don't know." 

An image appeared within the cylinder, one of a ten-hour-old girl.Bob leaned forward as a shudder raced across his skin, "Oh no." 

Had she been a regular sprite, Bob would have thought she just an innocent child, who could perhaps be a playmate for Little Enzo.But the sight of the familiar mask; although gray instead of white; and the cinnamon coloring of her skin gave Bob an all too different opinion of her.She had no back appendages.In fact, she looked more like a sprite than viral.But there was no denying who she was. 

"Daemon's daughter?" 

"The last of her strain, or so I'm told." 

"Oh no," Bob repeated. 

"Bob, are you certain that Hexadecimal is benign?That she is no threat to us?" 

"I'm almost positive, but you know I can't give you a definite answer," Bob couldn't imagine how Hex would react when she discovered she had a baby sister. 

"We know next to nothing about her.Just that her name is Melissa.We think she's on the lead ship of the armada, but we're not certain.Information about her is sketchy or has been proven untrue." 

"Katiyana," Bob said carefully, "Why are you showing me this?" 

The Keytool Mistress didn't reply immediately.She stared for a time at the image of the little girl, "You know why Bob.She may be within Guardian Hall.You may have to --,"

"No, I won't!"Bob said, "She's an innocent child!" 

"An innocent – Bob, for User's sake, she's Daemon's daughter!Do you think she wouldn't hesitate to delete you at the first possible opportunity?And if she's allowed to compile to her full potential then we may very well be lost!" 

"She's still a child," Bob protested. 

"I know.I don't like the idea any more than you do," Katiyana said, "If you can take her alive, then all well and good.Perhaps we can use her as a bargaining chip." 

"That's no better than --,"

"Bob, what would you have us do?You were lost in the Web for so long.You don't know what it's been like.You've only had an inkling of what we've been through.Your Web World War was a cakewalk compared to this." 

Bob leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, his hands gripping the armrests.

He fought to blot out the image of the little viral girl, "Maybe I can help her like I did Hex." 

"She's not insane from an injury, Bob.There's no healing needed.Either we take her prisoner or --,"

"I'm going to try," Bob smiled."Maybe I'm the insane one." 

"Don't let your compassion be the deletion of you, Bob."Katiyana pressed a button and the image disappeared, "Don't tell your companions about this until you away from the others.They should know.Come on now, I'll show you where you and the others will be sleeping." 

As Katiyana closed the door behind them, Bob couldn't help but wonder about the young viral.He would try his best to help her.But then again, Katiyana might be right.What if she didn't need or want help?What if . . ? 

Why couldn't things be simple just once?Now even if he did destroy Daemon, she had an heir and if this child was anything like Daemon --, 

Bob didn't want to consider what he may be forced to do. 

** **


	3. Unrest

centerbfont size=6LadyBard's Reboot Fan Fictionp

Prologue 3

"Pleasant establishment," Ray commented as he and Mouse entered the dimly lit room that smelled of rancid fish. 

"We won't be stayin' long, sugah," Mouse squinted through the cloud of acrid smoke, searching.  The pixel brain better be here, or else…

Mouse spotted him through the purple haze and without waiting to see if Ray followed, strode purposefully towards him. 

The zero binome didn't seem to notice the hacker and mercenary at first as she towered over him.  He seemed content as he leaned his chair against the grease-smudged wall and downed yet another I/O shot.  The bottle before him was nearly empty. 

Mouse hated this place, a hotel and tavern for the criminals and derelicts of System 998.   The place where they found themselves had a name, but any sign of it had rotted away after hours of neglect. Right now, it was merely called, Crash's Place.  Whoever Crash may be (or might have been) was a mystery.  Yet this was the place Mouse always seemed to find the best jobs and the most accurate information – if she used the right methods of persuasion. 

"Hello, sugah." 

The binome answered with a raucous belch.  Ray made a noise of disgust. 

"Not you again," the binome slurred his words.  "What'cha want now?" 

"Besides being stranded on some nice tropical system with nothing but the sun and a case of I/O shot?"  Mouse's fangs showed in her smile.  "Information about a certain armada headed this way." 

The binome spat out a stream of liquor and his bulbous frame shook with coughing.  After a few nanos he choked out, "Are you totally random?" 

"Maybe, sugah," Mouse drew her katana from its sheath and lowered the blade until it rested under the binome's chin, "Maybe just a little." 

The binome swallowed, "Guess it doesn't matter.  We're all dead sprites and binomes anyway." 

The binome staggered from his chair and fell facedown. 

"Should we help him?"  Ray asked. 

"Nah," Mouse re-sheathed her weapon. 

The binome hauled himself up and continued to stagger unceremoniously until he stood before the stairs leading to the upper levels, "Come on," he hiccupped once before pulling himself upwards by grasping onto the banister. 

Once on the second floor, he led the pair down a dimly lit corridor.  Unidentifiable sounds issued from behind some of the closed doors and at one point, a door was wretched violently open and a sprite was tossed out to sprawl unconscious across the hall. 

The zero binome stopped at the last door at the end of the hall and produced a key card and after several failed tries, inserted it into the keypad slot. 

"Cursors and crashes," Ray muttered at the condition of the room.

The zero binome flopped on the bed and for all intents and purposes seemed to drop immediately into downtime. 

"Hey!"  Mouse aimed a violent kick at the bed. 

"Okay, okay," the binome sat up.  "They're going to have to stop here to refuel.  Our station is the only place between here and Mainframe for that." 

"Okay, any place else they'll stop?" 

"System 444." 

"They'll get food and weapons," Ray said.  "I know the place.  It's a merchant's system." 

"Hmm," Dot would be interested in that, Mouse thought.  "When will they get there?" 

"How should I know?"  The binome asked.  "I only know that's where they'll stop." 

"And how big's the armada?"  Mouse sat down beside him on the edge of the bed.

"Bigger than what I'll bet Mainframe has," the binome seemed to delight in delivering this dire news.  "They completely crashed System 101.  You know how?  Death Strikes."

"Death Strikes?"  Ray asked. 

"Kamikazes," Mouse spat.  "Sprites and binomes sacrificing themselves and for what?" 

"You might as well forget Mainframe surviving," the binome said.  "Hey, is it true that the renegade Guardians are --,"

Mouse held her hand up abruptly signaling the binome to be silent.  An eerie hum suddenly began outside the door.  The sound increased with each passing nano. 

"Move!"  Mouse suddenly screamed as recognition dawned.  She bolted off the bed and shoved Ray aside, nanos before the door and a good portion of the wall exploded in a fiery net of smoke and stone. 

"Don't move!"  A voice cried. 

Through the smoke, Mouse could make out several dark figures as they poured into the room.  Mouse reached for Ray and hauled him up.  The search engine was coughing fiercely and Mouse was faring no better.  Several of the figures advanced towards them and Mouse drew her katana. 

One of the masked figures leveled a laser rifle at the flame-haired mercenary.  The smoke was beginning to clear.  Two others had the zero binome in their grasp. 

"You will stand down," the one with the laser rifle ordered them.  "Drop your weapon and surrender." 

Mouse glanced back at Ray.  "Hope you got a plan, sugah?" 

"Of course," Ray said calmly.  "Just do as I say, love.  When the time comes, go for the window." 

"I said drop your weapon," the armed sprite repeated.  "Don't make me ask again."

"You won't have to, mate," Ray said.  "My lady friend and I were just leaving."

Surf Baud came streaking through the hole, catching their enemy off guard.  Mouse figured that was as obvious a signal as any and in the confusion dashed for the window.  She leapt, heedless of the glass and crashed through.  It was a short fall, but there was a good chance she'd still be hurt.

Then Ray was there, catching her on Baud and they were ascending.

"Thanks, sugah," Mouse smiled.  "But we ain't out of the recycle bin yet."

"Guess going back to Ship is out of the question," Ray glanced behind him and saw three of the guards pursuing them on zip boards, "They've got to be kidding."

Baud streaked away, leaving their pursuers in the distance.  "Now what?"

"We find out who they were," Mouse said.  She was loath to leave Ship, but Ray was right.  If the masked guards knew who they were, then they probably had a guard on Ship.  "Then we find a way off this system."

"We getting' a new ship, love?"  Ray asked.  "As much as I like being this close to you, I can't carry us both through the web."

"Guess we are," Mouse looked back and muttered an oath, "Unless they catch us first."

Behind them two ships were fast approaching.  The first shots passed dangerously close.

"Hang on, love."  Ray dove and the wind stung their faces.  "Ask the User that I can out fly them, otherwise it's not going to be a landing we'll walk away from."

 

***

CHAPTER 3

UNREST

"Thank you," Dot smiled at the male sprite on the other end of the vidwindow.  "Your help is greatly appreciated." 

"We've no love for Daemon here, Ms. Matrix," the sprite replied.  "We're happy to help.  We just wish we could do more --,"

The image began to distort suddenly.  Waves of static interference drowned out the sprite's next words. 

"Um – Ms. Matrix – hello?  Hello?" 

The picture completely faded into static. 

"Cursors," Dot muttered.  "Oh well, at least I have this."  Dot held up the disk with a smile.  On it, were specifications for an engine upgrade, which could be installed in the reconstructed Saucy Mare.  Of course she could just vid-window Gavin, if the communications weren't down. 

"Phong?"  Dot called. 

"Yes, my child?" 

"What's the problem with communications?" 

"Apparently, we're experiencing some interference," Phong said.  "It is some type of power surge within Mainframe, although we haven't pinpointed it yet." 

"Keep working on it, and keep me posted," Dot said.  "You say it's within Mainframe?  So it can't be something Daemon is doing?" 

"Well --," Phong began, "it could be, my child, if --,"

"If what?" 

"Morning Dot, Phong," Enzo entered the office carrying several bags, "I brought you breakfast." 

Dot smiled appreciatively at her little brother.  He'd been such help lately.  She really needed to find some way to thank him.  "That's sweet of you, Enzo.  So you knew I left without eating this morning?" 

"Um hmm," Enzo unloaded the bags while talking in his usual 56K speed.  "I got this from the Diner.  Do you know the place is packed?  Ronnie's wowing them with her food and she's got Cecil wrapped around her little finger.  Java, two creams and no sugar right?  And I have donuts.  Cocoa for Phong with lots of whipped cream.  Hey what's up with the communications?" 

"Right," Dot turned to Phong, even as she reached for the java.  "You were going to say Phong, that the only way it could be Daemon is if we had a spy in our midst." 

"That is the most likely possibility." 

"A spy?"  Enzo upturned his worried face to her, "Do you really think so, Dot?"

"We don't know," Dot sighed.  "Enzo, we're going to be working on this problem for awhile, would you do me a favor?" 

"Sure, Dot!" 

"Take this disk to Gavin at the docks.  Make certain Mr. Christopher scans it." 

Enzo took the disk and stuck it in his belt, then he saluted his sister, smartly, "Yes Sir, Ma'am!"  He turned to go, then grabbed a couple of donuts and dashed out the door. 

"Let's get to work, Phong," Dot immediately addressed the business at hand. 

 

***

Enzo zipped across Mainframe, while munching on a chocolate frosted donut, his mind on past events.  Dot had really appreciated the food.  So what else could he do to make things easier for her?  Well deliver the disk for one.  Easy enough. 

As the young sprite approached the docks he noticed a crowd of people gathered at Pier 14.  Someone had set up a pile of crates to form a makeshift stage and perched atop it was Captain Syn.  Despite his intentions to deliver the disk quickly, curiosity got the better of him and he zoomed in for a closer look. 

The crowd was cheering at something Captain Syn had just said that Enzo didn't catch.  He compressed his board then skirted the crowd, trying to get a better view.  No one paid him any attention at first. 

"I have made numerous attempts to speak with the Command.com," Syn said.  "And each time, I've been turned away.  Just two seconds ago when I went to speak with her, I was attacked by her brother, the renegade, Matrix." 

Syn's words were followed by various exclamations of outrage from the crowd. 

"Now that isn't true," Enzo muttered aloud.  Well the part about Matrix hitting him was as far as Enzo knew, but according to Dot, Syn had started the whole thing.  But then again, Matrix hitting him had only made it worse.  Still, on the other hand, Enzo guessed he would have done the same thing if he saw Syn threatening Dot. 

"And I ask the question," Syn went on, "Is this woman competent enough to be Command.com?  It makes one wonder about her level of intelligence." 

_Hello! _ Enzo had heard enough.  He decompressed his board and flew up over the crowd, "Hey!" 

The eyes of Syn and the crowd followed him as he glided down atop the stage.  "You can't talk about my sister that way!" 

"And what is this?  A little green spy?"  Syn smirked. 

"Spy?"  Was this guy totally basic?  "What do you mean spy?  I live here.  I have as much right to be here as anybody." 

"And I suppose you'll tell your sister about us, so she can stop us?" 

"Stop you from doing what?" 

"Oh no little boy.  You'll find out soon enough and so will your sister." 

"You'd better not do anything to hurt Dot!"  Enzo warned. 

At that the crowd erupted into laughter. 

"We'd better not?"  Syn's smirk turned malicious, "There's little you or your sister can do.  I warned her that if she weren't careful things would happen.  You can go tell her that, little boy.   Now go away.  We have important matters to attend to." 

"No." 

"What did you say, boy?" 

"You heard me," Enzo stepped forward.  "What part of 'no' don't you understand?" 

"Well looks like the little sprite has some circuits after all," Syn's smile showed yellowing teeth, "But you'd better watch what you say.  Your big brother Matrix isn't here to protect you.  Or would he be your father?  What is he to you anyway?  I've heard how you were compiled.  For that matter just what are you?  Nothing more than a cheap carbon copy." 

"Shut up!"  Enzo screamed. 

"A freak of the User that's what you are!"  Syn's voice rose. 

"At least I'm not some big fat loser!"  Enzo shot back. 

Syn's smile vanished to be replaced by a sneer. "A freak," the burly captain started towards the young sprite, "and one that needs a little discipline." 

Enzo knew he had one of two choices.  He could hop on his zip board and fly away, or he could defend himself.  Running, he knew, would only confirm what Matrix had said about him.  That he was nothing but a weak little sprite.  But Syn was almost as big as Matrix and what chance did he have against him? 

Well he would try his best, and convince Matrix (not that he cared what that big ugly green guy thought) that he was _not _a weak little sprite. 

Just as Syn reached him, Enzo decompressed his board, grasped the handle tightly and swung the device as hard as he was able. 

It was a bad swing.  Enzo knew it the moment he started.  He also knew he probably wouldn't get a second chance. Hopefully the board would work well enough for him to escape.  The disc caught Syn on the knee and to Enzo's utter surprise, the captain went down. 

The crowd exploded into shouts of outrage.  Enzo hadn't expected to hurt Syn, much less have him down groaning in pain, while grasping his knee.  The zip board slipped from the young sprite's fingers.  Enzo was barely aware of the running footsteps until a shadow fell over him.  He turned to find several men, undoubtedly Syn's crew, surrounding him. 

The next few nanos were the worst of Enzo's life.  He found himself being grabbed and jostled violently.  Enzo could do no more than kick and punch although he wasn't causing the men any injury as they shoved him back and forth between him.  Enzo realized he should have held onto his zip board. 

"Hold, ye scalawags!"  A familiar voice suddenly rang out over the confusion, just as someone shoved Enzo from behind and he fell to his knees.  The men surrounding him disappeared from his view one by one.  Enzo looked up in time to see Princess Bulla hoist one of the men over her head and toss him off the stage. 

"Tell yer men ta stand down!"  The voice ordered. 

Syn was on his hands and knees staring defiantly into the face of Captain Gavin Capacitor.  The pirate lord had his cutlass positioned over Syn's throat. 

"Stand down men!"  Syn gasped as Gavin pressed the sword point deeper into Syn's throat. 

Enzo was never so glad to see anyone in his life.  Mr. Christopher took his arm and helped him up. 

"That was impressive, young Enzo," Mr. Christopher said.

Enzo beamed, "Thanks, Mr. Christopher." 

"But what brought you down to the docks in the first place?" 

"Oh yeah," Enzo sheepishly reached into his belt and pulled out the disk.  "Dot asked me to deliver this." 

Gavin ordered the crowd to disperse and they did so, rather reluctantly, and not without a few snide remarks and grumbling.  Then he approached Enzo, "Ye all right, Enzo, lad?" 

"Where's my cap?"  Enzo searched the ground around him with growing apprehension. 

"Cap?"  Princess Bulla held the crumpled and dirty article of clothing. 

"Cursors," Enzo muttered.  It was his favorite cap, but he had been more concerned about his icon, which surprisingly had come through the ordeal with little damage.  With a wistful sigh, Enzo removed the disk from the cap and replaced it on his right shoulder.  "Thanks Gavin, you really saved my bitmap."

"Tis' all right lad, as long as you weren't seriously injured."

"He's a little bruised it would seem," Mr. Christopher noticed.  "We'd better get him to the Principal Office." 

"Oh no," Enzo sighed, "Dot's got enough trouble, but when she sees me like this --,"

"Don't ye worry, Enzo, lad," Gavin winked.  "Ya just let ole Gavin fix things with yer sister.  Wait and see." 

 

***

Dot tried not to let her true feelings of anger and frustration show as Gavin recounted the tale of the dock disturbance. 

"Ye should have seen him, Dot lass," Gavin nodded to where Enzo stood while Phong fussed over her brother and dabbed at his cuts with antiseptic.  "He fought like a true pirate, he did.  Made this old web dog proud." 

"He defended your honor, quite admirably, Ms. Matrix," Mr. Christopher chimed in. 

As much as she wanted to scream at Enzo that he should have been more careful, Dot found that she couldn't.  He looked so proud of himself right then, that Dot chose not to steal his thunder.  And yes, deep down inside, she was impressed that he had stood up for her.

So instead of yelling, she said, "My knight in silicon armor," while she smiled at Enzo, making her brother's grin widen and his chest puff out as proud as a peacock gif. 

"Of course lass, we were only there to clean up after the lad," Gavin went on.  "He had the situation well in hand." 

"You should have seen Syn crying like a girl," Mr. Christopher smiled, "No offense, Ms. Matrix." 

"None taken," Dot knelt by Enzo, "Thank you, little brother, but please be more careful next time.  I don't want anything to happen to you." 

"I will, I promise, Dot." 

"Specks?" Dot turned to the bespeckled binome, "Please dispatch three CPU's and have them _escort_ Captain Syn to the Principal Office." 

"Right away Dot." 

Dot didn't care what Syn did to her, but she would not under any circumstances tolerate his attacking her little brother. 

 

***

"So now it's kidnapping Ms. Matrix?"  They were the first words Syn uttered when the CPU's brought him in. 

"Captain Syn, have a seat, _please_," Dot said with barely suppressed fury.  "I want to know why you attacked my little brother.  He's a 10 hour old sprite for User's sake!" 

"Attack him!  I don't know what the little pixel brain told you, Ms. Matrix --,"

Dot slammed her hand on the consolee, "Not one more word, do you hear me?  Not one more insult to my family.  Captain, you are a guest in my system, but I will _not_ have you intentionally starting trouble for whatever warped reasons you may have."

"Ms. Matrix, I've told you people are afraid that Daemon will come here because of the Guardians."

"Which is understandable considering," Dot removed her glasses and tapped them on the consolee edge.  "But Guardians or no, Daemon would have come here regardless.  And that's absolutely no excuse for inciting a riot and especially not for attacking my brother!" 

"I didn't attack --," Syn modified his tone as Enzo entered the room.  "You need to teach him some respect.  A good swat on the backside will --,"

"Captain Syn that will be all!" Dot bolted from her chair and slammed both palms on the consolee.   "Cause trouble again and I'll have to incarcerate you." Dot felt the all too familiar ball of tension form in the center of her forehead.  "Good day." 

"Very well, Ms. Matrix," Syn smirked.  Dot knew it meant further trouble from the man. 

"Dot, you okay?"  Enzo approached her after Syn left. 

"Yes – no – I don't know," Dot sank back down in her chair. 

"What can I do?"  Enzo gave her a worried look. 

"Well stay out of Syn's way for one," Dot tried to smile. 

"Oh no," Enzo gave her a strange look.  "Hey Phong!" 

The aged sprite rolled into the room.  "Yes, my child?" 

"I think Dot's sick, maybe we should take her to the infirmary," Enzo said. 

"Enzo," It must have been her sickly smile.  "I'm fine." 

"You do look pale, my child.  Why don't I fix you some herbal tea?" 

"All right," Dot figured if she agreed, they'd stop worrying, although she'd been getting these headaches a little too frequently. 

"I'll take care of you, Dot," Enzo gave her a determined smile. 

"Did you hear me young man?  You can help by staying away from Syn." 

"Dot, this is my system, I can go wherever I like." 

"I didn't say you couldn't go anywhere," Dot squinted her eyes as the headache flared, "look, just stay out of his way, promise?" 

"Promise," she could tell by his tone that he had no intention of doing so.  She had a feeling that her hyperactive little brother would run afoul of Syn more times than she wanted to contemplate. 

 

***

"So it wouldn't be exactly like I was disobeying Dot," Enzo reasoned.  "I mean we know Syn is up to something, right?" 

Frisket tilted his head and whined.  Enzo threw the ball across the grassy field of Floating Point. 

"So who could blame me for checking things out at the docks?  Maybe seeing what's going on with the ships?"  Enzo had to struggle to pull the ball from Frisket's mouth.  "Yuck, dog drool!  So what do you think, Frisket?"  Enzo tossed the ball again. 

Frisket barked once as he chased the ball and scooped it up with his tongue, swallowing the toy whole. 

"My thoughts exactly," Enzo smiled. 

 

***

"Are you sure this thing will work?"  Syn asked. 

"It did before, didn't it?" Lynx replied, "I say, this is quite a device your man rigged up.  Where did you say he was from again?" 

"Look, I don't want to be cooped up in this room all second," Syn made a gesture with his arm. 

"Your quarters a lot better than mine," Lynx muttered.  A_nd I could stand it better myself if you didn't reek_.

"Get on with it," Syn was losing patience.  He moved over to a chair and lowered his bulk down gingerly. 

"That boy did a number on your knee, didn't he?"  Lynx smiled.  The aging binome captain didn't look up from his task of making adjustments to the machine, but he knew his question had riled Syn. 

"If I ever catch him alone," Syn rubbed his knee, "I'll teach him a few things.  That little brat and his high and mighty sister will get theirs." 

"Umm hmm." 

"You don't believe me?" 

"Oh I'm sure you will, dear Captain Syn, and be thrown in jail or have to deal with the big version of her brother or the Guardian when they return." 

"If, they return." 

"If?"  Lynx looked at him.  "Do you know something, I don't?" 

"Isn't it obvious?  You know as well as I do what Daemon is capable of.  They don't stand a chance against her.  That's why I'm doing this." 

"Stirring up trouble?" 

"More than that," Syn smirked.  "I'm going to have a strong backing of as many people as possible.  Then no matter what happens, it'll be me they come to.  Not some weak woman." 

"Gathering them like sheep?" 

"Something like that." 

Lynx looked towards the door as someone knocked. 

"Enter," Syn called. 

The tall gangly sprite that entered didn't spare Lynx a glance, but approached Syn, "Captain, I'm pleased to report that we have strong support in several of Mainframe's sectors.  Mainly our people, but others are being sought." 

"Excellent Kurt," Syn nodded.  "Your machine works like a charm.  You're quite the tech guy." 

"Yes," Lynx agreed.  "Tell me Mr. Daverage, can you communicate with people outside of Mainframe?" 

"Why would you want to do that?"  Kurt asked. 

"Just curious," Lynx went back to the machine.  "You'll have to verify if the adjustments I have made are correct." 

Kurt approached the machine.  "There is more than curiosity, I gather." 

"Perhaps you can sway other systems to Captain Syn's noble _cause_." 

"Good idea," Syn smiled, completely missing Lynx's sarcasm.  Kurt, who glared at Lynx with critical eyes, did not.  Lynx disliked Kurt Daverage immensely, but held his tongue.  The sprite didn't seem suited to be Syn's first mate.  Kurt seemed too – _perfect._  He dressed impeccably, kept his pale green hair flawlessly groomed, and never showed any serious emotion on his face. 

"Such wit," Kurt smiled.  "Captain, when will we make the next test?" 

"Eighteen hundred hours," Syn smiled.  "Tell me Kurt, what other machines can you make?" 

"What do you need?" 

A sudden commotion cut into the conversation.  Above them, came the sounds of several heavy objects falling, intermingled with shouts, and followed by running feet advancing towards the cabin. 

Frantic pounding, then, "Captain!" 

Kurt went to open the door, "Yes?"  He said to the harried binome crewmember. 

"Trouble top side!" 

"Now what?"  Syn grumbled. 

Kurt was already out the door and at the same time, drew the short sword at his hip. 

 

***

Enzo watched from behind a stack of crates as Frisket wreaked havoc on the crew.  The big red dog was obviously having the time of his life.  No one noticed the small green-skinned sprite as he slipped from one hiding place to another.  Frisket was proving to be the perfect distraction. 

After a few nanos, Captain's Syn and Lynx, and another man Enzo had never seen before came from below decks.  His chance came, when Frisket brought down a stack of barrels which contained live web slugs and the slick creatures caused even greater difficulties. 

Enzo crept below decks, using the same way the three men had. 

It didn't occur to him how he was going to get back out but he figured he'd think of something.  Enzo went along checking doors and finding nothing, until he came to a fancy carved door, which he figured, was probably Syn's room.  To his surprise it was open. 

The first thing Enzo noticed was the machine. 

He had no idea what it was.  It had a lot of buttons, dials, and lights on a rectangular panel, with a vid screen.  It looked old, and seemed to be a patchwork job.  Enzo was so engrossed in his examination of it; he didn't hear the sounds of footsteps behind him. 

"There's an old read me file," the voice startled Enzo and had him turning quickly to face the tall magenta-skinned sprite he had seen on deck, "Curiosity deleted the cat." 

The sprite drew a small sword, "You didn't really think someone wouldn't notice you?" 

"I got down here didn't I?"  Enzo tried his best to sound defiant but he couldn't keep the tremor from his voice. 

"Yes," he said.  "But how did you expect to get back out?" 

"My dog--,"

"-- has been taken care of." 

"What do you mean, taken care of?" 

"You really should worry about yourself," the man said.  

"I'll bet this machine has something to do with the communications being out," Enzo stalled for time. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the man actually smiled.  "You shouldn't be down here.  Naughty boys must be punished." 

"You won't do anything to me!  I'm just a kid!" 

He shrugged and started forward, "That makes no difference to me." 

"It does, however, to me." 

"What?"  The man turned at the sound of the new voice and before he could react a fist was slammed into his face and he went down. 

Captain Irina stepped into the room, "Are you all right, boy?" 

"Wow," Enzo said, "that was something!  You're Captain Irina aren't you?  Cool!  I've never seen a lady captain!  Well Mouse is I guess, but she isn't a real captain.  You laid him out good, where did you learn to hit like that?  Thanks for saving me!  He was going to delete me!  This machine is what's messing up the communication!  We have to tell my sister!  Can you --,"

Irina stepped forward and placed three fingers on Enzo's lips, "You talk too much."  Then she took him by the collar and dragged him on deck. 

Whatever the man had said had been done to Frisket proved to be untrue.  The dog had cowed not only Syn's entire crew, but also Syn himself.  Gavin and a few of his crewmembers were also on deck and the pirate lord gave Enzo a stern look when Irina dragged him forward. 

"Now Enzo lad," Gavin said, "I smoothed things over with yer sister before, but I'm sure it won't be so easy this time." 

"But Gavin, I saw something downstairs!" 

"Not another word, lad," Gavin admonished. 

"Captain Capacitor," Irina said, "I believe the boy has been punished enough, but he did find something of interest below decks." 

Enzo turned and stared in astonishment at the female captain. 

"I must agree Lady Irina," Gavin said. 

"_Captain_ Irina," she corrected fiercely, "I addressed you as captain, I demand the same respect." 

Gavin's crew suddenly had other things to do and moved away in various directions. 

"My apologies, captain," Gavin took her hand and kissed it. 

Irina tilted her head and the corners of her mouth lifted slightly, "Quite all right, captain." 

"Hey!"  Syn suddenly yelled from his perch atop a stack of crates, "Would you call off this stupid mutt!" 

Enzo gave Syn a superior smile, "That was the most basic thing you could have said." 

 

***

Dot tossed her organizer down on the desk, "What have you got to say for yourself, young man?"   
  


"I guess I'm sorry wouldn't work," Enzo looked sheepishly at his feet.  He stood before Dot's desk and wished she hadn't closed the door. 

Dot groaned, "I seem to remember specifically telling you to stay away from Syn."

"Yes, Dot." 

"And what do you do?  Have Frisket destroy half his ship!" 

"He called Frisket a stupid mutt.  I can't help it if he made Frisket mad." 

"Enzo Matrix!" 

"Dot, would you listen to me?  I found something on Syn's ship that --,"

"I know, the strange machine, Irina told me everything that happened.  And that's another thing!  Obviously that Kurt Daverage is totally random!  Do you realize what that would have done to me if he had --,"

Dot's eyes filled with tears and a blush of shame burned Enzo's cheeks.  He had really messed up that time.  "I'm sorry, Dot." 

"I thought I taught you better than that!  Haven't I always told you that you have to take responsibility for your actions?"  Dot had never yelled at her brother before it was becoming a struggle.  "I know you want to help Enzo and you've been doing fine, but this – what am I going to do with you?" 

Dot walked around her desk and caught Enzo in a fierce hug, "Don't you ever do something like that again!" 

Enzo knew she was crying and that only made him feel worse.  He had been trying to help, but now he had only made things worse for himself and Dot. 

"I'll do better, I promise." 

"Enzo," she looked at him with moist eyes, "Do you realize what Syn could do with this?" 

That had never occurred to him until now, "I—I don't know." 

Dot stood, "I have Syn and his first mate confined and have property of his in my custody.  What do you suppose he's going to do?" 

"What can he do?" 

Dot sighed, "I may not have anything to hold them on, except disrupting the communications and that's not a serious enough charge to do so for very long.  Of course, we'll hold his first mate because we have Irina as a witness to his threatening you, but we may even have to release him.  Now do you think I want to waste time on this with Daemon's Armada only nine seconds away? 

"No." 

"Enzo --," both sprites turned as the door came open slightly. 

Phong poked his head in, "Excuse me, Dot?" 

"Yes Phong?" 

"We have a slight problem." 

"Oh, now what?" 

Dot followed Phong outside into the War Room.  Enzo waited a few nanos before doing the same.  If it wasn't too serious a problem, maybe he could slip away and hide out somewhere, maybe at Old Man Pearson's Data Dump until it was over.   Then once Dot cooled down, he could tell her everything from his point of view.

Phong had a vidwindow open that displayed an outside view of the Principal Office.  A small group of people was marching back and forth as they held signs and placards and were saying some unpleasant things about powers that be of Mainframe.  

"Oh for User's sake," Dot muttered. 

"Perhaps we should speak with whomever organized this gathering," Phong said.  "Shall I dispatch a CPU, my child?" 

"No, no," Dot said, "I'll go myself." 

"Dot, I want to come with you." 

"Enzo --,"

"Please, Dot?  I don't want you to go out there alone."  Enzo saw the majority of the protestors were members of Syn's crew. 

"All right," Dot ruffled his hair, then said thoughtfully, "By the way, where's your cap?" 

 

***

_Too bad Matrix isn't here_, Dot thought.  One look at the older version of her brother and people usually thought twice about causing trouble.  But Matrix, along with AndrAIa and her love were fighting Daemon.  Dot suppressed a shudder at the thought of any of them as prisoners of the super virus. 

The crowd noticed her approach and gathered to wait for her. 

"Greeting," Dot decided not to get too close, "Who among you is the spokesperson?" 

The crowd parted and to Dot's astonishment, Captain Lynx walked forward.  "I am, my lady." 

"You?"  Dot couldn't believe it.  She thought she had found at least one ally with the captains.  "Why?" 

"You are wrongly holding Captain Syn and his first mate," Lynx said. 

"You were on board Syn's ship when the incident occurred," Dot said, "Until we can ascertain exactly what transpired, they will be detained.  If they are found innocent of any wrongdoing, they will be released. 

"How can we be certain they will?"  Lynx said. 

"You have my word." 

Lynx turned to the crowd and they conversed in murmurs.  Dot caught a few sentences along the lines of, "Are you sure we can trust her?"  "Isn't she with the Guardian?" 

"I would like to speak with them to be certain they are being well cared for," Lynx turned back to Dot. 

Normally, Dot wouldn't have agreed but as a show of good faith she said, "Of course.  Please have your people disperse." 

This raised a protest from the group, but Lynx waved them away, "You heard her, go now." 

Still they remained, their shouts of refusal increasing. 

"It will be all right!"  Lynx shouted over the din.  "I'll be out soon." 

The crowd seemed doubtful of that.  Dot motioned for Lynx to follow. 

"They'd just find someone else to lead them," Lynx said as they walked.  "Sheep, that's all they are.  But they can't help it.  They've been through much.  They saw most of their leaders destroyed." 

"And what's your read-me file, Captain Lynx?"  Dot said.  "Stepping in for Captain Syn?" 

"They came to me," Lynx said, "I couldn't refuse." 

"Of course you could have." 

Conversation ceased as Dot led her companions to the lower levels of the P.O.  Several storage rooms had been recently converted to holding areas (Dot disliked calling them cells) and it was within two of these areas that Syn and Kurt Daverage were being held. 

Two CPU's stood guard and Dot motioned them aside.  She activated her organizer and punched in the codes to unlock the door to the cells.  Immediately, Syn and his first mate stepped out. 

"What's going on here?"  Syn balled his meaty fingers into fists and took two steps towards Dot, "Are we being released?" 

"You can't hold us here," Kurt said. 

"Gentleman, until I find out what happened on Captain Syn's ship and I verify that you pose no threat to the safety of Mainframe, I do have a right to question you as this system's Command.com."  Dot motioned again to the CPU's.  "Please follow me." 

"What are you doing here, Lynx?"  Syn addressed the binome captain. 

"Your followers asked me to lead them in a protest," Lynx replied, "You're gaining a following as you wanted." 

"Lynx!" 

Dot turned and glared at Syn, "I must advise you it would be unwise to incite any more trouble in my system, captain." 

"Afraid your plans might be found out?" 

"What a loser," Enzo muttered. 

"What did you say?" 

"He believe he said you were a loser," Lynx nodded at Enzo. 

"You little --,"

"Enough," Dot halted before the door to the War Room and expelled a frustrated breath as they entered.  Phong rolled forward, "Phong, would you contact Captain Irina and have her join us in my office, please?" 

"Of course, my dear." 

"We'll need some extra chairs." 

 

***

Dot settled behind her desk, "Now I want some answers.  Enzo, what happened on Syn's ship?" 

"Why are you asking him?" Syn whined, "It was his fault --,"

"You will have your chance, Captain Syn."  Dot said.  "Right now, I want to hear from my brother." 

Dot recorded Enzo's words in her organizer as her little brother spoke.  He didn't exaggerate (she could always tell when he was) just told his story in a quiet yet firm voice.  The only interruption had been when Syn made a comment about Enzo being on his ship in the first place.  Dot silenced him with a glare. 

"Now you, Captain Syn," Dot said, when Enzo finished. 

Now his story; Dot could tell; was filled with embellishments.  There were many accusations and a lot of hand waving and by the time Syn was finished, his face was purple and sweat had gathered on his forehead.  All Dot said was, "Umm hmm – now you Mr. Daverage." 

Kurt Daverage was much too cool for Dot's liking.  He reminded her in some ways of Megabyte. 

"And what of your threats against my brother?" 

"Oh I was merely trying to frighten him," Daverage said.  "I wouldn't have hurt him." 

"That's a lie!"  Enzo piped up, "He was going to hurt me!  He said so." 

"All right Enzo," Dot said. 

"Little boys do tend to exaggerate, Ms. Matrix." 

"I'll ask that you keep your comments to yourself," Dot turned to Irina, "Can you tell me what you saw and heard Captain Irina?" 

"Mr. Daverage stated he would punish Enzo and advanced on him," Irina said, her voice level, "I took this to mean that he planned some harm to the boy, so I acted." 

"And what of that?"  Daverage said, "I want to level charges against that woman for assaulting me." 

"Do what you feel you must, Ms. Matrix," Captain Irina stood, "I will be on my ship."  Before Irina left she nodded to Enzo, "Watch yourself, young one." 

"You're just going to let her walk out of here?"  Syn said. 

"Captain Syn," Dot glared at him, "Well Captain Lynx, what was your interest in all of this?" 

"Merely assisting Captain Syn, Ms. Matrix," Lynx said. 

_Why don't I believe you?_  Dot thought.  "And what of that machine, Captain Syn?"

"It's mine. You have no right to take it." 

"Was it the cause of the loss of the communications?" 

"No." 

"Then what is it for?" 

"That's my business." 

"All right, Syn, you want to play it this way, we'll just hold onto it until we can figure out what it is." 

"What?  You can't--,"

"Captain Syn, Mainframe is my system and no one can tell me what I can or can not do here.  If that machine is a threat to Mainframe's safety, it is my right."  Dot reached over and pressed "save" on her organizer.  "This appears to be a case of one sprites word against another, but I will do this and all parties involved will comply.  "Captain Syn, you and your first mate and crew are confined to your ship until further notice.  Captain Lynx, the same goes for you.  You will perform only the necessary duties and you will not interact with any citizens of Mainframe." 

"What?  You can't!"  Syn cried. 

"I thought I just said that I could?  My concern is the safety of Mainframe, not your wants." 

Syn slouched in his chair and sulked. 

"Enzo," Dot raised an eyebrow when her brother seemed ready to protest, "You will stay away from Syn's ship, understood?" 

"Yes, Dot." 

"Understood?"  She glared at the three sprites before her. 

"Yes, Ms. Matrix." 

"Very well," Dot stood, "Allow me to escort you out." 

It was a silent group that followed Dot outside.  It was late evening now, and Dot was tired and hungry and looking forward to stopping in at the Diner and tasting some of Ronnie's near famous food. 

To her concern, the crowd seemed to have increased in size.  A cheer was raised as Syn stepped forward, waving and smiling like a bad politician. 

"Captain Syn!" Dot's hands went to her hips. 

"Of course, Ms. Matrix," Syn smirked, "I have unfortunately been confined to my ship for reasons unknown to me." 

"Unknown!"  Dot and Enzo spoke in unison. 

This caused the crowd to go into a fury.  They pressed forward, shouting and shaking their fists.  Dot grabbed Enzo and pushed him behind her. 

"Cease and desist!"  Dot raised her hands, "Please, everyone calm!  There's no cause for violence." 

The crowd was converging on them, and Dot was about to yell to Enzo to run for the Principal Office when a scream erupted over the noise. 

Hexadecimal had appeared out of nowhere, her face twisted in a wicked smile. 

"Sheep," Hexadecimal shook her head.  "The binome captain was right.  They are mindless sheep." 

Twin balls of red-hot energy came to life in Hexadecimal's palms, "I believe you were told to cease and desist?  Would anyone care to argue?" 

The crowd needed no further urging.  They all turned and fled as one. 

Hexadecimal turned to where Syn stood in a paralysis of fear, "Hmm, what a plump sprite you are!  I'll bet you'll cook up nice and tender!" 

Syn made a sound, which was something between a gasp and a croak, "This isn't over, Ms. Matrix!"  Then he turned and ran. 

Hexadecimal made the energy balls dissipate, then she burst out laughing, "What fun!  I think I've found a new special friend!" 

"Umm – Hexadecimal?"  Dot said, careful to keep her voice even, "Thank you 

but --,"

"Oh, you're quite welcome, Dot dear.  That was my good deed for the day.  Bob will be so pleased!" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Oh he asked me to help you before he left.  I didn't know how I would do it, but I promised I would." 

"Bob asked you to help?"  Enzo chimed in, "Dude!  That was so cool, Hex, I think you made Syn wet his pants!" 

"Did I?"  Hexadecimal clasped her hands together in delight,  "then it was worth it!"  She frowned, "Young man, did you just pay me a compliment?" 

"Well – yeah," Enzo said. 

"Then I shall grant you a wish," Hex smiled, "I could do something quite _entertaining_ to this Syn person, would you like that?" 

"Yes!" 

"No!"  Dot fought to stay in control as Hex turned blazing red eyes on her.  Dot realized that this was basically the first time she would handle Hex alone.  Bob always could but what if she couldn't?  "I mean, well, it's going to be hard enough keeping things under control.  That crowd was afraid for now, but they'll get their courage back soon enough." 

"Oh come now Dot, don't you think I can handle anything?" 

"I know you can Hex, but I don't want to hurt anyone and frighten them anymore than they already are." 

"Then you don't want my help?"  Hex's voice was low. 

"Sure we do!" 

"Enzo," Dot warned.  Now what?  They probably could use Hex's help, but what if they couldn't control her?  What if she went on a rampage?  _What if she joined with Daemon when the armada arrived?_

A memory came to Dot.  Something Bob had once told her.  Actually, it was something Bob had repeated after receiving the advice from Phong. 

_Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer._

_ _

"Yes, we could use your help, Hexadecimal," _I must be out of my mind._  "Why don't we go to my office and talk?" 

"Why don't you walk with me, little one?" Hexadecimal smiled down at Enzo. 

"Um – well, okay." 

"Bob said I could trust you, Dot," Hexadecimal said.  "I hope you can learn to trust me." 

_Not likely, _Dot thought.  _Bob, you owe me big time for this one._

 


	4. Wardens in the Storm

centerbfont size=6LadyBard's Reboot Fan Fictionp

** **

Prologue 4

** **

**The dream came to her with stark clarity, as it always did.  The cold wind stinging her face coupled with the searing heat of the lasers exploding close to her ear. **

** **

**"Hang on, love!"  Ray cried as Surf Baud went into a steep dive and Mouse's voice was snatched away by the rushing wind. **

** **

**Then came the shot that struck Baud. **

** **

**Followed by Ray's cry of agony. **

** **

**Then they were plunging to the ground. **

** **

**Mouse came awake with a cry. **

** **

**"Shut up in there!" the black and red clad binome guard leveled a laser rifle at the violet-skinned mercenary.  The energy field, which held them captive in the small cell, crackled with blue-green fire. **

** **

**"Wanna come in here and make me, sugah?"  Mouse's fangs showed in her smile. **

** **

**The binome sneered, "You're lucky I'm not allowed to hurt you, or I would.  You think I can't beat you?" **

** **

**"Honey, I know you can't," Mouse leaned against the wall and crossed her arms behind her head.  There was no bed in the cell, only a small table with a single light stick and a bowl of water.  They had been given one blanket which Mouse had taken, simply because Ray was stretched out unconscious on Surf Baud.  Mouse was surprised they had believed her when she explained where her companion had disappeared to after they had been captured. **

** **

**Mouse barely believed herself. **

** **

**She remembered falling, unable to even scream because of the rushing wind tearing at her lungs.  Then Baud had come streaking out of nowhere and had positioned itself underneath her so she dropped gently on its surface.  She had lost sight of Ray and her first thought was that she had lost the only person she had ever truly cared about.  Well, there had been Bob, but he was just a harmless fling, since it was so obvious he loved Dot. **

** **

**Baud landed in a stand of trees and Mouse was on her feet immediately as the sounds of pursuit reached her hearing.  She took a nano to switch to her armor and drew her katana. **

** **

**That's when she noticed the blinking red light on Baud. **

** **

**The intervals between the blinks were slow at first, and then they rapidly began to increase.  As several binomes crashed through the underbrush, the green light blinked then Ray materialized on Baud's surface.  The group of binome's halted uncertain.  Mouse took the opportunity to brandish her katana menacingly, "All right ya bit-brains, keep yer distance!" **

** **

**One larger binome, obviously the leader, stepped forward,  "You will surrender, mercenary." **

** **

**"You wish, sugah." **

** **

**"Take her." **

** **

**With a feral hiss, Mouse lunged; deflecting the first few shots off the blade of her katana, but unfortunately was caught by the next.  She had awoken inside the cell with only Baud and it wasn't until a millisecond or so later that Ray made his second re-appearing act.  **

** **

**"I guess it's too much to ask where we are and what you're plannin' on doin' to us," Mouse feigned nonchalance.  She was pretty sure they weren't on a ship, so that meant they were being held somewhere on System 998 unless she was out longer than she thought. **

** **

**"Why are you in such a hurry?"  The binome smiled.  "When Lady Nemesis arrives, you'll wish the clock speed had been slower." **

** **

**"And who in the net is Lady Nemesis?" **

** **

**"Chosen One of our goddess Mistress Daemon." **

** **

**"Goddess?"  Mouse laughed, "Sugah, are you basic?  She's a super virus." **

** **

**"You will pay our Lady and Mistress the proper respect!"  The binome raised the rifle again. **

** **

**"Let me get this straight," Mouse cocked an eyebrow,  "you worship, Daemon?" **

** **

**"We are her loyal followers," the binome said.  "We are Daemon's Chosen.  Long may her domain name thrive!" **

** **

**Mouse burst out laughing.  "Why would you want to worship her?  You're not infected.  You mean you're following her freely?" **

** **

**"Every being of power draws people who want a taste of that power and are willing to worship them for it." **

** **

**Mouse turned sharply at the sound of Ray's voice.  The surfer was smiling at her as he struggled to sit up. **

** **

**"Don't, honey," Mouse moved over to him.  "Lay still.  I'll take care of you." **

** **

**"I'm all right, lovely lady," Ray sat up.  "Where are we?" **

** **

**"That's what I'm tryin' to find out," Mouse turned back to the binome, "Hey pixel-breath, are you gonna tell us where we are?" **

** **

**"No," the guard turned his back on them.  **

** **

**Ray stood and stepped towards the energy field.  For a moment he seemed to examine it.  Curious, Mouse stood to watch him. **

** **

**An aura of silver sparks surrounded the web surfer and he transformed into his armor.  **

** **

**The binome turned, "What in the net --,"**

** **

**Ray passed through the energy shield, much to both the guard's and Mouse's astonishment.  Before the binome had a chance to react, Ray lunged forward, snatched the rifle from his grasp and knocked the binome senseless with it. **

** **

**"Sorry mate," Ray murmured. **

** **

**"Sugah, that was somethin'!"  Mouse threw her arms around Ray and kissed him hard.  "Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" **

** **

**"Well – um --," Ray seemed to take a moment to focus after Mouse's show of affection, "I wasn't sure I could, love.  I mean to say, if the field had been stronger, I couldn't have." **

** **

**Mouse turned towards the door, "I guess we'd better see if we can get outta here."  **

** **

**Her katana were lying on the floor against the far wall.  Mouse retrieved them and strapped them on.  "Wanna do the honors, honey?" **

** **

**"Babe, why don't we try it this way?" Ray walked towards the door, then motioned with his hand, summoning his board. "Say when, love." **

** **

**"On three," Mouse drew her sword and crouched at the ready, "One-two-three!" **

** **

**Ray slammed his hand against the small square panel on the wall and the door slid open with a rush of air.  His board shot through the door first and Mouse gave a primal scream and charged after it. **

** **

**The dozen or so, heavily armed guards had been lounging around, sprawled in chairs, against the walls, or gathered at tables playing cards.  They were totally unprepared for a living surfboard, a wild-eyed mercenary, and a ticked-off search engine.   The element of surprise was totally there's and Mouse and Ray used it to the fullest extent.  Mouse lunged for the nearest binome and knocked him unconscious before he had a chance to raise his rifle, and grabbed up the weapon. **

** **

**With a second cry of rage, Mouse began firing, sending frantic binome soldiers running for cover.  It was only a few microseconds before they regained themselves enough to return fire.  By that time, Mouse had blasted open the far door and sprite and search engine had escaped. **

** **

**They were on the parapet of what seemed to be an ancient fort.  The room they had been kept in served as a watchtower and gatehouse.  Mouse ran to the edge of the parapet and gazed down into the inner ward.  Sitting on a platform, surrounded by several guards, was _Ship_. **

** **

**"Yes!"  Mouse turned to Ray, "How fast can ya get us down there?" **

** **

**Ray scooped Mouse up into his arms and set her on Baud. **

** **

**Guards were poring out of the gatehouse and the first shots crossed their path.  Baud shot over the edge of the parapet and Mouse was reminded of a time she had ridden her first roller coaster.  The sensation was exhilarating.  _Funny what you think of at the strangest times. _**

**_ _**

She was already firing at the line of guards, but had to aim carefully so as not to damage _Ship._  Blasts rained from both above and below.  Ray dodged and weaved between the deadly shots with all his skill, but even he could not last forever and when an errant blast glanced off Baud they dropped.  It wasn't a long fall, for Ray had been flying low, but it was enough to send the air rushing from Mouse's lungs when she slammed to the ground.  Stars exploded before her sight and for a moment, she was gripped with a strange paralysis.  From far away, she heard voices and running feet.  Her vision cleared enough to make out blurred shapes surrounding her.

** **

**"Get her up!"  A low voice growled. **

** **

**Hands gripped her arms and hauled her up.  Mouse squinted at the person who stood before her and when her vision finally came into focus, she was face to face with an exceedingly ugly sprite. **

** **

**He was of medium build, but it was the puckered scar that ran from his right temple, to the left side of his chin, was the first thing she noticed about him. The powder-blue color of his skin made it more pronounced.  _Well he can't be too good a fighter to get an injury like that_, Mouse thought.  He wore his burgundy hair shaved close to his skull and his mean yellow eyes squinted at her.  They were set over a bulbous nose that had been broken at least twice.  **

** **

**"So you're the great Mouse," he snarled. **

** **

**Mouse's attention was pulled away from him as two other binomes shoved Ray forward.  Another skinny sprite held Baud upright. **

** **

**"Ya heard of me, sugah?"  Mouse smirked. **

** **

**"Oh of course," the sprite reached out and unsheathed her katana, handing the weapon to a nearby binome, "So I'm shocked that you were caught so easily." **

** **

**"One of my bad, seconds, I suppose," Mouse smiled. **

** **

**"It's going to get a lot worse."  He nodded over her shoulder. **

** **

**The binomes turned her around and she looked skyward to see a ship descending towards them.  The metallic-green vessel landed next to _Ship._  Dozens of soldiers ran towards it.  Curious despite herself, Mouse watched with the rest of them. **

** **

**"Watch her!"  The scarred sprite growled and strode towards the ship.  He halted before the ship as the door lifted and a ramp came down.  He knelt as a figure came from within. **

** **

The teal-skinned woman who exited surveyed the surroundings first, until her eyes fell on Mouse.  They lingered for only a moment, but in that time, Mouse was gripped with a chill that ran deep into her very code.  The woman was tall and lithe, with a harsh angular face and aquiline features. She ascended the ramp and stood over the scarred sprite, then spoke a few words that Mouse couldn't hear.  Then the scarred sprite rose and both he and the woman approached Mouse. 

** **

**Mouse knew one thing; she didn't want the woman near her.  Her black eyes bored into Mouse's core and froze it solid.  She wore shining black amour and a sword strapped to her hip, and Mouse wondered what type of fighter she was. **

** **

**"Congratulations Captain Atan," the woman's voice held no warmth.  "I trust that the sprites and binomes responsible for their escape attempt will be severely punished?" **

** **

**"Yes, Lady Nemesis," Atan bowed. **

** **

**Then those horrible black eyes turned on Mouse, "So you are the captured Mainframers," she said,  "What's your name, woman?" **

** **

**Mouse didn't reply. **

** **

**"Answer me!"  Nemesis' hand shot out and grabbed Mouse by the throat. **

** **

**"Kiss my ASCII, viral witch!"  Mouse choked. **

** **

**"No!" Mouse heard Ray cry. "Stop it!" **

** **

**Nemesis nodded towards Ray.  The skinny binome that held Baud stood the board upright.  Another binome kicked it.  Ray cried out and crumpled to the ground. **

** **

**Mouse tried to scream a protest but Nemesis's hand cut off her breath.  Mouse kicked out, catching the viral off guard.  The mercenary wretched herself free from her captors and snatched away her katana, brandishing the blade threateningly. **

** **

**Atan had rushed to Nemesis' side, but she waved him away and stared evilly at Mouse, "And just what did you hope to accomplish by that?" **

** **

**"What's the matter, sugah?"  Mouse sneered, "You can't take me on by yourself?  Great and mighty viral needs all these soldiers to back her up?" **

** **

**Nemesis bore glittering green fangs, "What do you take me for?"  The viral turned and waved at Mouse dismissively, "Prepare them for interrogation." **

** **

**Mouse screamed and lunged for Nemesis.  The viral drew her sword and parried Mouse's strike in one fluid motion.  Nemesis turned and brought her weapon around and Mouse manage to leap back before the blade disemboweled her. **

** **

**"No!" Nemesis held up her hand when Captain Atan made a move towards the combatants.  "Very well mercenary, I'll humiliate you first, then rip your secrets from you and smash your will.  When I'm through, you'll worship my Lady Daemon like all these other fools do." **

** **

**"Shut up and fight, _sugah_."**

** **

Nemesis screamed with rage and charged swinging her sword and Mouse parried but had not anticipated the viral's strength.  A numbing pain shot up the hacker's arm.  It only took her a few nanos for Mouse to realize she was in trouble. 

** **

**She could normally hold her own in a fight but this viral witch seemed to draw from an infinite supply of power that Mouse was denied access.  At first, Mouse tried to gain ground but was continually forced to defend as Nemesis pressed her advantage.  The soldiers shouted and jeered, making it difficult for Mouse to concentrate. **

** **

**Nemesis had steadily driven her towards the platform where Ship sat.  Mouse knew that once her back was against it, she wouldn't have a chance.  Mouse felt fatigue stealing the last of her strength, and still she continued to defend, until Nemesis brought her sword violently down and knocked the katana from Mouse's grasp. **

** **

**A cheer went up from the men as Nemesis, still gripped in battle rage, prepared to make the deleting strike.  **

** **

**The whirring of machinery caught the attention of both the combatants.  Nemesis looked over Mouse's shoulder and a look of confusion twisted the viral's features.  Mouse turned and had took a step back in shock. **

**_ _**

**_Ship's_ laser cannon had made the sound.  The weapon swiveled around on its base and was pointing right at Nemesis.  What shocked them all was that there was no one in the cockpit.  Mouse recognized the next sound.  The laser was powering up. **

** **

**The barrel of the cannon swerved almost as if it were uncertain where to aim, then it fired into the ground not ten feet from where Mouse stood, exploding a good size hole in the dirt. **

** **

**Mouse screamed and dove for Nemesis during the moment of confusion and punched the viral in the mouth.  The cannon went off in a random number of shots, seeming to aim at no particular target and yet seeming to know exactly where it needed to hit.  Smoke covered the area, turning the fleeing soldiers to ghostly images that screamed in agony when an errant shot hit them. **

** **

**Mouse had lost track of Nemesis in the confusion, but had reclaimed her katana. **

** **

**"Ray!"  Mouse called and turned to dash up to the platform.  Arms encircled her suddenly and she almost lashed out before she realized who it was.  **

** **

**"I've got you, love," Ray said.  "Let's get the net out of here!" **

** **

**The cannon had ceased firing by the time they were in the cockpit.  At first, Ship refused to start and Mouse began to get nervous.  Then the engine came to life and they were climbing.  Mouse gave a yell of triumph. **

** **

**"That was something wasn't it, sugah?" **

** **

**"Um – Mouse?" **

** **

**"I thought I was a goner there for sure!"  Mouse realized she was babbling but couldn't stop.  "She almost got me, but I beat her, did ya see?" **

** **

**"Um — Mouse — love --?"**

** **

**"That was some escape --,"**

** **

**"Mouse!  Who fired the ruddy gun?" **

** **

**"I --," Mouse halted. **

** **

**"Remote control?" **

** **

**"_Ship_ doesn't have that capability.  And when do you suppose I had time to do that?" **

** **

**"Then what?" **

** **

**"I – I don't know.  We got more important things ta think about.  Check to see if we're being followed.  I'll run a diagnostic." **

** **

**"Hmm," Ray muttered after a few moments.  "That's odd." **

** **

**"Now what?" **

** **

**"A ship took off from the system, but they're going the other way." **

** **

**"What do ya mean?" **

** **

**"What'd I say?"  Ray snapped.  "It's that viral's ship, but she's not chasing us.  She's going the other way." **

** **

**Mouse suddenly had a death grip on the controls.  They weren't being pursued? **

** **

**"Something ain't right."  Mouse's instincts were screaming for her to act.  "We must not be that important, if they're just gonna let us get away like this.  I guess she realized she was wasting time.  She's got a more important objective." **

** **

**They were silent for a time.  They were supposed to be heading for the armada.  They needed to find out what they were up against.  They had promised Bob they would meet him at the Super Computer. **

** **

**But Mouse knew Bob would never forgive her and she would never forgive herself, if she ignored her gut feeling.  And her gut was telling her there was only way place for the viral to go. **

** **

**"Sugah," Mouse said, "We're going home." **

** **

***

CHAPTER 4

WARDENS IN THE STORM

** **

**GAME OVER: USER WINS**

** **

**Dot sighed as the game cube disappeared through the vortex in the sky.  They were lucky that time.  The cube had dropped over the Data Sea, but Dot knew she had been fooling herself, hoping that no cubes would drop until Bob returned. **

** **

**Without a Guardian, and no way to obtain one any time soon, they'd need someone to play the games.  She had come up with a plan but she didn't like certain aspects of it, which was seldom.  When she had voiced her plan to Phong earlier that second it was he who had made the suggestion. **

**_ _**

**_"What about Enzo, my child?"_ __**

**_ _**

**_"What about him?"_ __**

**_ _**

**_"Will you include him in your plan?"_ __**

**_ _**

**_"Of course not!  I never want Enzo to go into another game again!  Phong do you have any idea what it did to me, when I thought he was nullified?"_ __**

**_ _**

**_"Yes, my child, I do.  I felt your pain.  But realize that now Enzo needs our approval and encouragement, considering the unusual circumstances of his rebirth."_ __**

**_ _**

**_"He said he was fine with it."_ __**

**_ _**

**_"Do you believe him?"_ __**

**_ _**

**_Sigh. "No."_ __**

**_ _**

**_"Give him a purpose."_ __**

**_ _**

**_"Phong, are you saying I should let him go into games again?  I would delete if I had to go through that a second time."_ __**

**_ _**

**_"He will not be alone.  Despite everything my child there are people you can trust."_ __**

**_ _**

**_"I don't know anymore Phong.  I thought I could come to trust Captain Lynx."_ __**

**_ _**

**_"Nobody's perfect, my child." _**

**_ _**

**Dot smiled at the memory as she waited on the pier, her organizer in hand. Ten CPU's stood behind her at attention.  She had received word today that they would be arriving. **

** **

**Two lead ships, each accompanied by approximately two hundred fighters, filled the sky of Mainframe.  Some had barely missed being trapped in the cube. **

** **

**They were all the soldiers that her contacts in Systems Cascade and Harddrive could afford to send, and they would have to make due against the armada. **

** **

**A vid-window opened and Phong smiled at her, "I see our assistance has arrived my child." **

** **

**"Yes," was all Dot said of the approaching ships.  She adjusted her headset.  She had decided to wear her military outfit for this occasion.  "Have Hack and Slash returned?" **

** **

**"Yes my child, they are here, shall I send them to you?" **

** **

**"No, no," Dot said a little too quickly.  They had been under foot lately and Dot had sent them to Level 31 (not without a pang of guilt, but then again didn't the trouble always start on Level 31?)  to do guard duty but for this, she would need all the help she could get, so she had recalled them. "Tell them to wait for me there.  Everyone else there too?" **

** **

**"Everyone that you summoned is here." **

** **

**"Thank you, Phong," the leads ships were docking and the fighters remained in a tight formation over the ocean.  "Wish me luck." **

** **

**"Shallow sprites believe in luck.  Strong sprites believe in cause and effect." **

** **

**"Umm hmm -- whatever you say, old friend," Dot lifted an eyebrow, "See you back at the P.O." **

** **

Dot once again examined the information about the lead ships and their captains.  A small crowd had gathered, but since they didn't seem to be bent on causing trouble, Dot didn't say anything to them. 

** **

**Four figures, two from each ship, approached her.  Two were on zip boards; the others shared a rocket cycle.  Dot hoped that at least one of them were friendly towards her.    The crowd began to cheer and Dot breathed a sigh of relief. **

** **

**The cycle landed first.  The young man who had been driving had bright orange skin and short metallic gray hair in a bob-cut and secured with a tan and black bandanna.  He wore a tan flight suit and black boots.  A laser pistol was holstered on his left hip and an energy whip was on his right.  His companion was an older man with curly yellow hair and a weathered green face.  He wore a similar flight suit, in blue, with a yellow sash across his chest. **

** **

**The other two were a male and female, with similar features.  Dot guessed they were related, perhaps brother and sister.  They had the same round pleasant facial structure and deep-set brown eyes with dark-green skin.  They were even dressed identical in black pants and long beige tunics with beige boots.  The hem of the woman's tunic was flared slightly.  Only the man was armed, with a laser rifle. **

** **

**It was the old man and the boy who reached her first.  Dot automatically extended her hand to the old man and said, "Greetings captain.  I'm Dot Matrix, Command.com of Mainframe." **

** **

**"Actually," the man said, "I'm Commander Roman."  He nodded to the boy, "That is Fleet Captain Max Covar." **

** **

**The boy stepped forward and grasped Dot's hand, which was still extended, and shook it vigorously.  "Don't tell me," he said with a grin, "You're thinking, 'He's the captain?'" **

** **

**"Umm – well --,"**

** **

**"And you're thinking, just how old is he?" **

** **

**"Well – actually --,"**

** **

**"I'm twenty-one hours," Max Covar winked at her.  "But I act much younger than I really am." **

** **

**Dot couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her throat, "My apologies." **

** **

**"No need to apologize, Ms. Matrix," Captain Covar smiled, "I get this all the time.  Perhaps I'll tell you how I became a Captain at such a tender young age.  For now, this is my right hand, Commander Roman." **

** **

**"A pleasure, Ms. Matrix." **

** **

**"The same," Dot turned to the other couple as they approached, "Welcome to Mainframe, "I'm Dot Matrix, the Command.com." **

** **

"Ms. Matrix," the man spoke in a heavily accented voice, "I am Fleet Captain Diode and this is my first mate and sister, Commander Diode."

Dot shook hands with them both, "Thank you for your assistance.  "If you will all follow me, I've arranged transportation to our Principal Office."  Dot signaled to the CPU's and the group preceded them to the waiting transport.  It was only then that Dot felt eyes on her and when she looked to the left; saw Kurt Daverage standing in the crowd.  He smiled at her before turning away.

"Smug bit-brain, " Dot muttered.  Kurt was the last thing on her mind right then, but Dot made a mental note to speak with Daverage and explain to him rather forcefully, what 'confined to your ship' meant.

***

**Enzo went over in his mind again what he could have possibly done wrong.  He had stayed out of trouble like Dot had asked.  He had been spending most of his time either at Mr. Pearson's or playing with Frisket.  So why had Dot insisted he be here waiting for her at the Principal Office, while she went to meet the arriving warships? **

** **

**The door to the War Room slid open with a ponderous groan, and Enzo froze as he crossed the threshold.  Phong was sitting there, a cup of tea in his hands.  Sitting across from him in chairs arranged in a semi-circle were Hexadecimal, Captain Irina, Hack, Slash, and Captain Capacitor. **

** **

**What in the net was going on here? **

** **

**"Ah Enzo," Phong set his cup down on the java cart which sat beside him and waved Enzo inside, "You're just in time.  Dot is on her way back." **

** **

**"What's this all about, Phong?" **

** **

**"A plan Dot has for you and our other guests," Phong waved him to a chair, "Help yourself my son." **

** **

**Enzo took one of Hex's biscuits and nibbled on it slightly, "Um – any idea what this is about?" he asked her. **

** **

**"None, my little one," Hex gave him a toothy grin. **

** **

**"We were hopin' ye'd know, lad," Gavin said. **

** **

**"Not a clue, Gavin," Enzo said.  "I thought for a moment that I was in trouble." **

** **

**Gavin winked at him, "Not this time, lad." **

** **

**The outer door opened and Dot entered followed by four sprites, "Ah, you're all here.  We'll get started as soon as have our guests settled."  Dot introduced the four newcomers and led them into her office.  **

** **

**Dot re-entered the room and pulled up an extra chair, "Thank you for coming everyone.  As you all know, a game cube dropped today and we were fortunate that it was over the ocean.  However, we may not be so lucky next time.  Someone has to enter the games and play them when they land in populated areas, but also must be able to see that all civilians are safely out of the way." **

** **

**Enzo held his breath.  Dot couldn't possibly mean –**

** **

**"So," Dot continued, "Phong and I have come up with an idea.  Sector Wardens." **

** **

**"What's that, Dot?"  Enzo couldn't help but ask. **

** **

**Dot smiled at him, "I've chosen you because I know I can trust you all to do the job.  A Sector Warden will be assigned a certain sector of Mainframe.  Whenever a game falls, they'll be responsible for clearing out that sector.  Then the other wardens will join that person in the game protecting their sector." **

** **

**"Aye, lass, sounds like an excellent plan."  Gavin said. **

** **

**"Most definitely," Hack said. **

** **

**"I agree," Slash chimed in. **

** **

**"With me?"  Hack asked. **

** **

**"No I agree with Dot." **

** **

**"Well so do I." **

** **

**"I thought you meant Gavin." **

** **

**"Well Gavin too --,"**

** **

**Hex cleared her throat loudly and Hack and Slash shut up, "It would be a feasible plan, if all were to agree.  We are being given a choice?" **

** **

**"Of course," Dot said. **

** **

**"Me included, Dot?"  Enzo asked. **

** **

**Dot didn't reply immediately, "Enzo --, She said, "This is a big responsibility but – I won't give you this if you don't follow the rules, understand?" **

** **

**Enzo sat straighter in his chair.  "Yes, Dot." **

** **

**"Enzo, I mean it," Dot's voice broke.  "I will make you a Sector Warden but you must promise _never_ to go into a game alone.  If your fellow wardens can't reach you, get out of the cube's way, understand?" **

** **

**Yes, he understood, perfectly, but he had to say it anyway, "I'm not Matrix, Dot." **

** **

**"I know that," Dot frowned, "But you're still my little brother and I still care about you and I'm afraid you'll --," Dot fought for composure. **

** **

**"I shall watch him for you, Ms. Matrix," Irina spoke up. **

** **

**"Well all will, Dot, lass," Gavin said. **

** **

**"Thank you," Dot turned back to him, "Enzo do you have any idea what it did to me when I thought you were nullified?" **

** **

**_But I wasn't nullified!  That wasn't me!_"Yes, I think so Dot." **

** **

**"Just suggesting this is the most difficult thing I've ever done.  Sending you into games again!  I promised I would never allow it but we don't have a choice.  Basically, you're the only one here besides me who has game experience.  With our reinforcements here now, I'll be busy with them and preparing for the coming battle.   We'll really need your help Enzo, but you must learn to follow orders, can you do that?" **

** **

**All eyes were on him.  _Guess play time is over_, Enzo thought.  "Yes, I can, Commander Matrix." **

** **

**"Good," he saw her relax, but slightly.  "As I said to Hex, this is strictly voluntary.  If you do not wish to participate, I'll understand." **

** **

**"Of course we will, Dot," Gavin said. **

** **

**Again, Hex cleared her throat, "Speak for yourself." **

** **

**"My apologies m'lady," Gavin nodded to Hex. **

** **

**"I take it I will rule Lost Angles, as always?" **

** **

**"As always," Dot said. **

** **

**"Then I'm in.  It might be very entertaining playing these games.  I've been so bored lately, and Bob seems to enjoy them so much." **

** **

**Enzo saw Dot flinch.  Now why had Hex mentioned Bob? **

** **

**"I am curious as to why you chose me," Irina said. **

** **

**"You seem a very likely candidate," Dot said.  "Have you played games before?" **

** **

**Irina surprised them all by saying, "Yes.  The Guardian of our system – that is before she fell to Daemon's power – trained a few of us.  Mind you, my experience is limited.  Mostly back up." **

** **

**"Would it bother you to defer to my brother at times?" **

** **

**"Is he to be the leader?"  Irina cocked an eyebrow. **

** **

**"Well --," Dot looked at him, "He does have the most experience.  I'll try to join you when I can.  If I can't, he'll speak for me." **

** **

**Enzo couldn't believe it.  It was like a vid-dream come true for him. **

** **

**"If the boy leads us into danger or does not display any maturity, then I will not follow him.  But if he seems to have his wits about him then there will be no problem." **

** **

**"I won't let you down, Dot," Enzo filled his voice with all the confidence he could muster. **

** **

**"I know you won't," Dot said seriously, "Thank you, Captain Irina." **

** **

**"Maiandra." **

** **

**"Pardon?" **

** **

**"My name is Maiandra.  Just call me Mai." **

** **

**"Please, call me Dot." **

** **

**Mai smiled slightly, "Very well." **

** **

**They were given their assignments.  As Enzo expected, he was assigned to Baudway.  As everyone got up to leave, Dot called him aside. **

** **

**"I have something for you, sweetie." **

** **

**"Dot – t." **

** **

**"Oh I'm sorry, Sector Warden Matrix," Dot and Phong were both smiling at him.  "Your icon, please." **

** **

**Puzzled, Enzo removed his icon and handed it to Dot, who in turn passed it to Phong.  The ancient sprite opened his built-in file drawer and removed another icon, holding it before Enzo's.  The transfer of data was brief. **

** **

**Dot replaced his icon and tapped it twice.  **

** **

**The shower of gold sparks engulfed the small sprite in a clothing format upgrade.  When the air around him cleared, his clothing now resembled Dot's business outfit.  He wore a white shirt with black shoulder pads and black shorts. **

** **

**"No way!  Cool!"  Enzo grinned, "I mean, thank you Commander Matrix, Phong." **

** **

**"Your welcome, Enzo."  Dot smiled. **

** **

**WARNING: INCOMING GAME**

** **

**"You're on little brother." **

** **

**Enzo gave her a smile and dashed from the room. **

** **

**Phong opened a vid-window.  "It's landing in Lost Angles."  The venerable sprite frowned, "Dot?" **

** **

**"Phong," Dot sighed, "I hope I did the right thing.  If anything happens to **

**Enzo --,"**

** **

**"Do not doubt yourself, my child," Phong squeezed her hand.  "Go on, your guests are waiting." **

** **

**Dot had forgotten all about the Captains.  There were plans to be made.  But all Dot could think about was her brother in a game and the memory of a screaming voice came to her.  The voice that had been her own. **

** **

** **

***

"Amazing," Captain Syn smiled.  "Kurt, you can do anything."

"Including get us all into trouble," Lynx growled.  "What were you thinking letting Dot Matrix see you out?"

** **

**Kurt's face twisted in a sneer but Captain Lynx didn't seem to fear his first mate.  Besides they knew Syn wouldn't allow a fight. **

** **

**"That was the plan.  To let her know she was helpless to stop us," Kurt continued to tinker with the machine. **

** **

**"It was a good idea, but I wished you had asked me first," Syn said. **

** **

**"My apologies, captain," Kurt stood upright.  "It's ready.  This won't jam all the communications but you can send a piggyback signal to certain recipients and CC several others.  You can send your own encrypted messages within the signal." **

** **

**"Excellent!  And there's no way to discover it?" **

** **

**"Well there is a way, but only if you know what to look for and who's going to know?" **

** **

**"What type of range does it have?"  Lynx asked.  "Can you communicate outside of the system?" **

** **

**"You seem awfully eager to talk to people outside," Kurt's eyes narrowed. **

** **

**"If we can communicate with people outside we can maybe tap into net communications and find out how near Daemon's Armada is." **

** **

"Good idea," Syn stretched.  "Make it so, Kurt."

** **

**"Yes sir!" Kurt smiled.  "That will be quite useful." **

** **

***

** **

**GAME OVER**

** **

**Dot expelled her breath.  She had cringed when the voice had announced the game's ending.  She had waited with trepidation for the ominous words of USER WINS, which thank the User, never came. **

** **

**Once she was assured that Enzo was safe; Dot watched him momentarily while he zipped towards her; Dot turned her attention to the maneuvering fighters. **

** **

**"Dot!"  Enzo landed on the pier beside her, "You wouldn't believe the game!  It was the prissiest thing I ever saw!  It was called _Fashion Avenue _and we had to dress up in these dorky clothes and parade around a stage!  Then these judges had to vote on whom was the best dressed and would you believe I actually won the men's competition?  Hex won for the women.  Dot she looked great!  They all listened to me.  We had a tough time at first trying to figure out the game without a keytool but Irina figured it out and -- hey Dot, are you listening to me?" **

** **

**"Yes, I am sweetie, but I also have to make certain the fighters adhere to my formation plan." **

** **

**"Dot?"  She heard the fear creep into her brother's voice.  "What if --?"**

** **

**"Enzo," she turned and knelt before him, "We must continue to think positive.  We must continue to have faith in Bob and the others and ourselves."  _Yes, this time she would not lose faith._**

**_ _**

"I-I'll try Dot."

** **

**A vid-window popped open and Captain Covar's face appeared, "We're ready Ms. Matrix." **

** **

**"I want you to select ten of your best ships, five each," Dot said, "We're going to send to them outside the system.  If we're lucky, they can give us some early warning." **

** **

**"How long do we have?" **

** **

**"If our sources are correct, six seconds." **

** **

**"May the User protect us all," Covar said.  "Very well, Ms. Matrix, we'll make our choices and dispatch the fighters within a millisecond." **

** **

**"Thank you, Captain." **

** **

**"Dot?"  Enzo's voice was so quiet.  For a moment he seemed like the little sprite she knew not too many hours ago, that used to crawl into bed with her and ask for read-only files until he fell asleep.  "We'll be all right." **

** **

**He took her hand in his.  It was so small.  He was depending on her.  Dot found herself unable to look at him and instead looked skyward to the ships that were their only means of defense. **

** **

_Cursors and crashes, Bob!  Why did you leave me again to face this alone? If you get yourself deleted, I'll never forgive you for the rest of my processing._

_ _


	5. First Strike

centerbfont size=6The Daemon Conflict:p

Prologue 5

** **

**Melissa was tired but content.She slept soundly that night.She had gotten one over on Nemesis.The viral fighter _Trouble_, rushed to its destination, piloted by Nemesis with skill.Melissa remained most times in her bunk in the small compartment, unless Nemesis needed her for something.There she studied intelligence reports on Hexadecimal and Dot Matrix. **

** **

**With her unlimited power, her sister would be a formidable opponent.Perhaps she could lure her into a trap and let her destroy herself.If Hexadecimal was anything like their mother, Melissa knew that their vanity and greed could be used as weapons against them. **

** **

**So Melissa plotted and planned and laughed at Nemesis behind her back. **

** **

**Melissa had come forward to the cockpit just before they had received the urgent encrypted message. **

** **

**"Decipher the incoming message," Nemesis ordered.Turbo was sitting next to her and Melissa had to fight not to look at him. **

** **

**"Captain Atan informs us that they have captured two rebel spies and requests orders.He wants to know if you would like him to interrogate the prisoners." **

** **

**"Absolutely not.He is to wait for my arrival." **

** **

**Melissa replied to the message, then took a seat at the communications console. **

** **

**"I take it with all the intelligence reports you've been reading, you have a plan to carry out your mission?" **

** **

**The fact that Nemesis was talking to her was surprising enough.That fact that she spoke in an almost amiable voice was totally unnerving.To make matters worse, Melissa wasn't certain how to reply."Yes." **

** **

**"Umm hmm," Nemesis said."You've played a fine game, haven't you?" **

** **

**"What?" **

** **

**"I think you've been pretending all these hours.Making us all think you're weak and stupid, but I know better.You are Daemon's daughter.You have power.What are you going to do?Wait until you're grown and usurp your mother's power?" **

** **

**"I have no desire for my mother's power."That wasn't exactly a lie. **

** **

**"Yeah, right," Nemesis said."I see the way you skulk around watching and listening when you think nobody sees you but I do." **

** **

**"Believe what you want, Nemesis." **

** **

**Nemesis snorted, "Just don't try anything with me little whelp.You'll get the beating of your life." **

** **

**"You wish," Melissa muttered. **

** **

**When they arrived at System 998, Nemesis ordered Melissa to stay in the ship.She obeyed, only because she had no desire to leave or watch an interrogation.So she returned to the cockpit and opened a vid-window.She didn't hear Turbo come up behind her a first.Not until she heard his voice exclaim, "Mouse!" **

** **

**Melissa whirled and leapt from her chair and in the same instant, bared claws and fangs. **

** **

**"Whoa, little lady!I'm not going to hurt you." **

** **

**Melissa hissed, "Don't sneak up on me like that!" **

** **

**"Sorry," Turbo smiled at her. "Hello Melissa." **

** **

**What an odd thing to say."Hello," Melissa for some strange reason, felt rather shy before the large Guardian.No one in all her processing had spoken to her in such a soft voice.**

** **

**"They don't treat you well, do they?" **

** **

**"No."Melissa couldn't resist any longer."How is it that you can fight my mother's infection?" **

** **

**"Guess I'm just fortunate," he smiled at her."You won't tell, will you?" **

** **

**"Of course not!But you knew that already, otherwise you wouldn't have told me.You did wink at me, right?" **

** **

**"True.You're a very bright young lady, Melissa, and they don't give you half the credit you deserve." **

** **

**The praise was unexpected and lifted her spirits immensely, "Thank you." **

** **

**"Melissa," Turbo nodded at the vid-window."That lady out there is an acquaintance of mine.We have to help her." **

** **

**"I don't see how without giving ourselves away," Melissa said.She looked at the window again.The read-haired woman, Mouse, had lunged for Nemesis.A sword fight commenced.Melissa watched in fascination as Mouse held her own. **

** **

**"Impressive," was all the young viral could say."She won't hold out forever though." **

** **

**"We have to do something!"Turbo said, urgently. **

** **

**Nemesis was backing Mouse up against the platform.There was another ship sitting there, not one of there's.Perhaps it belonged to the prisoners.It was then that an idea came to her. **

** **

**"Stay here, Turbo," Melissa said."I have an idea." **

** **

**"What is it?How can I help?" **

** **

**"Just watch out the vid-window." **

** **

**Melissa rushed from the cockpit and paused by the exit ramp, just inside of the door.A binome stood guard at the bottom of the ramp.Melissa pressed herself against the wall.She closed her eyes and let her breathing slow.Was she near enough to do it?She would find out. **

** **

**Melissa had a few talents that she was certain her mother didn't possess and quite possibly didn't know about.Melissa peeked out the door to make certain no one was watching, then she levitated and floated down the ramp.The nearer she came to the binome the more insubstantial her body became, until she was just a translucent being of ruddy light.She settled over the binome and integrated herself into his code.Completely invisible and undetectable, no one would ever see her unless she revealed herself or the host performed a specific function.She could ride piggyback, infect, change codes, mutate, or destroy whatever file she happened to be attached to.Infecting the binome easily, she controlled him and had him step from the ramp and approach the platform. **

** **

**She detached herself and floated up onto the platform, reattaching herself to the ship, which was, she found out, named _Ship._Now there was originality for you.The knowledge for the use of the controls was extracted from the computer and Melissa integrated her code into that of _Ship's_.**

** **

**The guns powered up and Melissa absorbed some of the energy and giggled at the heady feeling it gave her.She fired a warning shot.Now she had everybody's attention.Careful not to hit the mercenary, or the other prisoner, Melissa began firing a barrage of random shots until the air was thick with smoke and total chaos reigned.It was rather exhilarating, actually, watching the randomness and feeding off its power.Something awakened in Melissa then, a realization that chaos wasn't necessarily a bad thing. **

** **

**Realizing it would mean deletion if she were caught, Melissa detached herself and hopped from being to being until she was close enough to the fighter to enter herself. **

** **

**"Incredible," was the first thing Turbo said when she entered the control room."How did you do it?" **

** **

**Melissa put her finger to her lips._Ship_ had taken off and now Nemesis was striding towards _Trouble_. **

** **

**"Get the ship ready for takeoff!"Nemesis hissed.She didn't even ask what Melissa and Turbo were doing."We're continuing on to Mainframe." **

** **

**"We're not going after them?" **

** **

**"They are of no consequence.We have a mission to perform." **

** **

**Nemesis muttered to herself for the remainder of the journey.Melissa was enjoying it immensely. **

** **

**She was sleeping when they arrived at Mainframe's web address.Turbo came to wake her. **

** **

**"She sent me for you."Turbo said."Have you figured out what you're going to do?" **

** **

**She didn't understand, "About what?" **

** **

**"Hexadecimal.You really aren't going to delete her are you?Or let Nemesis delete Dot Matrix?" **

** **

**"What am I supposed to do?If I don't my mother will delete me!Unless I delete Nemesis and even if I did I'd have to leave my mother's service and go into hiding forever." **

** **

**Turbo closed his eyes for a moment, "Find help in Mainframe."Then his eyes went glassy again."Follow me." **

** **

Upon entering the control room, Nemesis said to her, "Program the ship for silent running.Our contact has already sent the landing coordinates."

** **

**"Any new information on our marks?"Melissa knew Hexadecimal lived on an island called Lost Angles and Dot Matrix spent most of her time either in the Principal Office or some eating establishment that she owned. **

** **

**"None.But their assistance has arrived in the system.A pitiful two hundred fighters and two war ships.Even if we didn't have this assignment, Mainframe is already in Daemon's hands." **

** **

**Melissa could feel Turbo's eyes on her."Entering System Mainframe." **

** **

**The portal opened far out over the Data Sea and _Trouble _skimmed low over the water. **

** **

**_So this was Mainframe.How peaceful it looks.Soon to be destroyed and subjugated._**

**_ _**

"We'll ride the cycles in the rest of the way," Nemesis said."Turbo, stay here and have the ship web ready.We will leave in two seconds from this time, circumstances dictate otherwise.So do your job and do it quickly."

"You do yours and I'll do mine."

Nemesis ignored her words and opened a vid-window to a map of Mainframe."We'll set up a rendezvous point here."She pointed to a sector."Sector 1001.A place called Pearson's Data Dump.Our contact states only one binome is there and he should be easily dealt with."

Turbo helped her get ready and prepared the cycle.Every so often the glassy look would change and Melissa would silently tell him with her eyes she had no choice.Then Melissa was following Nemesis over the glittering water.

The streets of Mainframe were silent at that time of night.The two viral's came upon the Data Dump.Melissa was intrigued by the place.Even in the darkness she could tell there were hundreds of places to explore and things to do.Too bad she couldn't take the time.

"Find this Pearson and deal with him.I'll set up the command center."

Melissa was just about tired of Nemesis ordering her about, but in order to get away from her, she obeyed.Melissa floated high above the piles of refuse and recycled data.She saw a light and discovered a shack.Something was lying in front of the door and on closer inspection, found it was a dog.The animal lifted its head and sniffed the air.Melissa froze."Good dog, I don't want to hurt you."

The dog growled, then whined, as though it couldn't decide if Melissa was friend or foe.

"Sorry boy, this is necessary."Melissa jumped forward and pricked the dog on the neck with one of her claws.It gave a high-pitched whine and crumpled at her feet.Small impulses of red-gold coursed along its skin.The infection would only keep him out but not delete him.

"What's going on out there?"

The door came open and Melissa was bathed in yellow light.She was not night-blinded as she should have been, for her vision excelled above any sprites.The old binome stood framed within the light.

"What in the net – Frisket?"

Melissa lunged and knocked the binome backwards.A hiss escaped from her throat and she sank her teeth into the binome's shoulder.His scream was abruptly cut off.

"Well done," came Nemesis voice from behind her. 

Melissa didn't turn. "Didn't think I would do it?"

"No."

"Stand aside," Melissa floated the binome, whom she assumed was Pearson, over to a ragged bed.She did the same to the dog."Hopefully, no one will find them soon."

"If they do," Nemesis smiled with her fangs."Perhaps I underestimated you."

"Perhaps you did." 

** **

***

** **

** **

** **

CHAPTER 5

FIRST STRIKE

With a cry of rage from their leader, the rebels charged Guardian Hall.

Bob watched; his face set in a grim mask.The rebel leader was a tall imposing sprite, dressed in battle fatigues and wielding a bowie knife in one hand and a laser in the other.

** **

**A barrage of cannon fire cut him down almost immediately. **

** **

**The battle as it were, lasted for only a few more nanos.Seeing their leader fallen, the majority of the group broke ranks and ran, only to be deleted or seriously injured by the myriad of shots and explosions.Those who survived were rounded up by a group of infected Guardians and herded like cattle into the Hall. **

** **

**"Turn it off," Bob turned away from the sight within the vid window. He could feel the eyes of the others on him, as they stood gathered at the command center. **

** **

**He was angry – no infuriated.It seemed to be the only emotion he knew as of late. **

** **

**All was quiet in the rebel headquarters, save the workings of the machinery around them.It was early morning, and the only people awake besides the command staff were a few sleepy-eyed sentries, who stayed in the background but listened in on everything.**

** **

**"Who were they?"Matrix finally asked."They weren't a part of this group?" **

** **

**"No," Desdemona said."We are not the only rebel faction within the Super Computer." **

** **

**"Then why not team up?"Bob turned to face them."Why not recruit the other factions to --,"**

** **

**"For User's sake, don't you think we've tried?"Desdemona said, "The reason's are obvious.Mistrust, the fear of betrayal, dissention among leadership --,"**

** **

**"All right," Bob had to work to modify the hint of annoyance in his voice."So you still plan a frontal assault as a distraction?" **

** **

**"It is the only way," Desdemona turned to Dom."Have you and AndrAIa completed the jamming device?" **

** **

**"Yes, although it's untested," Dom said."If my – I mean our – calculations are correct, the device will disable their guns and communications for thirty nanos." **

** **

**"That's cutting it a bit close don't you think?"Matrix asked. **

** **

**"What are you worried about?"Desdemona smiled bitterly, "You won't even be there." **

** **

**"No, we'll just be facing Daemon." **

** **

**"And you think that makes our sacrifices unimportant?" **

** **

**"Stop it, both of you!"Katiyana spoke up."If we are to succeed this bickering amongst ourselves must cease." **

** **

**Matrix grunted, turned and left the area.Desdemona muttered something that no one heard.AndrAIa sneered at her and followed after Matrix. **

** **

**"Bob," Katiyana addressed him, "Perhaps you should leave Matrix behind." **

** **

**"What?" **

** **

**"He cannot control his anger or follow orders," Katiyana said."If he goes his own way or charges forward without considering the consequences --,"**

** **

**"Matrix will be fine, Mistress," Again, Bob caught himself using a less than respectful tone.What was wrong with him? **

** **

**Katiyana regarded him silently until Bob found himself shifting uncomfortably.How was it after all these hours that she could still do that?The others remained silent, suddenly finding other things to do nearby. **

** **

**"Why did you make him a cadet?" **

** **

**"Because he had all the qualities of a Guardian.Honesty, decency, loyalty, enthusiasm --,"**

** **

**"That was before his early compiling?" **

** **

**"Well yes." **

** **

**"He no longer possesses those qualities.He has changed far beyond what he was.A keytool would never have chosen him." **

** **

**"Glitch chose him," Bob said before he could stop himself.Contradicting the Keytool Mistress was the worst thing a Guardian could possibly do.He waited for a showing of Katiyana's anger, but surprisingly, she revealed very little. **

** **

**"Glitch," she said coldly, "latched on to the most familiar being in the vicinity that just happened to have your protocol.Glitch was injured and in pain.At the time he bonded with the boy he was still the Enzo you once knew.When he complied, Glitch had no choice but to remain." **

** **

**_No, that's not true!_Bob wanted to protest, but he knew it was.She was the Keytool Mistress and was connected with the core-com of every keytool.She had known when Megabyte had broken Glitch and had felt his pain.She had known when Bob and Glitch merged. **

** **

**"So Matrix will never be a Guardian?" **

** **

**"I didn't say that," Katiyana said."If he someday finds the self he lost, then there will be a place for him.As long as he remains as he is --,"**

** **

**She rose, "I shall retire now.Get some downtime, all of you.Tomorrow will decide our fates." **

** **

**They said their goodnights.****Bob didn't leave immediately.He sat down and buried his face in his hands.**

** **

**_Matrix would never be a Guardian.He no longer possessed the qualities needed._**

**_ _**

Tomorrow they would go after Daemon.He needed companions that would help not hinder.

** **

**Bob didn't realize it, but he started to doze and he slept, and dreamt.**

** **

**He was in Mainframe, in the Read-Only Room.Phong was there, happily pecking away at a vid-keyboard.He looked up and adjusted his glasses and smiled, "Come closer, my son."**

** **

**Bob stepped forward.**

** **

**"How is your president?I have a letter for her."**

** **

**"What?Phong are you all right?"**

** **

**"He'll need your understanding, not your doubts," Phong stared gravely at him.**

** **

**"He's a loose cannon," Bob heard himself say and couldn't believe he had voiced the dark thought that he had hidden filed into the back of his mind."He'll get us all deleted if he doesn't follow orders.Maybe we _should_ leave him behind."**

** **

**"You are angry with Matrix?"**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"Because he is no longer Little Enzo?Because of what he said about Little Enzo?"**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"You said you understood aboard the Mare."**

** **

**"I did understand, but --,"**

** **

**"There are no doubts here.No denials.You either trust Matrix or you don't."**

** **

**"What's wrong with me, Phong?Why do I feel this way?"**

** **

**Phong smiled, serenely, "Nothing is wrong with you.You are a Guardian, but you are only sprite."**

** **

**"No," Bob felt the unfamiliar anger rise again, "There's something else Phong, something more.I don't know what it is." **

** **

**Phong tapped the vidwindow and it shifted its position until it was facing Bob.It had a clock-face on it with numbers counting down.When it reached zero, the window shattered hurling Bob into wakefulness.**

** **

**There was a commotion all around him.Sprites and binomes running madly about, but they all seemed to be heading in the same general direction.Bob bolted from the chair and followed the crowd.After a few nanos, he heard voices raised in heated argument.**

** **

**A familiar voice suddenly shouted over the din, "Murderer!"**

** **

**Bob pushed his way forward and stumbled into the open space to see Matrix standing there, Gun still in his hand, the barrel still smoking.AndrAIa had him by the arm and was trying to force Matrix to lower his weapon.**

** **

**Desdemona and Dom were kneeling by the fallen body of Neuron Cyber.As Bob stepped forward, Cyber's body fragmented with a shower of silver sparks.**

** **

**"No!"Desdemona ran her hands through the empty space where Cyber's body had lain."You – you – you'll pay for this, do you hear me?"**

** **

**"What has happened?"Katiyana stepped through the crowd and into the open.**

** **

**"He deleted him," Dom nodded to Matrix."Matrix deleted Neuron."**

** **

**All eyes turned to Matrix.The rage was a tangible force in the room.**

** **

**_This is bad_, Bob thought, v_ery bad._**

**_ _**

***

**_ _**

**Matrix was tired of it all.**

** **

**After the milliseconds of training, in his opinion, the "troops" as they were, were nowhere near ready, but they would have to do.He could be leading them all to their deletion.But still he would go.He had marched, yelled, cajoled and threatened, all the while, sparring with Cyber, whose idea (in Matrix's well informed opinion) of military training seemed to consist of inviting the enemy to tea and biscuits.If Cyber was such a weapons expert, why did he balk at whatever Matrix tried to do?Cyber thought Matrix was a hotheaded glory-hound.Matrix thought Cyber was a senile old coot.Between him and Desdemona, Matrix was at the end of his coil.**

** **

**After the TIFF with Desdemona, Matrix decided a walk was in order.No one was allowed outside the warehouse, but Matrix had found himself a nice little spot with a grime-caked window were he could look out and muse.He couldn't believe he was in the Super Computer at last and for some reason, he felt strangely empty.Then again, he had only seen the space outside his window so far and there wasn't anything the least bit impressive about the view.**

** **

**He had almost reached his spot when footsteps behind him had him in one nano reaching for Gun and in the next relaxed and smiling.He knew that soft, confident tread.He stopped to wait for her.**

** **

**"Matrix."**

** **

**Startled, Matrix turned abruptly and had to catch himself from drawing Gun.Neuron Cyber came from behind a stack of crates.It angered Matrix that he had been so caught unawares.**

** **

**Behind him the footsteps halted.**

** **

**"Startled you didn't I?"Cyber said."Didn't think I was capable of it?"**

** **

**"You were lucky," Matrix grunted.His instincts were screaming that something was up.Cyber wore a laser pistol, but made no move for it."What can I do for you, Cyber?"**

** **

**"You can stop playing this game for one."**

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**"Didn't you think you'd be found out?"**

** **

**"What in the net are you talking about?"**

** **

**"You are in no position to continue with your mission.Daemon won't tolerate what she'll perceive to be failure from you.Why don't you confess now and perhaps the Guardian will forgive you?"**

** **

**The footsteps started up again.**

** **

**"I don't know what you're talking about old man," Matrix growled, his mechanical eye glowed, "And I don't have the patience for riddles."**

** **

**"Spy, assassin!We know it was you!"Neuron drew the pistol.**

** **

**To Matrix the clock speed slowed, as it always seems to when one is faced with deletion.As the pistol in Cyber's grasp rose to point at Matrix, Gun was suddenly in the renegade's grasp.**

** **

**Somewhere from far away there were running footsteps.**

** **

**Cyber fired first and red-hot pain tore through his shoulder.With a scream more of rage than pain, Matrix fired.**

** **

**Then things were moving too fast.AndrAIa was there.Cyber was on the floor.People were coming from all directions.There was shouting and confusion.**

** **

**All through it, Matrix stood there, Gun still raised.Nothing seemed real.The world around him was a blurred scene of 8-bit characters.**

** **

**"Matrix!"AndrAIa was calling his name from far away.**

** **

**Matrix finally became aware of the pain and the commotion."An—drAIa?"**

** **

**Someone was screaming all above the rest.Screaming the word, "Murderer!"**

** **

**His senses returned, but still he held Gun, in case someone decided to retaliate.**

** **

**"Sparky, what happened?Talk to me!"**

** **

**Then Bob arrived and for a moment, Matrix thought everything would be all right.**

** **

**But Bob didn't look happy.In fact, in all the hours of knowing the Guardian, Matrix had never seen such a look of sheer fury.Katiyana came next and asked what happened.After Desdemona's outburst, the Keytool Mistress turned fiercely to Matrix.**

** **

**"Is that true?"**

** **

**Matrix finally lowered Gun and holstered it, "He tried to delete me first, I was only protecting myself."**

** **

**"Liar!"Desdemona screamed."We are witnesses, Mistress.Dom and I came upon him as he had Neuron backed against the wall.We saw him fire!"**

** **

**"Des --," Dom began.**

** **

**"That just isn't true," AndrAIa cut in, "I saw the whole thing.Can't you see Matrix is hurt?We have to take care of this wound."**

** **

**"She'll lie for him, Mistress.She'll say anything to protect him."**

** **

**"I don't lie," AndrAIa hissed.**

** **

**"Silence!Go back to your quarters, all of you," Katiyana ordered."Didn't you hear me?I said go!You all follow me."**

** **

**Nobody moved.**

** **

**"What's this?"Katiyana asked.**

** **

**"Mistress, one of our own has been murdered by an outsider," Dom said."This must be dealt with now."**

** **

**"I told you I didn't --,"**

** **

**"Did I not demand silence?"Katiyana turned and walked through the crowd, "This _will _be dealt with now.Follow me.The rest of you leave."**

** **

**Matrix stared down the dozens of eyes that shot silent accusation at him until they turned away.He wasn't a murderer.It was self defense and he certainly wasn't going to answer to these people.**

** **

**Katiyana turned on him the moment they reached the command center, "You had better explain yourself, renegade."**

** **

**AndrAIa frowned, "May I attend to his wound, please?"**

** **

**"Dom, would you give her some supplies?"**

** **

**Dom looked at though he would refuse at first, then obeyed.**

** **

**"Well Matrix?"**

****

**"I told you, he attacked me for no reason," Matrix said, "But I will say this, he mentioned Daemon."**

** **

**"What do you mean?"**

** **

**Matrix told her of the conversation, and at the same time, kept his mechanical eye on his surroundings.He clearly saw the people listening from various vantage points despite Katiyana's orders.He was exposed out in the open and all it would take is one shot to finish him off.**

** **

**"I see," Katiyana turned to AndrAIa, "And you witnessed all of this?"**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"She couldn't have," Desdemona broke in, "She wasn't even there."**

** **

**"I was only a few feet away, you just didn't see me," AndrAIa glared at her, "It was just like Matrix said."**

** **

**"Dom?"**

** **

**Dom looked up from where he had been storing the medical supplies, "We didn't see anything."His voice was a whisper."By the time we arrived on the scene, it was over.Neuron was falling and Matrix was pointing his gun at him."**

** **

**"Matrix, you say Neuron fired first, but where is that gun?"**

** **

**For the second time, Matrix was caught off guard, "I-I don't know."**

** **

**"He doesn't know because there wasn't a gun," Desdemona muttered, "I don't know what Dom saw but I know what I saw.They were standing there talking and this renegade drew his weapon and fired."**

** **

**"Dom, go search the area for the gun."**

** **

**"Yes, Mistress."**

** **

**"This couldn't have happened at a worse time," Katiyana said."We must go on with our plans.Desdemona, you will lead the diversion force."**

** **

**"Mistress, you can't possibly still trust them?"**

** **

**"Bob, I trust you'll be able to keep Matrix in line?"**

** **

**"Oh I will," Bob said coldly.**

** **

**Matrix couldn't understand or believe it.Bob had spoken of him in such a disbelieving tone.Didn't his friend, _his hero,_ believe him?**

** **

***

** **

**"What were you thinking?"Bob turned on him the moment they were alone."AndrAIa, would you excuse us, please?"**

** **

**"No."**

** **

**"No?"**

** **

**"What's going on Bob?Why are you acting this way?"AndrAIa said.**

** **

**"What way?"**

** **

**"Like you don't believe me," Matrix clenched his fists.**

** **

**"What am I supposed to do?"Bob said, "How do I know you won't just go off, half cocked as usual?You know what's at stake!"**

** **

**"Bob," AndrAIa spoke.**

** **

**Bob ignored her,"Not only would you endanger the lives of all of us, but everyone we care about in Mainframe!"**

** **

**"Do you think I'd do anything to hurt Dot?"Matrix placed himself before Bob, "What's going on here, Bob?"**

** **

**"Back off," Bob faced him, which was difficult since Matrix towered over him."Don't you know you have to take responsibility for your actions?It's time you complied up!"**

** **

**"That's it, I am so outta here!" Matrix turned sharply and walked away.**

** **

**"Matrix," Bob started forward, but AndrAIa stepped in his way.**

** **

**"Don't," her eyes narrowed, "Something's happening to you Bob.You've never talked to any of us this way."**

** **

**"Nothing's happening to me!"**

** **

**"Yes," Katiyana's voice came from the shadows, "there is."**

** **

**Both sprites turned as Katiyana stepped into the light, "AndrAIa, please fetch Matrix while I speak with Bob."**

** **

**"Of course."**

** **

**Bob watched her AndrAIa's retreating form, anything to keep from facing Katiyana.**

** **

**"Something is happening to you Bob, and I believe I may know what," The Keytool Mistress sat on the nearest crate."This anger you're feeling began a few milliseconds after you arrived here, did it not?"**

** **

**Bob expelled a breath, "Yes."**

** **

**Katiyana paused when Matrix and AndrAIa returned, "The Guardian Collective is more than just a group of sprites mending and defending.With our keytools we are joined as a single core-com.You are the only Guardian not infected by Daemon, but I believe, since you are now joined with Glitch and Daemon had infected the remaining Guardians, you feel the influence of her power.And most of that power is based on hatred."**

** **

**Bob didn't speak.Humiliation made his face burn, "I'm sorry Matrix."**

** **

**"It's okay Bob," Matrix walked forward and placed his hand on Bob's shoulder, "I just thought you didn't believe me about Neuron."**

** **

**"Of course, I believe you," Bob sighed, "So I'm the real danger here?I could ruin the plan."**

** **

**"Only if you can't control yourself," Katiyana said, "You were always my favorite student, Bob, so I'm sure you can.And if you ever tell anybody I said that, I'll vehemently deny it."**

** **

**"Thank you, Mistress," Bob said."So what do you two say?"Bob smiled at Matrix and AndrAIa; "You'll keep me in line, right?"**

** **

**Matrix slapped him on the shoulder and Bob grimaced in pain."Now Mistress, what about Neuron?"**

** **

**"Was he possibly a spy for Daemon?" AndrAIa asked.**

** **

**"I would hate to believe so," Katiyana said."He was with us a long time.He had any number of opportunities to betray us and didn't.What puzzles me is the way he called Matrix a spy and said, about Matrix continuing with his mission and so on.Why would he say that in particular if he were a spy?"**

** **

**"Mistress?"Dom approached, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but – I couldn't find another weapon."**

** **

**"What?"Matrix said, "There has to be!"**

** **

**"There isn't," Dom said quietly."Now what, Mistress?"**

** **

**"Start asking around, see if anyone may have removed it."**

** **

**Again, Dom hesitated, as though to refuse, "Yes Mistress."**

** **

**"You all must be careful now," Katiyana warned, "My people didn't trust you before, and now --,"**

** **

**"This is my fault," Matrix said, "I wish I could have done something else --,"**

** **

**"There's no helping it," Katiyana said, "Defend yourself if you need to. But you all need to watch yourselves."She frowned."No one is going to get any sleep now.We might as well prepare ourselves."**

** **

***

** **

**"Where is the gun, Desdemona?"**

** **

**"What?What are you talking about?"Desdemona looked up from the console where she was studying the map of the water treatment plant.**

** **

**"I know you took it.What are you trying to do?The Mistress already said Matrix was going anyway."**

** **

**"Dom, I have preparations to make.Matrix is no concern of mine.I suggest you get your people ready.We're due to leave for the Capitol in a few milliseconds."**

** **

**"It won't work.Whatever you're doing."**

** **

**"Dom, if you're going to tell Mistress I did anything do it, as long as I finish this.I care about my people and don't want this plan to fail."**

** **

**"All right, Des," Dom said."I won't say a word.But like you said to Matrix, if you do anything that gets any of our people hurt you'll answer to me."**

** **

**"Do you see what they're doing?They're breaking us up already.Neuron is dead and now we're quarreling.How can you not believe they're going to betray us?"**

** **

**"We'll soon see, won't we?"Dom walked away.**

** **

***

** **

**Anger intermingled with anxiousness as Bob prepared with the others.It was difficult.Every so often the anger would swell and he had to stop himself and concentrate.Then Matrix would be beside him, or AndrAIa, smiling and giving him encouragement.And when they weren't around, he filled his thoughts with Dot and that sent the anger back to the farthest reaches of his processor.**

** **

**Matrix gave the last of the troops their training, which proved difficult at first, until Katiyana spoke to them.Still, Bob could see the looks of mistrust and open defiance, though none were random enough to go against Matrix.**

** **

**Dom and AndrAIa worked on the device that would jam the weaponry and the communications of the Hall but only for a few nanos.It would be enough to mask their entrance, since the water treatment plant was on the opposite side.**

** **

**They would take a small group for the frontal assault.The group would be split in two, with one watching the backs of the frontal assault group, while the rest remained to finish the preparations to move to the emergency base.**

** **

**It was, in Matrix's words, a plan worthy of Dot.**

** **

**Bob stepped outside, the first person to do so and looked up at the two moons in their silent journeys.Luckily, only the small blue was full, so they would have plenty of camouflage.The cycles were ready to fly and the pilots prepared them in silence.**

** **

**"Bob?"**

** **

**He turned at Matrix's voice."Hey Enzo," it was first time in cycles he had called Matrix by his first name.He saw Matrix flinch and it reminded Bob that the two of them needed to have a talk, but not now.**

** **

**"I guess this is it," Matrix said, "Katiyana sent me after you.She says it's time to go." **

** **

**"Mm," was all Bob said, "We'll succeed.We have to, not just for Mainframe but for everyone in the web."He turned around."Let's go then."**

** **

***

** **

**Two hundred armored transports and air cycles skimmed over the rooftops of Outlook Sector.Bob, Matrix, AndrAIa and Katiyana were in the lead ship.**

** **

**"Bob – I know I shouldn't ask but – what's this idea you have and why can't you tell me?"**

** **

**"I want to Matrix, but it's a bit complicated," Bob said, "Actually, it's a simple plan really."**

** **

**"Hey, Dot says they're the best ones."**

** **

**"Dot," Bob sighed."The armada.I shouldn't have left her."**

** **

**"She'll be fine," Matrix placed a hand on his shoulder."Like you said before, she's a Matrix."**

** **

**"When this is over Matrix, I have something important to ask you, but for now…"**

** **

**Katiyana was approaching, "We'll arrive in the Capitol within two milliseconds.We're on silent running now.Our transport will break off from the rest of the group and make the approach.Our group will signal when they're ready."**

** **

**It was increasingly difficult for Bob to concentrate the closer they came to the Capitol.Daemon's influence was like a knife cutting into his core-com.He was on the transport bridge next to Katiyana when the vid-window opened.Desdemona appeared.**

** **

**"This will be the final transmission," she announced."Radio silence must be maintained once we're in scanner range.You'll change course now and we'll proceed on.You'll know the signal.Good luck, and may the User protect us all."**

** **

**"Get ready," Katiyana turned to him.**

** **

**Special armor had been provided for each of them.Bob's silver armor would give them away, but with a little help from Glitch, he muted the color to a charcoal gray.Matrix, AndrAIa and Katiyana all had specially prepared lightweight armor, which would protect them and give ease of movement.**

** **

**A vidwindow was open when Bob returned to the bridge and he was given his first look at the Academy since graduation.**

** **

**"That's it?"Matrix gaped."Look the size of that place!"**

** **

**Lights pierced the darkness for miles around as the Academy and its never-ending grounds appeared within the vid-window.A central building almost as large as Lost Angles was flanked on each corner by a massive circular tower.A smooth polished dome, at least ten times larger than the dome of the Principal Office, appeared to be the core-com of the structure.Spread out in all directions was a small city within a city, surrounded by lighted poles, similar to the ones that had formed the famous firewall.These poles formed an electronic frontier, which would normally be down, but were blazing with power considering the circumstances.**

** **

**"This is where I would have gone?"Matrix whispered, more to himself, but Bob heard his every word."I would have gotten lost there."**

** **

**"It would have felt that way at first," Bob wasn't certain if Matrix had actually been speaking to him but he replied anyway."I felt that way, but soon, you learn your way around.Strange, it doesn't seem so bad from the outside."**

** **

**But the menace was there.They saw it in the regular patrols of armored transports and tanks.They saw it in the heavily armed guards and the globular spy drones that circled the area, almost lazily, but the single red eyes that pulsed with life would fire a shot that would cut down any intruder that came within its range.**

** **

**"What's in the four towers, Bob?"Matrix asked.**

** **

**"Keytools."**

** **

**"All four of those towers are filled with keytools?"**

** **

**"So I'm told.I've only been in one," Reverently, he touched his icon and felt Glitch hum in response.**

** **

**"How do you get a Keytool?"**

** **

**Bob smiled, remembering, "You go through a traditional ceremony, sort of like a graduation when you reach the middle of your fourth year, or second if you're an Advance Student.There's a lot of – mysticism about it, but like Turbo told you, in the end, a Keytool chooses you."**

** **

**"Has a Keytool – I mean has there ever been a student that _hasn't_ been chosen?"**

** **

**"Not to my knowledge.Katiyana?"**

** **

**"No," the Keytool Mistress answered."At least not since I have been Mistress."**

** **

**Katiyana closed the window abruptly, "It's time to go."**

** **

**The transport had changed course and broke off from the rest of the group.They were on their own now.**

** **

**"Approaching drop-off point," their binome pilot announced quietly."Good luck.User protect you."**

** **

**Last minute preparations were made.Weapons were checked, armor adjusted, supplies and ammunition was stored.Bob had to halt at several instances to calm himself.The transport landed in the middle of an overgrown park, long disused and unkempt.Silently they made their way forward.Katiyana led the way and Matrix brought up the rear.**

** **

**_I can do this, _Bob thought._I am Guardian 452.To mend and defend._**

**_ _**

**_**To divide and render**_**

**_ _**

**_No!I am a Guardian!_ __**

**_ _**

**_**You are a helpless pawn! **_**

**_ _**

**"Bob?" **

** **

**To his consternation, the others had surrounded him.He had dropped to his knees; the voices assailed his mind.Katiyana knelt beside him."Bob, can you hear me?" **

** **

**"No," Bob said."I think I'm going random." **

** **

**_**You are**_**

** **

**"No!" **

** **

**"Bob, maybe you should --,"**

** **

**"No, I'm fine!"Bob stood."We're wasting time here.Let's go."**

** **

**"No!Tell me what's happening." **

** **

**"You'll think I'm totally basic," Bob said."I'm hearing – voices." **

** **

**Matrix and AndrAIa exchanged a glance. **

** **

**"Daemon's influence," Katiyana said."Steel yourself against them.You must if we are to succeed." **

** **

**Bob nodded and they continued on.Despite the darkness, Bob could see how much things had changed.Even in the dead of night, the Capitol was always alive with voices and music; the air was rich with a myriad of scents; and the streets teeming with life.Now, there was barely a whisper, except for an occasional cry in the distance.The scents were foul and they were the only things besides vermin and strays that moved.Katiyana explained there was now a curfew within the Capitol and only the most foolhardy broke it. **

** **

**Several times, they had to quickly hide.Some of the places were chosen at random.Others were designated hiding places, chosen by the Resistance.Taking the most round about route possible, they skirted the frontier and reached their destination within a few milliseconds. **

** **

**The plant was the first place they had been in that showed some semblance of life.The machinery ran as it should and continued to service Guardian Hall.They moved from building to building, timing the movement of three floating security drones before running for their next point of cover.**

** **

**"When we get the signal, I'm going to make a small opening in the frontier.You're going to have to crawl under it.If I make it any larger it'll be noticed," Katiyana took a small square device from her pack and made a few adjustments."This is where I leave you.Do what you must and if I am able I will come to you to assist you.The reservoir is beyond those buildings.Remember, once I close the hole, you won't be able to portal out beyond the frontier.The only way to escape will come with Daemon's deletion.May the User protect you. " **

** **

**"Thank you Katiyana, and be careful," Bob said. **

** **

**"You to, Guardian."**

** **

**They waited.The signal came in the form of a deafening explosion.The sky lit up for an instant, bathing the entire area in mock daylight before plunging it into blackness when all the lights went out and the drones went immobile in midair. **

** **

**"There's the signal," Bob commented. **

** **

**"Couldn't miss it," Matrix replied. **

** **

**"Now," Katiyana pointed the device at the frontier.It seemed nothing happened at first, then a small space of air began to shimmer with red-gold light.Sparks danced on the outer fringes of the tiny area marking the open square's boundaries."Go!" **

** **

**The three dashed for the frontier, while casting worried glances skyward at the still globes, a low hum was the only indication that the drones still functioned.The square was just large enough to admit Matrix, and it was a tight squeeze. **

** **

**"What is that User-awful smell?"AndrAIa hissed. **

** **

**"The water," Bob nodded to the inky blackness of the reservoir, "Are you ready, Dre?" **

** **

**"No, but I'll do it anyway."Dre knelt at the reservoir's edge."I can see the pipe on the other side."She rose and prepared to dive, "Stay Frosty --,"**

** **

**The lights blazed on suddenly and unexpectedly, startling them all into immobility.Above them, the drone came to life, it turned around and it's trained eye fell on them.A high pitched whine was the only warning it gave before a blast of red-hot energy shot from its single eye.It cut across AndrAIa's torso, slicing into her skin and causing a scream to burst forth from the game-sprite's throat. **

** **

**"AndrAIa!"Matrix lunged for her, but too late.His big fingers brushed her slim ones as AndrAIa plunged backward into the foul water and disappeared from sight. **

** **

**"No, no, NO!"Matrix screamed.**

** **

**The drone's eye was now trained on Matrix, but before it could fire, Bob obliterated it with an energy burst.Several more drones were coming for them and the air was seared by the blasts. **

** **

**"Move!"Bob shoved Matrix ahead of him. **

** **

**"But AndrAIa –!"**

** **

**"We can't help her if we're deleted, go!" **

** **

**An alarm siren started as Matrix and Bob dashed for cover. **

** **

**"What in the net happened!"Matrix cursed, "We were supposed to have thirty nanos!" **

** **

**Bob was too busy concentrating on running to reply.Drones came to block their path and Bob gathered his energy.They took refuge behind a utility shed.The drones closed in, meaning to surround them. **

** **

**"Gun, multiple target acquisition!"Matrix yelled out.The shimmering red M-shaped "bull's-eyes" attached to several of the drones.Matrix blasted them from the sky, the shots easily finding their targets.Yet more came.Blinding searchlights cut through the night and the sounds of urgent voices and running feet added to the din. **

** **

**Bob destroyed every drone that came near, yet for every two, there seemed to be four.They surrounded them now and even if they did escape there was no way to get past the frontier.Pinned by the laser blasts and the searchlight, their options were few. **

** **

**"We need a tear, now!"Bob hissed. **

** **

**Matrix nodded, when a drone came near, Matrix blasted it and the resulting explosion created the tear they needed."But where would we go?We can't portal outside --,"**

** **

**"Keytool Hall," Bob said, "If I could just remember --,"**

** **

**The scream tore through Bob's skull and shattered his concentration.The Guardian cried out as a thousand voices lamenting and cursing in agony, flooded his flooding his senses and sending him to his knees.Somewhere within the clamor in his mind was a familiar voice calling to him but it was drowned out by the screaming. **

** **

**Then it was over, with only an uncomfortable echo in his processor.Slowly colors and shapes took form again.Bright lights and voices became clear.He was stretched out on the ground and someone was standing over him, someone who wasn't Matrix. **

** **

**"I don't believe it," a familiar voice said."You actually came here.I didn't think you would but you did." **

** **

**Bob squinted, trying to get his eyes to focus on the face. **

** **

**"Sorry about all the dramatics, Bob."The voice continued, "But it's an effective way for Daemon to control errant Guardian's don't you think?" **

** **

**Daemon!His mission!They were betrayed!The unthinkable had happened.Could it have been a mistake?No, thirty nanos was what they had been given. **

** **

**"And this must be Matrix," why was the voice so familiar."Not as impressive as all that." **

** **

**Bob struggled to sit up, "Cooper?Cooper Black?" **

** **

**The orange-skinned Guardian smiled down at him, "Good to see you Bob." **

** **

**"I can't say the same for you," Bob muttered.Two sprite soldiers hauled Bob to his feet.Two others had Matrix on his knees and trapped in a containment field.Several more had them surrounded.All infected Guardians. **

** **

**"I take it, it isn't necessary to contain you?" Cooper said, "You'll come along peacefully?" **

** **

**"Guess I don't have much of a choice." **

** **

**"Why Bob?What did you hope to accomplish by coming here?Destroying Daemon?Surely you jest." **

** **

**Bob didn't say anything. **

** **

**"She is all powerful," Cooper went on, "And now that she has you, she will rule all the net and the web and beyond." **

** **

**"Listen to yourself, Cooper," Bob stalled, but to what end, he had no idea."This is not you.You have to fight the Infection!" **

** **

**"It – she is a part of me now," Cooper seemed uncertain for a nano, then his resolve strengthened."Soon, you'll understand.Soon you will be part of the true Collective." **

** **

**"Never," Bob hissed. **

** **

**"You don't have a choice," Cooper smiled."You will obey, or --,"**

** **

**"Or what?You'll delete me?Daemon wants me too badly." **

** **

**Cooper didn't reply, but instead turned and nodded to one of the Guardians.The female sprite drew a stun gun from her jacket and touched it to the containment field.Matrix screamed. **

** **

**"All right!Cooper, don't!"Bob had lunged forward, only to be grabbed and forced to his knees as well. **

** **

**Matrix grunted once and fell face first. **

** **

**"Matrix," Bob could only watch as two of the Guardian's turned his unconscious friend over.He found an infinitesimal measure of triumph that it took four of them to carry the muscular sprite away. **

** **

**"Huh, some renegade," Cooper turned back to Bob."You'll be taken to a holding cell until Daemon is ready to receive you." **

** **

**"Cooper," Bob said, "We have to find AndrAIa.She was shot.She fell into the reservoir." **

** **

**"Then she's a deleted sprite, better for her, actually."Cooper said."Daemon would have fed her to the worms.Or the bugs.She can be quite jealous of other females." **

** **

**"Cooper, please!" **

** **

**"Enough," Cooper waved dismissively."Bring him." **

** **

**The two shoved Bob forward and the Guardian stumbled after Cooper.They were led across a narrow span of concrete and as they were led inside Bob dared to look back at the murky waters and suppressed a cry a grief for AndrAIa.**

** **

** **

***

"What in the net happened?"Dom screamed."The mechanism was working perfectly!Who tampered with it?"

No one spoke.Most averted their eyes.Others conveniently removed themselves from the control room.

"It was for the best, Dom," Desdemona said.

"No," Dom whispered, "Des, what did you do?"

"What I had to," Des said."We will find another way."

"Don't you realize what you've done?You've not only doomed Bob and the others, but Mistress Katiyana as well!And perhaps the whole of the web!"

"Mistress Katiyana would understand," Des said, "We told her not to go, but she insisted.Now, the traitors have been dealt with."

"You're a spy for Daemon, aren't you?"

"Of course not," Des was indignant."They were the spies.Neuron told me a few milliseconds before Matrix to deleted him.He said he was going to confront Matrix.I warned him not to.He said that if he failed he was depending on me to deal with them and I have.He said Daemon would consider their being unable to stop us as failure and delete them."

"But that doesn't make any sense!"Dom yelled, "If they were spies, they had ample opportunity to betray us, why didn't they?If they knew they would be punished, why try to steal into the Hall?"

"Of course it makes sense.They planned on betraying us as we caused the diversion.We've escaped, so we are safe, and they have failed."

"And what of Katiyana?Was she a traitor too?"

"No, just misguided," Des approached him and Dom involuntarily stepped back.Suddenly he didn't want her near him.

"You must understand Dom that nothing is more important than our cause.Sprites and binomes are expendable in a war of this magnitude.Traitors must be dealt with swiftly to preserve our safety.You saw what Matrix did to Neuron.It was unforgivable and now Neuron's been avenged."

Dom could only gape at the woman he thought he knew.The woman who he had called compatriot only a few nanos ago.Now she seemed like some fanatical stranger.

And it had been so easy for her, using his trust.He had been monitoring the jamming device when someone had called to him.He had turned away for only a nano and the next thing he knew all net was breaking loose and the ships were fleeing the scene.

When he couldn't stand to be in the room with her any longer, Dom turned and walked out.

Now what?There was little he could do.Once they got to the emergency base he might be able to do something, but what?Contact Mainframe?Let them know Bob and the others were taken?And what could they do?Des wouldn't trust anyone from Mainframe, and if Dom assisted them, he would be labeled a traitor.Besides, the Command.com of Mainframe would have her hands full with the armada.

So he only had one choice, and that was to wait.And hope by the grace of the User that the Mistress and Bob survived.

***

** **

All around her was a choking darkness.

AndrAIa struggled in the icy waters, half pulling herself, and half swimming the length of the pipe, thankful that she was a game sprite who could breathe under water, or she'd be deleted by now.

Her side was on fire and the scalding sensation was rapidly spreading through her body.Despite the cold of the water, she knew she was feverish.Whatever was in the water was slowly poisoning her.

Still she kept going.She brought an image of Matrix to her mind.His voice and his smile (when he did smile) and the way he kissed her.She used the images as a beacon to keep her going forward.For a moment, the image of him reaching for her, of his fingers brushing hers as she fell intruded, but she pushed them to the back of her mind.

She was almost there.She couldn't see it but she sensed it.And when she felt the opening of the pipe she thanked the User and pulled herself through.Using the last of her strength, AndrAIa propelled herself upwards and broke the surface, coughing and spitting out the foul tasting water.

She had to blink several times before her vision cleared.An endless array of pipes and machinery surrounded her.She was in a rectangular pool.The edges all seemed far away, but AndrAIa forced herself to swim.Finally her hand rested on the wonderful concrete, but she didn't have the strength to pull herself out of the water.A painful throbbing began in her head that steadily increased in volume. Slowly, she began sliding back down into the murky depths.

A hand closed painfully around her wrist.She managed to look up to see someone standing over her.She realized the pounding had been footsteps._So I've been caught, _the thought came to her, but for some reason, she wasn't overly concerned.Her captor, with much grunting and heaving, finally got her out of the water.

Blue eyes, filled with concern, stared down at her.Unexpectedly, her stomach heaved and it emptied its contents right into her rescuer's lap.The concern turned to consternation.

"Sorry," AndrAIa muttered and promptly fainted.

***

** **

Bob recognized the area they were being led through.The storage areas of the Hall had been converted into holding cells.What Bob saw there almost shattered his hope.

It had been difficult enough seeing the condition of the Hall.Everywhere there was filth and vermin and a smell of things decomposing.Viral bugs scuttled in groups to hide cracks in the walls; the ones that were too large to hide, clung to walls or snapped at their heels with razor-sharp mandibles. Worms writhed in masses in damp corners.The walls were coated with a viscous black fluid that burned to the touch.Bob didn't want to know what it was. 

Some of the holding cells were occupied by terrified sprites and binomes.Their eyes were dead, their faces thin and hollow.Some had been treated violently and at one point; when they passed a cell; one binome watched a single bug make its way across his cell floor.Suddenly the binome pounced on the creature and stuffed it into his mouth.Bob had to fight not to gag.

"This is evil," Bob, muttered, "This is decay."

They stopped before one cell and the Guardians carried Matrix inside.Clusters of bugs scattered and their entrance.Matrix was laid on the floor.

"At least put him on the cot," Bob said.He was ignored.

"Inside," Cooper motioned to a holding cell next to Matrix's.

When Bob made to hesitate the same female sprite produced the stun gun again.As Bob stepped inside he tensed, waiting for what he knew was to come.Still it took him by surprise when he felt the gun being pressed to his back and the energy coursed along every nerve.Then like Matrix, he pitched forward and the darkness swallowed him.

He didn't know how long he was unconscious.When he woke up he was covered with bugs trying to steal his energy.But he realized a few nanos later that he had bigger problems.

His icon was gone.

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**_ _**

**_ _**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


	6. Arrival

centerbfont size=6The Daemon Conflict:p

Prologue 6

** **

Much could be learned from just watching, Melissa realized.Mostly she traveled at night.Infiltrating homes and gathering information as the families talked openly or in whispers. 

The people who now resided there feared Lost Angles, but Melissa thought it was a beautifully chaotic place.The spire, which sat at its center, held a certain majesty.It was there, she discovered, that her sister lived.Even though she stood on the mainland, observing the tower from afar, Melissa could sense Hexadecimal's presence.She dare not get closer, lest Hexadecimal sense her as well. 

A black and green null nudged her on the ankle.Absently, Melissa picked it up and began to pet it.It wasn't until a few nanos later that she noticed dozens of them had gathered around her. 

"Come closer," and to her utter shock, the nulls obeyed.She couldn't believe it!She could control nulls!Just like the bugs and the worms.She wondered if Hex (now why had she thought of her sister like that?) could do the same thing.She didn't want to stretch her power too far in case someone was about.Melissa melted into the shadows.

When daylight came, she returned to the dump.Nemesis wasn't around and Melissa knew that the viral assassin was doing the same thing she had been doing.Biding her time, gathering information, and waiting for the right opportunity. 

She checked Pearson and the dog, what was his name?Frisket.Both were still unconscious.Eventually someone would miss them, so it was time for her to take control.She had been curious as to why the dog had not attacked her out right. 

Melissa concentrated, "Wake up." 

The binome's single eye came open and the dog lifted his head. 

"Eh, where am I?" 

"In your own bed," Melissa said."And under my control." 

"What da ya mean?Under your --,"

"Quiet!"She was almost surprised when Pearson shut up.Frisket whined once and Melissa silenced him with a glare."You'll do exactly as your told, understand?" 

"Yes, little lady." 

"Don't call me little lady.You will address me as Mistress Melissa, understand?" 

"Aye, I do." 

"Good.Now you will behave as you normally do.You will tell no one we are here.Anyone who comes here must --," Melissa halted.She had to be careful what she said.Viral induced control tended to make the victims behave quite literally."Be made to leave immediately.Understand?"   
  


"Yes, Little Mistress." 

"Don't call me little!You," she pointed at Frisket, "outside.Guard this place well." 

Frisket whined once and bounded out the door. 

"Get up.Go about your business." 

Frisket began to bark and Melissa attached herself to Pearson.She let the binome have enough freedom of movement so as not to arouse suspicion.A green-skinned sprite was approaching on a zip-board.He seemed to be about her age in relative hours (viral's tended to live much longer than sprites).Pearson began to fight her, and Melissa tightened her grip.She could not, unfortunately, control both him and Frisket but since there was little the dog could do Melissa wasn't concerned. 

"Hey, Mister Pearson," the boy landed his zip board."Sorry I'm late, do you have the parts that Dot needs?" 

"Ah no, sorry lad, haven't had the time." 

The boy was utterly baffled, "Mister Pearson, you know how important this is.If Dot doesn't --,"

"I know how important this is!"Pearson was fighting again and Melissa was astonished at his strength.There was something about this old man, although she wasn't sure what. 

"Hey are you okay, Mr. P? You look kinda funny." 

Frisket whined and Mr. Pearson finally gave up his fighting, "I'm okay, Enzo lad, I'll get those parts for ya." 

Enzo?So this was Dot Matrix's little brother.The newer version that is.This information could possibly be used to her benefit. 

"Frisket you look weird too," Enzo eyed at them both."Maybe you two should go to the infirmary." 

"No, no, we're fine, aren't we Frisket?" Pearson said.They were by a metal bin filled with various mechanical parts.Pearson rummaged through them for a moment, then produced a device that Melissa didn't recognize."Here ya go." 

"Thanks," Enzo gave them one last assessing look before turning away. 

Melissa leapt away from Pearson and attached to Enzo. 

"What the --," Enzo turned sharply.

Pearson looked ready to say something, but Melissa made him turn and go back inside the shack. 

"Be seeing you," Enzo said.The sprite's voice was full of puzzlement. 

Melissa relaxed and Enzo Matrix zipped over the city.With luck, he was heading right for the Principal Office.As long as Hexadecimal wasn't around (Melissa wasn't entirely sure if her sister would see her but she didn't want to take the chance) she would go undetected. 

When the clean white dome of the Principal Office came into view Melissa urged Enzo on gently.They passed through the security field with no problem. 

"Dot," Enzo carried the device into a large circular room with a control panel in its center.There was an elderly sprite and two other binomes there. 

"Ah, Enzo, my son, we've been --," the elderly sprite stopped, then squinted at Enzo. 

"What's wrong, Phong?" 

So that was Phong, the Keeper of the Core.The way he was staring so critically at Enzo made Melissa almost believe – no he couldn't possibly see her!Phong smiled suddenly, an almost knowing smile that made Melissa uncomfortable.

"There is nothing wrong, young Enzo, everything is perfect," Phong adjusted his glasses and Melissa could have sworn he winked at her."Lets take this to Hugh, shall we?" 

Hugh turned out to be a well-dressed binome working in what Melissa found out was the armory. 

"Ah good," Hugh greeted them."This is all we'll need." 

"Captain Syn would go totally random if he found out what we were using his machine for," Enzo said."It's a good thing we know how to use it." 

"I must admit, this is quite a piece of equipment considering it's made of recycled parts."Hugh said. 

"It troubles me that Syn has the knowledge to create something like this," Phong said, "Are you certain we should not detain him?" 

"Yes," Dot said, "I don't want Syn to think anything's out of the ordinary." 

"Hopefully, this will work," Phong said."There is a risk that we may be discovered." 

"It's a risk we'll have to take," Dot said."Have this ready within the millisecond, Hugh." 

"Yes Ms. Matrix." 

Enzo wasn't close enough for Melissa to infect the machine and she knew there was no logical reason for the little sprite to touch it, so she allowed Enzo to turn and follow the others back to the main room. 

There was a call waiting as they returned.A young man's face appeared in the vid-window.One of the Fleet Captains, Melissa learned. 

"We're ready to transport the refugees off system," he announced."Is this all that's going?" 

"Surprisingly yes," Dot smiled."The rest are choosing to stay.We've even gotten volunteers to help and soldiers to fight." 

Melissa nudged Enzo, "Ask them how many soldiers." 

"How many do we have so far, Dot?" 

"Sweetie, you know we haven't counted yet," Dot said, "Looks like a few hundred, though.Offers are still coming in." 

Another nudge, "Who's going to train them?" 

She felt him resist, which meant he probably knew and would look random for asking.She'd have to find out another way. 

"Touch the console." 

Again, he resisted.Melissa pushed harder.He took a step forward.She had to be careful she didn't push too hard or she would reveal herself.Enzo laid his hand on the console.Melissa was in.Several vid-windows popped open, displaying military information, schematics of the Principal Office, passwords, plans, and various other classified information but nothing on Hexadecimal's Lair.Melissa took in all the information she could.The more they had, the better chance they had of taking this system.She wished she could crash the whole system, but that would mean revealing herself and now was not the time. 

"What in the net's going on?"Dot began frantically programming and Melissa withdrew.Phong and the other binome were at the computers hastily following Dot's lead. 

"Dot, what can I do?"Enzo asked. 

"Start a diagnostic on all systems and a full system scan," Dot said. 

Stopping him would have again drawn attention so Melissa watched as he performed his duties. 

"Dude!"Enzo suddenly said."Dot, you're not going to believe this!There's viral energy disrupting the system." 

"Viral energy?What type?" 

"I – I don't know," Enzo shook his head as Melissa influenced him again.She wasn't worried about the scan because as long as she was attached to Enzo, the scans couldn't find her, unless someone did a scan on Enzo.It was a risk she didn't want to take, but had to. 

"Specks scan the viral energy.Do a system wide check to determine if there are similar energy signatures." 

"Dot, you don't believe --," Phong began. 

"How could there be viral infection in the system unless it was placed there by a virus?That means we do have a spy here in Mainframe.If we use the energy signature and can match it with a similar signature here in Mainframe --,"

"Dot," Specks straightened his glasses, "we have a problem." 

"Besides this one?" 

"The analysis indicates --," he broke off and looked nervously at Phong. 

Phong checked his own screens, "Oh dear." 

"What is it?"Dot came around. 

"According to this, the viral energy is similar to – Hexadecimal's." 

"What?"Dot came around the console to stand behind Phong."What do you mean, 'similar to'?" 

"Well, there are some minute differences, but for all intents and purposes, it almost exactly matches Hexadecimal."Phong suddenly looked at Enzo. 

"But Phong, Hex has been helping us all this time.Why would she suddenly fight us?" 

"Who knows what she's thinking or doing," Dot threw up her hands in exasperation."I don't believe it.I've done it again.Totally misjudged someone." 

"Dot that isn't fair," Enzo said, "At least give her the chance to explain herself." 

"All right, Enzo," Dot said, "I want you to be careful going into Los Angles.Take Hack and Slash with you.Ask Hex to return to the Principal Office." 

"You got it, Dot," Enzo said. 

Melissa couldn't believe her luck.This boy was going to take her right into her sister's lair.It seemed she would be completing her mission after all.Melissa smiled to herself and settled back to go along for the ride. 

***

** **

** **

** **

** **

CHAPTER 6

ARRIVAL

Enzo had been feeling weird all day.It had started at Old Man Pearson's.And dude, had he been acting strange.And Frisket?And now he had this totally random feeling that someone was watching him.Or more accurately described as someone standing behind him like a shadow.It made no sense.Then again what did, nowaseconds? 

"Do you think he's all right?" 

"He's awfully quiet" 

"Yes, awfully." 

"Not like him at all." 

"No, not at all." 

"Maybe we should start a conversation?" 

"We're having one." 

"I mean with him." 

"You or me?" 

"Guys!" Enzo said."I'm fine, okay?" 

"Um, Enzo, I know the boss said to go with you but we were wondering --,"

"Yes, we were wondering --,"

"Well – will Hex smash us into bits again?" 

"Will she crush us like nulls?" 

"Well she --,"

"She's not going to do anything as long as you're with me."Enzo said._I hope_. 

Hex's Lair came into view.He felt more anxious to get there than usual.When he was within shouting distance, he called, "Hexadecimal?" 

_ _

Nothing."Hey Hex, its Enzo, can you hear me?" 

"Umm Enzo, maybe we should – whoa!" 

Enzo looked at his hands as they began to fragment into colored sparks.And when the lights faded he was in Hex's throne room.She was sitting on her throne, smiling at him.

"And what brings you here, little one?"Then her smile faded."Who is your companion?" 

_Oh no, not her too, _Enzo thought.Why was everyone acting so weird?Then again, that was normal for Hex.Suddenly a throbbing pain shot through his head."Ow!" 

"What's wrong, Little Boss?" 

"You okay?" 

"Did something happen?" 

"_Okay guys_," Enzo stressed."Hex we have a problem at the Principal Office, could you come back with me?" 

"What sort of problem?" 

"We ah – need you to identify some type of viral energy we found." 

Hex's eyes narrowed and glowed red, "You mean they think I had something to do with it?" 

Hack and Slash moved up on either side of him, "I don't think you did.But I think you could find out." 

"Really?How intriguing."Hex leaned forward."_Very intriguing_."

Hex floated towards them."Very well.Let's go.Will your guest be staying here?" 

"Umm – what guest, Hex?" 

"Oh never mind, I suppose they'll make themselves at home," Hex said."Let's be off shall we?" 

The Lair faded around them and they were suddenly in the Principal Office.Everyone in the room jumped at their appearance. 

"Don't do that!"Dot exclaimed. 

"Now what's this problem you're having?"Hex looked around."Oh I see." 

Dozens of vid-windows were open each displaying nonsensical data and abstract pictures.Pulses of energy leapt from panel to panel, some remaking or erasing the circuitry and files.A vid-window came open directly in front of Enzo, with a display of fireworks. 

"Specks has informed us that this energy is similar to yours," Dot said carefully."Do you suppose you could positively identify it?" 

"Are you saying you suspect me?" 

"Should I?" 

Hex's eyes glowed again, "Well let me have a look-see.Ooh!How wonderful!I just love fireworks!" 

Hex floated from one side of the room, to the other, tapping and checking a panel every so often. 

"Could it be something left over from my dear brother?"Hex smiled evilly, "Or have I really sabotaged the Principal Office after promising Bob I'd help?Maybe I have an evil twin?" 

"Is it possible that it's a viral spy from Daemon?Possibly someone from your strain?" 

Hex did her famous sweeping turn, "My dear Dot anything is possible.Did you want me to fix this?" 

"If you ca – would." 

"Ms. Matrix!"Specks suddenly said, "My sensors are indicating that several portals have opened – no wait one – no wait --,"

"Follow the one!Where is it?" 

"Over Floating Point – now there are several, a ship is coming through." 

"Identify." 

"It's _Ship_."

"I know it's a ship.What type?" 

"No, it's _Ship_, Mouse's ship." 

"Mouse?" 

Seven more vid-windows came open and Mouse's face was in every one of them."Mayday!Mayday!Coming in hard and fast!Can't hold her!" 

The images in the windows distorted. 

"Hex, get on this viral problem now!Specks get two emergency crews out to the crash site.Mouse?Mouse, can you hear me?" 

"Come on you guys!"Enzo waved to Hack and Slash, then hopped on his zip board. 

"Enzo, be careful!" Dot called after him. 

***

The CPU's and the emergency crews were already at the scene when Enzo arrived.Mouse's ship had skimmed one of the floating patches and knocked it askew, but amazingly, Mouse had managed to land _Ship_ on a lower patch.Two of the CPU's were trying to wretch the cockpit hatch free. 

"Stand back you guys!"Enzo called, "Hack, Slash, get them out of there!" 

"Yes Little Boss!" 

"Right away Little Boss!" 

Hack and Slash tore the hatch off easily. 

"Get them out of there!"Enzo watched as Hack lifted out Mouse and Slash, Ray."Careful, careful!Lieutenant, get them to these doctors.I want these two to have the best of care!" 

"Yes, sir!" 

"Enzo," Mouse's opened her eyes, "Dot – get to Dot.Tell her -- a viral may be here, she may be in danger." 

"We know," Enzo said."Don't you worry, we're getting you help." 

"What should we do, Little Boss?"Slash asked. 

"Yes, what now?"Hack chimed in. 

"Follow them there, I'm going back to the Principal Office," Enzo said. 

"Yes sir!" 

"Oh yes, sir!" 

"Doesn't he remind you of Dot?" 

"Oh yes, a chip off the old mother board." 

***

Dot looked up from the console and smiled as Enzo walked in, "Looks like you had everything under control." 

"What?" 

"As you can see, we have rectified – or rather Hex rectified the situation here," Phong nodded to where the virus floated in a corner "We watched you at the crash site." 

"It was a simple matter," Hex said."You behaved well." 

"Yes, I'm very proud of you.You took control of the situation admirably," Dot said. 

"Oh well, thanks," Enzo blushed. 

"Let's get to the infirmary," Dot said."If Mouse is back, it must be important." 

***

"I told you sugah, I ain't sleepy, get Dot here now!" 

"Steady love," Ray said. 

"As pleasant as ever, Mouse?"Dot walked into the infirmary. 

"Bout time," Mouse smiled, "Good to see ya'll again." 

"How are they, doctor?" 

Doctor Chancery, a gray-haired binome, smiled, "Just some minor cuts and bruises Ms. Matrix.They'll both be fine." 

"All right," Dot sat down on the edge of Mouse's bed."What happened, why are you back?" 

"Got a few nanos?It's a long story." 

"Now that Hex dealt with the viral infection, yes." 

"Viral, infection?Looks like you've got something going on here yourself.And I think I may have an explanation." 

Mouse began her tale, and the longer Dot listened, the more worried she became.So they definitely had a viral spy here in Mainframe and they had somehow gotten into the Principal Office. 

"Do you think they're still here?"Dot interrupted to ask."Although we also need to be concerned in how they got in here in the first place." 

"And if they were inside, why didn't they just take over?" Mouse said."Why not infect all systems, bring the whole Principal Office down?" 

"Did this Nemesis seem powerful?"Dot said. 

"Well she's a damn good fighter," Mouse said."She did something to _Ship_, that's why we crashed." 

"Um – Mouse love, why would she make _Ship _fire on herself?"Ray said. 

"Well what other explanation is there?"Mouse snapped. 

"Now what's this about?"Dot asked. 

Mouse continued with the story, until the time they arrived at Mainframe and _Ship_ had given out."We were having problems the whole time.I figured maybe they had sabotaged _Ship,_ but when we did a diagnostic, there was a residue of viral energy." 

An uncomfortable feeling began in the pit of Dot's stomach."Phong, we should specify if the viral energy matches." 

"I will arrange it." 

"But that still doesn't make any sense," Ray said."Why would she infect _Ship _and then let us go free?Unless she can't control her powers?" 

"Well that's a possibility, however slim," Dot said."You know, despite everything, I'm glad you two are back.We could really use your help here." 

"Like I said to Bob," Mouse smiled, "We're your sprites, sugah!" 

***

Melissa waited within her sister's lair.It was a peaceful there.She had explored at will and had come upon a secret room that to her surprise was filled with all types of art.Paintings, sculptures, and 3-D holographic images.Some were serene and others were chaotic.She never knew her sister had such talent.

A pity she would have to delete her. 

Melissa knew she would have to strike and quickly.Her sister had actually seen her, although Melissa was certain Hexadecimal hadn't recognized her.When they had left the Lair, Melissa had hopped from Enzo, to the ones called Hack and Slash, and to Hexadecimal's throne.Hex had seen the entire progress. 

Returning to the throne room now, a small creature, which looked to be a cross between a cat and a beach ball, sniffed at her ankles. 

"Hello," Melissa said, she reached down to rub its head.Then she pricked it with her claw."Sorry, but I can't have you warning your mistress.Now go hide somewhere."The cat-ball obeyed. 

Melissa felt her sister drawing near.She attached herself to the throne.Hexadecimal faded into the room.Funny, Melissa thought, she didn't look anything like their mother had described.When Melissa had first seen Hex, she had received another shock to find Hexadecimal had a 'speaking mask' similar to Melissa's own.Mother had said Hexadecimal's mask was 'ever changing'. 

"Now then," Hex suddenly spoke, "Who has entered my Lair uninvited?" 

Melissa integrated herself deeper into the throne.

"Would you be the same being who disrupted the Principal Office files?"Hexadecimal waved her hand and a fire hydrant sent a searchlight to shine on the throne."The same person who's aura I saw on Enzo?Where are you?Are you playing hide and seek?" 

Melissa didn't move. 

"I asked you a question!"Hexadecimal screamed. 

"I grow bored with this.When you decide to come out, I'll be here." 

Hexadecimal sat down on the throne.Melissa felt a jolt, so powerful and familiar, that she nearly revealed herself.Melissa gathered her power.She almost didn't hear Hexadecimal's wistful sigh. 

Melissa flooded the throne with her power.The back spines and armrests became malleable in her grasp and Melissa caused then to wrap around Hex's body, effectively trapping her.Or so she thought. 

"Now this is interesting," Hexadecimal smiled. 

With her own shriek, Hex sent a blast of power through the chair that struck Melissa with such force she detached and went flying backwards.She struck the floor hard and slid, until she felt the floor drop away.With a scream, Melissa went over and was falling. 

"You dare attack me in my Lair!"She heard Hexadecimal scream."When I'm through with you, there won't be a pixel left!" 

Melissa came to an abrupt halt mere centimeters from the bottom.The fire hydrant shone over the edge and Melissa melded with the wall of the platform. 

"Where are you?Don't make me look for you!" 

As the hydrant floated near, Melissa sent a blast at it that shattered the device and plunged the room into darkness. 

"So you want to fight blind do you?"Hexadecimal taunted."Very well, I'll give you the first shot." 

Again, she poured her power into the stone, sending it upward to where Hex stood.The stone melted around the viral's feet and Hex sank into now liquefied stone. 

"How quaint!"Hex said."Trying to trap me again?" 

Melissa concentrated again, molding the stone to her will.Spears shot up from the floor, to form a circular cage around Hexadecimal.Melissa detached from the platform and flew upwards.She gathered a ball of energy while keeping her face hidden in shadow and hurled it at the cage. 

A spectacular explosion of stone and fire lit the room, spewing razor sharp fragments so far and fast, that Melissa couldn't avoid being injured.The amount of devastation completely caught her off guard.She had not expected the blast to be that powerful. 

A cloud of choking dust filled the room.Silence descended, eerie with the darkness.Melissa frowned.From what her mother had said, Hexadecimal had unlimited power.This had almost been – 

_A cry of rage shattered the silence and was followed by a blast of blinding red light that had Melissa raising her arms to her face.When she lowered them a horrible monster surrounded by a red aura, with a twisted jester's mask and a mouth full of razor teeth, floated in the air above her._ __

_ _

_"This," Hexadecimal hissed, "is no longer amusing!"_

-- too easy. 

***

"Ms. Matrix, here are the diagnostic results," The binome technician handed her a disk. 

Enzo leaned over the console eagerly.Phong, who was at his station looked up and adjusted his glasses. 

"Well this is a big surprise," Dot said, "The viral energy is the same." 

"But that makes everything even more confusing," Enzo said. 

"Young Enzo is correct, my child," Phong said."The actions of this virus are very unusual.One moment she seems to be helping, the other, hindering." 

"It's strange," Dot mused. 

A vid-window opened and the CPU Lieutenant's face appeared, "Ms. Matrix! We have reports of what sounds like a battle going on within Hexadecimal's Lair!" 

"If it, not one thing – scramble all available CPU's and have them secure the area.Commence with Evacuation Procedure Epsilon.I want those refugees out of there now.I'm on my way." 

"Yes, Ms. Matrix!" 

"Come on you two," Dot said to Hack and Slash. 

"Dot what about me?"Enzo asked. 

"You're staying right here," Dot said."If this is the viral that we're looking for, I don't want you anywhere around." 

"But Dot --!"

"Enzo, you promised me." 

"Okay, okay." 

"Here Enzo, we may observe on the vid-window," Phong said as Dot, Hack, and Slash left the room. 

***

Dot heard the explosions even before she was half way to Lost Angles.They seemed to shake the very foundations of Mainframe. 

"Whoa!" 

"Oh yes, whoa!" 

"Did you see that?" 

"See it?Did you feel it?" 

Dot only half heard Hack and Slash's banter as they zipped towards Lost Angles.Just as the spire of Hex's Lair came into view, an explosion blew out a chunk of the upper story of the wall, sending a plume of smoke and fire into the air.As she had ordered, the CPU cars hovered at a safe distance, and already transports were leaving with the terrified refugees. 

"Lieutenant report," Dot said and she stopped to hover next to his car. 

"We were alerted to the first explosion within the Lair approximately seventeen nanos ago," the binome reported."A citizen reported seeing Hexadecimal enter, but no one else.Then the explosions followed.We attempted to enter but – well, there's no door." 

Another explosion blasted a chunk of the wall outward and smoke poured from the hole. 

"Should we attempt to enter?" 

"User, no!We don't know what's happening or what we're dealing with.Keep the area secured.We can only wait.But I want emergency medical teams --,"

"Dot!" 

Dot turned at the sound of Mouse's voice calling to her.What was she doing here? 

In the next nano, the agonizing sensation of a red-hot knife blade being plunged into her shoulder caused Dot to scream.She didn't know where the blast had come from, and she didn't care.The pain wiped out any coherent thought.Her strength fled and she felt herself slipping backwards, her zip board flying from out under her. 

And she was falling. 

Dot couldn't even scream.The pain and terror stole her voice.Strangely, her mind began to process various images.There was one of Bob crying, while standing at her memorial.Matrix releasing his anger and grief in destructive ways.Little Enzo withdrawing into a private world from which he never returned.And her other friends feeling lost, and empty in various degrees. 

Then someone was there.Hands were reaching out for her, voices were soothing her and her terrible plunge ceased.She still felt as though she was floating but she didn't know how or why.Everything around her was growing dim and blurred. 

"Easy love," Ray's voice worked its way through her pain, "I've got you." 

"We've both got you!" 

"Yes, we have!" 

"You two go and help Mouse!I'm going to get her to the infirmary!" 

"Right away Mr. Tracer!" 

"Yes, sir!" 

"R-Ray, what happened?"Dot managed to form the words. 

Surf Baud streaked over the rooftops of Mainframe, "You were shot, love.Don't worry; you're going to be okay.You stay with me, you understand?" 

"What are you doing out of the infirmary?"Dot demanded weakly, and fainted. 

***

For a moment, Enzo's world had come to an end. 

He had been upset that Dot hadn't allowed him to go, but watching on the vid-window was good enough for him.Besides he had promised to behave, so he hadn't made a fuss.He figured this way; Dot may give him even more things to do. 

"Wow!"Enzo exclaimed as another blast rocked Mainframe, "Who do you think's winning?" 

"For our sakes, I hope it's Hexadecimal, my child," Phong's face contorted. "Did I just say that?" 

Phong looked back at the vid-window, "Now what in the net are those two doing there?" 

"Hey, why aren't they in the infirmary?"Enzo squinted at the image of Mouse and Ray streaking through the sky.Mouse was screaming something to Dot. 

Enzo saw the laser blast come out of nowhere and slam into Dot, hurling her backwards off of her zip board. 

"Dot!"Enzo screamed. 

"My User!"Phong cried. 

"Dot!Dot!Someone shot her!"Enzo turned and ran from the room.He ignored Phong's calling after him.The little sprite ran through the halls of the Principal Office. Tears streamed down his face.He ran until his lungs burned and his side ached. 

Enzo came to a skidding halt, right inside the exit.Ray was streaking towards him on Baud.Dot was in his arms. 

"Dot!" 

Ray didn't stop, "Got to get her to the infirmary!" 

"Wait!"Enzo ran in the board's wake. 

Phong was already there and the medical team had been assembled.Ray flew right into the operating room and laid Dot down on the table. 

"Hey!"Two binome nurses ushered Enzo out."Stop!I want to see Dot!" 

Ray came out after him, "Enzo, they'll save her." 

"No, no, no!"Enzo tried to enter the room again, and Ray held him back."I want to see her!Dot!Dot!" 

"Enzo!"Phong's commanding voice made Enzo pause."You must be strong for Dot's sake." 

"Phong," the tears began again, "why would anyone want to do that to Dot?" 

"Come on, Little Mate," Ray lifted Enzo into his arms and Enzo allowed himself to be carried away."Don't you worry, your sister will be fine.She's a strong one remember?" 

Enzo barely heard his words.His body shook with a dozen emotions.Fear, anguish and rage battled within him.

Someone had tried to delete his sister. 

***

The battle was going poorly for Melissa. 

They were still in semi-darkness despite several holes being blown into the outer walls.The light barely filtered through the black smoke.Melissa was again attached to the side of the platform.She was hurt and she knew it, but still she kept going. 

What had began as a confrontation was rapidly becoming a fight for survival.

Melissa had almost matched Hexadecimal blow for blow.Almost, until Hexadecimal had stated she was growing bored and Melissa had witnesses her true power.Now her sister taunted her, even as the Lair fell down around them both. 

"Peek-a-boo!Where are you my little assailant?Had enough yet?I'm ever so bored.Why don't you come out and play some more?" 

Despite everything, Melissa had managed to keep her face hidden and had not spoken.Hex had not been able to pinpoint her location yet, but there had been several uncomfortable near misses. 

"Are you through?Shall we continue later?Shall we use Mainframe as our playground?Of dear, no, Bob wouldn't appreciate that." 

Melissa closed her eyes and integrated her power once again in an attempt to get a fix on Hexadecimal. 

"Don't make me come get you!"Hexadecimal said. 

Now, she would finish it.Melissa detached, gathered as much energy as she could and flew swiftly upwards.Hex had been standing at the very edge of the platform looking down, but on the opposite side.For a split nano, Melissa contemplated hurling the energy ball at Hexadecimal.Instead she shot the power straight upwards.It made a high-pitched whistle as it traveled towards its unseen destination. 

Hexadecimal turned and saw her.Shock was evident on her mask.Then her sister graced Melissa with her evil jester's grin. 

The ball smashed through the ceiling with an ear numbing sound. Chunks of burning stone rained down on them both.There was an ominous snap as a large portion of the roof collapsed and shattered as it hit the floor.Great cracks webbed across the floor on impact. 

Melissa was caught in the midst of it all and barely had enough time to dodge some of the bigger pieces.She attached herself to the far wall and squinted her eyes shut and placed both hands over her ears.The deafening roar seemed to go on forever. 

When there was no sound besides the occasional shifting of dirt and pebbles, Melissa opened her eyes.The air was still thick with dust.When Melissa detached, she began to cough violently.Her sight enabled her to make her way across the room with little difficulty.Light filtered in.A single beam shone upon a pile of rubble from which protruded an arm. 

She had done it.Hexadecimal was deleted. 

Melissa didn't feel anything as she stared at the hand.She had expected triumph, or guilt, or remorse, but there only what felt like a gaping hole in her chest.She felt numb, detached even, as though she was watching another viral standing there, staring at her sister's remains. 

Melissa shook herself from her trance.Her mother would want proof.Quickly, Melissa floated over the arm and snapped off two of Hexadecimal's claws.Then she flew up until she came to the hole in the roof.There was a least two-dozen cars surrounding the Lair.Melissa recognized them as Mainframe's CPU's.None of them were near enough for her to jump to without being seen.She had to escape somehow.Strange how none of them were coming near.Why hadn't any of them come to rescue Hexadecimal? 

She went back down into the silent Lair.Now what?She heard a noise and turned sharply, but it was only the cat-ball.It sniffed at its mistress' hand then turned to hiss at Melissa. 

"Show me a secret way out of here," Melissa said.

The cat-ball rolled over to her and stopped at the only one of the four bridges left standing.It slid down the bridge and Melissa followed it to the doorway.When the young viral stepped through there was a flash of light and she was outside.She was standing under a large marble arch several hundred meters from the Lair. 

Something was going on.There were vid-windows open everywhere and a siren was sounding.Melissa was trying to make sense of the messages flashing across the screens.A vid-window popped open before her and she jumped back.The message stated simply: 

THIS IS A CITY WIDE ALERT:BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR A SUSPICIOUS VIRAL, ARMED AND DANGEROUS.DO NOT APPROACH THIS VIRAL IF THEY ARE SEEN. CONTACT THE NEAREST CPU OFFICE IMMEDIATELY WITH THE PERTINATE INFORMATION.ALL CITIZENS OF MAINFRAME ARE ADVISED TO REMAIN WITHIN THEIR HOMES UNTIL FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS ARE RELAYED. 

They couldn't possibly mean her!One way to find out.Melissa made her way across the expanse of Lost Angles and left the island by attaching to and following the twisted bridge.She slipped into the first home she came near and attached to an unsuspecting sprite.A few nanos listening in and she was certain they weren't talking about her. 

So Nemesis had succeeded.The Command.com was deleted.Apparently, there were witnesses, so that meant Nemesis would deal with them too, which wouldn't take long.She would return to the Data Dump and wait for her.Soon she would be going home. 

***

Mouse crouched behind the remains of the building.There wasn't much left, just the upper stories of the melted structure.A leftover from the Twin Cities explosion.

Mouse bared her fangs and hissed.Her katana was in a death grip. 

Her prey was near.Dot's assassin. 

She hoped to the User that Dot was all right.Mouse wasn't sure what she'd do if Dot died.When she had first met Mainframe's Command.com, Mouse had thought her to be somewhat of a bit-brain.She smiled at the memory._Sugah was I wrong about that!_ __

_ _

She had sent Hack and Slash away.Ray should have known better than to send those two when she was hunting.Besides, Little Enzo – _my User, what must he be feeling right now? _– would need all the support he could get.

Mouse had trailed the woman; yes she knew that for certain, to this area of Lost Angles.Now that Phong had issued a citywide alert, maybe this would make the assassin reckless.She had led a merry chase, but now Mouse had her.They had unfinished business and now with the viral witch making an attempt on Dot's life, it had become a little too personal. 

Mouse dashed across an open area and a group of nulls followed her.She hissed and they ran away.Something, she didn't know what, alerted her.It might have been a sound or a shift in the very air itself, but it was that something that made Mouse looked up just in time enough to see the viral come leaping down from a ledge above her. 

Mouse jumped back as Nemesis brought her sword down where Mouse had been standing nanos before. 

"So we meet again," Nemesis smiled evilly. 

"That we do, sugah, but the fun and games are over," Mouse's teeth ground, "Ya hurt my best friend and for that, I'm gonna have ta cut ya real nice like." 

"I'm going to enjoy deleting you," Nemesis smiled."Just like I enjoyed deleting the Command.com." 

"What makes ya think she was deleted?" 

"I always get my mark," Nemesis said."But if she isn't, no matter.Once I get you out of the way, I can finish the job." 

"Don't ya ever stop talking?" 

Nemesis charged and this time, Mouse was ready.She knew the viral's fighting style and used that knowledge to her advantage.It was Mouse now who pressed, driving Nemesis back with innumerably vicious blows.Mouse used her fury and anguish to fuel her strength and it was Nemesis who was now being backed into a corner and who was working hard to defend herself. 

The time came when Nemesis made a fatal error and Mouse cornered the viral, her katana blade pressed to the Nemesis' throat.Mouse smiled with her fangs, "Any last requests?" 

Nemesis pursed her lips and spat in Mouse's face.The flame-haired mercenary cried out as the disgusting substance burned her skin.Mouse ignored the pain and pursued the escaping viral. 

The sound of an engine powering up had Mouse increasing her pace.An air cycle rose high above her.Nemesis gave Mouse a rude gesture and shot away.Mouse uttered a few colorful metaphors of her own.No problem.There was no way Nemesis could leave Mainframe.The poison was slowly infecting Mouse.She would need to be treated; otherwise she wouldn't be around to avenge anyone. 

***

The sounds of the infirmary went on around him, but Enzo barely noticed.Ray had sat him down and had placed a comforting arm around his shoulders and hadn't left his side.Enzo realized he liked Ray and was glad the surfer was with him. 

He must have slept for a few nanos because when he opened his eyes, Hack and Slash were there, speaking to Phong in quiet voices.Enzo closed his eyes again, that is, until he heard Ray say, "Mouse!" 

Enzo sat up and gaped.Mouse's stood at the waiting room door.Her clothing format was dirty and torn, and there was a blistering burn on her cheek. 

"Love, what happened?"Ray gently removed his arm from around Enzo and approached Mouse, taking her in his arms."Why'd you send Hack and Slash back you silly girl!They could have helped you!Who did this?When I find the ruddy 

null-face --,"

"Ray, I'm fine, what about Dot?" Mouse said. 

"You are not fine!You need medical attention.They're looking at Dot now.We don't know anything yet.Please love, let me get you to a doctor," Ray ushered her down the hall.

Phong rolled over to Enzo and settled himself next to him."My son, you must get some rest.Perhaps you should go home." 

"No, I'm staying with Dot," Enzo hoped his voice conveyed that he wasn't going to take any arguments. 

"Very well, my child," Phong said. 

"Dot'll be all right." 

"Yes, yes, she will." 

"She's very strong." 

"Yes, very strong." 

"Thanks guys," Enzo said it more out of politeness than anything. 

A millisecond or so later, Ray and Mouse returned.Mouse had cleaned up and her cuts and bruises had been treated.A thick bandage covered the side of her face. 

"How are you, my child?"Phong rolled over to Mouse. 

"These bit-brains want to keep me overnight," Mouse said."I told them I'm fine." 

"Love, you should stay," Ray's voice was heavy with concern."Please.Do this for me.You've been poisoned for User's sake." 

Mouse smiled at him, but it was filled with pain, "All right, love."Then she turned to Phong, "Phong, it's definitely Nemesis.She can't leave Mainframe without us knowing."Mouse knelt and whispered, "She won't leave, she missed her mark.So keep a heavy guard on Dot." 

"Already done, my child," Phong whispered back. 

"All right, let's go, handsome," Ray placed an arm around Mouse and led her from the waiting room. 

"Hack, Slash, go perform your duty," Phong nodded to them. 

"Yes, sir Phong!" 

"Yes sir!" 

"Do not worry, my child," Phong laid a spindly hand on Enzo's knee. 

Enzo slept again.When he woke up, he realized Ray was there and Enzo's head was in his lap.Enzo smiled up at him before he drifted off again. 

"Enzo." 

Enzo came awake and was surprised to find the waiting room full.Captain Capacitor and his crew, Mai, Captain Covar, and Ronnie were all there.

Mouse smiled down at him."Wake up, honey.Dot's awake.She wants to see you." 

Enzo was up in one motion, "Thanks for coming everybody," he said before he walked out between Ray and Mouse.Dot's room was dimly lit.A number six nurse was just tipping a glass to Dot's lips.The six looked up and smiled, "Is that handsome young man your little brother?I'm Nurse Six." 

Enzo smiled politely, but his eyes were on Dot.He didn't care how babyish it looked.Enzo ran across the room, climbed onto the bed and into Dot's arms.Once there, he promptly burst into tears. 

"Ssh," Dot soothed as she stroked his hair.Her voice was weak, but she filled it with reassurance."I'm okay." 

"Really?"Enzo sniffed, "You're going to be okay?You're not just saying that?" 

"Of course not," Dot said."The doctor said I'm going to be fine.Would you believe they want me to stay here for a few seconds?There's too much to do." 

"Dot," Enzo scolded.He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" 

"Believe me, I won't." 

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," Enzo murmured.

"Oh sweetie, I'm glad you weren't.You might have gotten hurt too, and I couldn't stand that."

"We'll find them," Enzo said."I promise you we will.I won't let you down Dot."

"I know," Dot smiled."Just be careful."

"Don't you worry," Nurse Six smiled."She's not going anywhere for awhile.Now you need your rest, Ms. Matrix." 

"Do I have to go?Can't I stay a little while longer?" 

"You can come first thing in the morning.That liquid will help her sleep." 

"Wait," Dot said, but already she was drifting off, "What's going on?Did you catch the person who did this?" 

"They're still here in Mainframe, Dot honey," Mouse said."It's Nemesis.Don't worry I'll catch her.She won't leave." 

"Be careful, you," Dot's eyes closed. 

"All right, all three of you out," Nurse Six ushered them out. 

Enzo wiped the tears from his eyes.Mouse knelt in front of him, "You okay, sugah?" 

Enzo nodded, "I am now that I know Dot's okay." 

"Come on, let's tell everyone else." 

Upon arriving back in the waiting room, the first thing they saw was the open vid-window and the CPU Lieutenant's face. 

"How long?"Phong was saying. 

"For the past few milliseconds, sir.Not a sound.Shall we continue to keep the area secure?" 

"Yes," Phong turned to the trio as they approached."It appears that whatever was occurring at Hex's Lair has ended." 

"Dude!I forgot all about that!"Enzo said."Everybody, Dot's going to be fine.The doctor's said so." 

A cheer went up.Enzo told them that Dot was resting now, and that they were allowed back in the morning. 

"Why don't we go check out Hex's Lair, love?"Ray smiled. 

"You read my mind, handsome," Mouse smiled."Want to come along, sugah?" 

"Are you kidding?"Enzo said. 

***

Searchlights had been brought to the scene of Hex's Lair.Armed with flashlights, Enzo, Mouse, and Ray slowly descended into the gloom. 

"Dude," Enzo took in the destruction. 

"What in the net happened here," Mouse said. 

The trio reached the platform, which was strewn with rubble.The walls were pockmarked from energy blasts and the twisted remains of Hex's throne lay on the far edge of the platform. 

A sound had them all jumping and Mouse shone her light on Skuzzy. 

"Skuzzy?"Enzo slowly approached the animal."It's all right.Come here." 

Enzo frowned.Skuzzy looked strange although Enzo couldn't quite figure out why.A nagging thought itched his processor, something that he had forgotten that was important.Skuzzy rushed past him and to a pile of rubble.He sniffed at it and some of the rubble shifted. 

"What the net!"Ray said. 

They saw it at the same time, the protruding hand. 

"Hex," Enzo knelt beside the pile, "We've got to get her out of there!" 

"We need a demolition crew and medical team down here now!"Mouse called."This is giving me the jaggies.I know it wasn't Nemesis and there's no one else in Mainframe with power enough to do this, unless --, " 

"I don't even want to think about that," Ray muttered. 

***

Hexadecimal came to momentarily while they were transporting her to the infirmary.Enzo took her hand, "You're going to be okay." 

"Your guest was very rude," Hex said in a hoarse voice."She didn't even stay for tea and biscuits."Then she passed out again. 

"Guest?"Mouse asked. 

"She's been talking like that all day," Enzo said."It must have been the person who did this." 

"It couldn't have been Nemesis," Mouse said. 

"Two viral spies?"Ray said. 

"To coin a phrase from Bob," Enzo said, "This is bad.Very bad." 

***

"Ah, come in my children," Phong was waiting for them back in the War Room."I have some news for you." 

"Likewise," Mouse said. 

"I hope you are not angry with this old sprite, Mouse, but I had them do an analysis on the wound you received from Nemesis," Phong said. 

"Don't tell us," Mouse said."Two different viral signatures?" 

"So you have figured it out.We have not one, but two viral's here," Phong replied. 

"One with a signature similar to Hexadecimal's," Mouse said. 

"You don't suppose it's --," Enzo began. 

"No way, sugah, you remember what happened to him," Mouse said. 

"Um – no Mouse, not really." 

"Oh," Mouse said, "Oh right." 

"Could Hexadecimal give you any information?"Phong asked.

"She was pretty out of it," Mouse said."I'm surprised she survived.They're working on her right now.Unfortunately, they're having trouble because she's viral.We're going to go back there.Someone should be with her when she wakes up." 

"You may want to post a guard on her to, Phong," Ray said. 

"This all couldn't have happened at a worst time," Phong said."The armada is drawing ever near and now we have possibly two viral assassins?" 

"Continue with the city-wide alert.We're going back out to search," Ray said. 

"Take care, my children," Phong said."I will inform you the moment Hexadecimal awakens, but first could you --?"Phong pointed to where Enzo had sat down on the steps.The little sprite was fast asleep. 

"Poor kid, he's had quite a second, hasn't he?"Ray lifted Enzo up and carried him into Dot's office.He laid the little sprite on the couch.

"You've been real good with him, sugah," Mouse said as she fetched a blanket."You'd make a good father." 

"Would I now?"Ray smiled, "I suppose if there was someone who'd let me make an honest woman out of her." 

"You wish, sugah," Mouse smiled."Come on, let's get back out there." 

***

Searching at night proved fruitless.The two viral's were nowhere to be found.The citywide alert was continued and Phong saw to it that their fleet continued with their exercises. 

Enzo's mind was on one person, Dot.He arrived in her room at the infirmary.A bouquet of daisy wheels in one hand, and a Holomark card in the other.He stepped into the room, and sighed in exasperation. 

Dot was sitting up in bed, surrounded by five vid-windows; her glasses perched on her nose, her organizer open in her hand.Nurse Six was trying to get her to rest.Enzo knew what an impossible task that would be. 

"Dot, what are you doing?"Enzo placed the daisy wheels in a nearby vase and gave Dot the card. 

"Thank you, sweetie," Dot said after the message played."I'm sending out the scouts today and checking with Ray and Mouse.We have to monitor the activity in the city." 

"Okay, okay, as long as you stay in bed." 

"How's Hexadecimal?" 

"Still unconscious.I brought her some flowers and a card too.Dot, you should have seen her Lair." 

"I did, sort of.They sent me a full report," Dot took off her glasses, "Sweetie, I want you to be careful while you're out there.Whoever these viral's are, I don't want you accidentally running into them." 

"As long as one of them isn't Megabyte." 

Dot gave him an assessing look, "Why would you think that?" 

"Well, Megabyte was pulled into a web portal, right?Bob survived in the web.What if someone found Megabyte?What if Daemon got him back and sent him here?Wouldn't that explain the similar signatures?The other viral could be someone Daemon sent with him." 

"Yes it would," Dot said."Let's hope it's not him, Enzo." 

Enzo crawled up to sit beside Dot at the head of the bed; he laid his head on her shoulder, content to watch her work. 

***

Dot was in the infirmary for four seconds.She knew it probably wasn't necessary, but the doctors insisted.Dot supposed Phong had a hand in that.

In a way, she was grateful for the rest.She had had trouble sleeping those nights, as she had been plagued with nightmares about the assassination attempt.When it wasn't that it was even more frightening dreams about Bob, Matrix, and AndrAIa being captured by Daemon.

She was aware the first night of Hack and Slash standing guard outside her window and at her door it alternated between two CPU's and Princess Bulla.Dot understood what Mouse had said about Nemesis not leaving Mainframe.After all, she was still alive.

Immersing herself in her work was the only way she could keep from giving in to her paranoia and fear.No one had ever been after her before in her life.Certainly, Megabyte had wished to destroy her and take over Mainframe, but this was different. This viral's one format was to delete _her_.

Time was running out and the Command.com worked in daylight and darkness.The two viral's still hadn't been found although there had been dozens of reports and false leads.The scouts were overdue to return.Dot sat in her bed with seven vid-windows and her organizer.A constant stream of visitors staved off her loneliness and provided her with the reports she needed. 

She managed to convince the doctors to release her that afternoon, and with Enzo's help, she made her way to the War Room. 

Everyone was there, Phong, Mouse, Ray, Captain Capacitor, Mr. Christopher, Hack, Slash, Specks, Mai and Max Covar.They broke out into applause and cheering when she entered. 

"Welcome back, my child.How are you feeling?" Phong smiled at her. 

"Much better," Dot smiled in return."I had to get out of that bed." 

"Everything's in order, commander," Specks said. 

"Have we heard from the scouts yet?" 

"No word as of yet." 

"Right back into the job," Mouse muttered. 

"I heard that." 

"Ms. Matrix!" Specks looked up from the console, "My sensors just went off the scale.I think – yes, a portal has opened!It may be the scouts returning." 

Three vidwindows were opened.The portal was over Sector 1001.It flickered then a single ship came through.A plume of black smoke trailed out behind it. 

"That's one of mine," Captain Covar said.

"Oh no!"Dot said."Emergency crews to Sector 1001 now!" 

"This can't be good," Mouse said. 

Dot, Mouse, Ray, Enzo, and Captain Covar rushed from the Principal Office to the crash site.They arrived just as the emergency crews did.The pilot was lifted from the cockpit. 

"Captain Covar," the sprite pilot called weakly. 

"I'm here," Covar said."Don't worry, you're going to be fine." 

"Get him to the infirmary," Dot said. 

"Wait!" The pilot suddenly said, "Ms. Matrix?" 

"Yes?" 

"The others – gone," the pilot said, " – came upon enemy scouts – closer than we thought." 

The pilot grasped Dot's arm with his final strength.His eyes bore into hers and with his last breath he whispered, "They're coming." 

_ _

**_ _**


	7. Dark Dreams

font size=6center The Daemon Conflict:p

CHAPTER 7

DARK DREAMS

** **

** **

"Captain, tear down the shields!" 

**_ _**

**_"No way, they protect us from the web!"_** **__**

**_ _**

**_"Enzo, don't you understand?"_** **__**

**_ _**

**_"Bob, you're tired.I told you I've got --,"_**

**_ _**

**_"Don't you dare patronize me, Matrix.As far as I'm concerned you're still that annoying little boy I gladly left behind."_**

**_ _**

**No!That isn't what happened!I didn't stay that to him!** ****

** **

**_But you thought it._**

**_ _**

**No, I didn't!I would never do anything to hurt Matrix!** ****

** **

Not consciously.What about the long talk you were going to have with him about Enzo?

**_ _**

I was just going to – 

** **

Tell him how much you've despised what he's become, even more than the worthless little boy you thought he was?

**_ _**

No!That's not true! 

**_Keep fooling yourself, Guardian.We both know the truth. _**

**_ _**

"Stop it," Bob jammed his palms violently against his eyelids, "Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" 

** **

**The voices in his head cackled maliciously.He had to keep his mind clear.He had to focus on the situation at hand; otherwise, he was going to go completely random.Bob was totally unaware of the amount of time that had passed since his imprisonment.It had seemed like hours.He had slept little.His cell was infested with viral bugs and the walls dripped with the poisonous muck.Bob could swear the thick black liquid had a mind of its own.Often, when he managed to snatch a few nanos of sleep, he would wake up with it attached to some part of his body, eating through his armor and burning his skin.It was not as bad as the bugs and the worms.They stole his energy little by little.The bug bites left angry red welts on his skin and the worms – well he didn't even want to think about what they tried to do.** ****

** **

**Bob sat up on the cot and watched the progress of a shiny black and green beetle as it made its way across his cell floor.He hadn't been fed since he had been brought here.** ****

** **

I'm not that random, not yet anyway.

**_ _**

Despite all of this, the voices were even worse.They haunted him and dogged him, stealing his will in bytes.Dragging his darkest thoughts to the forefront of his processor.Feeding off his anger, frustration and fear.He was worried about Matrix, hearing nothing from the cell next to his in what he thought was milliseconds.That first night, there had been a struggle of some sort, although Bob had been unable to see anything.It was the silence afterwards that had caused much of his anxiety.

**Without Glitch he felt lost and empty.He had no idea how they had removed him.He realized that they wouldn't just leave him here to starve to deletion.Not after all the trouble Daemon went through to get them.** ****

** **

**A sound from not so far away told him he was right.Footsteps echoed down the hall.Bob stood, despite his weakened state and prepared to face what was to come.**

**Cooper appeared with two Guardians flanking him.The two carried stun lances, poles with a glowing tip that delivered devastating blasts of energy.** ****

** **

**"Ah, Bob," Cooper smiled at him."Will broken yet?"** ****

** **

**Several snide comebacks came to Bob's mind, but unfortunately, in his current condition, all he said with was, "Kiss my ASCII, Cooper."** ****

** **

**Cooper laughed, "Why Bob, such language coming from you?"Cooper shook his head, "The web did change you didn't it?You were such a dork in school."** ****

** **

**"Thought about Desdemona, lately?"Bob muttered.** ****

** **

**For a moment, Cooper's whole face changed.There seemed to be just a hint of remorse there, "She's no longer of any concern to me."** ****

** **

**"That's obvious since you tried to delete her."** ****

** **

**"You'll be doing the same thing soon enough," Cooper said."All right."**

** **

**One of the two stepped forward and unlocked his cell.As he stepped out, he saw two more Guardians flanking Matrix.The brawny sprite's back was to him but he could see his body was covered with bug bites much like his own, but Matrix also sported several cuts and bruises that Bob knew were recent.** ****

** **

**"Matrix," Bob called to him.The renegade didn't turn.** ****

** **

**"Hold," Cooper said, "Bring him."** ****

** **

**With his own set of guards pushing him along, Bob began to walk.As he passed Matrix, Bob turned to look back at him.He only had a glimpse of his young friend, but Bob realized something was truly wrong, although he didn't quite know what it was.The guards led them through the maze of hallways, none of which was familiar to Bob.It was as though they had been trapped in some bizarre game.All things familiar had been reshaped.** ****

** **

**During their walk, they saw little if anyone.What little signs of life they did encounter, (besides more bugs and worms) were infected guardians, drones, and a few terrified sprites and binomes, probably kept around for general maintenance and grunge work.**

** **

**For now the voices were silent, but whenever he turned his thoughts to Dot or Mainframe, they started up again, as though they wanted him to have no hope to cling to. He realized with a great amount of fear that they were succeeding.** ****

** **

**Finally they came to what it took Bob several nanos to recognize, The Council Chambers.Bob bit down hard on his lip.The beautiful hand carved door had been remade with the image of a hideous mutated spider.Daemon's symbol he gathered.**

** **

**So this would be how it ended.Without Glitch, he couldn't put his plan into action.He'd never have enough power, unless Daemon had Glitch with her.It was his last hope and the only thing that kept him from completely giving into despair as the great doors opened.** ****

** **

**A nauseating stench wafted from the room.It was the scent of rotting things and pure malevolence.Bob could see little within the semi-darkness.A grayish light was the only illumination in the room but Bob could not determine its source. **

**The pair was shoved forward.** ****

** **

**"I would suggest pleading for mercy," Cooper said before motioning to the guards to pull the door shut.The sound resembled the closing of a casket.** ****

** **

**"Why didn't they come in with us?"But Bob knew the reason even as he asked.They didn't expect them to come out alive.He didn't strain to see, deciding to wait until his eyes became accustomed to the gloom.Even though not a thing moved, Bob had the acute sensation that they were being closely observed. **

** **

**Matrix stood with his back to him.The normally outspoken renegade had not said a word."Matrix?"Bob reached for him.** ****

** **

**"Don't," Matrix growled, jerking his shoulder away when Bob touched him.** ****

** **

**"What is it?What's wrong?** ****

** **

**"Don't look at me."** ****

** **

**Bob circled around to stand in front of him.Matrix hid his face, "Matrix look at me."** ****

** **

**Slowly the younger sprite lifted his head.** ****

** **

**"No," the word of disbelief escaped Bob's lips, _"User, no!" _**

** **

**A single tear escaped from Matrix's good eye.The muscular sprite viciously wiped it away, "No pity!"Matrix hissed.** ****

** **

**"Matrix," Bob swallowed past the lump in his throat."How?When?"** ****

** **

**Matrix lifted his hand to cover the now empty socket where his mechanical eye had rested, "They took me away the second night.They didn't tell you?"** ****

** **

"I – no one ever came until now, Matrix I'm so --," 

** **

**"I said no pity," Matrix ground his teeth.** ****

** **

**"Are you in pain?"** ****

** **

**"Not anymore."** ****

** **

**It was too much for Bob, first failure and betrayal and now this.This terrible atrocity forced upon his young friend.The worst part was Bob couldn't think of a single thing to say or do to remedy the situation.Matrix had demanded that he show no pity and the least Bob could do was grant that wish but it didn't mean Bob didn't feel pity.** ****

** **

**"So now what?"Matrix broke the silence.** ****

** **

**Bob concentrated hard and managed to bring a feeble light to life in his palm.It did little to chase away the gloom and in fact, seemed to just be sucked up by the darkness itself.There was a sudden sound of thousands of scurrying bodies and Bob realized there were also bugs there. **

** **

**"Where are we Bob?" **

** **

**"What was the Council Chamber I think," Bob said."Matrix I don't think we're alone." **

** **

**Almost as if in reply, there was a soft smug laugh. **

** **

**"Where are you?"Bob stepped forward, "Why don't you show yourself?" **

** **

**Something moved against Bob's foot.He looked down to see a thin oil-like tendril of wrapping itself around his ankle. **

** **

**"What in the net?" **

** **

**Trails of the oily liquid came from every direction, surrounding the two sprites, forming intricate web-like designs on the floor. **

** **

**"Why these games?"Bob screamed, "Why not show yourself?" **

** **

Another laugh as more tendrils came from the darkness above and below, seeming to have no origin, attaching themselves to Bob's legs, arms, and torso.Bob turned to Matrix and found him faring no better.The webbing on the floor held him immobile as the tendrils wrapped themselves around his failing arms.One came from behind and encircled his throat, cutting off his breath.

**_ _**

**_How was this possible?_Bob managed to ask himself the question despite his rising panic._How could these things be coming from everywhere and have no source?_**

**_ _**

His torso was completed enveloped now, his legs securely anchored in the webbing.Yet, the tendrils still came, wrapping around his face, jerking his head back.Bob began to truly panic when two of them forced his mouth open and filled it.The Guardian couldn't move, or even cry out as he felt the liquid force his way down his throat, burning his insides.It tasted like poison.

He thought he saw something in the shadows with a twisted face grinning evilly at him before the tendrils covered his eyes.

***

_ _

_"Daddy, look at me!"___

_ _

_"I'm watching sweetheart."___

_ _

_Bob smiled at his daughter as she tossed the Frisbee and the big red puppy went after it.___

_ _

_"Look!I trained Frisket Junior to catch the Frisbee."___

_ _

_"Very good honey, let's see it again."___

_ _

_Bob watched the beautiful child with silvery hair and big violet eyes as she played with her new puppy.He turned to where Dot sat on the blanket, setting out a picnic lunch.___

_ _

_"Almost ready you two. Who wants fried chicken?"___

_ _

_"I do, I do!" His daughter cried happily.Bob's heart swelled with love and pride at the sight of her.Everything, all the suffering and sacrifices and been worth it just to have her and Dot with him forever.It was a perfect day in Mainframe._

_ _

_His daughter tossed the Frisbee one last time then ran joyfully after her pet.She went farther than Bob liked and he called to her.She didn't seem to hear him so he called again.___

_ _

_It happened so fast; Bob barely had time to react.A portal opened in a blaze of golden fire before his beautiful little girl.Bob saw within the globe a world of darkness filled with hideous monsters.His daughter stood transfixed, not seeming to hear Bob's frantic cries.___

_ _

_The portal shivered once and out of its center stepped …_

_ _

_Megabyte.___

_ _

_The virus grinned evilly at the little girl.Bob tried to move but he found, as it often seemed to happen in nightmares, that he was rooted to the spot.His voice fled and he could only watch as Megabyte reached for her.___

_ _

_No!Bob wanted to scream.User, please, no!___

_ _

_He saw Dot running towards them, her eyes ablaze with the fury only a mother could produce when her child was in danger.Megabyte laughed cruelly.His claws extended and as Dot reached him, he slashed the deadly weapons across Dot's chest.___

_ _

_Bob screamed as the love of his life crumpled to the ground.___

_ _

_Then Megabyte looked at him.It was the same look he had given Bob before sending him into the web.The look that had chilled Bob to his very core-com.___

_ _

_Seizing his precious daughter by the arm, Megabyte pulled her into the portal.Bob had one glimpse of her terrified face before she disappeared and the portal collapsed behind them.___

_ _

_Then he could move again.He rushed to Dot, but it was too late.Her body dissolved in a shimmering green light.Bob knelt on the space where her body had been, pressed both hands to his temples and began crying out in anguish and didn't stop. _

_ _

***

_ _

_It was good to be home.They had won, Daemon was defeated and Matrix had decided he was going to keep a promise he had made to himself after the web creature had bitten AndrAIa.He paused outside the door and shifted the bouquet of long stem red roses (Dot had said she'd like those, Matrix wasn't sure, but he figured it was worth a shot.) under his arm and opened the velvet ring box.Matrix smiled at the ring and all it represented.He never figured himself the marrying type, but after the harrowing experience, well he was willing to make a change.___

_ _

_Matrix cleared his throat and gave it a practice run, "AndrAIa, will you marry me?"___

_ _

_Good enough.Matrix entered AndrAIa's apartment.The door wasn't locked, which didn't strike him as odd.It was dark in the living room, but he heard movement from AndrAIa's bedroom.He knew it was late and she was probably getting ready for bed, but this couldn't wait."AndrAIa?"___

_ _

_"Matrix?" He could hear the astonishment in her voice."I didn't hear you come in.Wait a nano."___

_ _

_Eagerly, Matrix entered the bedroom, "I didn't want to wait, I --,"_

_ _

_AndrAIa was just tying a robe around her slim form.She looked up, and her eyes widened in consternation.At first Matrix couldn't figure out why until a voice behind him said, "Hello mate."___

_ _

_Matrix turned sharply to find Ray standing in the doorway.He grinned smugly at the renegade, "Sorry you had to find out this way."___

_ _

_Matrix whirled on AndrAIa, "What in the net's going on here?"___

_ _

_"What's it look like?" Ray's voice was triumphant."I've taken your woman."___

_ _

_"No!AndrAIa, you didn't, you couldn't!"___

_ _

_AndrAIa stared defiantly at him, "I didn't want you to find out this way.I wanted to tell you.I knew you'd try and hurt Ray."___

_ _

_"How could you?I love you!"___

_ _

_"Well I don't love you. You're not good enough for me.All those things you did while we were lost in the web.You've become a cruel, heartless, murdering --,"_

_ _

_"No!You're not totally guiltless!You were with me through everything!"___

_ _

_"Only because I had no choice.Now I do."___

_ _

_"How could you do this to me?How could you humiliate me – betray me this way?"___

_ _

_"Face it mate," Ray smiled, "What would she want with you?A weak, sniveling, worthless renegade!"___

_ _

_Matrix's rage was a red haze across his vision.He acted before he realized what he was doing.He wasn't aware of himself summoning Gun, but suddenly his weapon was in his hand and pointed at Ray.___

_ _

_"You don't have the circuits to kill me, boy," Megabyte's voice came from Ray's lips."You didn't before and you don't now!"___

_ _

_The mechanical eye twirled and focused targeting Ray's chest.Matrix's finger squeezed the trigger.___

_ _

_"No!"AndrAIa was suddenly in the line of fire and it was too late.Gun went off and AndrAIa gave a last dying scream.___

_ _

_"AndrAIa!"Matrix reached for her, but there was nothing there.___

_ _

_Then Ray started to laugh.___

_ _

_Fury burned away the last of Matrix's sanity.Again Gun was in his hand and pointed at Ray.The weapon trembled, as Matrix's own body shook.___

_ _

_"What good is deleting me going to do?She's gone, she won't come back and it's all your fault."___

_ _

_"It's your fault!You confused her!"___

_ _

_"She knew what she was doing," Ray smiled."There's only one thing to do now mate, if you have the circuits for it."_

_ _

_Matrix's hand lowered of it's own accord. Against his will, he felt the rage drain away, to be replaced by resignation.He turned the barrel of Gun inward, towards himself. Then with a growl, he moved it away."No, I won't."___

_ _

_"Didn't think so," Ray stepped forward."Very well then, I'll do it.Give Gun to me."___

_ _

_Matrix stared at his weapon for a nano, then mindlessly handed Gun over to Ray._

_ _

_"This proves how weak you really are.You haven't grown or changed.You're still that weak little sprite you hate so much.And now you're getting what you deserve for being such a failure._

_ _

_The brilliant flash of Gun's shot was the last thing Matrix saw. _

_ _

***

_ _

"Wake up, Guardian."

Bob couldn't remember ever feeling quite this awful.The voices screamed in his brain causing lances of pain that made him cringe.Every muscle and nerve in his body was on fire.Nausea was forcing something to rise in his throat and he coughed and felt a trickle of liquid come from his mouth, which tasted sour.

His eyes refused to focus.He didn't even have the strength to lift his head to see who had spoken.

"I know you can hear me," the voice said."That was merely a taste of what is to come.No, I will not physically injure you, and least not much.I need your bodies in tact, but your will must belong to me."

Bob spat out more of the vile liquid as he tried to form words, "Who are you?"

"You know who I am.The one you sought.The one who now holds the whole of the web in her claws.I am Daemon.Look upon me and despair."

Bob found that he couldn't.He was on his knees, he knew that much.His arms were raised above him and secured with what he supposed were the spidery tendrils.He had difficulty breathing, because the tendrils were still wrapped around his throat.

"So you cannot bear to look at me.Do I have you yet?Tell me that you are mine and I will release you."

"Never."

The smug laugh came again, "I admire a sprite with spirit.I must admit you gave me a merry chase Robert Lan.I haven't been this amused in ages."

From somewhere deep within his core-com, Bob managed to dredge up some of his former cockiness, "I'm glad one of us is amused."

Daemon laughed fully, "I will enjoy breaking you Guardian."

"Let Matrix go."

"No.I need him as well.You especially, but he will also be useful to me."

Bob heard her move away."Look this way Bob.You can.Go ahead."

With painful slowness, Bob turned his head to his left towards the voice.He saw nothing at first, then a dim light shone to reveal Matrix, in what Bob could only assume was the same condition he was in.The renegade was on his knees, wrapped in the tendrils.Yellow-green liquid seeped from Matrix's empty eye socket and mouth.

"Don't do this to him, please."

"Was that a plea?"The voice had retreated into the shadows."Yes, I like the sound of that.Beg me to release him and I will."

Bob knew it would be useless.He could plead for mercy and Daemon would never release them and she would use his affection for Matrix against him.

"You refuse?Then watch as your friend suffers."

Bob felt something; he couldn't quite describe what but the very atmosphere in the room changed.It seemed charged with a volatile energy.Matrix's head suddenly snapped up and he opened his mouth and gave a cry of agony.

"No, stop!"

"Bob," Matrix's voice was high, almost childlike, "Why did you go away Bob?Why did you trust Megabyte?Why did you leave Dot alone?"

"Don't," Bob whispered.

"I need you Bob," Matrix cried, "I'm not a Guardian, just a weak little boy.How can I protect Mainframe?You were supposed to be here, why did you leave?"

"No, Matrix, listen to me!"

"I hate you, Bob.I hate you for leaving me alone." Then the powerful renegade began to weep.

"Enzo," Bob said, "you don't mean that.I'm sorry.I know I shouldn't have trusted him, but I had no choice."

"He left you because he didn't care," Daemon's voice once again drifted from the shadows."He's never cared for you.Bob despises you."

Matrix slowly turned his head to look at Bob, "Is that true?"

"No," Bob cried fiercely, "Megabyte tricked me, remember?"

"He's a Guardian," Daemon continued."They are all Guardians and I have them.As you can see, young Matrix, Guardians are not a powerful as Bob led you to believe."

"Why did the Guardians fail?" Matrix wailed like a child."Why were they captured?"

"Because they are weak," Daemon replied."But you sought them out.You wished to be one of them.What does that say about you?"

"Stop it, Daemon."Bob hissed.

"That I'm weak and helpless," Matrix's voice dropped to a whisper.

"No, Enzo, listen to me!Don't let her win.Fight her!"

"That's right," Bob could hear the amusement in Daemon's voice."But I can give you the power you seek.You merely have to give yourself to me."

"Matrix, don't.Think of AndrAIa!"

"AndrAIa?"Some of the old strength returned to Matrix's voice.

"You mean the girl?She's deleted," Daemon said."Blame the Guardian for that, young Matrix."

"No," Matrix growled, "I blame you she-viral!You had better hope I never get free because woman or not, I will delete you."

Daemon answered his threat with a laugh, "Ah, you will be a challenge as well.How delightful."

"Why all this, Daemon?Why all these games?Why not infect us and get it over with?"Bob said.

"No," Daemon's voice gained a harsh edge."Not mere infection for you two.I have a greater plan.Oh yes, you will be mine, but it will take some time.I am not worried, however, you won't be leaving and since Mainframe is under my power and the Command.com is dead, you have nothing to go back to."

"What?"Bob cried.

"Oh yes," Daemon's amusement returned, "I sent one of my viral assassins after your lady love.My armada has secured the system by now and without the Command.com, Mainframe will join the many systems I have subjugated."

"No, I don't believe you!"

"You don't?"Daemon laughed."Why in all the web would I lie?"

Bob cringed away from her laughing voice."Oh Dot," he moaned and let the tears come.Matrix began to scream curses at the super virus.

"So you believe me, excellent.Now I shall began your transformation, while you are at your most vulnerable."

Bob saw movement within the shadows and a form appeared.The light around them brightened but not by much, but it was enough to see the face of his captor.

Her eyes were the first things that drew Bob's attention.They were smooth opalescence, yet glowed with primal yellow fire.When she smiled with her full lips, black fangs protruded.A network of thin yellow veins covered her blood-red mask and extended to her hairline to merge with the thick mass of sable hair that flowed down her back.

She moved with a smooth grace that lent a surreal beauty to her features, and seemed to exude a powerful sensuality.As she stepped further into the circle of light, Bob's eyes were unwillingly drawn to her supple form.She was dressed in form-fitting gown, crimson in color that split on both sides to reveal her shapely legs.The veins reappeared at her collarbone and disappeared underneath the fabric of her costume and became visible again the length of both legs.

The spider-like arms, three to each side, were folded placidly behind her.Bob realized they were made of metal and razor-sharp.She spread the appendages slightly as she moved closer.Bob also noticed she could move them in various directions at will.

"I see you are impressed," she smiled and held out her arms.The tendrils moved to her and caressed her booted feet."Am I not magnificent?"

Bob mentally shook off the effects of the spell she so artfully wove, "No.I think you're the most horrible thing I've ever seen."

Her smile vanished, "And you renegade?"She turned to Matrix."What is your feeling?"

"You disgust me," Matrix said.

For a moment, Daemon's face twisted into a freakish caricature of her former self, then returned to normal.She laughed, "You do have courage, but it will be all for nothing.Now I will tell you what I have in store for you.You see, my strain is dying; my daughter Melissa is the last of my line.It is a great tragedy, as once she deletes Hexadecimal, there will be no one of power left save myself."

"What do you mean, deletes?"Bob asked.

"I sent my daughter to Mainframe as well," Daemon smiled."She fears my wrath, so she will succeed, or delete trying."

Daemon moved to Bob and knelt before him."But that is irrelevant."She raised her hands and cupped them on either side of Bob's face."Do you have any idea of the power you possess, Robert Lan?I gained much information from your mentor Turbo.Do you know he considered you as the next Prime Guardian?"

The spider-like arms folded around Bob in an embrace.Daemon's face was close to his.Bob tried to turn his face away, and found the tendrils held him motionless.

"You will help me renew my strain.I must transform you first.Place a piece of myself into your core-com and once inside of you it will thrive and flourish, feeding off of your energy and will, rewriting your code and twisting your format until it takes complete control of you.Then you will no longer be a sprite but a true viral."

"I won't let you."

Daemon's claws, which were the same blood red, extended."Come let me share with you."

"No," Bob muttered as he felt the first sharp pressure.Daemon positioned her claws at various points on Bob's face.Two were driven into his temples, his ears, and at the base of his jaw, into his throat.When the excruciating pain began, Bob began to scream.

And the more he screamed, the deeper Daemon pushed her claws into his flesh.

Something forced its way into the open wounds, dripping from Daemon's claws like venom, causing Bob's agony to intensify.Dozens of wriggling yellow viral worms worked their way into Bob's skull.His vision seemed to turn inward as he witnessed it happening. Through the torture, Bob was dimly aware of Matrix screaming something, but he was in no condition to discern what it was.Everything around him disappeared into a white-hot fire of pain.

He tried to focus on something else.Dot, Mainframe, anything, but the worms were feeding on his thoughts and memories and they warped and twisted every thought he had that might have brought him solace.Like the nightmare of Megabyte taking his daughter and deleting Dot, every good memory was turned inside out.

Nanos before he blacked out Bob had a fleeting thought that he had finally found something worse than being lost in the web.

_ _

***

_So this is Daemon._Matrix stared at the she-virus with all the loathing in his core-com.__

Daemon knelt before Bob.Matrix managed to twist his head around slightly.The muscular sprite watched as she extended her claws.Daemon smiled, almost serenely and closed her eyes.

Then Bob began to scream.

"Bob!"Matrix cried, "Bob!"His stomach lurched as he watched Daemon drive her claws into Bob's skull.Yellowish liquid ran in rivulets down the side of the Guardian's face.Bob's body began to convulse.

_This isn't happening, _Matrix thought._This is another nightmare._Bob's screaming abruptly ceased.Daemon threw back her head and howled, her fangs glinted in the dim light.Matrix watched as she withdrew.Her claws were slick with moisture.The tendrils held Bob's head upright, yet Matrix hoped he was unconscious.The Guardian's body twitched spasmodically.Daemon watched him for a few nanos, and then turned to Matrix.

"Now you my young handsome one."

"No!"Matrix began to struggle, but it was a futile effort.His bonds tightened around him.

"Ah, your fear is nourishment for me," she smiled.

"I'm not afraid," Matrix growled."Bob may have given in to pain, but I won't.I won't give you that satisfaction."

"Of course you will," her claws lengthened.

Matrix steeled himself and filled his mind with thoughts of AndrAIa._She just had to be all right.She couldn't be deleted.He couldn't live without her._

_ _

As the first pressure began Matrix closed his eyes.He was a renegade.He was strong.He was not that weak little boy.He had been in pain before.This would mean nothing to him.

A few nanos later, he realized how wrong he was.

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

__

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**_ _**

** **


	8. Underlings

font size=6center The Daemon Conflict:p

CHAPTER 8

UNDERLINGS

AndrAIa didn't know what it felt like to be sick.She had always been strong and healthy and able to take on any challenge.That changed the day she was bitten by the web creature.She remembered little about that past episode and when she finally regained consciousness to find herself in a strange place, she remembered even less about this current one.

Her mouth was horribly dry and tasted even worse.She felt feverish, she knew that much, and had an ache in her side that she knew was her injury possibly festering.

_I must look a mess, _she thought wryly.

She didn't try to get up immediately.Someone was in the room with her, or at least what she thought was a room.She knew she was lying on a hard cot with a blanket over her.

She frowned as she tried to extend her claws and it didn't feel right.Like they weren't as long as they should be.

**AndrAIa inhaled deeply and opened her eyes, then closed them immediately as a bright light made them burn and water.**

** **

**She felt whoever was with her approach the bed."Hey," a soft voice said, "It's okay, you can open your eyes." **

** **

**AndrAIa turned her head to the side and squinted and the person who knelt before her.Her vision swam into focus to reveal a young sprite girl. **

** **

**"I'm glad you're all right," the girl smiled at her. **

** **

**"Where am I?"AndrAIa asked. **

** **

**"Underground," the girl smiled and it was then that AndrAIa noticed her eyes.They were not like regular eyes.They were slit-pupil, like a cat, with brilliant blue irises.The girl's face and hair were yellow, but hers was static, like Mouse's. **

** **

**"Who are you?" **

** **

**"I'm called SiRCe," she smiled."And you are?"**

** **

**"AndrAIa," the game sprite figured it wouldn't hurt to tell, since she'd obviously been out for quite some time and if SiRCe was going to turn her in, she would have done it by now. **

** **

**"You've been out for awhile," SiRCe smiled."Don't worry, you're safe here.We haven't betrayed you to the upper levels and we won't." **

** **

**"Thank you.Wait, you said 'we'.There are more of you?" **

** **

**"Oh yes, lot's more.We do what we can to make lives a little bit easier." **

** **

**"But I have to --,"**

** **

**"Ssh," SiRCe admonished, "You get some rest and when you're well enough, we'll get you cleaned up and you can go meet the others." **

** **

**AndrAIa didn't argue."Could I have some water?" **

** **

**"Of course.A word of caution though, it tastes awful, but you get used to it." **

** **

**SiRCe hadn't been joking.It did taste terrible, but AndrAIa drank it down and then fell back into a fevered sleep. **

** **

**She realized more time had passed when she woke up again, but she felt much better.SiRCe fed her some weak broth and more of the horrible water and helped her to sit up. **

** **

**"I'll bring a wash basin in," SiRCe handed her a cracked dirty mirror."BRB." **

** **

**AndrAIa looked at her reflection and scowled.She was more than a mess, she looked like she had lost several games and had been nullified ten times over.Her lush aquamarine hair was now matted and oily.Her skin sported several sickly green splotches.Worst of all when she checked under the sheets to her horror she found she had shed an alarming number of her scales, the spots where they used to be itched profoundly.When she tried to extend her claws, AndrAIa realized that they had broken off.The game sprite muttered a few choice unladylike words. **

** **

**She trained the mirror on her injury and could see that it had at least been cared for and stitched up, however haphazardly.Also, a simple mud colored gown had replaced her original clothing format. **

** **

**"If Matrix could see me now," AndrAIa smiled, but then it quickly faded._Oh Matrix, Bob, where are you know?What's happening to you?Are you even still alive?_**

** **

**AndrAIa wiped away the tears that fell.She didn't even notice when SiRCe returned. **

** **

**"Hey," SiRCe knelt before her."Are you okay?" **

** **

**"I'm worried about my friends," AndrAIa sniffed."Please tell me, did you see them?" **

** **

**SiRCe didn't answer immediately, "Yes.They were taken away.My sources on the upper levels tell me they were taken into Daemon's inner sanctum.I'm truly sorry." **

** **

**"You've got to help me," AndrAIa said, "We've got to get them out of there.Think of a rescue plan --,"**

** **

**"Get them out?"SiRCe looked at her as though she had gone random."Rescue?No one enters the inner sanctum and lives.And the few times they have, they're totally random when they come out.Those are the ones we try to help, but there's little we can do.Your friends are the rogue Guardians right?" **

** **

**"Yes." **

** **

**"Word is, Daemon had something planned for them both.Don't know what it is.I'm sorry, there's no way to help them.You're better off staying with us until we can figure out a way to smuggle you out of here." **

** **

**"No!You have to help me!" **

** **

**"I'm sorry, but we can't take the chance.If we cause trouble and are noticed, who knows what will happen to us?Right now, we're just the grunge workers so they leave us alone.We're no resistance force, if that's what you want.We tried to tell that to Macro." **

** **

**"Who?" **

** **

**"Your contact.Yes, we know all about that.He tried to convince us to join your resistance force.We refused, so he did it on his own.He was the man you were supposed to meet, and they caught him and took him away right before you came.You know what happened to him?They fed him to the bugs." **

** **

**"Bugs?" **

** **

**"Can you stand?" **

** **

**"Yes." **

** **

**"Wash up," SiRCe pointed to the basin she had set on the floor."We're going for a walk." **

** **

**Washing up consisted of running a cloth over her face, arms and legs and finger-combing her hair, which to her consternation came out in clumps in her hand.SiRCe returned with a clothing format disk.**

** **

**"Your old format is being repaired.It stinks like all get out.I have your weapon locked in my chest." **

** **

**The format turned out to be plain brown pants and a loose-fitting top.AndrAIa still felt a little woozy but she was fine as long as they walked slowly. **

** **

**SiRCe led her down a narrow hall.All manner of pipes and machines, which AndrAIa guessed was what kept the Hall's resources running smoothly, surrounded them.Several sprites and binomes passed them and exchanged greetings.AndrAIa soon realized that SiRCe wasn't the only unusual looking being among them. **

** **

**They came to a common room of sorts, actually a space between the machinery and pipes.There was a small square pool in the middle and many people were gathered around it.Some were sitting on the pipes (a few children were actually swinging on them) others were resting against the machines.A few groups had broken off to play games.There were card games and dice games and others of chance.The stakes she realized were candies, which she figured was more precious to these people than units. **

** **

**Although no one stared openly, some glanced their way. Others also called a greeting. **

** **

**"This is how we live," SiRCe said."It's not a good life but since the occupation, it's the only life we know." **

** **

**"Who are these people?" **

** **

**"Average citizens, government employees, visitors," SiRCe shrugged."People who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.We never had a chance.Daemon infiltrated the Hall slowly and quietly at first, then struck hard and fast when she had the forces to do it." **

** **

**"We've wondered how she got in and managed to infiltrate the whole Collective," AndrAIa said, "How do you know so much?" **

** **

**"We all know a lot," SiRCe averted her eyes, which made AndrAIa wonder."They keep us around because we are the servants.We do the work they're too lazy to do.It keeps us alive and inconspicuous." **

** **

**"But it gives you a perfect information network," AndrAIa said."You are a resistance force in a way.You probably know everything that's going on.You can do something?" **

** **

**"Like what?Storm Daemon's inner sanctum and destroy her?Liberate your friends?Free the Collective?Do we look like warriors here?" **

** **

**AndrAIa didn't reply, but she had to agree.They weren't warriors, "You don't have to fight.Didn't you hear me? You're already doing some good by gathering information and helping people, why not expand on that?" **

** **

**"Didn't _you _hear _me_?" SiRCe said."These are just ordinary people." **

** **

**"So were members of the resistance force I was with," AndrAIa muttered.She decided not to press further.She couldn't force these people to help her. **

** **

**"Look, I said we'd smuggle you out.You'll be fed and clothed as long as you earn your keep.You'll not get anything for free.Everyone has a task assigned." **

** **

**"I'll work," AndrAIa said."What do you need done?" **

** **

**"People are needed in the upper levels to care for prisoners," she said.Most of the Guardians are still housed here and some get injured." **

** **

**"Caring for the Guardians?" **

** **

**"You'll get used to it.As soon as a way is found, we'll get you out." **

** **

**"I'm not going anywhere without my friends." **

** **

**SiRCe eyed her critically; "You will not endanger us on some foolish rescue mission.If you do, I'll personally see you're turned over to the Guardians." **

** **

**"What?" **

** **

**"I already have much to answer for," SiRCe seemed to be talking more to herself."I'll do what I can to keep my people safe." **

** **

**"I wouldn't do anything to endanger you or your people.The Guardian's would never know --,"**

** **

**"Of course they will!It's so obvious.Daemon would merely have to torture the information out of you." **

** **

**"I'll delete first." **

** **

**SiRCe laughed bitterly, "Oh you will if you're caught.There's no doubt about that." **

** **

**SiRCe made an expansive gesture with her arm, "Look about you, AndrAIa.I told you most of the people here were caught in the fray when Daemon attacked.They don't know a thing about wars and super virals.They had their lives utterly ripped away from them. They're depending on us to take care of them and that's what we'll do." **

** **

**AndrAIa decided not to argue further.She saw SiRCe's need to protect these innocent people.**

** **

**"As to why I really asked you out here," SiRCe continued, "Follow me." **

** **

**SiRCe led her through another network of pipe-filled hallways until the hum of machinery came stronger to her highly sensitive ears.They stepped through a doorway and AndrAIa was shocked by the sudden rise in temperature.Two other sprites were in the room.One sat at a control panel and the other watched something in a long rectangular window. **

** **

**"SiRCe," the small sprite at the console turned and AndrAIa was almost unable to hide her reaction.The eyes that looked at her were bulbous through a thick set of goggles similar to Ray's.Yet they contrasted with his small bat-like face that sported an upturned nose, actually a snout and his large ridged ears."Is this our visitor?" **

** **

**"Zif, meet AndrAIa," SiRCe said. **

** **

**"Charmed," Zif took AndrAIa's hand and kissed it. **

** **

**"Behave, Zif," the second sprite turned away from the window.She was even more unusual than Zif.Her entire body had not a hair, blemish, or distinguishing mark on it.She seemed to be created entirely of a soft metallic-gray substance, more fleshy than metal.Her eyes were also metallic, with no visible iris or pupil.Her teeth were her only contrast.They were black and pointed."Welcome, AndrAIa.I'm Em Boss." **

** **

**"Pleasure, Em." **

** **

**"SiRCe, why bring our guest here?"Zif asked."This is no place for someone with a weak constitution." **

** **

**"I want her to see the bugs." **

** **

**Zif and Em exchanged a glance."Are you sure?"Zif asked."What purpose would it serve?"**

** **

**"She plans to make a rescue attempt of her friends."**

** **

**"Still it's a bit harsh," Em said."And we haven't all discussed this." **

** **

**"There's one more to our leadership," Zif smiled at AndrAIa."You'll meet him later.His name is Tan." **

** **

**"I think he would agree on this."**

** **

**An alarm bell sounded unexpectedly.A red light above the window began to blink.**

**"Look through the window," SiRCe motioned at AndrAIa."This is where garbage and waste is deposited and recycled." **

** **

**AndrAIa took an uncertain step forward.She had an acute sensation she wouldn't like what she saw.At first she could see nothing but her own reflection in the glass.Then when her sensitive vision took over, she saw something moving.Then a dim rid light came on within the chamber and AndrAIa recoiled at the sight of thousands of bugs of all manner of hideous shapes and sizes.They crawled over each other and clung to the walls, snapping at each other in a maddened frenzy.**

** **

**The alarm bell rang again and from far off, AndrAIa heard echoing cries that rapidly increased in volume.It was then that she noticed the square hole in the far wall of the room that was covered by a hinged grid.The sound she knew were voices screaming in terror and nanos later a binome and a sprite slid through the opening and landed atop the writhing mass.The bugs converged on them immediately, covering them.Their screams cut off abruptly. **

** **

**AndrAIa watched for a nano before having to turn away.**

** **

**"So you see now, why we can't allow you to try and rescue your friends?"SiRCe said.**

** **

**AndrAIa felt the bile rise to her throat.She rushed from the room and became violently sick.**

** **

**"I'm sorry," SiRCe's voice came behind her when her heaves stopped."I know that was cruel, but it was nothing compared to what the victims suffer.Sometimes it's not over that fast.Sometimes they feast on the victims for --,"**

** **

**"Stop it," AndrAIa growled."I understand, all right?Just get me out of here, and I'll find my own way." **

** **

**"Fine," SiRCe said."I'll speak to Tan about your assignment.What skills do you have?" **

** **

**AndrAIa managed a wan smile, "Oh, assign me to anything.You'll find I'm a fast learner." **

** **

** **

***

"There," Em smiled."How does she look?"

"Like a whole different person," Zif smiled."Have a look."

AndrAIa accepted the broken piece of mirror from Zif and frowned at her appearance.The game sprite sat with her two new companions in the 'common area' along with a dozen or so of the other workers.SiRCe had gone to find Tan and Zif and Em had volunteered to grace AndrAIa with the perfect disguise.

Now as AndrAIa examined her face, she barely recognized herself.Her hair was slicked back and Em with the artful use of a pair of scissors and Zif; who had produced a jar filled with a dark blue gel (AndrAIa didn't want to know what it was made of) had styled her hair in a shoulder-length cut and the gel had dyed it well – dark blue.More of the gel had been applied on her skin, turning it turquoise.Em had also produced a tiny vial of liquid, with an eyedropper and had placed several drops into AndrAIa's eyes.It stung for a few nanos but when she looked at her eyes in the mirror, they were brown.

What would Matrix think of this?

"Well I don't even think my boyfriend would recognize me," AndrAIa said.She looked up at SiRCe's approach.A large binome was striding along side her.When they were close enough, the binome's single black eye fixed AndrAIa with an icy glare.

"So this is the one," Tan said.

"You two did a great job on her," SiRCe said."Yes Tan, she'll be helping until we can smuggle her out."

"You were a bit brain for trying to stop Daemon in the first place," Tan said.

"Tan," SiRCe warned.

"It's all right SiRCe," AndrAIa stood."Someone had to try and stop Daemon.Do you really want to be under her rule forever?Do you really want to live like this?"

"Well it beats being deleted," Tan said."Or in the condition your friends are probably in."

"I'll worry about my friends, thank you very much," AndrAIa turned to SiRCe, "What did you want me to do?"

"Like I said, you'll be on food detail.In fact, you'll be coming with me to the upper levels to serve the Guardian's their afternoon meal.We'll have to think of a new name of you.I don't think they're looking for you but you can't be too careful."

AndrAIa went down a mental list of names she knew; most would probably be easily recognizable.Finally she settled on, "Maxine."

"Fine," SiRCe said."I'm going to give you a few pointers, so listen very carefully, understand?"

SiRCe told her first off, that silence, unless you were spoken to, was the best protection.Never look anyone in the eyes, even when they were speaking to you.Serve the food quickly, and unless you know you're a favorite of a certain Guardian, don't try to push foods or drinks on them, or start a conversation with them.Don't raise your voice above a whisper.And most important of all, if you know you've offended someone either get out if you can and grovel if you can't.

AndrAIa was appalled at the very notion of degrading herself that way.She almost outright refused, but SiRCe again reminded her of her promise not to cause trouble.She was almost glad Matrix wasn't here to witness this.She could only guess how he would react to SiRCe's instructions.

When the time came, AndrAIa, SiRCe, Em and several other sprites and binomes traversed the halls of the underground until they came to an elevator.The group piled in and with a ponderous groan, the box began to ascend.

"Tonight when we're finished," SiRCe said, "We'll get together with Zif and Tan and try and come up with a plan to get you out.I already have an idea.The recycling plant is outside the boundaries of the frontier.Maybe we can get you on garbage detail or something."

"All right." AndrAIa replied as the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened.

After her time in semi-darkness, AndrAIa squinted in the light.The group moved down the corridor, which ended in double doors.A binome sat at the entrance.

"Kitchen detail 7741," SiRCe told him.The binome yawned and waved them inside.

The room was alive with sounds, scents and movement.Steam lay thick in the air.Pots bubbled over and fires blazed.Sprites and binomes dashed around in an utter frenzy.AndrAIa couldn't remember ever being in such a situation.

They were approached by a plump female binome."Hello SiRCe."The binome smiled at AndrAIa."New person?"

"This is Maxine," SiRCe said, "She just got a promotion."

"Umm hmm," the binome said but questioned it no further."All right Maxine, you and SiRCe can began serving.The carts are already set up."

"All right," SiRCe motioned for AndrAIa to follow."That's Judy.She runs the kitchens.We're lucky, because for lunch, everything is already set up."

"Do all the Guardian's eat here?"

"Only the ones in residence at the Hall," SiRCe said."Most of the Guardians are away, either in battle or securing captured systems."

"Like mine," AndrAIa said."How many are here?"

"Only a few --," she halted."Forget it, AndrAIa.Remember your promise."

"I just wanted to know," AndrAIa sighed in exasperation.

About a dozen food laden carts were lined against the wall.Others pushed them through the double doors or returned with empty ones.It was easy processes, just wheel out the carts, place the plates in front of the customer, and go.Other workers kept glasses and cups filled.

"Well here we go," AndrAIa pushed and guided SiRCe as she pulled.

The eating hall was about the cleanest place she had seen so far.The room wasn't as full as AndrAIa expected.A few dozen Guardians as well as soldiers and infected CPU's were gathered at the tables.

AndrAIa followed SiRCe's lead and kept her head down as she placed the plates in front of the patrons.It reminded her in a way of the summer days that she sometimes helped Cecil in the Diner when she was a child.User, that time seemed a year away.

AndrAIa approached a table where three Guardians, two males and a female.One of the Guardians had a small box sitting in front of him.As AndrAIa served, the male Guardian with the box said, "They've been inside for awhile and nothing."

"So why did Daemon want them so much?" The woman asked.

"Do you really think I know?"The man said.

"So what's in the box?"The second man asked.

The first pushed it towards the second.AndrAIa had to wait until the first man's arm was out of the way, so when the second man opened the box, she saw inside.

"A souvenir," the first said.

AndrAIa froze in mute horror at the sight of the object within the box.Rage began to boil up from the pit of her stomach.Her claws extended and she made a sound like a feral hiss.

The second man lifted the globular object from within the box.He turned it between his fingers, "What's this?A letter 'M'?"

A shudder raced through AndrAIa's body, she slammed the plate down.

"Hey bits for brains, what's your problem?" the first Guardian snapped.

AndrAIa turned her furious glare on him and was about to lash out at him when SiRCe suddenly stepped between them, "More java Guardian Black?"

"Yeah, sure, SiRCe," Black said, "Who's the wench?"

AndrAIa's hands balled into fists.

"Maxine.You'll have to excuse her," SiRCe turned and shot AndrAIa a glare."She's new."

"Keep her in line," Black said."Get lost you two.We're discussing business here."

SiRCe grabbed her by the arm an AndrAIa nearly pulled away, but the game sprite realized that they had drawn the attention of almost everyone in the room.She allowed SiRCe to pull her away.Once inside the kitchen, SiRCe shoved her into a nearby corner.

"I guess you're one of those favorites?"AndrAIa hissed between her teeth.

"Yes," SiRCe said, "But to net with that.What's wrong with you?You could have gotten us both deleted!Didn't I say --?"

"Oh shut up!"AndrAIa cried and burst into tears.

"Andr—Maxine, what is it?What's wrong?"

"That object in the box.The one Guardian Black had.He's a deleted sprite!"

AndrAIa roughly wiped the tears away and faced SiRCe, "That object he had was a mechanical eye.It belongs – belonged to my love Matrix.They would have had to delete him to get it."

"Perhaps not --,"

"No," a new feeling wound its way through AndrAIa's core-com."You don't know him, I do."

AndrAIa buried her face in her hands._Oh Sparky, I've lost you_.For the first time in her processing the game sprite experienced despair.

***

_The little game sprite snapped her fingers and the starfish traveled down the length of her arm.She deftly threw.The User's vehicle turned and fired.The energy paralyzed her and the world around her went dark. _

_ _

_She felt the soft brush against her cheek and a quiet voice said, "Please be okay." _

_ _

_Her eyes opened and met the large violet ones of a small stranger.She leapt to her feet and hissed, extending her claws.The small stranger began speaking rapidly.He was hard to follow and she thought he was a little silly. _

_ _

_By the end of the cycle, she was hopelessly in love with him._

_ _

AndrAIa lay on her cot in the infirmary.She pressed her fists into her closed eyes.Despite that, tears still managed to seep from under her lashes.A strangled cry rose from her throat at the memory of the mechanical eye being held in the fingers of that Guardian._ _

She wasn't leaving.Not until she avenged Matrix.

"AndrAIa?"__

"Please, I want to be alone," AndrAIa said._ _

"I know and I'm sorry, but -- well the others and I were talking and we decided --," SiRCe paused."We know how we're going to get you out." 

AndrAIa sat up as she wiped away tears, "I'm sorry too SiRCe, I'm not going anywhere." 

"AndrAIa, we've been through this," SiRCe said."And besides, if you know your friends are dead --,"

"I don't know if Bob is," AndrAIa said, "And I must avenge Matrix.The Guardian Black said Daemon wanted them for a reason.I'll deal with her later, but the Guardian will be deleted." 

"AndrAIa, Cooper Black is basically Daemon's right hand.If he winds up deleted, the repercussions could be deadly." 

"I told you already I wouldn't do anything to endanger you." 

"And I told you what I would do." 

"Fine," AndrAIa stood."You do what you feel you have to do.I'm sorry you don't understand what my family means to me, but I'm not going to sit idly by any longer.Now may I have my trident, please?" 

"No." 

"No?"AndrAIa stood.Her claws extended, "May I have my trident, _please._"

"I won't let you get these people deleted," SiRCe stepped forward."You'll have to get through me if you want to leave." 

"I don't want to hurt you SiRCe," AndrAIa moved forward as well."You've been very kind to me and I appreciate it, but it's time for me to go." 

AndrAIa went for the door, but SiRCe blocked her path.AndrAIa moved to go around her, but SiRCe made the mistake of pushing AndrAIa back.AndrAIa shoved SiRCe back so hard that she fell.

"Stop it, I said I don't want to hurt you." 

"You obviously don't understand what _my _family means to _me._"SiRCe was up and charging for AndrAIa.The game sprite sidestepped, then reached out and grabbed a handful of SiRCe's hair, jerking her head back. 

"I'm sorry, SiRCe," AndrAIa prepared to prick SiRCe with one of her claws. 

"Stop!" 

Distracted, AndrAIa looked up to find Zif standing in the doorway.SiRCe used to opportunity to ram her elbow into AndrAIa's stomach.It was a weak blow and surprised AndrAIa more than hurt her.It was enough for her to release SiRCe, who swung a hit, which AndrAIa dodged and returned with a sharp jab of her own.SiRCe's head snapped back from the impact.

"I said stop!"Zif threw himself between them and glared at AndrAIa. 

"What's going on in here?"Tan stepped into the room, followed by Em. 

"We've got to stop her!"SiRCe had recovered."She's going to try and rescue her friends." 

Zif turned viciously to her, "Is that true?You're going back on your word?"

"I'm sorry Zif, but I have to rescue my friend Bob and avenge Matrix." 

"And what about us?"Em said."You made a promise, doesn't that mean anything to you?We know you lost someone.We all have, but we must do what we can to survive." 

"You call this surviving?"AndrAIa lost the last of her patience."Crawling around in the dark like nulls?Eating garbage and licking boots?" 

"How dare you?"SiRCe swung her hand to slap AndrAIa, but the game sprite's hand shot out and grasped SiRCe's wrist. 

"You really don't want to do that," AndrAIa's eyes narrowed. 

"Let her go," Tan stepped forward. 

AndrAIa did so."You can't keep me here against my will." 

"Why not let her go," Em said."She's trouble.I thought she was nice but I guess I was wrong." 

"And if she's caught and tortured, they'll accuse us of harboring a fugitive. The only other choice is that we turn her in."SiRCe said. 

"Or," Zif said quietly, "We could listen to her." 

"What?"

Zif moved forward to stand before AndrAIa.His eyes never left hers as he spoke, "Haven't any of you ever wondered if what we are doing can truly be considered living?" 

"Don't let he sway you, Zif," Tan warned. 

"Oh I've thought along those lines for a long time before she came here," Zif still stared at AndrAIa."But I've always known how you all felt.No we can't, 'storm the fortress' as it were, but she was right when she said we have a perfect information network.We may be able to do to Daemon what she did to us." 

"No," SiRCe stepped beside him.Was AndrAIa imagining it or was that fear in SiRCe's eyes?"What about our people?" 

"You know we've never actually asked our people what they want," Zif said.He held out his hand, "Would you care to, AndrAIa?" 

"I said no!"SiRCe grasped Zif's wrist.AndrAIa looked into her eyes and they were glowing a dim yellow.Zif cried out and snatched his hand away.An angry rash appeared on Zif's wrist. 

"Spamit, SiRCe!"Zif began to scratch at it. 

"Oh Zif, I'm sorry!"SiRCe reached for his hand, "Don't scratch it. That'll make it worse." 

AndrAIa had watched the whole incident in shock.When she found her voice she whispered, "You're a viral." 

They all stared at her.There was long silence, then Em said, "Come on Zif, I'll put some salve on that." 

Em and Zif exited the room.Tan remained. 

"Tan, would you excuse us, please?" 

"I don't think that's a good idea SiRCe, what if she tried to escape or hurt you?" 

"She won't," SiRCe stared evenly at AndrAIa. 

"I'll be right outside the door," Tan said.

"Sit down, AndrAIa," SiRCe motioned towards the cot. 

Warily, AndrAIa obeyed. 

"I'm not a viral," she said."But I have viral in my family.That only happens when I'm extremely angry and upset.And that rash is the only thing I can do.It goes away after awhile if you don't scratch it and salve usually heals it quickly." 

"You know SiRCe, I don't think you ever told me what your format was."

"No, I didn't.I was in Operations."

"And that is?" 

She sighed, "I was one of the sprites in charge of sensitive record keeping and data storage.You know, access codes, passwords.That's what they assigned me, but that's not why I came here." 

"You wanted to be a Guardian, didn't you?" 

"Yes," SiRCe said. "But they refused me." 

"Refused you?Why?"

"Why do you think?" 

"Your eyes.They give you away most of the time." 

"Yes.Most people, like you, don't guess I may be viral.They just think I'm some kind of freak of the User." 

"You were found out?" 

"After I placed my application.They said they denied me because I lied about being a viral.But I'm not a viral.If you want to get technical I'm about a tenth of a percent.But to keep me from making a fuss, they gave me a government job.I didn't have to take it of course, I could have done something anyway, but I chose not to.I guess – well the Guardians scared me." 

"Well --," AndrAIa wanted to give the Guardian's the benefit of the doubt for Bob's sake."You must understand that any chance of a viral getting into the Collective would have made them wary." 

"For User's sake, I've told you a dozen times, I'm not a viral.Neither are Zif and Em, but they were refused to." 

Now AndrAIa was thoroughly puzzled, "They were?Why?" 

"The same stupid reasons.Don't you get it AndrAIa?We were denied because we're different!Do you even know how that feels?"

"Yes, I do." 

"How could you?" 

"Because I'm not a normal sprite either." 

"Don't tell me you're viral?Search engine?" 

"No," AndrAIa breathed a sigh, "I'm a game sprite." 

"You're a – what?"

AndrAIa went on to explain how she had come to be in the 'outside world'.SiRCe listened intently, then gave a whistle when AndrAIa was finished. 

"Impressive," SiRCe said."That's absolutely amazing, then again, it would explain how you could survive in that tube." 

SiRCe turned away, "So you do understand." 

"There are still many things I don't know," AndrAIa leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, "But I'm learning every second.And I've learned enough to know that the Guardians excluding anyone because they're different isn't right." 

AndrAIa opened her eyes and reached her hand over to lay it atop SiRCe's, "Is that why you helped Daemon gain access to the Collective?"

SiRCe looked at her and her sapphire eyes filled with tears.AndrAIa pulled her into an embrace as SiRCe began to cry.AndrAIa didn't speak.She offered no useless platitudes.She knew this was what SiRCe needed.A chance to release the grief and feelings of betrayal.When SiRCe was finished, she lifted her head and faced AndrAIa.The game sprite gently wiped SiRCe's tears away. 

"Better?"AndrAIa smiled. 

"A little." 

"Who else knows?" 

"Basically everybody," SiRCe said."You see we were easy targets for Daemon.She sought me out first.You see she can feed off of the dark emotions of others, fear, agony, hatred it's like nourishment for her.She can take pleasant memories and twist them into evil nightmares.I was never aware of how she was manipulating my emotions.Making me feel that the Collective did me a great injustice and vengeance was the only answer.I was promised power and glory if I helped her." 

SiRCe's voice took on a bitter edge."She was so good.She pretended to truly care about my feelings.She used many pretty words and compliments.She convinced me that her way was the best.Soon, I began to recruit others to help her.Zif, Em, and Tan.All of our emotions were being used to feed that monster and the more we hated, the stronger she became." 

"We helped her build her army.Sometimes we lured Guardians into traps or abducted them or family members to coerce them.Some had secrets of their own that we exploited.It was I who lured Prime Guardian Turbo into a trap.Oh Daemon was so pleased at that.I just knew that I had won her favor." 

"And when the hard strike came," SiRCe continued, "I was there.So many people died in that first battle, but I was ecstatic.I would finally have what I wanted." 

"I'm surprised she didn't have you all deleted." 

"Consider it, AndrAIa," SiRCe managed a wry smile, "What is a better punishment for traitors?Deletion, or living with the knowledge that you are a traitor and that after being promised power, you're relegated to the bowels of the Super Computer." 

"I see your point," AndrAIa shook her head."So Daemon knows you're down here, alive and suitably downtrodden.She used you quite well." 

"Yes."

AndrAIa leaned forward, "Wouldn't you like a chance for payback?" 

"Of course I would," SiRCe folded her arms and leaned back."Oh no." 

"What have you got to lose, SiRCe?Wouldn't you just love to get her by the circuits?" 

SiRCe closed her eyes."You know I would." 

"You can do it without fighting.I mean, did you actually get into any physical confrontations while you were working for her?" 

"A few minor skirmishes, but nothing major." 

"Don't you think it's about time you rewrote the disk?" 

"Are you always this demanding," SiRCe smiled. 

"Not always," AndrAIa returned the smile. 

"You'll keep my secret won't you?If we do win the second and Daemon is destroyed and the Collective is reinstated --,"

"You know I won't tell anyone." 

"I just want to leave the Super Computer now, forget all about being a Guardian.But I don't want anyone chasing me."

"I understand." 

"Well," SiRCe rose and AndrAIa followed suit, "Guess we better talk to the others." 

"Yes," AndrAIa nodded, "As a dear friend of mine is so fond of saying, "What we need, is a plan." 


	9. Shadow of the Ravage

font size=6center The Daemon Conflict:p

CHAPTER 9

SHADOW OF THE RAVAGE

"Pinnacle Elite Window!" 

Dot watched as the four oversized windows sprang into being.She checked the images with the data in her organizer. 

"Is all well, my child?"Phong asked. 

"As well as it can be in this situation," Dot sighed, only half listening.Her eyes were on the ships in standard attack formation.When all had been said and done (and counted), they had three lead ships (Mai had volunteered her ship and crew, who had unanimously agreed to help.They had some fire power, and experience in battle) the two hundred fighters, one hundred CPU's and about two hundred more ground troops.A web of a lot better than they had expected.Mai, Max and the Diode's were leading the air forces, and Gavin and his crew had the ground troops.

Captain Lynx and Syn had been ferrying refugees out of the system and had volunteered (which raised Dot's suspicion) to stay in case the system needed to be completely evacuated.For Dot, abandoning Mainframe was a last resort, something she could barely consider without becoming physically ill.They were waiting in their ships, which were hidden beneath Lost Angles.Thinking of the island made Dot wish Hex where up and about. 

Then there was their secret weapon, which they had thanks to; unbelievably; Captain Syn.Now if Mouse and her crew could only get the blasted thing to work. 

"Well, this is it, Phong.Now all we can do is wait.You know, when this is all over, I want to place some sort of beacon or marker outside of the system boundaries to warn us of anything about to enter our system from the web or net." 

"Mouse would be useful in creating such a device," Phong said. 

As though she had heard Phong from far away, a vid-window opened. 

"Dot," Mouse didn't look happy, "we have a problem." 

Swell. "Now what?" 

"It's this device of Syn's," Mouse frowned."We can't get it to work properly.Everything seems to be in order but I think maybe Pearson gave us the wrong hardware." 

"Why in the net would he do that?" 

"Don't rightly know, but what's got me worried is he's not answering the comm." 

"He was acting really weird," Enzo's face suddenly appeared in the window.Dot realized her little brother was spending a lot of time alternating between watching her and watching Mouse and her team work in the lab."So was Frisket." 

Dot and Phong exchanged a glance."What do you mean, weird?"Dot asked. 

"I don't know sis, just weird.And they looked funny too, sort of like --,"

Suddenly Enzo's violet eyes went wide, "Dude!That's it!How could I be so basic?" 

"What?"

"Skuzzy was like that to!Geez why didn't I see it before?" 

"See what, Enzo?" 

"BRB!"Was all Enzo said and dashed from her sight. 

"Now what do ya supposed that was about?"Mouse quirked an eyebrow. 

"I've no idea, but send some CPU's out to the Data Dump and find Pearson.We need that device working if we're going to have a snowball's chance in the web." 

"Got it, sugah," Mouse smiled, then her face turned sober."You all right, Dot?" 

"Just worried," Dot said. "No backspace that.Frantic." 

"We've got everything covered, sugah," Mouse nodded."Well except the little problem with the virals. 

"Still no sign of Nemesis?" 

"She's layin' low I'll wager, but I'll get her.No one messes with the Mouse's best friend." 

Dot grinned at her._Best friend, who would have thought it?_ __

_ _

"So you think she'll try again?" 

"I hate to scare you, honey, but she has to, before the armada arrives, I take it she'll have someone that outranks her on the lead ship and they'll be pretty displeased that she didn't do her job." 

"The same with the other viral?" 

"More than likely," Mouse said."Don't worry, we got it covered."

The vid-window closed, and immediately, another opened to show Specks. 

"Dot, you'd had better come to the War Room immediately," Specks announced somberly, "I think this is it." 

***

Enzo descended into the cool semi-darkness of the Data Dump.It was awfully quiet, and that made him even more nervous.That thing that had been nagging at his processor finally surfaced.The way Pearson, Frisket, and Skuzzy had appeared.It was strange, like their coloring was off, like someone had taken an airbrush and painted them over in a red mist. 

And now they couldn't reach Pearson at the Dump, not to mention that Pearson had deliberately given Enzo the wrong hardware?Every time Enzo had returned to the Dump, Pearson had acted the same.Now he knew the former Codemaster was a bit random, but he wasn't basic.Enzo decided this time he wasn't leaving until he had some answers. 

Frisket lay in front of the small trailer.The dog did no more than look up and whine pitifully at him. 

"Don't worry, boy," Enzo petted him behind the ears, "whatever it is, I'll make it right again." 

Enzo pounded on the door, "Hey Mr. Pearson, open up!" 

After a few nanos, some rustling and some muffled curses, the door opened, "Yeah, what do ya want?"Pearson snapped. 

"Answers," Enzo drew himself up and tried to adopt Dot's mannerisms."What's going on Mr. Pearson?You gave us the wrong hardware for the machine and you know it." 

To Enzo's utter astonishment, Pearson actually looked frightened, "Go away, Enzo.Go away now." 

It was the first time Pearson had ever used his first name, "Something's wrong isn't it?Tell me what it is." 

"Nothing's wrong," Pearson's voice was flat, "you need to go now." 

"I'm not going until you tell me what's up." 

"You have to go!" Pearson's voice took on urgency."You have to go now!" 

And it came to Enzo what exactly was wrong."He's here isn't he?One of the virals.You're infected, aren't you?" 

Pearson began to shake.Frisket began to howl piteously. 

"Where is he?"Enzo whispered. 

Pearson's mouth opened but for a few nanos no sound came out.Then the aging binome spoke in a harsh whisper, "Behind you." 

Enzo turned sharply as a dark beast with glittering fangs and claws leapt at him. 

***

For the second time in what seemed like nanoseconds to her, Dot Matrix stood grim faced and determined within the center of the War Room. 

"I needn't tell you what we're facing," she said to the assembled group."I will say this, to coin a phrase from my dear friend Phong, we will fight them to the last.Mainframe is our home and we will not let them take it from us after all we've been through." 

"Think of your families and loved ones," Dot continued and automatically, her thoughts strayed to Bob, Matrix and AndrAIa, "think of how hard you fought to get them back.Use that to motivate you and give you strength.I'm proud of you all." 

The group erupted into cheers, with the exception of Phong who bowed his head. 

"Ms. Matrix?"Specks looked up. 

"Open all channels," Dot said. 

Six vid-windows opened.The faces of the Fleet Captains, the CPU Lieutenant and Gavin and Ray appeared. 

"Is everyone in position?" 

"Yes Ms. Matrix."

"Lieutenant, have you found Enzo?" 

The CPU looked decidedly uncomfortable, "No ma'am." 

"Find him now!I don't want him out there when they come." 

"Yes sir, ma'am, we have two CPU's looking for him now." 

"Don't worry Dot, honey, Enzo's got a good head on his shoulders, he'll know enough to hide out if anything happens." 

"I don't want him out there period," Dot said."I should be looking for him." 

"You know that's impossible Dot, you're needed here."Phong said. 

Dot clenched her fists, "Find my brother Lieutenant.Have the CPU's you sent to the Data Dump reported?" 

"No, Ms. Matrix." 

"Spamit," Dot hissed, earning several raised eyebrows from the others in the room."What in the net is happening over at that Dump?" 

"Dot, my sensors indicate a portal has opened."Specks suddenly said. 

"Confirm that."Mouse said."It's over Floating Point." 

A sixth window was opened to reveal the serene place.The shimmering golden globe hovered over one of the upper tiers. 

Dot placed both hands on the consol and watched. 

The first ship came through. 

Immense didn't begin to describe it.It blanketed all of Floating Point in shadow.It was all harsh edges, shining black metal and wicked-looking weaponry.

Well over five hundred ships came in its wake.Some had a sleek build, more suited to speed, while the others were clearly fighters.They created a perfect formation around the lead ship as they hovered over the expanse of Floating Point.

The only sounds in the War Room were that of the machinery.All eyes were on the window. 

"Mouse, which ones are the Death Strikes?"Dot broke the silence. 

"My guess is the small one-manned jobs.Let's see if I can get a reading." 

"Give us as much information as you can.Fire power, the number of soldiers on board, and the location of any vulnerable spots." 

"I'm on it," Mouse said, "I was right.Those little ones have a core hotter than a bug on a motherboard.We can't get through the shields of the larger ship, yet, but I can take care of that in time. 

"How much time?" 

"Too soon to say, I need to run some tests.If ya can, stall," Mouse continued to program."Keep our ships away from those little ones or we'll lose them all."

"Specks, inform the captains." 

"Yes, Ms. Matrix." 

"If the big one decides to drop their shields to fire, then our only hope may be my device." 

"We'll keep a safe distance the lead ship for now.Let them make the first move." 

"Ms. Matrix?"Speck's said."We're being contacted." 

Dot bowed her head for a nano.She gathered her courage like a firewall around her and said, "Put it through."

A center large window opened.Dot felt an involuntary shudder at the sight of the virus that appeared.He was easily seven feet tall, with dark-blue skin and a muscular build beneath the red and black body armor he wore.His eyes were a cruel charcoal gray, close set above a bulbous nose and thin-lipped mouth.The eyes bored into her and made her shiver.His hair was long and metallic silver, done up in two braids down his back.His long mustache was also braided on either side. 

He took a nano to survey the scene, then spoke, "Attention citizens and leadership of Mainframe.I am General Ashar of the battleship _Ravage_.In the name of our Lady and Mistress Daemon, I hereby declare this system under her command.You will surrender your Principal Office immediately, and swear your allegiance to Daemon.You have five nanos to respond." 

"I don't need five nanos," Dot hissed."I am Dot Matrix, Command.com of system Mainframe and we will never --,"

"Yes, yes, I know," Ashar waved dismissively at her, "you'll never give up, never surrender, you'll fight us to the last, and you'll die defending the system.I've heard this all before.It matters little.As stated, you have five nanos.I await your response." 

The vid-window closed. 

"Why that arrogant son of a horse's ASCII!"Dot hissed. 

"Over confident, ain't he, sugah?"Mouse said, "Maybe we can use that against him." 

"Yes," Dot said."They don't have as many ships as we thought.Something's not right here." 

"You got that." 

"Have all our forces hold their positions," Dot said."No one is to fire or act in any way until I give the order, understand?" 

"Dot honey, I got the information I needed when Ashar was talking.I'm going to head on down to the lab.It's time for a test run."Mouse said. 

"You have four nanos, Mouse." 

"Hey sugah, I've gotten out of worse scrapes in less time." 

"Specks give me a secured channel.Get me Gavin."

When Gavin's face appeared, Dot said, "Gavin, can you spare some people to look for Enzo and get to the Data Dump?We haven't heard from the CPU's we sent there and we must find Enzo!" 

"I'm on it Dot, lass." Gavin said. 

"Oh Enzo, where are you?"Dot whispered. 

***

Enzo crouched behind the pile of recycled data and tried to slow his rapid breathing.He wiped away the sweat that threatened to trickle into his eyes.He didn't know how long he could hide here.He couldn't let that thing get him. 

When he had turned and the thing had leapt at him, Enzo had made the feeble gesture of raising his arm to shield his face.The thing pounced on him, pinning him to the ground, hissing at him and baring its needle-sharp teeth. 

Then Frisket was there.The dog rammed his forehead into the beast's side.Enzo struggled to stand and Mr. Pearson had yelled, "Run lad!" 

Enzo didn't need to be told twice.He shot off in the direction of the piles of junk, hoping to find a safe place away from the thing.He couldn't stop shaking.He hated that he was scared.Enzo tried to calm himself and listen.What would Bob do if he were here?Probably face the thing and defeat it with Glitch.Well he wasn't a Guardian, and didn't have a keytool, so he'd have to figure out something else. 

Then he heard the sound.Tentative footsteps neared his hiding place.Enzo reached behind him and his hand closed around a thick metal rule.He clutched it in a sweaty grip.The footsteps abruptly stopped. 

Enzo leapt out with a cry as he brandished his makeshift weapon, to find – nothing.

Enzo looked frantically around, but there was no sign of the thing.Then the atmosphere around him seemed to change and the little sprite froze. 

_He's right behind me!_

Enzo whirled, raised the rule high above his head – and it was yanked from his grasp by an unseen force.The thing leapt for him again, and Enzo let out a sharp, "No!"As he stumbled back in his haste to get away, he fell hard on his bitmap and for the first time got a good look at the 'monster'. 

It wasn't a he; it was a she. 

And she wasn't a monster at all. 

She stood over him and Enzo was acutely reminded of Hexadecimal.Her skin was the color of cinnamon, her facemask was similar to Hex's but it was a smoky gray.Her hair was also cinnamon, and done up in dozens of thin braids. 

"I'm sure you see the futility of trying to escape me sprite," she said."So you will surrender yourself to me now." 

"Why?" 

"What do you mean, why?"She sneered at him."I'm a viral." 

"So?" 

"So!"Her fangs showed when her ire rose."You can't defeat me.You'll make an excellent prisoner.And with you, I'll find favor with my mother." 

Carefully, Enzo stood, "I'm nobody's prisoner.You can try something if you want, but I'm not going to just go along peacefully." 

"Very well," she smiled wickedly."Actually, I prefer it this way." 

She lunged at him again, but this time, Enzo was ready for her and dodged out of the way.She turned and with another hiss, tried to slash him with her claws, but Enzo managed to jump back. 

"Hey, stop it!"Enzo cried, but she was coming for him again."I said, stop it!" 

A ball of electric energy appeared in her hand, "You can surrender peacefully now, or I can present your body to my mother.Which will it be?" 

"I already told you." 

"Very well."The energy ball grew.

Enzo backed away until he was against another pile of rubble.He was closed in on all four sides.Rubble was piled behind him and to his left and right, and the viral blocked the path of escape before him. 

Then behind the viral girl, he saw Frisket bounding towards them.

"Frisket, no!"Enzo leapt forward as the viral turned.Frisket leapt and she released the energy, just as Enzo caught her in his famous flying tackle. 

The ball went astray, smashing into the mountain of junk.There was a deafening explosion of red fire and the last thing Enzo heard before a pile of rubble crashed down on him was Frisket's howl of pain. 

***

"Sir, ma'am!" 

"What is it?" 

"Report of an explosion of some sort at the Data Dump!" 

"My group is on the way now," Gavin reported."They'll investigate." 

"Thank you Gavin," Dot rubbed her hands."Please don't let it be Enzo."

"Ms. Matrix," Specks interrupted, "General Ashar is contacting us." 

"Put him on." 

Ashar's face appeared in the window."Well Ms. Matrix?What is your answer?" 

"You know very well what my answer is." 

"Perhaps I'm not making myself clear," Ashar said."You can't win, Ms. Matrix.How many troops do you have?Five hundred?The force you see here is only half of the armada.There are two other lead ships and over six hundred fighters positioned outside your system.They simply weren't needed for a system this small.The _Ravage _alone has the capable to bring your shields down with a minimum of shots.Now contrary to what you may have heard, Daemon doesn't relish the loss of life.People are more useful to her alive.So unless you want thousands of innocents to die, lower your shields and prepare to accept our terms for your surrender." 

"Now you listen to me, General Ashar," Dot said."As long as we have fight left in us, you will never take Mainframe.We will defeat you." 

"Very well, if this is the way you wish to proceed."Ashar seemed almost bored."Gunner, power up main cannons." 

"How are the shields?" 

"At full power, Dot." 

"Come on Mouse, don't fail us now." 

The vid-window view of _Ravage _showed twin cannons placed at the foredeck, swivel to aim at the Principal Office. 

"Do you still refuse, Ms. Matrix?"

"Yes." 

"You may fire when ready." 

There was a pause, in which Dot clenched her fists so hard her nails bit into her palms. 

"General Ashar, sir!There is a problem with the cannons!" 

Ashar made a cutting motion with one hand and the window closed. 

"Do you think it worked?"Phong asked. 

By answer a vid-window open and Mouse's face appeared, "I take by the fact that we're still processing that your plan worked?" 

"Looks that way," Dot smiled."Ashar closed the window." 

"Yes!Am I the greatest hacker in the all the world wide web or what?" 

"Mouse, you are amazing!" 

"It's Ashar again, Ms. Matrix," Specks said. 

The window opened, "Very clever, Ms. Matrix. How did you do it?" 

"Do what?" 

"I see you like to play games," Ashar said."Well I prefer the more straight forward approach.I don't know how you managed to disable our weapons system, but I must commend you on your efforts, as futile as they are."

Ashar turned away."Contact the our other lead ships.Have the --,"

"You'll find you won't be able to do that either," Dot interrupted.

"She's right, sir," a voice said from off screen.

"It's just us, Ashar."

"I see," Ashar seemed only mildly concerned."We have a number of ways to secure your system.If you wish to make a futile attempt at attacking us, you may use the time it will take us to set up our command center.I think this area you call Floating Point will do nicely.Until then, enjoy your freedom while you can, Ms. Matrix." 

As the connection closed again, Dot snarled, "And I thought Megabyte was an arrogant null-face!" 

"He seems rather sure of himself," Phong said. 

"At least he knows we're more than he bargained for," Mouse said through the window. 

"Good work Mouse," Dot smiled at her friend."Any chance of taking out the weapons systems of the fighters as well?" 

"Unfortunately not, honey.It was a long shot that we got into the systems of the lead ship.Each fighter has separate codes and signals.I could get them, if I had the right hardware of the machine." 

"Which means getting in touch with Pearson.Do what you can Mouse.I'll try and get some information on the Dump from here."

"You got it."

"All right," Dot turned to Specks."Get me our people, all secured channel.Lets lift up the rock and see what crawls from underneath it." 

***

Enzo coughed on the thick cloud of dust that was the aftermath of the explosion.By some grace of the User, his bitmap seemed to be intact.He struggled out from underneath the pile of rubble, shoving aside blocks of data and old file folders.Suddenly Frisket's nose was against his cheek. 

"Ew, Frisket!"Enzo shoved him away.The dog ignored him, took Enzo's collar between his teeth, and hauled the young sprite to his feet.Then the dog began to poke at him with his cold wet nose. 

"I'm okay boy," Enzo scratched him behind his ears.He surveyed the area that was strewn with junk, some scorched and even melted and Enzo thanked the User that he had come through it in one piece. 

Now where in the net was that girl virus? 

"Frisket, find the girl," Enzo ordered and Frisket placed his nose to the ground.After a few nanos, he whined as he nosed around in a pile of rubble and began to paw at it.Enzo made his way over and began to move the lighter pieces aside.

He heard a moan, which made him quicken his efforts.Suddenly several pieces of junk flew into the air, startling Enzo so much that he again fell back on his bitmap.He watched in amazement as the pieces hovered above him. 

The girl stood on trembling legs.Her eyes glowed amber and her fangs showed from between her lips.Frisket growled at her, but she said, "Sit!"And the dog obeyed.

Enzo said the first thing that came to mind, "Are you all right?" 

The girl's look went from furious to puzzled, "Am I all right?" 

Slowly Enzo climbed to his feet, "Dude, that is so cool!" 

If anything the girl looked more confused, "What is?" 

"The way you can float stuff," Enzo said, "What else can you do?" 

"Wait a nano," the girl said, "we were nearly deleted in an explosion and you want to chit-chat?What are you, basic?" 

"Hey," Enzo huffed indignantly, "There's no need to be rude!" 

The girl shook her head, "You are one strange sprite." 

"Yeah, well, at least I don't go around trying to delete people who haven't done anything to me." 

"You are my enemy," she said, matter-of-fact."I must take you prisoner or destroy you." 

"Why?What have I done to you?" 

"It is my mother's wish, sprite." 

"I have a name, you know." 

"I know you do, why should that matter?" 

"I'd appreciate it if you'd use it," Enzo sighed, exasperated."Just what is your name, anyway?" 

"I am Melissa." 

"You said it was your mother's wish. Do you mean Daemon?"

"Of course." 

"Dude," Enzo whispered, "So you're Hexadecimal's sister?" 

Melissa averted her eyes, "Yes." 

"What's wrong?"Enzo stepped forward."Wait, you're not the one who attacked her were you?" 

When Melissa didn't reply immediately, Enzo said, "It was you!I can't believe it!You nearly deleted your own sister!" 

"Nearly deleted?" She frowned, "Hexadecimal is alive?" 

"Barely, no thanks to you," Enzo's voice was bitter."You're no better than Megabyte.What's with your family anyway?" 

"You don't know anything about my family!"Melissa shouted, "How dare you insult them?Not all of us can have a perfect life in a perfect system where they're sheltered and protected with no idea how things are in the net!I did as my mother commanded!" 

"You could have said no." 

"No?"A hysterical laugh escaped Melissa's throat."No to _my mother_?You are naive!" 

Enzo's face burned, "I'm not naive!Look, Dot always told me that we all have choices.She once said that the future's not decided by the throw of the dice, but by the conscious decisions of you and me.I've always remembered that." 

Melissa shook her head, "Then she's being incredibly naïve too." 

"Hey, watch what you're saying about my sister!" 

"Well now you know how it feels to have someone insult your family." 

Enzo opened his mouth to protest, then quickly closed it.He realized that no matter what he thought of her family, she would always feel honor-bound to defend them.

"Sorry." 

"For what?" 

"Insulting your family." 

"It's okay – Enzo." 

He looked up, and smiled at her, "So now what?Am I still your prisoner?" 

She giggled slightly, "Only if you want to be." 

"Um --," Enzo ran his hand through his already unruly hair, "I have to get back to the Principal Office before Dot starts to worry.Do you want to --?"

Suddenly Melissa raised one hand and quieted him with a sharp gesture."Ssh!" 

It was then that Enzo heard the sound of an engine.Melissa's whole expression changed.Her eyes widened and a look akin to terror crossed her face.Enzo turned towards the sound and saw a rocket cycle approaching. 

"Oh no," Melissa lunged for him and before he could react, pricked him with her fingernail. 

"Hey – what are you --," the sky started spinning and he would have toppled over had Melissa not grabbed his arm. 

"Don't say a word!Let me do all the talking, understand?" 

"Yes," Enzo felt an overwhelming compulsion to obey. 

The cycle landed and most evil-looking woman Enzo had ever seen in his processing approached them. 

"What in the net is going on here?" the woman demanded. 

"Nemesis," Melissa smiled."I have captured myself a fine prize.Enzo Matrix, the Command.com's brother." 

Nemesis' eyes lit with a greedy fire, "Excellent!We can use him as leverage to lure the Command.com out of the Principal Office where I may delete her." 

"Oh no we won't."

"What?" 

"You failed Nemesis.Now you must face my mother's wrath.As for this boy, I will present him as a gift to my mother and use him so that I may lure the Command.com to her death." 

"You treacherous little --!"Nemesis stepped forward and Melissa bared her fangs and claws. 

"Are you forgetting who I am?"Melissa hissed, "Do you really think you can defeat me?Do you honestly want to try?" 

Enzo was shocked to see fear in the older viral's eyes. 

"So I was right about you," Nemesis said, "All these hours, playing the cowardly, benign virus.So now we see the real you.Very well, but I suggest you watch your back from now on." 

Nemesis turned and walked by to her cycle.The moment it was out of sight, Melissa turned to him and placed both hands on his temples.There was the dizziness again, and Enzo felt his control return. 

"Sorry about that," Melissa smiled."She would have known you weren't infected." 

"She's the one who tried to delete my sister, isn't she?" 

"Yes." 

"You knew about that to."Enzo accused, "I could have --,"

"Could have what?She would have deleted you and thought nothing of it, or like she said, used you to strike at your sister, do you want that?" 

"No," Enzo muttered, "She was afraid of you." 

"Yes," Melissa smiled again, "I think she always was but I never really noticed it.I was so timid and meek, but now – she bared her fangs – I am Daemon's daughter." 

Enzo looked at her for a moment."What will you do now?" 

"I --," she hesitated. 

There was an abrupt flash of light and high in the air above them, an immense portal opened. 

"Oh no," Melissa whispered."They're here." 

The biggest warship Enzo had ever seen (well he had never seen a warship but he figured they couldn't be larger than this one) moved ponderously from within the glowing sphere. 

"General Ashar," now it was Melissa who looked scared. 

The warship was followed by hundreds of smaller ships, which hovered almost protectively around it, but Enzo was convinced the ship needed no protection. 

"The armada," Enzo said."Who's General Ashar?"

"My mother's chief military viral," Melissa whispered."Enzo, listen, your system is doomed.It may be better if you came with me --,"

"What?What do you mean doomed?I'm not going anywhere!" 

"Enzo, our armada had subjugated every system we've fought with," Melissa said."If you come with me and play my prisoner, maybe I can get you away and say you escaped." 

"No," Enzo said coldly. "You don't know my sister." 

"You basic sprite!I'm trying to save your life!" 

"Look Melissa, I have to get to the Principal Office.Do you want to come with me or not?" 

"You're kidding right?"

"Tell me now." 

"You actually want me in the Principal Office?Where I could possibly infect your systems and bring the whole system crashing down?Then General Ashar can walk right in." 

"Is that what you'd do?I'm trying to save your life now." 

Melissa glared at him through narrowed eyes, "What manner of trickery is this?" 

"For User's sake, no trickery," Enzo sighed, "Look, it seems to me that what you need is a friend.Do you have any friends?" 

"No." 

"Okay, let's shake on it." 

The only thing Melissa shook was her head, "You _are _strange."She reached for Frisket and placed a hand on the dog's forehead.After a few nanos the dog looked like his normal self.The elite window that sprang open drew Enzo's attention away suddenly. 

"Dude," Enzo whispered."Is that Ashar?He's an ugly something-or-other." 

"He is who your sister will face," Melissa said, "She doesn't stand a chance." 

"Like I said before, you don't know her," Enzo started away. 

"Wait, where are you going?" 

"To see of Mr. Pearson's okay.Do you think you could – _uninfect_ him too?" 

Melissa shook her head again as she followed Enzo back.When they came upon Mr. Pearson's home, they found the old binome kneeling before two demolished CPU cars. 

"Mr. Pearson what happened?"Enzo ran to stand beside him. 

"That viral witch destroyed them," Pearson said.He pointed an accusing finger at Melissa, "Your friend!" 

"She's not my friend," Melissa stepped forward and removed the infection from him. 

"I think they came here looking for you, Enzo.Boy, you'd had better get to the Principal Office ASAP." 

"I'm on my way now," Enzo said.He turned to Melissa, "Well?" 

The viral girl couldn't seem to look at him at first.When she lifted her head, Enzo saw the mixture of fear and suspicion. 

"All right," she finally said, "I'll come with you." 


	10. Sprite and Virus

The Daemon Conflict:

CHAPTER 10

SPRITE AND VIRUS

The CPU's approached Floating Point in a semi-circular formation. 

Fifty of the enemy fighters broke off from the armada but made no move towards the CPU's.They began to position themselves around the perimeter of the continent.

"I want an equal number of fighters on those ships.If they try something, act accordingly." 

Dot scrutinized the 3-D map of Floating Point that appeared before her, "Do you have those codes, Phong?" 

"They are programmed in, my child." 

"I don't like this one bit," Dot hissed, "But we have to show that arrogant null-face we mean business." 

Several cargo ships had landed on one of the upper and lower tiers of the Point.Soldiers resembling scurrying ants unloaded large machines and crates.Dot sighed as she watched them.A rocket cycle bearing General Ashar descended towards the activity. 

"Ashar coming through," Specks suddenly said. 

The image that appeared was of Ashar on a rocket cycle being piloted by a cowering binome."I see you have chosen not to attack us. Does this mean you realize you can't win?" 

"I seem to remember that we have the upper hand." 

Ashar laughed, "If you wish to believe that.My troops will begin the immediate occupation of the sectors.You will hear from me within the millisecond.You still have a chance to give yourselves up.What is your answer?" 

Dot clenched her fists, "This is my answer.Phong, de-gravitate Tier 001." 

Phong sighed, then punched in the codes. 

There was a rumbling groan, like an ancient giant awakening from a yearlong sleep.The upper tier over the enemy command center flashed with a white light, then began to plummet.The fall seemed to take seconds but it was over in a nano.The upper tier smashed into the edge of the lower, sending both tiers and all who were atop them, crashing into the Data Sea. 

A shocked silence filled the airways.General Ashar stared impassively at the destruction. 

"I'm impressed, Ms. Matrix," he finally said, "and it takes a lot to impress me. I have not in all my battles seen a Command.com so ruthless.Perhaps you don't have to surrender.Daemon could use someone like you in her army --, " 

Dot closed the connection.The War Room remained silent, even after Dot walked away from the console and into her office.It was only after the door closed that she burst into tears. 

***

Until that nano, General Ashar was bored. 

He was an old programmed soldier.Battles used to mean something in his day.Expert military strategists matched wits in an often-desperate attempt to attain the ultimate victory.Since being appointed the leader of Daemon's forces, winning had become all too easy. 

All the systems that they had faced had either fallen or surrendered out right.The ones they had taken by force had made a feeble attempt to fight honorably and had lost.Common sense should have told them that honorable fighting did not win you battles, especially if you were against a viral general. 

It had been a minor annoyance to find out Dot Matrix was still alive.Obviously Nemesis had failed, but the assassin was no more his concern than Melissa was.Their contact had been unable to verify if Hexadecimal was still alive, but then again, he knew her Lair had been destroyed as well as the fact that his enemies had not used her power.Ashar had not relished the idea of going against Daemon's offspring.Perhaps Melissa had succeeded.Ashar had always thought Melissa was stronger than she pretended to be.Daemon would deal with them both in her own sweet time. 

Ashar had expected Mainframe to fall like all the others, until the moment the tier had started its descent.When it was all over, he wondered if he had finally found a worthy opponent.He had been mildly impressed that she managed to disable the systems aboard _Ravage._He hadn't been giving her idle flattery when he said Daemon could use her.He had been without a colonel for quite some time. 

Ashar watched for a moment as the soldiers struggled in the water and shook his head, "Back to the ship," he ordered his pilot.The terrified binome turned the cycle and left the unpleasant scene behind. 

***

Mouse entered Dot's office to find the Command.com sitting at her desk.A bottle of aspirin and a half-empty glass of water were on the desk surface. 

"Sugah, are you still getting' them headaches?" 

Dot looked up, "How did you know?" 

"It ain't hard to tell.You should see a doctor about them." 

"It's all this," Dot said."What I just did --,"

Mouse saw the tears well in Dot's eyes, "Aw – honey --," Mouse approached her and wrapped her arms around Dot's shoulders while her friend cried. 

"I'm sorry," Dot whispered, "I'm always crying around you.You must think I'm totally basic." 

"No," Mouse smiled."You did what you had to do." 

Dot wiped the tears away."What's been going on out there?" 

"Ashar went back to the ship.He just left those poor soldiers there." 

"I'm not surprised, the ASCII," Dot said grimly as she stood."Mouse, have I told you how much I appreciate your being here – and just you in general?" 

Mouse smiled slightly and felt her face warm, "Sure you have sugah, lots of times.We'd better get back." 

"Dot," Phong said the moment they re-entered the War Room."We count at least one hundred more ships have broken off from the armada and are approaching the city." 

Mouse frowned at the vid-window as Dot approached the console.

"Power up all weapons.Have an equal number of forces intercept." 

Unexpectedly, the group of enemy ships released hundreds of small glowing spheres from their holds. 

"What's that?"Mouse wondered. 

"Specks?"Dot turned to the binome. 

"They're unidentifiable," Specks frowned."They're not weapons." 

The globes fell like tiny comets to shatter against buildings or the ground.They caused very little damage. 

"Wait," Mouse said, "Zoom in on one of those things." 

The vid-window followed the descent of one of the globes until it shattered against the wall of the Diner.What they hadn't been able to see before was that within the globes were thousands of obsidian bugs. 

Dot made a noise of disgust, "All ships, destroy those fighters!Don't let any more of those globes hit!" 

Their forces went to meet the enemy and the first real battle ensued. The occupants of the War Room watched as their people shot the globes from the sky with pinpoint accuracy.Their lead ships positioned themselves between the armada and their own fighters and blasted any enemies that tried to act as reinforcements.

"Message coming in from the captains, should they attack _Ravage_?"

"Mouse, could we get through the _Ravage's_ shields?"

"More than likely, not.We'd be wasting energy."

"Tell them to keep their eyes on the _Ravage_, but they are not to engage it until I give the signal."

"Yes Ms. Matrix."

"What about the ships on our perimeter?" 

"They haven't moved," Specks said, "Wait, Ms. Matrix, we have a new problem!" 

"What is it?" 

Another window showed panicked citizens running into the streets, trying desperately to rid themselves of the infestation.Myriads of bugs exploded from within buildings and out of windows, from cracks in the sidewalk and sewer covers.Scurrying about with frightening speed and clinging to the helpless sprites and binomes, driving them out into the open. 

Mouse saw something atop the console out of the corner of her eye, moving rapidly towards Dot's hand.She drew her dagger, advanced across the room and stabbed it. 

Dot jerked her hand back, "What in the net!" 

Mouse held up her dagger.Although impaled, the insect still struggled crazily.It was all black, with the exception of a red streak down its middle and wicked-looking pincers. 

"Ew!"Dot cried, "Thanks Mouse." 

"Better have the lab boys look at this, make sure it's not poison.Although I figure it probably is." 

"See if they make us up a good old fashioned pesticide." 

"On my way." 

"Ms. Matrix, we're getting panicked messages from all sectors." 

Both Gavin and Ray appeared in two separate windows, "Dot lass, there's panic on the streets!These bugs are everywhere!" 

"Don't fire at the globes, that only spreads them!"Ray cried. 

"Have your forces separate into groups and attempt to keep everyone calm.Ray, can you do something about this?" 

"I can try, love." 

"I want two CPU's to watch Ray's back.Gavin, have everyone proceed in an orderly fashion to where there's water -- the beach, Energy Park, the river --,"

"Water, lass.I see what you mean." 

Dot leaned down and removed her boot,"Has anyone seen Enzo?" With a quick violent movement, Dot smashed the second bug that was crawling across the console with the heel. 

"Sorry lass, no sign of him." 

"I'll keep looking, love, don't worry I'll find him." 

"That's not going to be easy," Specks suddenly gave a cry and swatted at something on his hand."Oh dear." 

The bug fell right in front of Phong who rolled over it."That was unpleasant."The old sprite muttered. 

"Specks, you okay?" 

"It bit me, but I'm all right." 

"Get down to the infirmary." 

"They won't be able to do anything until they test the specimen," Specks said."More fighters are approaching the city, plus a few dozen rocket cycles." 

"All forces intercept.Try not to destroy the globes."Dot began programming her console, "Maybe we can figure out a way to deactivate them." 

"Having a situation, Ms. Matrix?"Dot looked up as General Ashar appeared in a window. 

"This suits you to a tee," Dot hissed. 

"Very useful things these bugs," Ashar said."I don't normally prefer to use such tactics.Perhaps you should examine what's going on outside."The window closed. 

Enemy transports were dispatched from _Ravage_.Each transport carried a detachment of twenty-five armor-clad and armed soldiers.These soldiers began to round up prisoners with merciless efficiency. 

"Mobilize all transports.Keep any of the enemy transports from taking additional prisoners." 

Dot watched as Ray used his power to clear away the bugs.The things would scatter only to converge again on the spot. 

"Dot, a distress signal is coming from our transport ships underneath Lost Angles," Phong said."I can't quite make it out." 

"Are there any enemy ships nearby?" 

"No – wait, we've lost the signal." 

"Now what's going on out there?Well we can't worry about it now.Are the fighters still on the perimeter?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Have Captain Covar take them out.They might not be expecting it now." 

"Yes, Ms. Matrix." 

Dot threw herself into planning once more yet she could not concentrate beyond the thought of Enzo and what he must be going through now. 

*******

"Message coming in from the surfer, Ms. Matrix." 

"Put him through," Dot said, "Specks, are you all right?" 

"I'm fine just a little tired." 

Dot eyed him critically for a moment, "Report Ray." 

"I'm leading a group of citizens to the Principal Office now," Ray said, "Some of them are sick from the bug venom.Looks like it's a delayed action poison.Still no sign of Enzo." 

"Delayed action?"Dot turned to Specks."Specks?Specks!"The binome had collapsed onto his console. 

"Medics to the War Room now!"Dot screamed into the comm.She rushed over to the fallen binome and cradled his head against her."Specks?Stay with me now." 

Specks smiled weakly."Sorry -- Dot – I thought I could hold on --,"

"You random binome.I told you to go to the infirmary."Dot looked up at the vid-window, "Ray, meet at the rendezvous point with Gavin.We'll drop the shields on your confirmation." 

"Got it love, Stay Frosty, all of you."

A medical team came in followed by Mouse, "What happened?" 

"Specks was bitten by a bug," Dot stood back as the medical team loaded Specks onto a stretcher."Mouse please tell me you have some good news." 

"I do, the medical team was able to create an antidote, " Mouse said, "but they're not sure how well it will work." 

"Thank the User, anything will do now.Mouse, would you take over Specks' console?" 

"You got it, sugah." 

"Have the medics began to vaccinate all Principal Office Staff."It was then Dot realized what Ray had said, that there was still no sign of Enzo. 


	11. Split Nano

The Daemon Conflict:

CHAPTER 11

SPLIT NANO 

"Hide!"Melissa grabbed Enzo by the collar and pulled him behind a nearby building. 

A bulky transport moved ponderously through the city streets.It pulled to a halt and the rear doors opened.Soldiers poured out, wearing red and black armor and heavily armed.

Enzo jumped, as one of the bugs crawling down the wall near his hand.Melissa speared it with her claw. 

"Ew, gross," Enzo said. 

Melissa shook the bug off and stamped on it."Come on, its not safe here." 

"Where is?"Enzo asked as he followed her. 

All net had broken loose after General Ashar's announcement and Enzo had yearned for the safety of the Principal Office.They had been afraid to travel on zip boards for fear of being seen by the fighters that now filled the skies.Unfortunately, the bugs and soliders made ground travel even more treacherous. 

At one point, Enzo looked up and had seen Ray streaking through the sky, but the surfer was too far away to hear him.Enzo suggested they try and find some of their ground troops and Melissa had reluctantly agreed. 

Enzo didn't know what to make of the viral girl.She seemed at lot older than her hours, yet sometimes she seemed like she was the same age as him. 

"We can't let them catch us," Melissa said."They're hostage-takers." 

"I get it," Enzo said, "the bugs drive the people out and the soldiers round them up and secure the sector." 

"It always works," Melissa said."The bugs have a very lethal venom.It seems to have no effect at first, but it hits you hard later." 

"I guess you're immune?" 

Masses of bugs were on a wall.Melissa raised her hand and closed her eyes.The bugs dispersed."You might say that." 

Above them, the fighters battled in fiery explosions.Enzo stopped to look up, "Why do people have to fight?" 

"What a perfectly ridiculous question."Melissa said. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means the strong are destined to rule," Melissa said,"The weak destined to be ruled by them.In order for the strong to expand their rule, it is necessary to use force." 

"Now's who's being ridiculous?"Enzo pressed his back against a wall when another transport rolled by."You've got some really screwed up ideas you know that?No one has a right to take what doesn't belong to them.Just because you happen to be stronger doesn't mean you hurt people.You should try working for what you want instead of just taking it." 

"Who told you that?" 

"My sister," he glared at her daring her to insult Dot. 

She shook her head, "You will see how wrong you are when my mother takes control of this system." 

"No," Enzo said, "you'll see how wrong you are when my sister stops her." 

"Ssh," Melissa suddenly said, "Someone is coming."

Now Enzo heard it to.It sounded like a group moving towards them, but there was another sound that Enzo soon recognized as crying. 

"Wait!"Melissa hissed as Enzo stepped around the corner.A group of citizens were moving at a hurried pace.They stopped almost as one when they saw Enzo.The group consisted of mostly elderly sprites and binomes and children. 

"Hey!"Enzo said, "Is everybody all right?" 

"Enzo, is that you?"Ms. Brodie of all people stepped forward. 

"Ms. Brodie am I glad to see you." 

"Enzo Matrix," Ms. Brodie said, "what in the net are you doing out here?I'd have thought you'd be in the Principal Office." 

"Believe me, Ms. Brodie, I want to be there.We've been trying to get there, 

but -,"

"Oh yes, we were surprised we got this far," Ms. Brodie said."Oh this is so horrible!Those awful bugs and those soldiers!They've taken so many people."

An explosion above and falling debris caused the group to panic. 

"This way, hurry up!"Enzo waved them back into the maze of buildings. 

The children were openly crying as Enzo led them into a narrow alley. 

"Ms. Brodie see if you can calm the children down," then Enzo blushed.Here he was giving orders to his teacher!"I mean you're so good with kids." 

Ms. Brodie winked, "I'll see what I can do, Sector Warden." 

"Sector Warden?"Melissa asked."You have a position of power here?" 

"Um – well, yeah.I play the games, since Bob is away." 

"You actually _play _the games?" 

"Well – yes." 

She regarded him for a moment, "You're very brave." 

"Oh – well – um," He turned away and felt his face burn.He was grateful when Ms. Brodie approached. 

"Do you think we're safe here for now?" 

"For now," Enzo said. 

"Um Enzo, I've wanted to ask, who is your pretty young friend?" 

"Oh," Enzo felt himself blush a second time, "this is Melissa." 

"Hello, young lady," Ms. Brodie smiled at her."My but you resemble Hexadecimal." 

"She's my sister," Melissa said. 

"Sister!How nice!"Ms. Brodie said, "But – it seems you chose to visit at a bad time.Do – do you know about your sister, young lady?" 

"That she's in the infirmary?Yes." 

Enzo decided it was time to change this uncomfortable subject, "Ms. Brodie, how many do we have here?" 

"Twelve including the children.We're all from the same neighborhood.When the bugs came, we all ran.Oh they're horrible things.Is your friend all right?" 

Enzo turned to find Melissa standing rigidly with her eyes closed.After a few nanos she looked up, "The bugs won't bother us." 

Ms. Brodie gave her a confused look. 

"Ms. Brodie do you know what that crash was that we heard earlier?" 

"Floating Point."She said, "One of the tiers dropped.Crashed right down on the enemy camp.It was on purpose." 

"Dot," Enzo said. 

"Your sister did that?"Melissa said."Perhaps I was wrong about her too." 

Enzo stopped himself from saying, _you were_."We can't stay here.We have to get to the P.O." 

"I'll get everyone ready," Ms. Brodie said.

A little sprite girl clutching a green-skinned teddy bear wiped at her tears.Enzo smiled at her, "Don't worry," he said."Everything will be all right." 

"My brother is missing."She said."He was with me and he's gone." 

"I'm sorry," Enzo wiped away her tears."When this I over, my sister and I'll try and find him." 

"Really?"The girl smiled up at him."Thank you." 

Enzo was suddenly aware of Melissa watching him.When he turned he found her looking at him with a slight smile."Let's go," Enzo's voice sounded a little rougher than he would have liked. 

Enzo led the small band through the back streets of the city.As much as he wanted to head straight for the P.O., circumstances prevented it.Many times, they had to backspace and go down levels.They ran into other groups trying to escape the soldiers and the bugs.They accompanied a family down to Level 31 to search for a missing child only to find him at Al's, which was actually still open.Enzo ordered rest and energy shakes for everyone and when Al's waiter protested at Enzo's lack of units the little sprite replied, "Come on you know Dot'll reimburse you for it." 

He slid into a booth across from Melissa.She said, "I've never had one of these." 

"You've never had an energy shake?" 

"No," Melissa took a long sip."It's good." 

"Dot's Diner makes them better." 

Melissa looked out the window. 

"What?" 

"Do you really think everything will be all right?" 

"Yes," Enzo sipped at his shake. 

"I hope so, for your sake, Enzo." 

"Thanks," the little sprite blushed again, "Come on, we'd better go." 

Some of the group decided to stay and hide out at Al's.Enzo didn't stop them.It was getting late and Enzo wanted to be above level before the cyber-sun set. 

The group made their way down another alley between two warehouses.Enzo shuddered when he realized where they were.The place where the web creature held the citizens including Dot, prisoner to use for food.He had only learned of it by over hearing a conversation that he knew he shouldn't have.Enzo was so deep in thought that he nearly cried aloud when Melissa grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.She pointed. 

Across an open space, two enemy transports waited.They were herding in another group of prisoners; many were woman, the elderly, and children. 

Enzo turned sharply and hissed, "Go back!" 

"Andy!" The little girl that Enzo had spoken to cried, "It's my brother Andy!"

Then before Enzo could stop her, she dashed out into the open. 

"No, stop!"Enzo screamed and ran after her. 

"Oh my gracious!" Ms. Brodie yelled. 

Enzo shot across the clearing but it was too late.The guards spotted her just as Enzo reached her. 

"Halt in the name of General Ashar!"One guard, who was armed with a laser rifle, yelled at them. 

Enzo turned and dashed for cover not daring to look back. 

"Andy!"The girl cried, "No!Andy!" 

"Move!"Enzo was screaming as the laser blasts started, "Run, all of you!" 

Something hot slashed near his ear.Enzo screamed, and nearly dropped his precious cargo.Then out of the mouth of the alley came blasts of red-hot energy and as he ran by, Enzo had a glimpse of Melissa attacking the advancing soliders with her viral powers.He set the girl down, "Run!Melissa come on!" 

Then Melissa was right beside him. 

"But what about Andy?I have to go!"The girl turned and ran the other way.

"No stop!" 

"Enzo there's nothing we can do!"Melissa said, "We have to save ourselves!" 

"I won't leave her." 

"It's too late, see?" 

They looked back at the advancing guards.One held the struggling little girl and the others were coming for them, "We have to run now!" 

Sick to his core-com, Enzo ran alongside Melissa, back down the alley.The advantage was Enzo knew the twists and turns of Mainframe, so they managed to keep ahead of their pursuers.As they rounded another corner, they were brought up short by the sight of a third transport blocking their path.The soldiers now had their group, including Ms. Brodie and were forcing them into the back of the vehicle. 

"Oh no!We have to help them!" 

"How?" 

"We have to follow them, see if we can get a chance to help." 

"Enzo --," Melissa said, "it's no use." 

"What do you mean?"Enzo's voice rose hysterically. 

"We –," she said, "that is, my mother never keeps prisoners, unless they're of some use to her." 

"So you're saying we shouldn't try?" 

"I'm saying they're already as good as deleted." 

"I'm going to try," Enzo's voice was firm."You can do what you want." 

"I'll go with you Enzo.If only to protect you.To keep them from getting you to."

_***_

General Ashar leaned over the portable console and examined the reports coming in from the various sectors.He didn't even look at the soldier who stood before him.

"You're certain?Melissa was with the Matrix boy?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"And you let them escape?"

The soldier sighed, "Yes sir." 

"And you realize the penalty for failure?"

"I do, sir." 

Ashar looked up at the soldier for the first time.He hated it when a soldier begged for his life.This one seemed resigned to his fate and was willing to accept it."Very well." 

Ashar raised his hand and made a fist.Four thorny tentacles shot from beneath his skin at his knuckles to wrap around the soldiers throat.The soldier gave a strangled gasp.Ashar retracted the tentacles and the soldier collapsed, already deleted. 

"Find Melissa and the boy," Ashar ordered a nearby soldier."Make certain they are brought to me alive." 

Ashar then turned to the sprite standing at his left, "So the escape transports have been sabotaged?" 

"Yes sir." 

"And what of their captains and crew?" 

"The majority of the crews are deleted.Those that escaped will not survive." 

"Excellent," Ashar said."You will take a detachment of soldiers with you and help the others search for the boy and Melissa.You have done well.Succeed in this and there will be great rewards.How does Lieutenant Daverage sound?" 

Kurt Daverage smiled evilly, "It sounds very pleasing, my dear general."

_***_

_ _

The transport came to a halt before another group of terrified binomes.Enzo watched as six soldiers exited and surrounded the group. 

"We surrender," one binome said. 

"No," Enzo whispered.

"What do you plan on doing?"Melissa asked from behind him. 

"Following them.I won't mess up this time."He was glad when Melissa didn't reply. 

The transport started up and the sprite and the viral followed until it stopped again at an intersection where another transport sat.The soldiers disembarked and began to talk.They seemed in no hurry and were actually relaxing.Then the transport they had been following opened its doors.People from the second transport were transferred from one vehicle to the other.Neither transport left right away.The soldiers continued to converse. 

"We've got to do something," Enzo turned to Melissa."Can you do anything?" 

Her eyes narrowed, "You want me to delete them for you?" 

"Of course not!"Enzo hissed."Just -- I don't know.Get them away from the transports." 

Melissa closed her eyes in concentration.Nothing happened at first, then a sound, like a soft rustling from far away began and Enzo was shocked (and somewhat disgusted) to see thousands of bugs converging on the area.The soldiers were completely caught off guard as the insects covered them.

Melissa opened her eyes, "Go, now!" 

Enzo ran for the transports and the bugs obligingly moved out of his path.The guards were too busy trying to disengage the bugs from their person, to worry about the green-skinned sprite.Enzo bounded into the back of the first vehicle.

The prisoners stared at him with frightened eyes."Come on everyone, now's your chance to escape." 

With a cheer the prisoners spilled from the transport.Ms. Brodie came out, with the little girl in tow.She was sullen and quiet and gave Enzo the nastiest look.Enzo couldn't figure out why.

Some tackled the guards despite the bugs and wrestled their weapons away.The bugs dispersed and Melissa approached him. 

"What should we do with the guards, Enzo?" Ms. Brodie asked him. 

"Put them in the van." 

"We found more weapons in this one!" A sprite yelled of the other transport. 

Of the twenty or so prisoners, at least a dozen were now armed.The first sprite, which had spoken, handed Enzo a laser pistol."You'll need this." 

"Um – I really don't --,"

"What now, Sector Warden?"Ms. Brodie smiled at him.

Enzo absently shoved the pistol into his belt, "Maybe we can use one of the transports to get to the Principal Office."

"Or use it to cause some mayhem," the sprite said.

"I don't think there's much we can do.It'd be safer in the Principal Office."

"Do what you want to do little boy, I say we fight, who's with me?"The sprite cried out.

The armed sprites and binomes cheered their agreement.

"Wait!"Ms. Brodie cried, "We should listen to our Sector Warden, he's --,"

" -- Just a kid.What does he know?"The sprite broke in."Little coward."

"Sprite," Melissa hissed, her eyes were on fire, "I'd take back those words if I were you."

"Melissa --,"

"And who are you?"The sprite eyed Melissa in a critical way that made Enzo uncomfortable, "just a girl-child sprite yourself."

"I'm not a sprite, I'm a --,"

"Look out!" 

The warning cry of another one of the former captors drew everyone's attention to the sky.Several rocket cycles were converging on them.The man who was their obvious lead struck a familiar note in Enzo's mind.

"Run!"Someone yelled. 

"No, open fire!"The sprite screamed and those armed fired on the riders. 

"No, wait, stop!"Enzo's voice was drowned out from the sound of laser fire.The soldiers returned fire and their superior weapons soon turned the tide of the skirmish.Some threw down their weapons and ran.

"Ms. Brodie, run!Take her with you!"Enzo cried.

"But Enzo --,"

"Go now!I'll catch up with you later!"

"Be careful, young one."

"You go to, I'll stay and help."

"No," Melissa hissed and raised both hands.The viral stepped forward and energy balls appeared in both her palms.She hurled both at the advancing enemy and blasted two of the soldiers clean off their cycles. 

The fighters raised a cheer, although some looked at Melissa with a mixture of awe and fear.Enzo drew the pistol, hoping to get a good shot at the leader and dreading even the thought of harming another sprite.He aimed for the cycle instead.

The soldiers expertly avoided the shots, would return fire again, and when a hit was successful, another defender would fall.The leader seemed to stay well away from the actual fighting.Enzo willed him to come closer so he could get a better look at him.

Then one of the defenders cried out as more cycles approached from the east.

"Get back!" Melissa suddenly yelled."Everyone run now!"

The viral took him by the arm and jerked him away from the transport.

"Melissa, what are you --?"

Those that heeded Melissa survived.Because of her sensitive sight, Melissa had seen the laser cannon one of the advancing soldiers carried, even from so great a distance.The high-pitched whine and the flash of white-hot light was all the additional warning the fighters received before the transport exploded.Those nearby were deleted instantly.

The force of the explosion threw Enzo and Melissa back.For a few moments the world went dark for Enzo.When his vision cleared he saw that the skirmish was pretty much over.Some of the remaining fighters fled and the soldiers took off in pursuit.The lead sprite landed his cycle near them.He removed the helmet he wore and observed the scene, before turning towards them.

Enzo stood on shaky legs.He helped Melissa up and turned to the sprite."You," Enzo whispered. 

"So it is true," Kurt Daverage smiled."Melissa, General Ashar was very displeased to learn of your defection." 

_"You're the spy for Daemon?"_Enzo asked, incredulously. 

"Of course.Who did you think it was?Syn?Surely you can't be serious." 

Daverage stepped forward, "I still owe you one little boy.General Ashar wants you both alive, but he didn't say in what condition." 

Melissa stepped in front of Enzo, "You'll have to get through me first, Daverage." 

"Easily arranged," Daverage reached into his belt and took out a small blue disk.He tossed it at Melissa's feet. 

"What in the net is this?"Melissa reached for it. 

"No, wait!"Enzo warned. 

The disk exploded in Melissa's hand, bathing her in an eerie blue light.Melissa cried out in pain and tried to fling the disk away, but it seemed to be stuck to her fingers. 

"Anti-viral field," Kurt smiled."Quite useful don't you think?" 

"No!"Enzo snatched the disk from Melissa hands and crushed it under his boot.He grabbed for Melissa just as she fell. 

"Enzo," she gasped, "It hurts." 

"It's okay.You'll be okay.I'll get you help, I promise." 

"You're not going anywhere but with me to General Ashar," Daverage started forward. 

"Stop!" Enzo snatched up the pistol he had dropped."You're not taking us anywhere." 

"Oh come now, stop these games," Kurt said."I know you won't delete me.You don't have the circuits for it.Now put that down." 

"No."Enzo stood. 

Kurt's eyes narrowed."You can go conscious or unconscious, it makes no difference to me, although I prefer unconscious." 

Enzo fired once at the ground."Get back!" 

"You lousy little --!"

Kurt lunged forward and seized Enzo by the arm.The pistol went off; whether it was by accident or design Enzo was never sure; in a flash of green light and the spy was gone. 

No one had seen him do it.It didn't make a difference.Enzo knew what he had just done.He stared at the weapon in his hand for a moment before flinging it away.The little sprite stared at it, where it lay, unable to move, his mind and body numb. 

"Enzo – help me," Melissa's feeble voice brought him out of his trance.Help, he had to get Melissa help.He couldn't worry about what he had done now.He would deal with it later, but already, the guilt was eating away at him.He had done the unthinkable.

Enzo reached for Melissa, helping her to stand, "Lean against me, we'll take it slow, all right?" 

"All right." 

Enzo didn't glance back at the scene.

_ _

_***_

It was Frisket's barking that alerted Mr. Pearson to the intruders.The old binome was exhausted after fighting off enemy soldiers and killing off the bugs.The pesticide he had created worked wonders.Now if he could only find a way to get to the Principal Office and if they lowered the shields, he could get it to Dot Matrix. 

The pounding on his front door was a surprise, as Frisket had not allowed anyone to get nearer than a few hundred yards.Mr. Pearson moved cautiously towards the door, "Who is it?" 

"It's Enzo, Mr. Pearson, open up!We need your help!" 

"Enzo!"Pearson flung open the door."What's the matter with ya --," He halted as he saw the state both the children were in."What in the net happened?" 

"Please help her!"Enzo was crying."She got hit with an anti-viral field.We couldn't get to the P.O." 

"All right, bring her in quick!That's a good lad, lay her down on the bed." 

Pearson felt Melissa's forehead, "She's running a high fever lad – Enzo?" 

Enzo was sitting in a corner, his knees drawn up to his chest, his face blank, and he was slowly rocking back and forth.Not even Frisket nuzzling him brought him out of his stupor. 

"All right lad, ya stay right there, we'll deal with whatever happened later." 

Right now, his main priority was helping the girl.In all his travels as a Codemaster, Pearson had acquired many possessions."Stay with them, Frisket, guard them." 

Frisket whined in response.Pearson left his home and made his way to the storage shed."Let's see now," the old binome searched through various storage chests.He had several different types of diagnostic programs that might work.He gathered what he could and returned to his home. 

Enzo was in the same place.Melissa was now caught in the throes of delirium.Pearson covered her with extra blankets and ran the first program on her.She seemed to calm slightly, but Pearson wasn't sure what else he could do.One thing was for certain; both these children didn't need to be with him.They needed to be in the P.O., where they could get real help.Something had happened to Enzo that was for certain and he had a feeling the boy was having a rough time dealing with it. 

Pearson reached underneath the bed and pulled out a locked chest.Frisket padded up to him and whined plaintively. 

"Well boy," Mr. Pearson said, "Sometimes drastic times call for drastic measures." 

Pearson unlocked the chest and opened it."These kids need help and this old binome isn't the one to give it to them.They need to be in the Principal Office." 

Carefully, Pearson drew out the broken halves of his Gibson Coil Pike. 

"I can get them there," Pearson held the two ends together and concentrated.The ends fused, becoming whole."If they drop the shields." 

Pearson closed the chest and shoved it back under the bed."Vid-window." 

The window opened to present a scene of the Principal Office.Pearson sat down on the floor.As he suspected the shields were still up. 

"Well boy," he smiled at Frisket, "I guess now we wait and hope they lower those shields soon.Don't worry Enzo lad, you'll get through whatever happened.I know you're a strong lad." 

If Enzo heard him, the little sprite made no indication. 


	12. Turning of the Tide

The Daemon Conflict:

CHAPTER 12

TURNING OF THE TIDE

**"Casualty report, Mouse."**

** **

**"We've suffered heavy losses," Mouse smashed her fist down on the console and grunted with disgust.She wiped the remains of insect away."The enemy has occupied twelve sectors so far.We estimated over one hundred hostages have been taken.**

** **

**"The good news is --,"**

** **

**"There's good news?"**

** **

**"They still haven't cracked my codes yet."**

** **

**"Then that's something."Dot said."How many of our forces remaining?"**

** **

**"Approximately two hundred."**

** **

**"And theirs?"**

** **

**"We estimate, four hundred or so."**

** **

**"Still twice what we have," Dot said."Have Ray and Gavin reported?"**

** **

**"They're on their way with the refugees."**

** **

**"Have all CPU's and the lead ships fall back to the Principal Office.Prepare to lower the shields on my order."**

** **

**"You got it."**

** **

**Dot rubbed the space between her eyes.The more time that passed, the more difficult it was for her to concentrate.And always, Enzo was on her mind.If anything happened to him, she would never forgive herself.To lose him twice would be more than she could bear.**

** **

**"Dot, honey?"**

** **

**"Yes?I'm sorry Mouse."**

** **

**"Message coming in from Ray."**

** **

**"Put him through."**

** **

**"We're coming in!"Ray cried over the sound of explosions."Get those ruddy shields down!"**

** **

**"Are our ships in position?"**

** **

**"Almost."**

** **

**"Power up outside guns!Take out anyone who comes within a sector!"**

** **

**"Yes Sir, Ma'am!"**

** **

**Dot cocked an eyebrow at her friend.**

** **

**"All ships in position," Mouse said.**

** **

**"Phong, lower the shields."**

** **

**Transports and foot traffic converged on the P.O., led by Ray and Gavin and his crew.Several enemy fighters came near, only to be blasted from the sky by the ground to air cannons.Dot watched anxiously on the vid-windows, so she (and everyone else present) was totally surprised when a high-pitched whine filled the room.A burst of electrified light appeared before the startled Command.com.It seemed familiar, although Dot was too astonished to give it much thought.It was Mouse who went into action.**

** **

**"Security team to the War Room, now!"Mouse screamed into the comm.The mercenary drew her katana, leapt over her workstation and landed on the floor within striking distance from the light.**

** **

**They were in for yet another shock.Mr. Pearson stepped through the doorway.He wore his Codemaster armor and held the whole Gibson Coil Pike clutched in his hand.**

** **

**"Well what are ye all starin' at?"He demanded."Help me here!"**

** **

**His voice broke Dot from her trance and she quickly approached.Pearson handed her two metal strong boxes.**

** **

**"Pesticide for the bugs," Pearson said, "and the correct hardware for the machine."**

** **

**"Yes, sugah, it's about time!" Mouse said.**

** **

**"Mr. Pearson --," Dot began then stammered to a halt when Enzo stepped through the doorway.**

** **

**"Enzo!"Dot cried.She grabbed her little brother in a crushing embrace.**

** **

**"You, red-hair, come through and help me, now!"**

** **

**Mouse gave him a quizzical look, but followed Pearson back through the doorway.**

** **

**Tears, streamed down Dot's face, "Oh Enzo, do you know how worried I was about you?"**

** **

**She looked into her brother's eyes and saw – nothing.**

** **

**"Enzo?"Dot caressed his cheek.An uncomfortable feeling bloomed within her core-com,"What is it?"**

** **

**Phong rolled up."Enzo?"He reached out his spindly fingers and touched Enzo on the arm.The little sprite flinched.**

** **

**"Dot," Enzo's voice was hoarse.**

** **

**The doorway rippled and Mouse stepped through backwards.Mr. Pearson followed them.**

** **

**They carried between them, the unconscious form of a little girl.**

** **

**"What in the net --?"Dot began.**

** **

**Mouse and Pearson laid the little girl down on the floor.**

** **

**"That's Melissa, Enzo's friend," Pearson said."I'm going back to my Dump for a little peace and quiet.Call me if you need me."**

** **

**"Mr. Pearson, wait --,"**

** **

**"Look, something happened to the lad.I don't know what, he wouldn't talk.But he needs ye."**

** **

**Then the old binome stepped through the doorway and was gone.**

** **

**It was suddenly very quiet in the War Room.**

** **

**"Hey!"Ray's voice came through the comm, shattering the silence, "What in the ruddy net is going on?"**

**Mouse rushed back to her workstation, "Shields are down, bring in the refugees.Look, sugah, can you handle this?We have a small problem here."**

** **

**"What type of problem?"**

** **

**"I'll tell you when you get here love, just take care of your end of the job."Mouse said, "Medic to the War Room!"**

** **

**The door opened and two armed Security Guards rushed in.**

** **

**"It's all right," Dot stood next to Enzo."Stay outside."The guards nodded and exited.**

** **

**"Enzo --?"Dot brushed back her a wisp of his hair and to her utter dismay, her brother burst into tears.**

** **

**"Help her Dot!"Enzo cried as he knelt down beside the girl.Her brother cradled her head in his lap. "Please help her!I don't want her to delete."**

** **

**"All right, sweetie, we'll do everything we can, I promise.Mouse, do you think you can hold down the fort for a few nanos?Raise the shields the moment our refugees are in."**

** **

**"You got it boss."**

** **

**The Medics came in and Dot took control as usual, with her special brand of efficiency, "Take her to the infirmary.She's to have the best of care, understand?"**

** **

**The Medics loaded the girl – what had Pearson said her name was, Melissa? -- onto the stretcher.**

** **

**"I want to go with her," Enzo said.**

** **

**"All right, sweetie, we'll go."**

** **

**Dot and Enzo followed the medical team out.A thousand questions swirled around in Dot's mind but she held them back.It was obvious Enzo cared about this girl whoever she was.It was a few nanos later that Dot realized with a large measure of concern, that the little girl reminded her of Hexadecimal.**

** **

*******

** **

**Enzo sat in the waiting room of the infirmary able to do little more than stare at his hands.He thought he should be mad or scared or something but he didn't feel anything.Shouldn't he be happy to see Dot?Shouldn't he be glad to be safe within the Principal Office?**

** **

**But he wasn't and he couldn't dredge up enough emotion to care.**

** **

**Dot's arm tightened around him, "She'll be all right sweetie."**

** **

**Enzo didn't reply.**

** **

**"Mr. Pearson said something happened to the two of you," Dot's voice was soft."Do you want to talk about it?"**

** **

**Enzo shook his head.**

** **

**"All right.Tell me when you're ready."  
  
**

**Milliseconds passed.Mouse called to say the refugees were all safe inside and for now, the enemy had fallen back to their base to regroup.The Mainframers were allowed a brief respite.**

** **

**Finally, Dr, Chancery approached them.**

** **

**"I'm not even going to ask where she came from," was the first thing he said, "but she could be Hexadecimal's sister."**

** **

**Enzo took a deep breath, "She is."**

** **

**"What?"Dot gaped at him.**

** **

**"Is she all right?"**

** **

**"She will be but she's very weak.She was exposed to some sort of anti-viral field?"**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"I know of an antivirologist in the Super Computer.A Dr. Norton.Too bad we can't contact him.Whatever treatment she received helped immensely."**

** **

**"Mr. Pearson did something."**

** **

**"Did he?"Dr. Chancery mused on this for a nano."Ms. Matrix, I want to try something but I hesitate to as it can be detrimental for Hexadecimal."**

** **

**"Yes?"**

** **

**"I want to try a code transfusion.If this little she-viral is Hexadecimal's sister, then it should work.The problem is, I need someone to give me permission to do so and also, it may slow Hexadecimal's recovery."**

** **

**"I told you she is," Enzo said."Would Hex be all right?They both would be?"**

** **

**"They should, unless Hex is in worse shape than we believe.I'm not an A.V., so I can't be certain."**

** **

**"Dot?"Enzo turned to her.**

** **

**Dot sighed, "She means that much to you?"**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"All right doctor.I'll take full responsibility."**

** **

**"Very well," Dr. Chancery turned away, "Would you like to come to, Enzo?"**

** **

**"Please," Enzo said.**

** **

**"I'm going to head back to the War Room, will you be all right, little brother?"**

** **

**"I'll be fine, Dot."**

** **

**"You tell me the moment there's a change, understand?"**

** **

**"I will," Enzo followed Dr. Chancery down the hall.**

** **

*******

** **

** **

**The laughter came at her from all directions out of the darkness.Melissa shuddered at the familiar sound of it.**

** **

**"Failure!"The voice hissed."Pathetic, weakling!"**

** **

**"No!"Melissa yelled.**

** **

**"You couldn't even follow a simple order!You couldn't even delete your sister."**

** **

**"I won't do it!Do you hear me?I won't be afraid of you anymore!"**

** **

**"Little whelp you had best be, you have no power!"**

** **

**"I do," Melissa felt her claws and fangs extend.She felt infused with a strange power.Her body took on a reddish glow.**

** **

**"What is this?"The voice said."What is happening?"**

** **

**Melissa had no idea where the power came from.It flowed through her, strengthening her.It was wild, untamed.**

** **

**Chaotic.**

** **

**Melissa laughed.It was a high cackle that she knew struck fear into the core-com of the taunting voice.**

** **

**"Don't you know," Melissa hissed in a voice not quite her own, "that Chaos will always triumph over order?"**

** **

**Melissa sent a red-hot blast into the darkness and the voice screamed in agony.Flames came back at her and washed over her and Melissa laughed at the feel of the energy.**

** **

**Then she was awake and staring into the eyes of a number six nurse.**

** **

**"Well, welcome back, little one."Nurse Six said kindly."We thought you were going to leave us."**

** **

**"Enzo?"**

** **

**"I'm right here," Enzo took her hand, "How do you feel?"**

** **

**"Well," she said."Enzo, something happened, I had a dream --,"**

** **

**"Ssh –," Nurse Six said."Rest now."**

** **

**"No," Melissa struggled to sit up."What did they do?How did they cure me?I felt power."**

** **

**"They did a code transfusion," Enzo said."You have some of Hex's power in you now."**

** **

**Melissa pondered the news."Who said you could do that?"**

** **

**"I did," Enzo said."Well Dot gave permission, but I think Hex would have wanted us to."**

** **

**"How is Hex?"**

** **

**"About the same," Nurse Six said."Looks like the transfusion had no ill effects."**

** **

**"Can I see her?"**

** **

**"Young lady, you should really rest --,"**

** **

**"Please?"**

** **

**"All right," Nurse Six sighed."We'll get you a wheelchair."**

** **

**"No need," Melissa climbed from the bed.**

** **

**"Are you sure?"Enzo held her up.**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**With Enzo's help, the two made their way down the hall.A CPU was sitting at the door.He stood and looked quizzically at them, but he admitted them into the room.**

** **

**It was cool and dim in the interior.Hex lay motionless on the bed.Her mask was a blank face.Tubes and wires were connected to various points on her body.She was however, breathing easily, which gave Melissa hope.She walked near the bed, then stood looking at her older sister.The tears came them.The numbness she had felt earlier fled and was suddenly replaced by the unfamiliar emotions of remorse and regret.She felt Enzo's presence beside her, comforting her.When she was able to control her emotions, she kissed Hexadecimal gently on the forehead."I'm sorry.I promise, I'll make it right."**

** **

**Melissa turned to Enzo, "I suppose we should go to your command center.I bet your sister has a lot of questions."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**The moment Ray walked into the War Room, Mouse practically tackled him, Enzo-style.The two sprites proceeded to kiss for a full ten nanos.**

** **

**Dot didn't hide her smile, she did however, keep her eyes on the map.Phong whipped out his camera and snapped a picture, then shrugged and smiled at Dot's raised eyes brow.**

** **

**"Sugah," Ray said when they parted.**

** **

**"You don't know how worried I was," Mouse said.**

**"I have an idea," Ray said."I was pretty worried myself, love."**

** **

**Ray approached the console and saluted Dot."Ray Tracer reporting for duty, sir, ma'am."**

** **

**Dot smiled at him, "Welcome back, Ray."**

** **

**"I hear there's been quite a lot going on since I've been away."**

** **

**"Like you wouldn't believe," Dot said."Are all the CPU's accounted for?"**

** **

**"Yes," Ray said."Gavin went out to bring in more refugees.I'll join him soon.The enemy retreated to their base.I think they may call for reinforcements."**

** **

**"Mouse," Dot said, "the device?"**

** **

**"All ready, Commander," Mouse said, "this may decide it for all of us."**

** **

**That declaration was met with silence.The War Room door sliding open broke the tension.All eyes turned to the small sprite and viral who entered the room.**

** **

**"Hi Dot," Enzo smiled.**

** **

**Dot noticed the little girl stayed behind Enzo.**

** **

**"Cursors, who's that?"Ray said.**

** **

**"Everybody," Enzo smiled, "I'd like you to meet Melissa.Hexadecimal's sister."**

** **

**Again, a tense silence filled the War Room.It was surprisingly Phong who broke it, "Welcome, my child."Phong rolled up to Melissa.**

** **

**"Phong!"Dot warned.**

** **

**"It's okay, Dot," Enzo said."She's my friend."**

** **

**"I am?"Melissa said.**

** **

**"It would seem so, young Melissa," Phong adjusted his glasses."Tell me how you came to be in Mainframe?"**

** **

**"Um --," Melissa hesitated."I came with Nemesis."**

** **

**"You what?"Mouse started forward.**

** **

**"Mouse," Enzo stepped in front of her.**

** **

**"You're the other viral aren't you?The one with Hexadecimal's code similarities."**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"And you're the one who nearly deleted Hexadecimal."**

** **

**Melissa lowered her eyes, "Yes, but I'm sorry about that."**

** **

**"You should be," Mouse said."Enzo, why'd ya bring her here?Do you realize what she could do?"**

** **

**"Yes," Enzo said."And you won't will you, Melissa?"**

** **

**"I won't do anything," Melissa said.**

** **

**"How can we be sure?"Mouse said."For all we know, she could let the enemy waltz right in here!"**

** **

**"It's good to see you again, Mouse," Melissa unexpectedly said.**

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**"I'm glad you got away from Nemesis back in System 998.I didn't think my plan would work."**

** **

**"Your plan?"**

** **

**"Yes," Melissa said."Controlling your ship was pretty good, don't you think?"**

** **

**"Wait a nano," Mouse said."The guns on _Ship_, that was you?"**

** **

**"Yes," Melissa said."I infected _Ship _and fired the guns.It's one of my talents."**

** **

**For a third time, silence reigned.Mouse and Ray exchanged a long look.Then Mouse slowly approached Melissa and knelt before her.**

** **

**"Melissa," Mouse said, "I want to thank you for what you did.Nemesis would have carved me up like a Christmas goose if it wasn't for you."**

** **

**"The Mouse," Mouse went on, "never forgets a favor done for her.She never lets a debt go unpaid.So I'll tell ya this.You want or need something, you just ask me and it's yours.As far as I'm concerned, you're okay."**

** **

**"Thank you," Melissa blushed."Turbo said I should help."**

** **

**"Whoa," Dot interrupted."Turbo?"**

** **

**"He was on Nemesis' ship with me," Melissa said.**

** **

**"Wait a nano," Dot's voice was incredulous."Turbo's not on the lead ship?Where is he?"**

** **

**"Far out to sea_._He was to wait for us until we both finished our jobs."**

** **

**Dot bent over the console, "Where?"**

** **

**"About fifty kilometers off shore from the Data Dump."**

** **

**Dot began programming into console."Yes, sensors are picking up a ship in that area.Is Nemesis on that ship?"**

** **

**"She might be," Melissa said."I don't really know.The last I saw of her was at the Data Dump.She can't leave Mainframe, not with the remainder of the armada right outside the system.General Ashar would delete her on sight since she failed **

**to --,"**

** **

**"Guess you were right, Mouse," Dot said into the uncomfortable silence."All right, lets get some CPU's out there --,"**

** **

**"No," Mouse said."Dot, let me go.I've got a score to settle with that viral witch."**

** **

**When Dot hesitated, Mouse said, "Please."**

** **

**"All right Mouse.Just be careful."**

** **

**"I'll come with you love," Ray said.**

** **

**"No," Mouse said."You're going to be needed here, love.This is something I have to do."**

** **

**Ray sighed, "All right, just be careful."He kissed her.**

** **

**As Mouse strode from the room and as the door opened, sounds of a commotion came from outside.**

** **

**"What in the net's going on here?"Mouse demanded as she stood in the doorway blocking the view.**

** **

**"I must speak to Ms. Matrix, immediately!"A familiar voice said.**

** **

**"Why?"**

** **

**"It's about Daemon's spy," the voice said.**

** **

**"Mouse," Dot called, "It's all right, let him in."**

** **

**Mouse stepped aside and Captain Lynx strode in.Mouse gave him a warning look before departing.**

** **

**"Ms. Matrix," Captain Lynx bowed.**

** **

**"Yes?"Dot crossed her arms.**

** **

**"I must speak with you on a matter of great importance in private."**

** **

**"Whatever you came to say, you can say it right here."**

** **

**Lynx looked around the room, "Very well, although you won't like what I have to say.You are aware that the escape ships have both been sabotaged?Mine and Syn's?"**

** **

**"I am."**

** **

**"Daemon's spy is responsible, although it's not the sprite I thought it was. Then again, he's still probably one of them."**

** **

**"Wait a nano, what does that mean?"**

** **

**Lynx sighed, "I was sent to find and apprehend Daemon's spy."**

** **

**"What?"Dot said, "You mean to tell me you're a spy too?"**

** **

**"I suppose I am," Lynx said."My apologies for deceiving you, Ms. Matrix, but I had to be certain you also weren't involved.You see, I was sent here by a faction dedicated to resisting Daemon."**

** **

**"You're a member of the Resistance?Why didn't you say so?Bob could have --,"**

** **

**"No," Lynx interrupted."I am a member of a resistance faction, but not the one you're involved with.Surely you realized that there would be more than one faction again Daemon?"**

** **

**"Fine," Dot said between clenched teeth, "Whom in the net do you work for?"**

** **

**"Well we have no official name," Lynx said."We are citizens from thirty or so of the one hundred and forty odd systems that Daemon has subjugated.We are unofficially calling ourselves the Web Alliance."**

** **

**"Web Alliance?"**

** **

**"Yes," Lynx said, "It came to our attention that a spy was operating out of Mainframe and that they would soon be sent to the Super Computer.I was sent here to try and stop that from happening and if I didn't get a chance, another operative was to stop him once there."**

** **

**"You said the spy wasn't who you expected," Dot said.**

** **

**"Yes," Lynx said.**

** **

**"It was Kurt Daverage," Enzo suddenly said.**

** **

**"How in the net did you know that?"Dot gaped at him.**

** **

**"Because we battled him when we were in the city.He was leading a detachment of enemy soldiers."**

** **

**"The young one is correct," Lynx eyed Enzo for a nano.Then his eyes moved to Melissa. "I know who you are, daughter of Daemon.What will you do now?Destroy this place and all of those in it?"**

** **

**"No," Melissa said.**

** **

**Lynx turned back to Dot, "Watch this one, Ms. Matrix.You have allowed a wolf into the sheep pen."**

** **

**"Hey," Enzo stepped forward.**

** **

**"It's all right, Enzo.I don't care what he thinks of me."**

** **

**"I do," Enzo muttered.**

** **

**Lynx ignored them both, "Daverage was the one who sabotaged both ships.I have no idea where Syn is.He escaped during the confusion."**

** **

**"Cursors and crashes," Dot said."Enzo do you have any idea where Daverage might be?"**

** **

**Enzo shot a fearful glance at Melissa.Melissa's face remained impassive.**

** **

**Dot frowned at them both, "Enzo?"**

** **

**"Dot --," Enzo began.**

** **

**"You don't have to worry about Daverage anymore," Melissa said."I deleted him."**

** **

**Again, Enzo glanced at Melissa and Dot saw that the emotion was surprise.Either Enzo hadn't known Melissa had deleted Daverage or –**

** **

**"I see," was all Lynx said to that declaration."Not surprising."**

** **

**"My mother would have deleted him anyway," Melissa said evenly, "if General Ashar hadn't done so first."**

** **

**"Melissa," Dot said, "We'll discuss it later."**

** **

**"I don't understand, what's there to discuss?"**

** **

**Dot couldn't remember a time before now that she had been so totally stunned.**

** **

**"You shouldn't be surprised, Ms. Matrix," Lynx said."She is Daemon's daughter."**

** **

**Again, Dot examined the little sprite and virus, searching their faces.Enzo's was pale and Melissa's remained expressionless.Dot had a feeling there was more to the story but she wasn't going to pursue it now.She was interested in knowing just when and how Melissa deleted Daverage, if she had been unconscious from the anti-viral field?Although they had not given her the details, Dot guessed it was Daverage who had infected Melissa in the first place. "We _will _discuss this later."**

** **

**Dot turned back to Lynx, "So who else did you think was a spy?"**

** **

**"I don't think, I know he's one.Web Alliance has been following him for minutes. All reports verify that he is a spy for Daemon."**

** **

**"Who?"**

** **

**"You're not going to like it."**

** **

**_"Who?"_**

** **

**Lynx sighed, "Your brother, the renegade, Matrix."**

** **

**Silence followed the declaration, then --**

** **

**"Are you random?"**

** **

**"You can't be serious."**

** **

**"You're wrong, mate.Deleted wrong."**

** **

**"Listen to me," Lynx yelled over the protests."We have proof that he's a spy."**

** **

**"Lynx," Dot said, "if this is a joke, it's in poor taste.My brother is not a spy."**

** **

**"How do you know for certain?"Lynx said."What do you really know about your brother, Ms. Matrix?What has he told you about his life in the web?"**

** **

**"What he told me was not relevant," Dot wasn't about to tell Lynx that Matrix had told her next to nothing about his journey through the web.There just hadn't been an opportunity.**

** **

**As though reading her thoughts, Lynx said, "He hasn't told you anything, has he?Of course not.I'm telling you Ms. Matrix, we have eye witness accounts of some of the crimes your brother has committed.All for Daemon."**

** **

**"You're wrong."**

** **

**"You have to listen to me or all is lost," Lynx said."Why else do you think I'm doing this?Do you think I enjoy telling you a member of your family is a traitor?"**

** **

**"I don't know Lynx, do you?"**

** **

**Lynx shook his head."Ms. Matrix, unless you listed to me," he pointed at Melissa, "and incarcerate her and figure out some way to contact the Resistance forces in the Super Computer and tell them to detain Matrix," He took a breath, "all your fighting will be for nothing.Daemon will just take this system like she has all the others."**

** **

**Dot straightened away from the console, "Captain Lynx, if you wish to help it would be greatly appreciated, however, know this, my brother is not a traitor.If you can contact your people, we could use their help as well."**

** **

**Lynx sighed, "My people will have nothing to do with you as long as you refuse to acknowledge the truth.They will definitely not assist as long as she's here."He motioned to Melissa."Your brother is a spy and a traitor."**

** **

**"No."**

** **

**All eyes turned to Enzo.**

** **

**"I know you're wrong to."**

** **

**"And why is that young man?"**

** **

**"Because I'm him."**

** **

**A confused look crossed Lynx's face.**

** **

**"You know how I was processed, right?"**

** **

**"Yes, I've heard."**

** **

**"Matrix may be a big jerk, but I know he's not a traitor because I'd never do anything to hurt Dot."**

** **

**"Out of the mouths of babes," Ray muttered.**

** **

**"Young man, I have watched you," Lynx looked at Enzo, "and I mean no offense by this but you are not like him at all."**

** **

**"None taken," Enzo said, "but you're still wrong."**

** **

**Lynx turned back to Dot, "I am resigned to my fate," he said."I know there's no way off the system now, and I know the enemy will delete me.I can only hope our man at the Super Computer can stop Matrix."**

** **

**"Who is he?Who is the man," Dot demanded.**

** **

**"No, I will not tell you. Torture me if you like --,"**

** **

**"You know we won't do that."**

** **

**"No, I suppose you won't," Lynx smiled slightly.**

** **

**"Your people won't come even to save you?"**

** **

**"No," Lynx, said, "I couldn't even contacted them if I wanted to.You have the machine I was using.The same one Kurt was using to feed information to the enemy."**

** **

**"We thought perhaps it was Syn, once we figured out what it was for," Dot said. **

** **

**Lynx laughed, "Syn?You're joking right?However --," He sobered, "I have no idea where Syn may be, but he is dangerous inasmuch as his arrogance and stupidity will get innocent people hurt or deleted."**

** **

**"What was his plan?"**

** **

**"Haven't you figured it out?"**

** **

**Dot leaned against the console, "Let me guess.Syn gets as many people behind him and when the fighting's over, he comes out looking like a great leader of many, hoping to curry the winner's favor."**

** **

**"You are as intelligent as you are beautiful," Lynx said.**

** **

**Dot brushed the compliment aside, "Anything else you want to tell us?"**

** **

**"Nothing important," Lynx stretched."I thank you for your hospitality and wish you good fortune."**

** **

**"Captain Lynx, we could really use your help," Dot said."We could use another warrior."**

** **

**Lynx sighed, "I'm no warrior.Just an old web dog.But then again, why not?What would you have me do?"**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**_Ship _cruised over the war-torn streets of Mainframe.No one challenged her as she expertly piloted her craft.She sighed as she looked down to survey the damage.**

** **

**"We just got this place back," Mouse muttered, "good as new and now look at it."**

** **

**Smoldering fires dotted several sections.Mouse could see more refugees combing the city streets and transports continuing to round up the innocent.Once beautiful buildings were now piles of rubble.It was hard to ignore.**

** **

**But she was on a mission.**

** **

**They had taken out the enemy fighters on the perimeter; however, two challenged her when she hit the outskirts of the city.The skirmish was brief and Mouse was the victor.**

** **

**_Ship_ streaked over the Data Sea and Mouse did a long-range scan.The ship was still there.She scanned for life forms when she was within range and found there were two.Unfortunately, her being within range to scan meant she was within range of _their_ scanners.**

** **

**Then she saw it.Her enemy.The ship hovered placidly over the sea.Mouse powered up _Ship's_ guns and a nano later was glad she had.**

** **

**Two missiles were fired at her, Mouse banked left, and avoided them, and returned fire.The _Trouble _turned and fled and Mouse was instantly in pursuit.**

** **

**"Little coward," Mouse muttered, "go on, and run!"**

** **

**Mouse fired off a few shots, but missed.She pushed _Ship_ to its limits with a muttered apology.**

** **

**The _Trouble _made an abrupt turn and Mouse immediately knew where it was going.**

** **

"Oh no you don't, you're not going back.I'm not letting you hurt more innocent people."Mouse set the targeting computer, and focused all her attention on her enemy.She squeezed the trigger.The shot slammed into the exhaust port of _Trouble _and the enemy ship went into a steep dive.

"Yes!"Mouse screamed, "Got you viral witch!"

Mouse watched as the ship leveled out but not soon enough to prevent a rough water landing.Mouse set _Ship _to hover nearby and watched as _Trouble_ began to sink.

A figure suddenly climbed from the hatch and stood atop the rapidly sinking ship.

"User!"Mouse recognized Turbo.The Prime Guardian waved frantically to her.

"Although you don't deserve this you double-crossing son of a null," Mouse hissed, "I'm going to save your worthless ASCII."

Mouse brought _Ship _in to a close hover.She lifted the hatch and stood, "Well it looks like you've got yourself in sort a bind, ain't ya Turbo?"

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"And why should I after what you did?"

"Can we talk about this later?"The _Trouble _lurched and Turbo fell backward.

Mouse grabbed an extra zip board, decompressed her own and flew down to where the Prime Guardian was struggling to his feet."Here," she tossed him the board.

"Thanks," he decompressed it.

"Where's Nemesis?"

The blast that caught both Turbo and Mouse was the painful answer.Mouse went down hard on her back.

"You will die now flame hair!"Nemesis came, seemingly able to keep her balance quite well.She stood over Mouse, her sword raised.

Mouse bent her knee to her chest, drew her dagger from its sheath and threw.

The blade imbedded in Nemesis' chest.A look of pure astonishment crossed the viral's face.Her sword slipped from her nerveless fingers, before she stumbled and toppled over into the Sea.

Mouse released a breath.

"Mouse, help!"

Turbo was floundering in the water.Mouse crawled onto the wing and extended her hand.It was rough going but with her help, Turbo managed to pull himself up beside her.He spat out water.

"Thanks."

"I shoulda left ya there."

"I know."

Mouse looked around.They were running out of time.Mouse spotted one of the zip boards floating on the water's surface.

"BRB," Mouse said and dove in.

_Trouble_ was nearly submerged when Mouse climbed back on.She tossed the board to Turbo."Give me a lift soldier?"

Turbo decompressed the board.Mouse climbed on behind him with barely enough room to spare.They flew back to _Ship._When they were settled they watched the _Trouble _as it disappeared below the waves and Nemesis with it.

Turbo grunted, "Glad to be rid of her."

Mouse looked at him.

"How'd you know I was out here?"

"Melissa told us."

"Melissa told you?Do you have her prisoner?"

"Um -- not quite," Mouse said.She turned _Ship _back towards the city."Maybe you should wait until we get back.This is going to take a few nanos."


	13. Gifts

The Daemon Conflict

** **

CHAPTER 13 GIFTS 

**_He knew he should be deleted but he wasn't._**

**_ _**

**_How he had managed to survive was an enigma.He couldn't call this survival.This was merely existence.He was nothing more than an observer in a world filled with pain._**

**_ _**

**_It wasn't the pain of the total remaking of his code and his format but the pain of failure._**

**_ _**

**_He had failed._**

**_ _**

**_He had failed himself, his friends, and loved ones._**

**_ _**

**_He had failed Dot._**

**_ _**

**_Forgive me Dot, he silently pleaded.Please forgive me._**

**_ _**

*******

** **

**AndrAIa examined each of the weapons schematics displayed before her in five vid-windows.The makeshift command center had been set up in a little-used and oft forgotten storage area.A computer had been smuggled in piece-by-piece and assembled by Zif.In fact, at that moment, the sprite was puttering around with the homemade device in hopes of giving them the capabilities to use the Hall security system for some upgrade level spying.**

** **

**The schematics had been easier to obtain than they thought possible.The Underlings were so good at being invisible that they had raised their format to an art form without even realizing it.**

** **

**AndrAIa had only been mildly surprised at the number of people who wished to help.People who wanted their lives, or at least a semblance of their lives returned to them.The Underlings numbered a good two thousand sprites and binomes spread all over the Hall, the Academy, and the surrounding area.Some had military experience, some medical, or other skills that proved useful.**

** **

**Of course, AndrAIa didn't even attempt to command these people.That job was SiRCe's although when people addressed her as Commander SiRCe, the young woman would deny her rank with a blush and a smile.**

** **

**So far they had gathered information on the number of Guardians present in the city, as well as their habits, mannerisms, and comings and goings.Remembering what SiRCe had said about manipulating the Guardians who had secrets they didn't want to reveal, AndrAIa had suggested they again, use those secrets to their benefit.**

** **

**The one thing that bothered AndrAIa about their plan was that SiRCe was attempting to get as much information from Cooper Black as she could and AndrAIa had a feeling SiRCe's means of doing so were well – unpleasant for her.When AndrAIa questioned SiRCe about it and told her it wasn't necessary, her friend waved the game sprite's concerns away.The ends justified the means, SiRCe told her, but AndrAIa still didn't like it.**

** **

**AndrAIa was so into examining the schematics she almost didn't notice SiRCe approaching her.**

** **

**"AndrAIa," SiRCe's face told the game sprite whatever it was it must be serious."I need to talk to you."**

** **

**"What is it?"**

** **

**SiRCe took her hand, "We've discovered something very important but we don't want you to get your hopes up.I've been – speaking with Cooper and I've discovered that your friends are alive, the both of them."**

** **

**"Both?Bob and Matrix?"This time AndrAIa didn't stop the tears.**

** **

**"AndrAIa," SiRCe said, "That may not be good news.We don't know what condition they're in.What little I did get from Cooper – well, prepare yourself for the worst."**

** **

**AndrAIa nodded and wiped the tears away.**

** **

**"We've been assigned to feed them," SiRCe continued."Tonight we'll go to the upper levels and into Daemon's inner sanctum.Cooper will be there.I'll keep him busy while you go inside."**

** **

**"Thank you SiRCe, for everything."**

** **

**"No, thank you."SiRCe smiled.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

He stirred from a sleep plagued by nightmares.When his vision focused he found himself staring at the pristine white ceiling in his bedroom.He sat up and wondered how he got there.

**_ _**

**_His bedroom door opened and Dot strode in."Awake I see?How do you feel?"_**

**_ _**

**_"Awful. Dot, how did I get here?"_**

**_ _**

**_"This is your home," Dot smiled."I know you feel bad but it will be over soon.In the meantime, I have something for you."_**

**_ _**

**_"What?"He said eagerly, his voice high and childlike._**

**_ _**

**_She handed him a square metal box. "Open it."_**

**_ _**

**_Inside was ball made of clouded red glass.Upon closer examination he saw something suspended in its center, a tiny yellow worm._**

**_ _**

**_"W-what is it?"_**

**_ _**

**_"Look closer."_**

**_ _**

**_He turned the ball in his fingers and noticed something etched on the other side, a black "M" with crosshairs."What's this for?"_**

**_ _**

**_"Silly, it's your new eye.Only this is a better one."_**

**_ _**

**_"Better, how?"_**

**_ _**

**_"Here, give it to me, let me put it in."_**

**_ _**

**_Suddenly, he was scared, "N-no—I don't want it.Please don't."_**

**_ _**

**_"Ssh, don't be a baby, hold still."_**

**_ _**

**_When the ball was pressed into his empty eye socket, the burning sensation made him scream._**

**_ _**

**_"Just relax, let it work its way in."_**

**_ _**

**_"No, NO!It hurts!Dot, it hurts!"_**

**_ _**

**_When it was over, the world around him changed._**

**_ _**

**_"Do you see what I mean?"Dot smiled."With my gift, you can see.Not only that, you can take what you see."_**

**_ _**

**_"I don't understand."_**

**_ _**

**_"No, not yet, but you will.The knowledge is already written on your disk.Soon you will be forced to use your newfound power.You will not be able to resist.You'll delete if you don't._**

**_ _**

**_"I don't want to delete.Please tell me what I have to do."_**

**_ _**

**_"All right, concentrate.Look for what you want."_**

**_ _**

**_He looked around his room – but suddenly it wasn't his room.It was a place draped in shadows and all around him were wisps of colored lights, moving in various directions.They all seemed beyond his reach, yet he though he could grasp the lights if he tried._**

**_ _**

**_"Now reach out and take one of the lights.Go on, it won't hurt you."_**

**_ _**

**_He obeyed and closed his hand around a bright red light.It became a part of him and he was suddenly infused with the energy.The moment it happened, he was hungry and wanted more._**

**_ _**

**_"Take all you wish until you are full," Dot smiled._**

**_ _**

**_He reached for another and yet a third, snatching at them greedily and laughing as he absorbed their power.When he was finally satiated he lay back again and Dot leaned over him and kissed him on the forehead._**

**_ _**

"Sleep now," she whispered and when he did the nightmares came again, but he paid them no mind.

**_ _**

**_ _**

*******

**_ _**

**__**

**_ _**

**AndrAIa and SiRCe walked purposefully down the hall.Each carried a tray, which held a bowl of weak broth and a small loaf of stale bread.**

** **

**An infected binome was approaching them from the other direction.When he stopped to demand where they were going, they told him in quiet voices.He succinctly told them to be on their way and turned.He screamed suddenly and clutched at his chest.His energy seemed to drain out of him of its own accord, leaving a mere ghost image of the binome he once was.Without a sound, the binome toppled over.**

** **

**For a full five nanos, both female sprites stared at the binome in horrified fascination.**

** **

**Then all web broke loose.Guardians and other sprites and binomes came from all directions.They cornered the two women, demanding answers.To the horror of those around, several others present fell down screaming and ended up in the same condition.**

** **

**A Guardian cried for an immediate execution of both AndrAIa and SiRCe but it was then that Cooper Black approached flanked by two other Guardians and called for order.**

** **

**"Remove the bodies," Guardian Black ordered."These women are not at fault.Return to your duties, all of you."**

** **

**No one questioned Daemon's right hand.SiRCe smiled pleasantly at him, "Thank you Guardian Black, we are in your debt."**

** **

**"Yes you are," Cooper smiled lecherously at both women."Follow me.You've taken long enough as it is."**

** **

**AndrAIa wanted to point out that they would have gotten there sooner had they not been accosted by an angry mob but she wisely kept silent.**

** **

**After a time they came to some immense double doors and AndrAIa shuddered at the image of the spider.**

** **

**"Maxine can do this," SiRCe wrapped an arm around Cooper.**

** **

**"Take the other tray in then," Cooper said.**

** **

**The two other Guardians opened the door and a stench that made AndrAIa gag poured from the semi-darkness.AndrAIa and SiRCe stepped over the threshold.**

** **

**A weak gray light with no source shone down on two figures lying on their backs.AndrAIa suppressed a cry.**

** **

**SiRCe set down the tray and gave her a meaningful look before turning and walking back out the way they had come.**

** **

**Even though she had not approached them, AndrAIa knew something was terribly wrong.She swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly moved forward, glancing back to see SiRCe once again in Cooper's arms.Neither one was paying her any attention.**

** **

**AndrAIa set the tray down and knelt beside Matrix.This time she could not repress the gasp that escaped her throat.Matrix's good eye was staring vacantly at nothing above him.Worse yet, it was not its true color, the beautiful deep violet that she never tired of looking into, was now a sickly yellow, with no pupil evident.She blinked suddenly at the difference with his other eye and gently moved away the hair at his forehead.**

** **

**Someone had replaced his mechanical eye.**

** **

**The new eye was crystal red and as she examined it closer, AndrAIa could have sworn she saw something moving within it.**

** **

**"Oh Lover," she whispered, as she fought back tears, "what have they done to you?"**

** **

**Matrix moaned.It was a pitifully weak sound and he blinked.**

** **

**"Lover," she whispered, "can you hear me?Do you know who I am?"**

** **

**"Food," the word Matrix uttered was a soft plea."So hungry."**

** **

**The crystal eye began to glow.Something about it made AndrAIa recoil from it.Yet her love for Matrix overcame her fear.AndrAIa lifted Matrix's head and picked up the bowl of broth.She tipped it gently between his lips.It was then that she noticed the jagged wound.AndrAIa turned Matrix's head to one side and felt the bile rise to her throat.His ear also had been mutilated.AndrAIa turned his head the opposite way and saw identical wounds.**

** **

**AndrAIa crawled over to where Bob lay.His eyes were the same, yellow with no pupils.He carried identical wounds but at his temples as well.She surmised that Matrix would have similar wounds.Then something else drew her attention.Something she hadn't noticed before.Barely discernible underneath Bob's skin was a network of yellow veins.**

** **

**"Oh Bob," she whispered.She had to do something.She couldn't just leave them both there.**

** **

**Bob blinked and for a nano, his eyes actually seemed to focus on her, but it happened so fast, AndrAIa wasn't certain she saw true.Instead the game sprite repeated the method of feeding with him.**

** **

**"What's taking so long in there?"Cooper suddenly called.**

** **

**AndrAIa ground her teeth, but she forced herself to rise, "I'll be back.I promise.Don't leave me."**

** **

**AndrAIa turned and strode from the room, forgetting all the protocol of an Underling.SiRCe disengaged herself from Cooper.**

** **

**"You'll be called again for this once more," Cooper said."Unless I need you for something else."**

** **

**"You know how to find me."SiRCe smiled.**

** **

**"Both of you."**

** **

**AndrAIa was about to ask what was wrong with Bob and Matrix but SiRCe stepped in front of her, "We had better go."**

** **

**Then SiRCe was practically dragging her down the hall."I knew you were going to ask about them and that wouldn't have been wise."**

** **

**"Did he tell you?"AndrAIa asked with barely suppressed fury.**

** **

**"Yes, although he wasn't supposed to," SiRCe said."They --,"**

** **

**"Tell me!"**

** **

**"She infected them, but its more than that," SiRCe said."She's causing their codes to be rewritten, their formats changed.If we don't do something soon, they'll both become virals."**

** **

**"No," AndrAIa whispered."I can't let that happen._I won't let it happen!_"**

** **

**"Any ideas?"SiRCe asked.**

** **

**AndrAIa closed her eyes.She was a game sprite.She could adapt to any situation. "Just one." She said when an idea came to her."And for that we'll need some help."**

** **

** **

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**Tan shook his head fiercely, "Absolutely not."**

** **

**"Now Tan," Zif said, "You know certain Guardians allow us to go beyond the frontier."**

** **

**"And if you take too long?"Tan growled, "Then we're all deleted."The massive binome turned to AndrAIa, "And how can you even be sure these resistance fighters won't just take Zif prisoner or worse?"**

** **

**AndrAIa sighed.She had expected opposition when she had voiced her idea."I don't, that's why I volunteered to go.I know where they are."**

** **

**"But I have a better chance."Zif protested."You're new and the Guardians will be suspicious of you.I know for a fact I can get away and back, and even if I'm caught well --,"**

** **

**AndrAIa knew what he was thinking.He was willing to make the sacrifice.At least he had tried to make a bid for freedom."Look, Zif --,"**

** **

**"AndrAIa," Zif interrupted, "there's a Guardian here who – well – indulges in certain illegal substances that I've been obtaining for him.I'm due to go on another run.If I don't take too long, I can take your message to the resistance."**

** **

**"I see," AndrAIa said.**

** **

**"I thought it was understood that we do what we can to survive," Zif challenged her.**

** **

**"I know Zif, I wasn't judging you."**

** **

**Zif sighed, "So you're sure this Dom Markup will be with them?"**

** **

**"He should be, I mean, where else would he go?"Where indeed, even if he wasn't the one who had betrayed them, and AndrAIa; after spending so much time with Dom; was certain he hadn't.There had been no reason for the program to fail, besides sabotage and AndrAIa had a pretty good idea of who was responsible, although why they had done it, she couldn't guess.**

** **

**"I don't see what good this will do," Tan said."Even if they do agree to contact Mainframe, what can they do?"**

** **

**"You don't know Dot Matrix," AndrAIa smiled and felt a pang of an unfamiliar emotion.She couldn't describe it.Suddenly she was missing Mainframe.Is this what was known as homesickness?**

** **

**"I'll do it," Zif said."Don't worry AndrAIa, I'll get your message to them.I know exactly where this place is.It's a little farther than I normally go but I should make it."**

** **

**"Thank you Zif, and good luck," AndrAIa said.**

** **

**"This Dot Matrix must be quite a remarkable woman," SiRCe commented.**

** **

**"She is," AndrAIa whispered.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**_"Why are you so sad?"_**

**_ _**

**_"Because I failed."_**

**_ _**

**_"Perhaps, but look at what you shall accomplish."_**

**_ _**

**_"What?To be in servitude for the rest of my processing?To be in pain?"_**

**_ _**

**_"You will soon see how much greater your existence is.No longer a mere Guardian, but my general."_**

**_ _**

**_"I'd rather delete."_**

**_ _**

**_"I'm sure, but that will not occur.You will serve me long and well.As for the pain, that will not be much longer and when it is at an end, you will be indebted to me."_**

**_ _**

**_"Never."_**

**_ _**

**_"Never is a long time.You will believe differently soon enough."_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

*******

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

** **

**Zif flew low over the silent city streets.Although he basically had permission to be out, he knew if he were caught by a patrol the Guardian who had sent him on this errand would deny even knowing Zif, although he wondered why the Guardian was concerned if anyone found out what he was doing.No one would care.Perhaps despite the infection, all Guardians retained something of their former personalities.The Guardian knew he would be removed from the Collective if he were ever discovered under normal circumstances.**

** **

**There were many places that Zif could take cover, even outside the frontier and he made use of those places.He ran his errand first and then made his way to the outskirts of the city.**

** **

**He didn't mind the darkness, since he had excellent night sight and hearing.He had to hide a few times from patrols but basically he traveled unhindered.**

** **

**AndrAIa had given him directions to the resistance emergency base, which was in a once reputable area called ABC Sector.It was mostly abandoned factories, the workers and management all pressed into service for Daemon.The hulking buildings now stood silent and empty, symbols of a forgotten time of prosperity.**

** **

**AndrAIa, unfortunately, had no way of knowing which of the factories the resistance now used, but she had had a feeling; and Zif agreed; that the resistance would find him.**

** **

**When they did it was when Zif least expected it.**

** **

**He was investigating a factory that was a little off the beaten path.It was surrounded by a wooded area, which Zif discovered had a jogging trail and exercise benches, more than likely for employees who liked to stay in shape.The place was still in basically good condition, despite the obvious signs of neglect and vandalism.**

** **

**He could just see the rooftops of the factories when a blinding bright light was shone directly on him.Instinctively, Zif raised his arm to shield his eyes.He guided his zip board down and made a rather haphazard landing and before he could make a move, he was surrounded by several sprites and binomes armed with stun lances.**

** **

**"Don't shoot!"Zif cried as he raised his hands, "I'm unarmed."**

** **

**"Well that's basic," a voice said.A tall figure stepped into the light and therefore was cloaked in shadow."Unarmed, alone, at this time of night?If it wasn't so ridiculous, I'd say you were a spy."**

** **

**"I'm not a spy," Zif said, "I was sent with a message for someone."**

** **

**"Were you?" the voice was definitely female."And who might that be?"**

** **

**"A sprite named Dom Markup."**

** **

**Several surprised exclamations followed Zif's reply.The woman hushed them abruptly."Why don't you give the message to me and I'll see that he gets it.Then you can be on your way."**

** **

**"You wouldn't be by any chance, Desdemona?"**

** **

**Again, came the harsh whispers.AndrAIa had warned him about Desdemona.She had also told him that under no circumstances should he give the message to her.**

** **

**"And where did you hear that name?"**

** **

**"From the one who gave me the message."**

** **

**"And that is?"**

** **

**"I was told only to speak to Dom Markup.Is he present?"**

** **

**"You," Desdemona said, "are an intruder in a dangerous area.Since you're obviously too stupid to be a spy, we'll let you go if you leave now.If not --."**

** **

**"I'm not going anywhere until I speak with Dom Markup."**

** **

**"Very well," Desdemona said, "Take him."**

** **

**Zif didn't resist as he was surrounded and shackled.The light was abruptly doused but his night vision kicked in so he was able to keep up with his captors as they made attempts to trip him up.They came to a gate with a guard shack and were admitted by the waiting binome.**

** **

**Although all the windows were dark, Zif had the impression that he was being watched.Were the resistance fighters cowering in the darkened buildings?Did they even have electrical power?They stopped before a building and Desdemona stepped forward.There was a series of high-pitched beeps and the ponderous groan of a door sliding open.**

** **

**When the door closed behind them Zif was given another impression of a wide-open room.He could see machinery of all sizes and that part of his format that loved to tinker came alive.They came to another door after a time, where a binome sat in a chair.The guard admitted them with a key card.**

** **

**This room in contrast with the rest of the factory was brightly lit.Apparently, this was their command center.The sprites and binomes who were within abruptly stopped what they were doing to stare at them.Zif was led over to a chair and forcefully pushed down into it.It was then that he got his first good look at his captor.**

** **

**She was attractive, no doubt about that.Her purple hair was close cut and framed her smooth yellow face.Her eyes were also purple and glittered with malice.She smiled wickedly at him, "Now, it's me you're going to talk to little man," she said, "not Dom Markup or anybody else."**

** **

**"So he is here," Zif said.**

** **

**Desdemona drew back her hand and slapped him.The noise in the room decreased to whispers.**

** **

**"Watch your mouth little man."**

** **

**"I merely made a statement," Zif said.**

** **

**She slapped him again, "Now, who sent you?"**

** **

**Zif remained silent.**

** **

**"You obviously have no idea who you're dealing with."**

** **

**"Oh yes I do."**

** **

**She raised her hand again but Zif didn't flinch.**

** **

**"Um – Desdemona?"Someone spoke behind them, "perhaps you should --,"**

** **

**"Quiet!"She didn't even look back."Go about your duties, all of you."**

** **

**"I need to speak with Dom Markup," Zif said loudly."It's imperative --," **

** **

**"Silence!"Desdemona cried, "Take him and lock him in one of the offices.We'll deal with his later."**

** **

**Two sprites approached and hauled him to his feet.They exited through another door.As they walked Zif memorized the twists and turns and looked for a possible escape route.**

** **

**"Is it important that you speak with Dom?"The two guards had stopped and were facing him.The taller male had spoken.**

** **

**"Yes," Zif said.**

** **

**"We'll get him," the second guard, a petite woman, said.**

** **

**The man opened another door to reveal a small office."We'll have to lock you in.Stay here."**

** **

**"Thank you both," Zif said and the door closed.**

** **

**The office contained a desk, chair, and a file cabinet.After a thorough search he found a box of stale cookies in the cabinet that to him were ambrosia.After about a millisecond he heard the lock click and the door came open.**

** **

**A boy – no wait – he was an adult, with the features of a boy.His green face and bright pink hair only accentuated his youthful features.Dom Markup was as AndrAIa had described him.**

** **

**"I understand you wanted to see me?"**

** **

**"Yes, I have a message for you."**

** **

**"How do you know I'm really Dom?"Dom challenged him.**

** **

**"Because you look just like she described you."**

** **

**"Who's she?"**

** **

**"Can we be overheard?"**

** **

**"The guards at the door are my friends and these offices aren't equipped with surveillance equipment."**

** **

**"How can you be sure?"Zif asked.**

** **

**Dom leaned against the desk and smiled wryly, "I own the place."**

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**"Well my family does – did – this is my family business."**

** **

**"What do you make here?"**

** **

**"Confections.We're confectioners."**

** **

**Zif looked at the box of cookies in his hands.**

** **

**"They're better when they're fresh."**

** **

**Zif smiled, beginning to like Dom, "I have a message for you from AndrAIa."**

** **

**Dom's eyes widened, "AndrAIa?She's alive?"**

** **

**"They all are," Zif said, "But Bob and Matrix are in bad shape."**

** **

**"What of Mistress Katiyana?"**

** **

**"We don't know," Zif said."We haven't seen her."**

** **

**"Spamit," Dom hissed."How did you meet AndrAIa?"**

** **

**Zif gave him a quick explanation of the Underlings role in saving AndrAIa.He went on to tell Dom about Daemon's capture of Bob and Matrix and AndrAIa's plan to create the information network.Dom didn't interrupt as he spoke.**

** **

**"What she needs for you to do is contact Dot Matrix of Mainframe."**

** **

**At that Dom let out a labored breath, "Do you realize how long I've been wanting to do that?"**

** **

**"Then why --?Oh, Desdemona."**

** **

**"Yes," he said."You see we, the resistance, are in the middle of our own private civil war."**

** **

**"I don't understand, why?"**

** **

**Dom looked at him for a moment, "Tell me, how well do you know AndrAIa?"**

** **

**"What kind of a question is that?"**

** **

**"You didn't meet Matrix face to face?"**

** **

**"No."**

** **

**"I'm going to tell you something, Zif and I want you to consider it.Ultimately, you'll have to make your own decision.I find AndrAIa trustworthy, but Matrix, well he's the main reason we've been torn apart."**

** **

**Then Dom explained to Zif what he meant and the news almost made Zif doubt his own judgment for a moment. **

** **

**"I trust AndrAIa," Zif said when Dom went silent.**

** **

**"So do I, although she doesn't seem to realize what Matrix truly is, or perhaps she's just too afraid to challenge him about it."**

** **

**"She doesn't seem that way either."**

** **

**"So either we're both good judges of character --,"**

** **

**"Or we're really poor judges of character."**

** **

**"Zif, I'll try and contact Mainframe, but I can't guarantee I'll be successful.Tell AndrAIa that.If I am successful, how will I reach you?"**

** **

**"It may not be me you'll need to reach.I told you how I was able to move outside the frontier?I'm way overdue to be back.Even if I don't run into a patrol, the Guardians will question my prolonged absence.It may not turn out well for me."**

** **

**"I'm sorry."**

** **

**"If you don't hear from me within one cycle go to this shop," Zif reached into his belt and handed Dom a business card."Ask for a woman named Verdana and tell her I sent you.Tell her you need to reach SiRCe."**

** **

**Dom took the card and stuffed it into his belt."Okay, anything else?"**

** **

**The sound of a commotion outside drew their attention.Desdemona forced the door open and was followed by two binome guards, "What in the net is going on here?"**

** **

**Dom stepped forward, "I'm talking to Zif."**

** **

**"Are you random?He could be Daemon's spy for all you know."**

** **

**"So what if he is?What do you propose we do, Desdemona?Delete him?Make us murderers?"**

** **

**This gave the woman pause, "You should have waited until I was here.We should have interrogated him together.We are both the leaders of this group are we not?"**

** **

**"Yes, unfortunately," Dom turned to Zif, "I'll have to tell her what's going on."**

** **

**"Yes, AndrAIa knew you'd have to.It's all right now that I've delivered my message."**

** **

**"Wait – AndrAIa?"Desdemona shrieked.**

** **

**"Let's go to the command center and I'll explain.Follow me, Zif."**

** **

**"No," Desdemona stepped in front of him.**

** **

**"Des --,"**

** **

**"He's a prisoner of war."**

** **

**The two sprite guards who were obviously with Dom entered the room.Desdemona's guards stepped forward.It was the first evidence of the civil unrest within the resistance.**

** **

**"Oh stop it, Des, what do you expect him to do?"Dom brushed past them and before Desdemona could utter further protest, Zif followed him.**

** **

**"You're endangering us all," Desdemona said when they entered the command center.**

** **

**"Listen up, everyone," Dom said.Zif made himself comfortable in the chair that he had last used.Dom repeated Zif's story.**

** **

**"We have an opportunity," Dom concluded, "to save Mistress Katiyana and the Guardian and his friends.Zif will act as our go-between.These Underlings are over two thousand strong.They have schematics for weapons and complete access to the inner workings of the Hall, the Academy, and the city.If we manage to rescue our Mainframe visitors, we may have a chance.Who's with me?"**

** **

**A cheer went up, but several negative shouts accompanied it.**

** **

**"And what if this is all a trap?"Desdemona said above the din."What if he was sent here by Daemon to lure us in?And are you forgetting that Neuron died at Matrix's hand?That he knew Matrix was Daemon's spy?"**

** **

**"I don't know anything about that," Zif said."AndrAIa is with us, and I trust her."**

** **

**"Who asked you?"Desdemona snapped at him.**

** **

**"Have you any ideas, Desdemona?What have we've been doing? Sitting on our ASCII's making plans that don't work?Katiyana trusted Bob.Besides you owe Katiyana.If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be trapped within the Hall."**

** **

**_"How dare you --?"_**

**_ _**

**"Who is the real traitor here?"**

** **

**Desdemona made a sound, an outraged cry.Her fists clenched and her eyes blazed with malevolence.Everyone was staring at her, waiting.Then unexpectedly, she smiled, "Fine Dom.We'll contact Mainframe.Just remember that we do this on your say, so if anything happens, it's on your head."**

** **

**"As you wish," Dom said.**

** **

**The smile Desdemona gave Dom caused a shiver to travel over Zif's skin.It came to him exactly why AndrAIa had said he was not to speak with Desdemona.The woman was utterly and completely random.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**"We'll try our best to find out about Mistress Katiyana," Zif said."Take care, my friend."**

** **

**"You to, return home safe."**

** **

**A single light came on in one of the second floor windows.A tall form was silhouetted against the light for an instance, then the room was plunged in darkness.**

** **

**"She wasn't always like that," Dom seemed to find it necessary to explain."The war has taken its toll on her.She lost everything.Some of us have the strength to keep going and some of us --," The wistful note in his voice told Zif that Desdemona had once meant more to Dom than he wanted to admit.**

** **

**"So what if it's true?What if Matrix is a spy?"**

** **

**"We'll open that file when we access it," Dom said."Will you tell AndrAIa?"**

** **

**"Yes.I know she'll deny it, but when and if we get Matrix away, she'll need to warn him to watch himself."Zif decompressed his zip board."Be seeing you, Dom."**

** **

**Zif didn't turn back as he ascended so he didn't know if Dom watched him but Zif sensed that he did.**

** **

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**When Zif returned to the city, the Guardian was so intent on receiving his package that he barely acknowledged Zif's tardiness.Silently thanking the User, Zif made his way back to the underground.**

** **

**For a while he was the center of attention as he told his tale.Preliminary plans were made to gather information on Mistress Katiyana's whereabouts.It wasn't until the people had retired to their sleeping places and it was just himself, SiRCe, and AndrAIa, did Zif decide to broach on the subject of Matrix.**

** **

**"I suppose I don't need to ask how well you know him," Zif asked without preamble.He didn't believe in mincing words and didn't now.**

** **

**"He's my life."**

** **

**Zif smiled."I know why Desdemona betrayed you."**

** **

**"So it was her."**

** **

**"She sabotaged the device you were using.She has some misplaced notions about the so-called rules of war.Apparently, she believes, as Neuron believed, that Matrix was a spy for Daemon."**

** **

**"What?Surely you can't be serious."**

** **

**"So you're saying he's not?"**

** **

**"Of course he isn't," AndrAIa's eyes narrowed."Although her belief would explain why Neuron said the things he did before – the incident happened.And another thing, are you accusing me of being one?I mean, if Matrix is one, wouldn't that make me one to?"**

** **

**"Yes," Zif said, "But then again, your love for him could be blinding you to the truth."**

** **

**"AndrAIa," SiRCe spoke for the first time, "Are you certain about Matrix?"**

** **

**"I would bet my life on his loyalty," AndrAIa said.**

** **

**"Well we'll see won't we?"Zif said."In a cycle's time, we'll see."**

** **

*******

** **

"You summoned us, Mistress?"

"Ah, my warriors, yes.I have one last gift for you."

"We are honored."

"I shall grant you new names.Viral names."

She approached them, "You, my emerald warrior will be called Valadare."

"Thank you, Mistress."

"And you, my silver-haired general will be Dariem."

"I am honored, Mistress."

"They will come for you soon and you will go with them willingly."

"As you say, Mistress."

"And once among them you will destroy them, for my glory."

"Your will is our format."

"Then rest now my soldiers, rest and wait."

**_ _**


	14. A Little Victory

The Daemon Conflict

** **

CHAPTER 14 A LITTLE VICTORY 

** **

** **

** **

**As Dot descended the stairs into the War Room, she halted just above where Enzo sat with Melissa.**

** **

**"Talk about de ja vu," Dot muttered.Dot wasn't certain what to make of Daemon's daughter.It was uncomfortably obvious that the two were growing fond of each other.Unless Melissa was more devious than any of them thought and somehow Dot didn't believe so.**

** **

**Dot continued down the stairs, thought about saying something, and decided against it.She instead approached the map where Phong was scrutinizing Floating Point.**

** **

**"Any activity from the enemy, Phong?"**

** **

**"None at this point, my child, the refugees are still being brought in."**

** **

**"Any word from Mouse?"**

** **

**"I'm afraid not."**

** **

**"They'll make their move soon," Dot said, "it's been too quiet.We need Mouse here."**

** **

**And again, as though the mercenary had heard her, the outer door opened, and Mouse strode in.**

** **

**But all eyes were on the commanding figure that halted at the head of the stairs.**

** **

**"Turbo," Melissa stood.**

** **

**"Melissa," Turbo descended and stood before the child virus, "It's good to see you.Are you all right?"**

** **

**"I'm fine."**

** **

**"And Hexadecimal?"**

** **

**Melissa lowered her eyes, "I – she's in the infirmary.I'm sorry Turbo, I had to do it."**

** **

**"I understand Melissa, let's hope she's okay," Turbo smiled slightly."Enzo?"**

** **

**"Yes?"**

** **

**"So it's true, there are two of you now."**

** **

**"Yeah," Enzo turned away.**

** **

**Turbo finally continued down the stairs.All eyes were on him as he approached Dot.**

** **

**"Ms. Matrix," Turbo inclined his head to her.**

** **

**Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed.Here was the man who had caused so much pain and suffering, or at least was a party to it.Here was the man who had betrayed Bob's trust.The change was profoundly felt.Anger, pure and simple.**

** **

**"Turbo," Dot said his name bitterly.Then Dot did something she would never consider doing to anyone but the man who had helped to ruin so many lives.**

** **

**Dot drew her hand back and slapped Turbo across the face.**

** **

**No one reacted or spoke.Even Phong remained silent.Only Melissa and Enzo seemed shocked.Mouse's face was impassive.An uncomfortable silence filled the room. After a few moments Turbo spoke.**

** **

**"I guess I deserved that."**

** **

**"That and more," Dot hissed.**

** **

**"I'm sorry," Turbo said."I know I don't deserve it but, well I'd like to ask your forgiveness."**

** **

**"Maybe," Dot said, "It's going to take some time."**

** **

**A sensor went off, breaking the silence that followed.Phong moved to his workstation."It would seem that we have activity at Floating Point, the enemy is mobilizing."**

** **

**"This is it, people," Dot said."I hate to do this, but we may have to risk lowering the shields to lure some of the fighters this way."**

** **

** **

**"I don't understand, hasn't Ashar used the guns on _Ravage_ yet?"Turbo asked.**

** **

**"We have a device that enabled us to disable their weapons but we don't know how long we'll be able to hold out," Dot said."With this device, we can control the smaller ships by hacking into their systems through their own frequencies and signals.We then keep them from regaining control by changing and encrypting said signals.We're hoping we can grab a few Death Strikes and aim them at the _Ravage._"**

** **

**"Upgrade level idea," Turbo said.**

** **

**"Well Dot, guess who's callin' us," Mouse smirked.**

** **

**"Ashar," Dot turned to Turbo, "Do you want to be here?"**

** **

**"Oh yeah," Turbo said.Then the Prime Guardian groaned and pressed his hands to his temples, "then again."**

** **

**Dot saw the pulse of sickly yellow."Are you all right?"**

** **

**"It hasn't been so bad since leaving the S.C.," Turbo said, "but sometimes it flares up."**

** **

**"Turbo?"Melissa approached, "Bend down.Maybe I can do something again."**

** **

**"Put Ashar through, Mouse."**

** **

**The vid-window came open and at first, fury was etched on Ashar's face, which instantly changed to surprise.His icy glare fixed on Turbo, completely ignoring the others in the room.**

** **

**"I take it by your presence there, Turbo that Nemesis is dead," Ashar hissed.**

** **

**"She is."Turbo said.**

** **

**"I deleted the viral witch," Mouse said.**

** **

**Ashar didn't even spare Mouse a glance, "Melissa, your life is forfeit.Your mother would not punish me for deleting you because you are a traitor.It is a task I will enjoy."**

** **

**"You leave her alone!"Enzo yelled.**

** **

**As with Mouse, Ashar ignored him, "Ms. Matrix."Ashar nodded at Dot and lifted his hand.**

** **

**"Dot!"Mouse suddenly cried, "Weapons are powering up on the --,"**

** **

**A massive explosion rocked the very foundation of the Principal Office.Dot was thrown to the floor as the lights flickered.Alarms were sounding all around.Dot felt a pair of strong hands gripping her by the shoulders.Turbo was helping her up.**

** **

**"What in the net --?"**

** **

**"_Ravage's_ main cannons."Turbo said."One more hit like that and we're done for."**

** **

**"Confirm, Mouse!"**

** **

**A groan came from the direction of the workstation.Mouse climbed to her feet.Enzo and Melissa helped Phong up."Confirmed.Looks like they finally cracked my code."**

** **

**"Damage report?How are the shields?"**

** **

**"Shields are at seventy-five percent," Phong said."Reports are coming in, no serious injuries."**

** **

**"Ashar calling again," Mouse said.**

** **

**"Mouse," Dot said, "How fast can you access the fighter codes?"**

** **

**"Well – ah --," for the first time since Dot had met her, Mouse seemed uncertain, "a few nanos, if we're lucky."**

** **

**Dot closed her eyes and muttered a silent prayer to the User.They had pressed their luck so many times."Begin preparations.I have an idea to get a fighter near us.Put Ashar through."**

** **

**The vid-window opened, "As you can see Ms. Matrix, we have rectified the problem with our weapons.One more hit and your shields will fail.Surrender now, and you'll be treated mercifully."**

** **

**Dot laid both palms on her work station, her face set in a grim mask, "Very well, General Ashar.We surrender."**

** **

**Dot ignored the exclamations of surprise from those within the room. **

** **

**Ashar's eyes narrowed, "What sort of trickery is this?"**

** **

**"No trickery," Dot said."I don't want to see any more innocent people hurt.I do have one condition for our surrender."**

** **

**"You are in no position to --,"**

** **

**"Hear me out," Dot said, "I merely want to guarantee the safety of the Principal Office staff.I'll take a transport alone if you send two fighters to escort me to your ship."**

** **

**"Very well," Ashar nodded, "It will indeed be a pleasure to have you aboard _Ravage_.I'm almost sorry this battle is at an end.You were quite the worthy opponent."**

** **

**"Yes, well, we'll drop the shields and I'll await the escort."**

** **

**"As you wish," Ashar closed the connection.**

** **

**There was a few nanos of silence before Mouse said, "Sugah, I hope you have a plan."**

** **

**"Well Mouse, you're about to get your fighters," Dot said."Phong, I need the shields to maximum by the time the fighters arrive.Signal all CPU's and have them assemble in attack formation before the Principal Office as well as Ray and Gavin's ground troops."**

** **

**"Dot, that's not going to give me much time, if they decide to fire --," Mouse said.**

** **

**"That, my child, is why we need the shields up." Phong chimed in.**

** **

**"Raise them the moment you have control of the fighters.Also at that exact moment contact our troops and have them attack.No holding back.With the shields up, we may have time to take out _Ravage."_**

**_ _**

"But Dot," Enzo stepped forward, "with the shields up, that means you'll be trapped outside."

** **

**"I know sweetie," Dot said gently.**

** **

**"But what if --?"**

** **

**"It will be all right, Enzo."**

** **

**"With all due respect, Ms. Matrix," Turbo broke in, "I'm sure you've figured out what a snake Ashar is.If you're caught out there --,"**

** **

**"What choice do we have?"**

** **

**"We do have a choice!"Melissa came to stand next to Enzo, "Let me go out and face Ashar."**

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**"I can challenge Ashar to a duel.I can beat him, I know I can."**

** **

**"Absolutely not!"Dot said, "It's bad enough I sent Enzo into games, I'm not sending you against Ashar."**

** **

**"You're not sending me," Melissa said, "I'm volunteering."**

** **

**"No."**

** **

**"Dot," Melissa said, "I am Daemon's daughter.Ashar should be bowing down to me.I can defeat him."**

** **

**"Melissa, you may have the power, but you can't defeat him alone."**

** **

**"She won't be alone," Enzo said, "I'll go with her."**

** **

**"No, end of discussion."**

** **

**"You really can't stop me you know," Melissa lifted her chin defiantly.**

** **

**Dot regarded her silently for a nano, "No, I really can't."**

** **

**"Dot," Mouse said, "the fighters are approaching."**

** **

**"Have a transport standing ready."Dot said, "Melissa I can't order you, I can only ask you.I won't allow Enzo to go, and he'll be here worrying about you if you leave, let me do this my way."**

** **

**"I don't want Enzo to be sad if you're deleted," Melissa said.**

** **

**"But I won't be deleted," Dot reached down to the laser pistol strapped to her leg, drew it and checked that it was powered up before replacing it."Mouse you have the comm."**

** **

**"Dot?"**

** **

**Dot knelt before Enzo and hugged him, "I'll be back little brother, I promise."**

** **

**"At least let me go with you, Dot," Turbo said."I – I need to help."**

** **

**"I already told Ashar I'd be alone," Dot said.**

** **

**"Oh he won't object," Turbo said."Not when he can get at me."**

** **

**"No, stay here and help Mouse," Dot said, "Please."**

** **

**"All right."**

** **

**"Take care my child, may the User be with you," Phong said.**

** **

**"You watch yourself, sugah," Mouse said.**

** **

**"Just make sure everything goes as it should," Dot managed a reassuring smile, although she didn't feel the least bit safe.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**Dot piloted the transport beyond the hangar doors.It reminded her of the time her and Bob had to escape G-Prime after Dot's bid to free the people of the sector.She had told Bob she was on a mission then and she was now.**

** **

**The two fighters hovered a few kilometers in front of her.Dot slowed the transport, hoping to coax the fighters to come to her.**

** **

**"Come on Mouse," Dot muttered.**

** **

**According to her instruments the shields were still down, which meant Mouse hadn't taken control of either of the fighters yet.They were definitely in range.**

** **

**"Enemy transport," the message came from one of the fighters, "You will follow us to the warship _Ravage, _where our lord and master General Ashar will accept your unconditional surrender."**

** **

**_"Come on, Mouse."_**

**_ _**

"Transport, do you read?" 

"Yes, I read you," Dot replied, "I'm having trouble -- adjusting my instruments." 

"You will follow us, now!" 

Dot powered up the transport.She checked her sensors, which revealed that the remaining forces of enemy fighters were approaching, which didn't surprise Dot in the least.They all knew Ashar would double cross them.Dot moved the transport forward.

And the shields went up.

"Yes!"Dot raised her fist in the air.

The two fighters before her halted in mid air.When the enemy forces were within range the captured fighters turned and opened fire on their compatriots.At the same instance, the Mainframe fighters opened fire and the ground cannons blazed. 

Pandemonium ensued.The enemy fighters, completely caught off guard, began to drop from the sky like fiery comets.Then more of the enemy ships turned on their brethren, increasing the confusion.

Several shots smashed into the hull of Dot's transport and she decided she was long overdue to get out of the line of fire.She started her descent, when an alarm within her vehicle sounded and the transport went into a steep dive.Dot fought the controls with all her strength, yet the ground continued to rush at her, while flaming debris rained down around her.At the last possible moment the transport leveled out, but the landing was hard.The transport bounced several times before starting a side-ways skid, then flipped over.The harness, which held Dot to her chair, tightened, and she could only hold on as the monstrous vehicle flipped twice before coming to rest on its side.

Dot thought she might have passed out for a moment.It was semi-dark within the confines of her vehicle, a weak light filtered in through the windows, but she was able to unlock the harness by feel.She slid unceremoniously out of her seat, and crawled to the rear, where she knew the weapons locker was stored.The door was ajar; thank the User.Dot to selected a laser rifle and five grenades for her belt.She also chose a flare gun and finally strapped a dagger to her boot.

A manual override switch was set near the rear doors and Dot used it now to free herself from her makeshift prison.

Above her, the skies of Mainframe were filled with fiery explosions.A shadow loomed over her and Dot knew it was the _Ravage_ converging on the Principal Office.There was panic in the streets around her, but there was little she could do about it.Those he saw she ordered to take cover but no one paid her any heed.She was alone, on the battlefield with no one to help her but she wasn't about to go down without a fight.

*******

** **

When Mouse saw Dot's transport go down it took all of her concentration not to cry out in anguish.The fate of Mainframe was in her hands.

She had the two fighters and her fingers flew across the workstation keyboard, her eyes intent and glowing, her lips set in a thin line.Codes and signals and counter-signals were sent through her workstation, into the machine and the information was fed back to her.Once she had control of a ship she hacked in, made the necessary changes, then encrypted all of her files, not that she thought the fighter pilots would be able to figure out what she had done in time.

Now she caught two more fighters in her trap and set them on their comrades.

"Mouse!"Phong's voice seemed very far away, "The _Ravage _is approaching!"

Time was running out.She had to find her way into the computer system of the Death Strikes –

There!She caught one, like a fly in a spider web.She fed new instructions into the onboard computer and received a reply.She caught another and did the same, then aimed both ships at the Ravage.

She received a signal that Ravage's guns were powering up.Mouse grabbed one of the fighters and flung it like a child's toy in the path of the blast, knowing it was futile.The shot tore through the fighter and slammed into the shields, sending a shock wave through the P.O. once more.

"Shields at sixty-three percent!"Phong cried.

"All lead ships, attack the _Ravage, now!Full guns."_Mouse shouted.

Another blast, another quake.

"Shields at forty-four!"

"This is Fleet Captain Diode," Mouse barely registered the voice, "We've sustained heavy damage, there is a breech in our core, explosion is imminent.We've lost gravitational control."

"Principal Office, we're done for, but by the code, we're not going down without one last shot."

For the first time, Mouse looked up from her console.The Diode ship was moving into the line of fire, placing itself between the _Ravage_ and the Principal Office.

The _Ravage _fired, the shot punching a hole through the hull of the Diode ship.A large section blasted away in a torrent of orange fire.

"Damn it!"Mouse slammed her fist onto her workstation top.Slowly, ponderously, the Diode ship turned.

"Covar, Irina, get your ships in there now!Cover the Diode ship!"

"No – stay clear!"Came the barely audible message from the ship and Mouse realized what their captains were going to do.

"The ship's core," the flame-haired mercenary whispered as they watched the Diode ship make its final journey.The _Ravage _was attempting a hard to starboard turn, but it didn't move fast enough.The Diode ship slammed into its side.

The resulting explosion sent molten debris flying and shook the foundations of the Principal Office one last time.

Then the _Ravage_ with an almost lazy indifference began to dive.

"Clear the sector!"Mouse screamed, "All ground troops to the crash sight!"

The occupants of the Principal Office stared in horrified fascination as the _Ravage_ came down.By the grace of the User, it stayed aloft long enough to clear the city limits but slammed into the outer wall near the harbor.It plunged into the Data Sea and a massive wave struck at it like a serpent.The ship came to rest half submerged in the water.Several explosions blew out various sections of the hull.

At the sight of their lead ship being defeated, what little fighters remained turned and fled, only to be pursued and destroyed by the remaining fighters and CPU's.

Cheers and screams of triumph erupted within the War Room and all through Mainframe, but Mouse knew it wasn't over yet.

"All units report!"Mouse called, as the cheers died down, "All available units to Sector 1000, immediately!Damn it, we've got to find Dot!"

*******

** **

Dot had never prayed to the User that much in her life but when she saw the _Ravage_ begin its maddeningly slow descent she hoped by all that was good that it didn't crash in a populated sector or destroy any buildings.She didn't think it possible but it had stayed aloft long enough to clear the city limits and crash into the Data Sea.

She wanted to be happy.She wanted to believe it was over and they had won, but she knew it wasn't the case.Above, their fighters engaged the last of the enemy and there was no guarantee that soliders hadn't escaped the lead ship.Her first priority however, was to get back to the Principal Office.

*******

** **

"I'm coming with you."

"Absolutely not," Turbo strapped on the dagger Mouse had given him.

"I can sense anyone minion of my mother," Melissa said, "Besides, as I said to Dot, you really can't stop me."

"And I want to make sure Dot is okay," Enzo said.

"Mouse," Turbo said. 

"Now look, sugah --," Mouse began.

A vid-window opened to show Ray, "Mouse?"

"Ray?Honey, where are you?"

"We're bringing Gavin in, he's been injured."

"Oh no!How bad?"

"We don't know."

"The medical teams are ready and waiting," Mouse said, "Sugah, we can't locate Dot and she's not answering her comm."

"Ruddy web," Ray muttered, "As soon as I get Gavin in, I'll go back out."

Mouse turned her attention back to Turbo, "You go search near the sector the transport went down."

"Mouse, what about us?"Melissa said.

Mouse sighed, "You can sense an infected person?"

"Yes."

"Dot'll have my skin but – Turbo take them with you.Now you two do what Turbo says, understand?"

"Yes Mouse!"

"All right, come on," Turbo strode out.

"I should be out there to," Mouse muttered, she wondered how Dot did it.Her admiration for the Command.com increased to the nth power.

*******

** **

Dot pressed herself against the wall of the building and pulled the pin out of the grenade with her teeth.She rolled it down the street towards the enemy transport, hoping it didn't carry any prisoners.The explosion was satisfyingly loud, after the deathly silence that had fallen, once the fighting ceased.The air was filled with an expectancy of what was to come, or at least that was the feeling that seemed to surround Mainframe's Command.com.

Dot smiled and moved back into the shadows.

She was close to the P.O.There was only that annoying open space between her and safety.She was loath to leave the shadowed protection between the buildings.She didn't see any of the enemy about but still she was concerned.Well she couldn't stand here all day.

Suddenly she caught sight of Ray, streaking across the sky and she knew she'd never have another chance.

"Ray!"Dot started out into the open and screamed when a pair of massive arms wrapped around her torso and violently hauled her back into the shadows.

*******

** **

Turbo piloted the rocket cycle over the rooftops of Mainframe.He glanced to his right and allowed himself a smile of respect for the little sprite and virus that flew beside him.The younger version of Enzo Matrix piloted the cycle with almost expert skill.

Turbo sighed as his eyes beheld the destruction.He needed to do this.He needed to vindicate himself some way, for everything.

The remaining ships were now searching each sector.The Web Surfer Ray Tracer was headed for the docks to see if anyone had survived the crash of the _Ravage_.

"Turbo!"Melissa suddenly called from her perch behind Enzo, "I sense someone."

"Where?"

Her eyes scanned the area, "Down there!It's nearby, but there are others."

"Stay sharp," Turbo descended to where she had indicated and the second cycle followed close behind.

*******

** **

Dot struggled ineffectively against the iron grip that held her.One arm continued to hold her around the waist and the other had lifted to place a hand over her mouth to smother her screaming.

She realized she wouldn't escape this way and decided to conserve her strength.

They finally halted at the end of an alley and her captor turned her around to face him.At the same time he painfully shoved her against the building wall.Her belt and weapons were removed and discarded.

"I congratulate you, Ms. Matrix," Ashar's face was a grotesque picture of bruises and bleeding wounds.His smile was jagged and broken."No one has ever defeated General Ashar of Daemon's Armada.You are quite an impressive woman."

Even during his speech, Dot's mind was working.She was several hundred yards from the alley mouth and if she called for help, she doubted anyone would hear or if they did, she doubted they would come to her rescue.

She then examined Ashar for any weak spot.Her first thought, _go for the groin_, but she doubted he'd feel anything through his body armor.The only vulnerable spot was his face and throat.

Ashar suddenly struck her across the temple."Pay attention woman, and stop trying to find a way to escape me."

Pain exploded within Dot's skull followed by a wave of dizziness.She raised a hand in feeble defense as Ashar leaned over her and pulled her roughly to her feet.

"You are a formidable woman, Dot Matrix," Ashar moved his face close to hers.

Dot pulled away from him raked her fingernails across one of the open wounds.Ashar screamed and released her.Dot smashed the palm of her hand into Ashar's nose.The viral's head snapped back and for a moment, Dot hoped. 

No, Ashar was grinning evilly at her again, "Very good, Ms. Matrix.You shall make a fine soldier.We will escape this system and build an army elsewhere, you and I."

Dot swung again, hard, but Ashar took her by both wrists and shoved her so hard against the wall, the air rushed painfully from her lungs.

The viral general shoved his face next to Dot's, "I will have Mainframe and you Ms. Matrix."

Ashar extended his claws and drew one delicately down Dot's cheek.Dot flinched against the searing pain.Blood pooled from within the cut.

"But first, I must punish you."

His claws drew bloody lines down Dot's face.Dot squinted her eyes shut and bit hard on her lower lip, refusing to cry out.

"And now --,"

Ashar sliced through her body armor ripping the material away at her shoulder.When the realization came to her as to what he was trying to do, nausea welled within her stomach.With a scream of protest, Dot struggled in earnest, fighting and clawing to no avail.

Ashar raised his hand to strike her a final time.

"_Ashar!"_

The viral general straightened away from her and turned to stare down the alley.

"Turbo," Ashar growled, and then smiled at the Prime Guardian's approach.

Dot's relief quickly became apprehension when she saw Melissa and Enzo behind him.

"No!Enzo, Melissa, stay back!"

Ashar wrapped his clawed hand around her throat and slammed Dot's head against the wall.Pain exploded once again and Dot felt her legs give way.

"No," Dot moaned as Ashar advanced on Turbo and the blackness enveloped her.

*******

** **

  
"Dot!"Enzo screamed and rushed forward.

"Get back!"Turbo yelled at him.

"Well what do we have here?"Ashar smiled, "Two little traitors come to face their executioner?"

"Ashar I always knew you were the scum of the web," Turbo continued forward.

Ashar drew his sword, his smile completely random."I am deleted now, but I have every intention of taking you with me, Turbo."

Turbo heard a sound behind him, like a low hum, but he dare not turn to investigate it.

"And there is Melissa," Ashar said, "Daemon's disgrace.A pathetic weakling who believe she can defeat me with her feeble power."

The searing heat of the energy ball made Turbo flinch.It slammed into Ashar's chest.The sword flew from Ashar's grasp and the viral stumbled back, but righted himself quickly, "Going to allow a little girl to fight for you?"

Turbo chanced a glance behind him, "I said get out of here!Get help!"

Turbo heard Ashar coming for him and he turned as the viral reached him, "Copeland --,"

Ashar barreled into Turbo, lifting the Prime Guardian off his feet and throwing him several yards away.

"Stop!"Melissa screamed.She fired bolts of energy at Ashar but the viral came for her despite them.Melissa screamed as Ashar grasped her by both wrists with one hand, lifted her up and tossed her aside.Enzo gave a cry of rage.Turbo warned him away, but Ashar grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up.

"Freak," then Ashar threw the little sprite aside as though he were nothing.

"Copeland, containment field!"Turbo raised his wrist but nothing happened.

"Having a problem with your little toy, Turbo?"

Turbo stared at Copeland with a rapidly increasing panic, "Copeland?"

His keytool spoke to him.

"I see," Turbo muttered, "Well I suppose she did what she thought was best.Then I suppose this is goodbye my friend."

Turbo turned back to Ashar and beckoned him with both hands, "Come on you sorry son of a null.No power or little tricks, just you and me."

"As you wish," Ashar said, "I will teach you the true meaning of pain, Turbo."

"Shut up and fight."

Ashar swung first, which Turbo dodged and delivered a sharp jab which smashed Ashar's nose to splinters.Blood spurted and Turbo drove a fist into his stomach.

Ashar laughed and charged Turbo again; lifting him up and carrying him back to slam him against the wall.Turbo slammed both fists against Ashar's ears.The virus released him and cried out in rage.Turbo repeated the attack, driving Ashar against the wall and drove his fists into Ashar's face until it was a bloody mess.Turbo stepped back, and kept his fighting stance.Ashar slid down the length of the wall, leaving a bloody trail.

A glint of steel caught Turbo's eye.The sword.Turbo went for it and lifted the wicked-looking weapon in his grip."Stand up!"

Ashar struggled to his feet and spat out blood, his voice was thick, "So you'll delete me now."

"No," Turbo said, "I'm no murderer, but you'll come along with me and face judgment."

"Stupid ASCII," Ashar muttered, "You should have deleted me when you had the chance, for I shall delete you."

Ashar raised his hand and the thorny tentacles shot from his knuckles, and wrapped themselves around Turbo's throat.The Prime Guardian cried out in agony and Ashar pulled him forward.Burning pain as the poison seeped into his body and drained him of strength.Turbo knew the end would come swiftly and he had to act now.Even as the thought came to him he felt his limbs deaden and his fingers grew numb around the sword hilt.The heavy weapon dropped from his hands.Ashar's smile was a grotesque thing.

Gathering the last of his strength, Turbo reached into his belt, drew Mouse's dagger and sliced through the tentacles.Ashar's scream of agony carried far above the rooftops.Turbo then plunged the blade upwards into Ashar's throat clear up to the hilt.

A thick wet sound bubbled from Ashar's throat before the general pitched forward, his body dissolving before it hit the ground.

Prime guardian Turbo looked around as his sight faded.Across the alley, Dot Matrix stirred.Turbo started forward, then his legs crumpled and he crawled to where the Command.com lay.

"Dot," he seemed unable to form the words.

Her eyes opened and she squinted against her obvious pain, "Turbo?"

The Prime Guardian lay back and stared up at the azure sky.He wasn't quite through yet, "Dot?"

"Turbo?" was leaning over him."You're going to be all right.I'll get you to the infirmary."

"No," the light was fading."The children."

"Yes, I know."

"Dot," he took her by the arm, "Tell Bob --,"

Her saying she forgave him was the last thing he heard before sky faded to darkness.


	15. Spoils of War

The Daemon Conflict

CHAPTER 15

SPOILS OF WAR

Waking up was agony.Dot wanted nothing more than to let herself fall into blissful unconsciousness, but a nagging sense of urgency kept her from her desires.Dot fought her way back to consciousness and when she forced her eyes open, the feeble light of the alley burned them.

There were sounds nearby.Stone breaking and guttural cries.Dot tried to force her vision to clear.

Turbo and Ashar locked in a death struggle, the Prime Guardian seemed locked in an embrace with the viral general.Dot attempted to move and it was agony, so she could only watch in mute horror.Something was wrapped around Turbo's throat and it seemed to be some weird extension of Ashar's hand.

_Get up!_Dot's inner voice screamed._Get up and help him!_

But she couldn't.Nothing seemed to work on her.The darkness was pulling at her again.And then she caught sight of Enzo and Melissa, lying on opposite sides of the alley and she would have cried if she possessed the strength.

Then came the scream of rage.Dot looked back to the two combatants and saw Ashar stumbled away from Turbo.The Prime Guardian jabbed at Ashar's throat with something.The viral general was dead before he hit the ground.

That was it for Dot.She allowed herself a grim smile before she passed out.

"Dot," the voice brought her back once again.

"Turbo?"Dot tried to concentrate beyond the pain in her skull.Turbo laid back and Dot forced herself up and half dragged, half crawled to where he lay. "You're going to be all right.I'll get you to the infirmary."

"No," Turbo's voice was soft, "The children."

Yes, I know."

"Dot," Turbo had her by the arm.Dot saw the light in his eyes dim, "Tell Bob --,"

His grip loosened.His eyes closed.

"Turbo?Oh no, User, no!Turbo I forgive you, do you hear me?"

She saw his lips turn up in a slight smile, the Prime Guardian fragmented into a shower of blue and silver.

"Turbo," Dot muttered.The pain stabbed at her as she tried to stand.It even hurt to draw a breath.She was certain some links were broken.Dot gritted her teeth against the pain and forced herself to crawl to where Enzo lay.

"Oh Enzo,"

Her brother gave a soft moan.

"Enzo?"

Dot felt the world fading again.

*******

** **

She wanted to remain within the cool darkness where the pain seemed only a memory, but again she was nagged with an acute sensation this time, it was that she had left something unfinished.Still she ignored it, wanting to only rest after what she had been through.

Yet the feeling continued to nag.

Where was she?"

The alley, Enzo, Melissa, and Turbo.

Enzo!

Dot struggled awake.Around her the darkness faded and things came into focus.She recognized the infirmary.The soft bed, and the cool sheets.She lifted her hand to her face and felt the bandages there.When she moved back the blanket, her torso was also wrapped.Memories of Ashar's hands on her and what had almost happened invaded her thoughts and she pushed the memories away.

Nurse Six entered the room, "Ah, you're awake! There are bunches of people who are worried sick about you!"

"Where's Enzo?And Melissa?"Dot struggled to rise, but Nurse Six gently held her down

"Both are fine, Ms. Matrix, a few bruises but they'll heal," Six said, "Now you rest up and I'll let everyone know you're all right."

Dot laid back and closed her eyes.For once she was going to listen to medical advice and take a nice long rest.The war for Mainframe was finally over.

She was just dozing off when she heard the door open.Mouse entered, "Sugah, do you know how much of a fright you gave me?Don't you ever, _ever_, do that again!"

"I won't believe me," Dot managed a smile."Mouse how goes everything?"

"It's all over, sugah," Mouse smiled."The enemy's been captured or deleted.We took quite a few prisoners.I took the liberty of sending our remaining forces outside of the system to where the rest of the armada was waiting.We took 'um all out.Daemon's Web Armada is finished."

Dot closed her eyes and laid back.Tears seeped through her closed lashes.

"Dot, what is it?Are you in pain?"

"No," Dot said, "I just don't know how I'm gong to tell Bob."

"Turbo is deleted?"

"Yes."

Mouse sighed, and lowered her head, "Ashar?"

"Deleted as well, by Turbo's hand."

"Thank the User," Mouse muttered, "I'll find out what happened later.I want you to get some rest."

"Enzo and Melissa, Nurse Six said they were okay, but --,"

"They are," Mouse said."They were knocked around a bit but they're fine.They're more worried about you.When you get some rest, I'll have them come see you."

"Oh Mouse --,"

"Ssh," Mouse covered her with the blanket, "You sleep for once and let me handle things.You've scared me enough this cycle."

Then Mouse, the hardened cocky mercenary did something Dot would never have suspected of her.Mouse lowered her head and gently kissed Dot on the forehead, "Sweet dreams, sugah."

Dot smiled at her and before drifting off decided she should really offer Mouse a permanent position.

*******

** **

The myriad of flowers that filled Dot's room was nothing compared to the chocolates and other assorted gifts that she received.Again the Comman.com of Mainframe sat up in the bed, glasses propped up on her nose, her organizer in her lap and five vid-windows opened before her.

"Dot!"

Enzo came in.He had a bandage on his forehead, but he smiled at her, "What are you doing?"

"Overseeing the clean up and repair," Dot said briskly."We've got to treat the wounded, begin preliminary rebuilding, prepare for our trip to the Super 

Computer --,"

Enzo reached over and pressed save on her organizer, then closed the lid.

"Hey, you."

Enzo then crawled up beside Dot and laid his head on her shoulder, "I was scared Dot.When I saw you with Ashar.You're all right aren't you?"

Physically she was, mentally she wasn't as certain, "I am sweetie."

She knew he was crying, so she tried to take his mind off the subject."Where's Melissa?"

"With Hexadecimal," Enzo wiped away his tears with the back of his hand, "Dr. Chancery says she's improving and may wake up any second now.Melissa's really nervous about it."

There was a brief pause, then, "You're going away too aren't you?"

"We have to get to the Super Computer," Dot said, "Bob's long overdue to contact us and he may need our help."

"Please let me come with you," Enzo said.

"No, you'll be safer here, besides, Phong will need your help getting Mainframe back online."

"Melissa is going," Enzo's voice rose, "She needs someone to --,"

"Wait a nano, what do you mean, Melissa is going?"

"She says she's going.She says she has to face Daemon herself, once and for all."

"She's not going either," Dot said, "Don't worry, Enzo, I'll talk to Melissa."  
  


"Um – Dot – it's okay, about Melissa I mean?She's not in any trouble?"

Dot smiled, "No Enzo, she's not."

She was gratified at the look of profound relief on her brother's face, "Thanks Dot."

*******

** **

They allowed her out of the infirmary, as long as she stayed in a wheelchair.Nurse Six volunteered to look after her.So again as Dot was wheeled into the War Room she was greeted by applause.

Mouse was at her workstation but she came down to stand in front of Dot.With a quirky smile, she saluted smartly, "Welcome back, Commander."

Ray was leaning against Baud but he straightened with a smile, "Glad to see you up and about love."

"I must say my child, you gave us quite a scare," Phong rolled to stand before her and placed his spindly fingers on her forearm, "I would suggest you not do that again."

"Now why does everyone keep saying that?Like I deliberately meant to get into trouble."

The resulting laughter eased what little tension there was.

"Mouse, status report," Dot said.

Mouse returned to her workstation, "All remaining CPU's and Fighters are accounted for.Unfortunately, our losses were heavy.We're down to two lead ships, seventy-three fighters, twenty CPU's and a little over ninety ground troops, however, we managed to salvage a good deal of the _Ravage's_ systems and weaponry and we have well over fifty prisoners.Extensive damage to Sectors 1001 through 1015.As for civilian casualties --," she broke off, "Well, we don't know for sure, reports are still coming in.A lot of people taken prisoner are still missing.We're searching for as many as possible."

"What about the Senior Staff?"Dot had been to see Gavin earlier and although bedridden, her friend and business partner was already beginning to complain about the infirmary food.Specks was also doing well although quite putout that Mouse was doing his job.

"We're all right as rain, sugah," Mouse smiled at Ray, "but – um – you may want to have those words with a certain girl virus."

"Yes," she hadn't seen Melissa yet, "Where is she?"

"With Enzo of course," Mouse said, "Sugah, I hope you don't mind me saying it but that's the second worse case of puppy love I've ever seen in this system."

"Yes," Dot said."First AndrAIa and now Melissa.Where do my brothers find such – unusual girls?"

"You needn't worry about Melissa, my child," Phong said, "I suspect she will surprise us all when this is over."

"Why do I get the feeling you know more than you're telling, Phong?"

"Cause he is, sugah, he always is," Mouse replied.

A vid-window opened by Mouse's station and the mercenary was surprised to see Dr. Chancery, "Oh hello Mouse, is Dot there?"

Mouse turned the vid-window to face Dot, "Yes Doctor?"

"Is Melissa with you?"

"No, why?"

"Hexadecimal just woke up."

Dot gaped at him, "Did you say, Hex is awake?"

"Um yes, and she's very – upset, could Nurse Six bring you down here, right away?"

"I'm on my way.Mouse, see if you can reach Melissa and ask her to meet us in Hex's room?"

"You got it, Boss," Mouse said.

As Dot was wheeled from the room, she heard Mouse mutter, "There's going to be web to pay."

*******

** **

Dot knew that no matter how well she prepared herself she would not be ready for what awaited her in Hex's room.She was right.

The Chaos Virus floated in mid air.All around her, objects floated with her.Metal instruments in the room were in the process of melting into puddles.

"What am I doing here?"Hex demanded."What has happened?"

Dot lifted herself from the chair, "Hex, it's all right, everything is fine."

"Oh Dot," Hex said, matter of fact, "What did I miss?"

Dot rolled her eyes, "Quite a bit."

"Oh well you can tell me later.Did those nasty virals arrive?"

"Um yes, they did Hex and it's over."

"Over?"Hex didn't seem to understand, "What do you mean, 'it's over'?"

"Um, the battle, we won."

"The battle is over?And I missed the whole thing?" 

Hex gave a banshee screech and every small object in the room flew out the window.Dot flinched at the far off crash from below and hoped no one had been in the way of the falling objects.

Hex took a calming breath, "Oh well, these things happen I suppose.Now if you'll excuse me, I really should get back to my Lair, I have a million things to do."

Dot sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought, "Well Hex, your Lair isn't in the best condition right now," And then it hit Dot like a laser shot, what would Hex do to Melissa once Hex found out Melissa was the one who attacked her?

"Hex," Dot forestalled any more tirades, "Do you remember anything about the person who attacked you?"

"Oh them, are they still here?"

"Well, yes," Dot said.

"Then I suppose I'll have to destroy them this time," Hex said, "I must admit they were quite entertaining, but then our battle lost its amusement."

Dot sighed, no not easy at all."What if I were to tell you that the person is here?Now?Would you at least talk to them before destroying them?"

"Talking is so boring, I'd much rather fight."

Dot sighed for a third time, there was no getting around it."All right Hex, listen to me very carefully, we --,"

The door came open and Enzo stepped in, but halted at the threshold.He looked from Dot to Hex and back again, and a look of discomfort crossed his face.

"Well are you going to come in or not?"Hex broke the silence. "I did so much appreciate the flowers and card."

"Um --," Enzo looked behind him and Dot guessed Melissa was standing just outside the door.

"Well?"Hex's voice took on a demanding tone.

Enzo stepped aside and Melissa stepped into the room.

Hex's eyebrow lifted and her head tilted, her face much resembling her 'mask of being intrigued'.The chaos virus alighted on the floor, her back appendages folded placidly behind her.

The silence stretched impossibly long until finally Melissa uttered those immortal words, "Hi -- sis."

Hex's head tilted the other way.Dot watched closely and held her breath.

Suddenly Hex screamed again, the sound ripped through the silence and had Dot nearly jumping out of her skin.Melissa was suddenly lifted off her feet and Enzo gave a cry of protest as Hex drew the girl-child virus to her and wrapped her arms around her in an embrace. The two virals rose in the air and danced like twin ballerinas.Laughter filled the room before, the ecstatic giggles of a child and the pleased laugh of a woman. Hexadecimal finally set them down on the bed.

Dot realized she had been holding her breath the whole time and gratefully released it at the sound of the two viral's laughter.

"Come on Enzo," Dot said softly.The Command.com and her little brother quietly left the room.Hex and Melissa barely noticed they were gone.

*******

** **

Although she felt a little bit like a Peeping Tahoma, Mouse watched the scene with a satisfied smile.Being an only child, she knew how important family was.She'd never admit it out loud but the Mainframers had become her family now.

"Ah that was beautiful was it not?"Phong smiled as the vid-window closed.

"Sure was, Phong, I'm glad it turned out that way," Mouse said."Hmm – now that's strange, sugah."

"What is, love?"Ray said.

"A message is coming in, but --,"

Phong approached his workstation, "I see what you mean, Mouse."

"What is it, old boy?"Ray moved to stand behind Phong.

"This is a long range encryption," Phong said, "This is the method that the resistance used to contact us from the Super Computer!"

"You don't suppose it's Bob, do ya sugah?Maybe they did as well as we did and kicked Daemon's ASCII?"

"I certainly hope so," Phong worked to decode the message, "summon Dot immediately!"

*******

** **

"We're ready, sugah," Mouse said.

"Okay, play the message," Dot said.

"It was really garbled because there was a lot of interference.We were sent some coordinates that fortunately came through clearly."

"You're sure it wasn't Bob?"

"I'm sorry Dot, honey, no it wasn't."

Dot nodded.Enzo stood behind her as he had taken over pushing her chair.He gave her shoulder a squeeze as Mouse activated the recorder:

"…Mainframe…Dom Markup…needs assistance…AndrAIa requests…

Guardian…renegade…captured…Mistress missing…AndrAIa requests your help…meet resistance at coordinates set…come at once…further instruction…Dom Markup…"

"Did it say – Guardian and renegade, captured?"

No one spoke.Phong rolled up to Dot and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So my nightmares were true," Dot said, "Daemon does have them.Who knows what she's doing to them!"

"Wait a nano, sugah, the message said AndrAIa requested help," Mouse said.

"Yes," Phong said, "Wouldn't that stand to reason that AndrAIa is free?"

"Yes, that has to be it!"Dot said."She's still with the resistance and needs our help!"

"Then again, sugah," Mouse said, "This could be a trick.A ruse instigated by Daemon to lure us into a trap."

"Yes Mouse, I've thought of that too," Dot said, "But I'm willing to take the risk."

"Then so am I," Mouse smiled.

"No."

"Now wait just a darn nano --,"

"Mouse, didn't you tell me that you're finding some very interesting things in the wreckage of the _Ravage_?"

"Well yeah, but --,"

"We're going to need some powerful weaponry if we're to defeat Daemon," Dot said, "I'm counting on Mainframe's official weapons and tactics chief to come up with some new ideas.

"Your official what?"

"I'd like you to follow us after you complete the salvage operation," Dot said."I'll also need you to continue with the rebuilding."

"Enzo," Dot went on, "I need you to stay here and help Mouse."

"But Dot --,"

"Also," Dot interrupted, "We've been very lucky so far as no game cubes have fallen."

"Dude!Dot you're right!"

"So we'll still need our Sector Wardens," Dot said.

"Guess that leaves me then," Ray said.

"Ray --," Mouse began.

"I can get them there the fastest," Ray gave his cocky half-smile, "They'll need a guide."

"All right, Ray."

"Dot, what about Melissa and Hex?"

Dot found herself sighing a lot lately,"Hex will undoubtedly want to go, and Melissa with her.If that happens, then Melissa will need you."  
  
Enzo kissed her on the cheek."Thank you, Dot.I'll go tell Melissa and Hex."

"Sugah, are you sure about that?"

"No," Dot wasn't sure about much anymore."Let's get started everyone.Bob and Matrix are depending on us, and we have a lot of work to do."


	16. A Glitch in the Plan

The Daemon Conflict

**CHAPTER 16**

**A GLITCH IN THE PLAN**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**It was an opportunity that could not be missed.**

** **

**When SiRCe came to her about the supposed trouble at the West Keytool Tower, AndrAIa jumped at the chance to go with her.Since it was daylight, the two donned hooded cloaks and made their way through the back alleys of the city.SiRCe led AndrAIa to the back of a dilapidated building and they made their way up to the roof.From their vantage point, they could see four armored transports before the tower.Cooper Black sat atop a rocket cycle apparently shouting orders at the twenty or so soldiers gathered.**

** **

**A barrage of cannon fire began, slamming against the smooth wall.AndrAIa asked, "Why aren't they trying to knock down the door?"**

** **

**"There is none."**

** **

**"No door?"**

** **

**"Wall all away around," SiRCe said, "Only Katiyana knows how to get in.There's some sort of secret way."**

** **

**"How long have they been at it?"**

** **

**"Since early this morning," SiRCe said, "Something happened, I don't know what.Zif is down there.He's going to try and find out for us."**

** **

**"He's very brave," AndrAIa whispered.**

** **

**"Yes," SiRCe looked at her for a moment, "He's in love with you."**

** **

**AndrAIa gaped at her, "What?"**

** **

**"Surely you knew that."**

** **

**"Well yes, but – well what am I supposed to do?He knows I love Matrix and I certainly can't confront Zif about it without embarrassing him."**

** **

**"I know.I thought it was important you realize it."**

** **

**"Well I do."**

** **

**Both went back to their observation.**

** **

**It was late in the evening when they returned to the underground.The Guardians were no closer to getting into the keytool tower than they were when they had started.The whole place was abuzz with excitement, which increased when Zif arrived bursting with news.**

** **

**"Apparently," Zif began without preamble, "it's suspected that Mistress Katiyana is within the West Tower."**

** **

**AndrAIa sat on a crate next to SiRCe and continued to listen intently.**

** **

**"We have been given an immense opportunity," Zif said, "And I say we use it.Apparently, two important incidents have occurred that caused them to take such drastic action.First, all Guardian keytools are no longer functioning."**

** **

**A wave of surprised exclamations flowed through the crowd.**

** **

**"Zif, you're certain?None of the Guardian's keytools are working?"**

** **

**"Ask Cooper the next time you see him, but that's what I was told.The keytools no longer obey their Guardians.It's as though they are all dormant – asleep."**

** **

**"It had to be Mistress Katiyana," AndrAIa said, "Zif you said two incidents.What was the second?"**

** **

**"You'll be especially interested in this, AndrAIa," Zif smiled."Apparently, a very special keytool disappeared.One they had under lock and key.It belonged to your Guardian friend."**

** **

**"Glitch?Bob's keytool?Well – it's not a keytool anymore at least not in the normal sense."**

** **

**"I can understand why Daemon is livid."Zif said."This is monumental.AndrAIa, I'd like to try and contact the resistance again.See if they got in touch with Mainframe yet."**

** **

**"Do you think you could get me out this time?"**

** **

**"Maybe I can," SiRCe said."But I think Zif should go ahead and scout things out, then we can follow."**

** **

**"You should stay here, SiRCe," AndrAIa said, "The Underlings will need you.Let Zif and I go, and we'll contact you."**

** **

**"All right," SiRCe reluctantly agreed."Be careful you two.We can only hope help is on the way."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**"Dot, they're ready."**

** **

**Clad in her newly designed battle armor, Dot stood on the grounds of the Principal Office and surveyed their gathered troops.**

** **

**"Mouse," Dot turned to her friend, "This armor is upgrade level."**

** **

**"I think the sleeves are a nice touch," Mouse graced her with her cocky grin.**

** **

**"You just _had _to add sleeves didn't you?"**

** **

**"Couldn't stand it for another nano."**

** **

**For a time the two friends stood in companionable silence.**

** **

**"Dot?"**

** **

**"Yes?"**

** **

**"There's something I been meaning to ask you – about – well what happened to **

**you – with Ashar I mean --,"**

** **

**"No Mouse."**

** **

**"All right then," Mouse said."You okay, honey?"**

** **

**"That remains to be seen."**

** **

**"You know you can talk to me if you want to."**

** **

**"I know Mouse, " Dot hastened to change the subject, "Let's go inside."**

** **

**Phong, Ray and Enzo had a 3-D map up when the two women entered the War Room.**

** **

**"Ah, Dot, Mouse," Phong said, "Our illustrious Web Surfer has plotted the speediest course to the Super Computer."**

** **

**"We go at top speed with no breaks and we'll get there in a few seconds."Ray smiled."I wish we could just portal there."**

** **

**"We've been through that, Ray honey."**

** **

**"I know, I know," Ray smiled, "And speaking of that where are our two Chaos Virals?"**

** **

**"That's what I'd like to know," Dot still wasn't sure how she felt about the two virals being inside the P.O.**

** **

**"They're at Hex's Lair," Enzo's eyes never left the map."Want me to call them?"**

** **

**"Yes," Dot said."We'll leave as soon as all ships are ready."**

** **

**"And Hex will teleport us afterward," Mouse examined the map now."I'm gonna have a few surprises for ya."**

** **

**"Did you say a surprise?"**

** **

**"Hex!"Dot cried as the sudden appearance of the virus, "Don't do that!"**

** **

**"Sorry," Hex didn't seem the least bit penitent.**

** **

**"Hex that was --," Melissa began, "Um – Enzo, what's that word you use?"**

** **

**"Alphanumeric?"**

** **

**"Yes, that's it," Melissa smiled.**

** **

**"Can't you teleport, Melissa?"**

** **

**"No," Melissa said."At least not yet.It may happen when I'm older.I don't mind."**

** **

**"I'll have plenty of time to teach you my love," Hex smiled, "Your brother and I had such marvelous battles.We're going to wreak such havoc you and I!"**

** **

**"Hex."**

**"Oh I'm only playing, Dot," Hex smiled at Melissa, "Wasn't I, my love?"**

** **

**"Oh yes," Melissa's smile equaled Hex's own."Playing."**

** **

**There was an uncomfortable silence until Hex spoke,"Enzo darling I haven't yet thanked you for looking after Melissa."**

** **

**"It's okay, Hex," Enzo smiled."I'm glad you two are together – um – everything's all right, isn't it?"**

** **

**"You mean about the trying to delete me thing?"Hex grinned, "Oh yes.She'll do better next time.With the proper training, she and I will have battles that will rival the ones with Megabyte."**

** **

**All the while, Melissa smiled proudly.Dot groaned.Would things ever return to normal?"Hex, you're certain you'll be strong enough to teleport our remaining people?"**

** **

**"It should be, with no trouble." Hex smiled, then to everyone's surprise, she sobered, "It's important that we both be there."**

** **

**Melissa nodded, "It's been too long."**

** **

**A vid-window broke the silence the silence that time, "Dot?"**

** **

**"Dr. Chancery, everything all right?"**

** **

**"Oh yes, well – a young woman was just brought in, she's asking for you.Ronnie Lore?"**

** **

**"Ronnie?Dr. Chancery she's not --?"**

** **

**"She's going to have her baby, she specifically asked for you, could you come?"**

** **

**"I'm on my way."**

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Ronnie was well into the final stages of labor when Dot arrived.Her friend managed a weak smile when Dot was escorted into the room.Ronnie grasped Dot's hand painfully and wouldn't let go, which was fine with Dot.The Command.com's whole attention was focused on the wondrous event.**

** **

**When the time finally arrived, Dr. Chancery announced as proud of if he were the father, that Ronnie had a girl.Dot found herself as dazed and pleased as Ronnie.As the delicate infant was laid in Ronnie's arms tears welled in Dot's eyes.For a moment, she imagined the smooth face was blue, the dark hair silver curls and her eyes deep violet.**

** **

**"Dot," Ronnie said quietly.**

** **

**"Yes?"**

** **

**Ronnie giggled slightly, "No, that's going to be her name. Dot."**

** **

**"Ronnie, are you sure?"The tears began to stream down Dot's cheeks.**

** **

**Ronnie took Dot's hand again, "I'm sorry I had you dragged down here.You're the only friend I have now and I wanted you to be here.I wanted you to see this baby."**

** **

**"It was no trouble at all.You didn't have to drag me.I wanted to be here.And I'm honored that you'd give your baby my name.Thank you."**

** **

**"_Thank you_," Ronnie said."Because of you, my child has a safe place to live.I know you'll succeed Dot."**

** **

**Dot tried her best to give Ronnie a reassuring smile, despite the apprehension that ate away at her.Mainframe's newest citizen had given Dot even more reason to defeat Daemon.There was no way in the web she'd fail.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**It was Dom who met Zif this time outside of the factory.The two friends embraced warmly.**

** **

**"I was worried about you," Dom said as the two entered the factory.The four resistance fighters that had accompanied Dom went their separate ways."When we didn't hear --,"**

** **

**"It's pretty hot within the city right now.Where can we talk?"**

** **

**"Has to be the control room.If we don't, well you know Desdemona."**

** **

**Zif did not relish seeing the resistance leader again.She quite frankly scared the chips out of him.**

** **

**Desdemona awaited them when they entered."Welcome back," she seemed almost amiable, which made Zif even more nervous.**

** **

**"We've been in contact with Mainframe," Dom announced."Their forces are on the move and should arrive here in four seconds."**

** **

**"They must be really moving."Zif said.He was anxious now as well as nervous."Did they defeat the armada?"**

** **

**"Listen for yourself."Dom smiled."Play the message please."**

** **

**After a few nanos of static the garbled message came through:**

** **

**"…. Mainframe…. Dot Matrix…. armada defeated…. have coordinates…. confirm…. on our way…. remaining forces…. inform AndrAIa…. good luck…."**

** **

**"Pixelacious," Zif smiled."We have a chance.We finally have a chance!"**

** **

**"Do we?"Desdemona smiled."You sound awfully confident."**

** **

**That smile nearly undid Zif completely; "I have news from the city."Zif told them of the Guardian keytools no longer functioning.**

** **

**"Incredible!"Dom whispered."It had to be Mistress Katiyana!Only she has that power.She's still processing.You say they haven't broken into the tower yet?"**

** **

**"Not since I left."Zif said."When I come back, I'll bring AndrAIa with me.She can remain, and I'll be the go-between."**

** **

**"Zif, you need a weapon.You shouldn't go out alone without one."**

** **

**"No," Zif said, "If I'm caught with a weapon it will definitely go very badly for me.As long as the Guardian who sends me out needs me, I'll be fine."**

** **

**"I wish you could get a message to Mistress Katiyana."**

** **

**"Maybe we can," Zif said with a smile.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**The stench of garbage almost made AndrAIa gag.For the nth time she wished there had been another way to get her beyond the frontier.She could tell just by looking at Zif that he was having a rough time of it.He and AndrAIa pushed the immense metal carts and loaded them into a specialized transport.**

** **

**"The recycling plant is under guard but it isn't as heavy, I mean, who would want to steal trash?"Zif said."Once we're there, I can create a diversion and you can sneak away according to the plan."**

** **

**"Are you sure you'll be all right?"**

** **

**He grinned confidently at her, "I'll be fine."**

** **

**"Be careful, Zif," AndrAIa smiled.**

** **

**"You too."**

** **

**Zif had special clearance to pilot the transport beyond the frontier.Once past the checkpoint, AndrAIa began to breath easier.The plant wasn't as large as AndrAIa thought it would be.Zif piloted the transport to the rear of the facility.**

** **

**The garbage was poured directly into immense square chambers to be recycled and reused.When the right time came it was into one of those chambers that Zif discreetly dropped a flare.The resulting fire and black smoke gave AndrAIa the cover she needed to slip into the shadows.**

** **

**AndrAIa made her way into the city streets using the instructions Zif had given her.She found herself an alley and once hidden there, she removed a small square box from her belt and squeezed it to activate it per Zif's instructions.The refresh command removed her disguise.Armed with only her trident, the game sprite began her journey.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**"You take care of yourself, sugah," Mouse hugged Dot."We'll be there as soon as we can."**

** **

**"We'll be waiting," Dot moved away to let Mouse make her goodbyes to Ray."Enzo, you behave and do what Phong says all right?"**

** **

**"I will Dot," Enzo said."Mouse says I can help her with salvaging the _Ravage._"**

** **

**"Good," she had wanted Enzo to keep busy, "Take care Sector Warden Matrix."**

** **

**"You too, Commander Matrix."**

** **

**Dot turned and started to walk into the interior of Covar's ship the _Mercurius._Then she turned back and waved.Thinking of her brother and Little Dot made her more than determined to succeed.**

** **

**When she arrived on the bridge, Captain Covar and his crew stood and began to applaud.**

** **

**"Welcome, Ms. Matrix," Max smiled at her."You honor my ship with your presence."**

** **

**"Captain Covar," Dot shook his hand."Please accept my condolences on the loss of your commander."**

** **

**Max's eyes downcast for a moment."I don't know what I'm going to do without him."**

** **

**Dot placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "He'd want you to go on.He seemed like that kind of man."**

** **

**"He was," Max managed a smile, "Until I appoint a new commander Ms. Matrix, I will take any advice you have to offer."**

** **

**"I'll do my best to help," Dot said."Shall we?"**

** **

**Max took his seat in the captain's chair and Dot opened her organizer to contact Phong."We're ready to take off," she told him.**

** **

**"Good luck to you my child," Phong said, "User protect you."**

** **

**"We'll return old friend," Dot smiled at him.**

** **

**All around her, there was a flurry of activity.Orders were given and obeyed as the ship was prepared for launch.Captain Covar offered her the commander's chair, and the Command.com of Mainframe sat proudly beside the young Fleet Captain.**

** **

**"Onward," Captain Covar gave the command.**

** **

**With their companion lead ship beside them and the remainder of their forces behind them, the net portal opened in a brilliant flash of gold light and the ships plunged ahead.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**AndrAIa moved surreptitiously through the wooded area.She sensed the many eyes on her and her fingers tingled in anticipation of drawing her trident.She resisted the urge.**

** **

**When the lights came on, blinding her she raised her arm to shield her eyes and waited.**

** **

**"Identify yourself!"A voice called.**

** **

**"You first," AndrAIa replied.**

** **

**There was silence, then a diminutive figure moved forward, "AndrAIa?"**

** **

**"Dom?"**

** **

**The sprite moved quickly towards her, "It's good to see you again."**

** **

**They shook hands, "Likewise."**

** **

**AndrAIa found herself being led to the factory that Zif had told her of.She felt the eyes watching her from the windows.Once they were inside, Dom turned to her.**

** **

**"We thought you were lost," Dom said."After what happened --,"**

** **

**"I know about the sabotage," AndrAIa said, darkly.**

** **

**"Yes," Dom said, "I won't make excuses for what she did.It was wrong, pure and simple."**

** **

**"What about the --,"**

** **

**"No," Dom said."We'll talk later.Desdemona is waiting for us."**

** **

**Steeling herself for the unavoidable confrontation, AndrAIa followed him into the control room.**

** **

**Desdemona straightened from her workstation when they entered.Her face contorted immediately.**

** **

**"Desdemona," AndrAIa hissed out the name.**

** **

**The tension was data storm thick.Everyone found other things to do.The two women faced each other.**

** **

**"So the traitor returns," Desdemona spoke first.**

** **

**"Des --," Dom warned.**

** **

**"Me?"AndrAIa felt her newly grown claws extend, "You betrayed us!Because of you, Bob, Matrix, and possibly Katiyana are in Daemon's hands."**

** **

**"You should of thought of earning her displeasure before you agreed to be a spy for her."**

** **

**A tenuous thread held AndrAIa's temper, "If it weren't for the fact that we have more important things to consider, I would hammer you into the floor."**

** **

**"Don't threaten me, _game sprite,_" Desdemona spat.**

** **

**AndrAIa moved forward but Dom stepped in her path, "Stop it you two!AndrAIa's right, we have more important considerations."**

** **

**"Very well," Desdemona smiled, "The Mainframers are on their way."**

** **

**"Thank the User," AndrAIa said, "Once they arrive we can combine our forces.The people I allied with have at least two thousand in their ranks."**

** **

**"So we've been informed," Desdemona said."I understand that the Guardian keytools no longer function?"**

** **

**"Yes," AndrAIa said, "We need to figure out how to use that to our advantage."**

** **

**"Of course," Desdemona said."You have an idea, I assume?"**

** **

**AndrAIa smiled secretively,"I do, but it will take our combined forces."_And_ _Dot's powers of diplomacy_, AndrAIa thought to herself.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**Dot watched amazed as Ray skimmed ahead of them, expertly weaving around the net portals to other systems.Often Ray would report back to them on the systems they passed.Dot took notes of everything she saw and heard.**

** **

**When they finally came upon the net address of the Super Computer, Dot could only stare in wonder.Seeing the spires and super highways for the first time, Dot somehow felt less than important and somewhat lost, but she shook those feelings off immediately.She was here to not only do a job but to rescue her beloved and her brother.She would not leave this place without them.**

** **

**Ray was silhouetted against the portal as he used his power to open the way.**

** **

**"Silent running," Covar said."All hands remain at battle stations."**

** **

**The portal lit up the sky for an uncomfortable moment.Then they were cruising over a wooded expanse of land.**

** **

**"How peaceful it looks," Dot whispered.**

** **

**"Hopefully, we're out of their sensor range.If not, we'll know within a few microseconds."Covar remarked.**

** **

**"Captain," the navigator spoke, "We're approaching the landing coordinates."**

** **

**"Take her down slow, ensign."**

** **

**Dot closed her eyes as the _Mercurius_ touched down.**

** **

**"Open a channel to Mr. Tracer."**

** **

**When Ray's face appeared in the vid-window he said, "I'm going to scout around a bit, make certain we have no unexpected guests."**

** **

**"We'll begin preparations here.Take care, Mr. Tracer."**

** **

**Ray saluted and flew away.Dot could only watch him with apprehension and pray.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Ray flew low over the trees, his night sight serving him well as always.The only thing he encountered was a sleeping flock of birds that he disturbed.Ray smiled at them, as they were shadowed against the moonlight for a nano, then disappeared.**

** **

**If the coordinates they had given were correct he should come upon the factory in a few micros.**

** **

**The shot barely missed him and had him almost halting in mid-air.Ray took a precious moment to scan for a break in the trees.He steered Baud for it and leapt from the board just as the second shot cut through the air where he had been standing.He felt Baud weaving through the trees and moments before Ray hit the ground, Baud slid neatly underneath him.**

** **

**"Still got it," Ray said.He surveyed the trees surrounding him and picked out several figures moving on the ground and in the branches.**

** **

**"Okay, hope they're friendly."He couldn't do much flying where he was and he was a moving target if he took to the air again.As carefully as possible he navigated around the trees at a pitifully slow speed.The trees were beginning to mercifully thin.Just as he believed he might escape his pursuers blazing light transformed night into day.**

** **

**Ray cried out as the light sent agony through his sensitive eyes.When he regained his composure, he shrugged in resignation and hopped to the ground.He kicked Baud with his foot into an upright position.**

** **

**"Stand and be recognized!"A voice called.**

** **

**"Ray Tracer," Ray figured if this were the enemy, lying about who he was would be futile."Who in the ruddy net are you?"**

** **

**A figure moved in front of the light.A woman by her supple form, Ray could tell.He was just thinking there was something familiar about her when she spoke.**

** **

**"Now Ray," AndrAIa's voice was the sweetest thing he heard since leaving Mainframe, "Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**The transports were almost loaded.Despite the fact that only the barest of light was utilized, the troops worked quickly and efficiently.Dot wondered if any of them would be willing to remain in Mainframe once this was over and felt a pang of guilt.They were loyal to their own systems, but Dot was determined to rebuild their forces again.Never would she allow Mainframe to be inadequately prepared for confrontation.**

** **

**The Command.com of Mainframe found herself in charge of the supply transports.Not that she minded the task.It gave her a chance to put her skills to work while not stepping on anyone's toes.**

** **

**It was the commotion at the outer perimeter of the landing field that drew her attention away from her work.Several people were running in towards the lead ship and Dot hastened to follow.**

** **

**A group had gathered before the _Mercurius_.Covar was speaking to someone that Dot couldn't see.Someone lit a light stick as Dot pushed her way rather unceremoniously through the crowd.**

** **

**It was Ray that Covar was speaking to and beside him was --, **

** **

**"AndrAIa!"**

** **

**Dot caught herself too late.She hadn't meant to cry out like that but she couldn't help it and she wasn't quite as embarrassed when AndrAIa cried, "Dot!"Just as loudly.**

** **

**The two female sprites rushed for each other and embraced warmly.They laughed one minute and began to cry the next, then embraced again.More people came from the woods.The resistance had arrived.**

** **

**Even though there was much confusion, Dot took a moment to ask her game sprite friend, "Bob?Matrix?Any word?"**

** **

**Even in the darkness, Dot saw the look of distress on AndrAIa's face, "Nothing yet.I'm hoping our go between contacts us soon.But now that you're here, well would you believe I have a plan?"**

** **

**"Yes," Dot said, "Nice to know I'm not the only one who has plans."**

** **

**"Well actually," AndrAIa said, "I need you for the plan to work."**

** **

**Dot embraced her again, "I knew there was a catch."**

** **

**When she stepped back, Dot said, "I'm so glad to see you."**

** **

**"And I you," AndrAIa said, "Dot we have to succeed.Bob and Matrix don't have much time."**

** **

**"Then lets get started."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Dot had always prided herself on keeping her temper.But with everything that had happened her temper was always one click from erupting.And after twenty straight micros of arguing with Desdemona she was losing her battle to keep calm.**

** **

**"I'm not questioning your leadership abilities," Dot said for the nth time."I'm saying that AndrAIa's plan had merit.What harm could it do making a second attempt to unite all the resistance factions?"**

** **

**"Fine!"Desdemona snarled, "Do what you want to do.I obviously have no more power here."**

** **

**Desdemona stormed out like a five hour old child.Dot sighed into the ensuing silence that blanketed the command center.**

** **

**"Dot," Dom said at last, "It will take some time to arrange the meetings.Some of the leaders of the other factions have been captured or killed.Since we're so much out of the way geographically now, we haven't been able to get any updated information."**

** **

**"Then it will mean going back into the city," AndrAIa said."SiRCe's people may have the information you need.I can get a message to them as well as letting them know of our current situation."**

** **

**"You can't go alone," Dom said.**

** **

**"She won't, mate," Ray smiled,"I can get us there a lot faster."**

** **

**"All right," Dom said."I hope this works."**

** **

**"And if it doesn't, we'll be no worse off," Dot sighed.**

** **

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**As always her nerves were almost shot whenever she was faced with such a monumental task.Dot hoped for enough energy to get through this.Although there was a flurry of activity around her in the command center, she let the sounds and movement fade into the background as she worked. **

** **

**With her trusty organizer open and several vid-windows floating before her, Dot Matrix once again assessed the situation.**

** **

**AndrAIa and Ray had returned from their successful mission after two worry-filled seconds.Apparently, security within the city had been increased and they had had to hide out for a time.Messages had been successfully passed through a shopkeeper to SiRCe and the resistance leader (Dot disliked the term Underlings and started calling them the Underground) was preparing her people for whatever assaults their resistance forces planned.**

** **

**Which at that point was nothing.**

** **

**Four more seconds passed where the resistance investigated any information, however out of date, of any additional forces.They had been in contact with a few minor factions that Desdemona was willing to dismiss as 'useless' until Dot had pressed and Desdemona had grudgingly relented.After milliseconds of talking, pleading, and cajoling, Dot had convinced their leaders of the benefits of joining them. It increased their number by almost one hundred troops.**

** **

**They were still waiting to hear from others and whatever information they obtained Dot saved in her organizer.**

** **

**Members of the Underground risked much to supply the resistance with detailed 3D maps of the Hall and the surrounding area.Zif and Dom were hard at work, along with a team of their own, using AndrAIa's schematics to create more efficient weapons.What was troubling Dot at that point was there seemed to be no way to get through the frontier without some upgrade level weaponry, which they simply didn't have.**

** **

**At that moment Dot was comparing power levels between the weaponry of the _Mercurius_ and Captain Irina's ship _Libertas, _and the frontier, in hopes that the guns of their ships could penetrate the barrier.Right then it wasn't looking too hopeful.**

** **

**Dot removed her glasses and rubbed her tired eyes.One of the windows showed the schematics of the device Mistress Katiyana had supposedly used to create the small hole in the barrier that had been their mode of entrance.Zif and Dom had assured her they could recreate the device but on a scale grand enough to take down a larger area of the frontier?Doubtful they had told her.Still they had agreed to try.**

** **

**It all came down to getting through the barrier.Their people inside were at the ready and had promised to give them ample backup for when they 'stormed the fortress'._ _**

**_ _**

Dot was so deep into her researching and musing that she didn't notice Dom had entered the control center until he patted her on the shoulder.

** **

**"Oh, hi," Dot smiled at him.**

** **

**"Hi yourself," he returned the grin, "You were really into that, weren't you?"**

** **

**Dot felt her cheeks flush, "Guess so."**

** **

**"I have some news, come on."**

** **

**Dot saved all of her info, closed her organizer and followed Dom to stand beside him at the hub on the control center.Desdemona glanced up at him.**

** **

**"This better be important."**

** **

**Dom's smile faded, "Ray and AndrAIa have brought in some refugees."**

** **

**"They did what?"Now Dom had her full attention.**

** **

**"The last time they were out, one of the Underground pointed them to some families living in the sewers.The Underground thought they would be better off with us.I told AndrAIa and Ray to get them situated and report back here."**

** **

**Desdemona rubbed the bridge of her nose, "How many?"**

** **

**"Maybe about twenty or so.We have the room for them.Besides, one of them is a doctor."**

** **

**"Really?That is good news," Dot commented which earned her a glare from Desdemona.**

** **

**"It was the doctor who got them organized," Dom went on, "Her name's Norton."**

** **

**"Norton?"Dot said."Dr. Norton?"**

** **

**"Yes," Dom said, "You know her?"**

** **

**"I know of _him_," Dot said."A doctor in Mainframe mentioned him, but I know he said Dr. Norton was a man, if this is the same, an antivirologist."**

** **

**"It'd be monumental if she were," Dom said."We can go meet her if you like."**

** **

**"Excuse me," Desdemona said, "How did they get them here?Are they sure they weren't followed?What if one of them is a spy?"**

** **

**Dom sighed, "There are five families and the doctor.Unless the doctor is a spy – and I doubt Daemon would want an A.V. anywhere near her – I'm doubtful the rest of them are."**

** **

**"You take too many chances with our safety, Dom," Desdemona muttered.**

** **

**Dot noticed the noise level in the room had decreased.**

** **

**"What else was I supposed to do?"Dom said equally quiet.**

** **

**"Are you even going to question them?"**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"When I'm done here, we'll go to them."**

** **

**Dot wanted to be there too.**

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**The factory sported many conveniences for their employees and one of the best was the employee day care center.It was there that the families had been housed.Miraculously, some toys and games had survived the vandalism and Dot couldn't help but smile at AndrAIa and Ray as they entertained the small group of youngsters varying in ages from four to nine.**

** **

**_They're both going to make good parents some day, _Dot thought._If either one of them can get their significant others to cooperate._**

**_ _**

Dot then saw the pretty young woman who was holding the youngest girl in her lap, slowly rocking back and forth and singing a lullaby.The woman was no older than Dot.She wore her dark brown hair in a ponytail and her face was tan and pleasant.Her smile reached all the way to her amber colored eyes.

** **

**"Dr. Norton?" Dom spoke to her first.**

** **

**She smiled up at him, "Hello again Dom."She looked questioningly at Dot and Desdemona.**

** **

**"This is my companion, Desdemona, and our associate, Dot Matrix," Dom introduced them in turn.**

** **

**"Pleased to meet you both."**

** **

**"Excuse me, doctor," Dot said, "You're not the antivirologist, are you?"**

** **

**Her face fell, "I am one, but you're probably thinking of my father.He was deleted in the first assault."**

** **

**"Oh I'm so sorry," Dot sat down beside her.**

** **

**"There were so many injured and infected people in the hospital that second.When it was discovered there were two antivirologists on the premises, well it didn't go well for anyone.Before he died, he told me to take as many patients as I could and escape.Then he was gone.I made a promise to myself and him that I would do whatever I could to stop Daemon."**

** **

**She smiled, "But I do go on.I want to do everything I can to help you."**

** **

**"We can use your help," Dom said. "We plan an assault on --,"**

** **

**"Dom!"Desdemona interrupted."I want to know where you've been since the first assault, who you've been with, and what have you been doing."Desdemona shot the question at Dr. Norton.**

** **

**"What have I been doing?Surviving, that's what I've been doing, and taking care of these families," she motioned towards the group, who were now observing them.**

** **

**"Whom have you been associating with?"**

** **

**"Associating?We've been living in the sewers for User's sake!"Dr. Norton's gaze fell on each of them before returning to Desdemona, "Dom did tell you that, didn't he?"**

** **

**"He mentioned it," Desdemona said."Realize doctor, that we have to assure our safety.We can't take the chance of you or any of these other people being in Daemon's service."**

** **

**Dr. Norton's eyes locked on Desdemona.She lowered the child to the floor and gave her a swift gentle pat on her bottom, "Go play with the others, Arial."**

** **

**Then Dr. Norton stood, "My father is dead because of Daemon.Do you really think she'd want to make friends with someone who can possibly make things uncomfortable for her?It's up to you whether you want to believe me or not, but this is too important to waste time with paranoid delusions."**

** **

**"Paranoid --!"Desdemona sputtered to a halt.Then without another word she stalked away.**

** **

**Then Dr. Norton was glaring at Dot and Dom, "And what do you two believe?"**

** **

**"You're fine with me," Dom said.**

** **

**"Copy that," Dot smiled.**

** **

**"Thank you Dom, Ms. Matrix."**

** **

**"Please, call me Dot."**

** **

**"If that is the case then you can call me Rose."**

** **

**Dot smiled at her newest friend, "Your presence here gives me new hope."**

** **

**"I'm glad," Rose smiled."My father's deletion won't be in vain.As I said, I'll do whatever I can to help you."**

** **

**"Could you create an antiviral serum powerful enough to at least weaken Daemon?"Dom asked.**

** **

**"I'm not certain.I'd need a sampling of her code.And the facilities for testing." **

** **

**"Dot, do you think one of our ship's labs would have adequate resources?"Dom asked her.**

** **

**"I can ask," Dot opened her organizer.She had a brief conversation with Captain Covar, who directed her to Captain Irina.**

** **

**"It looks like the _Libertas _may have the facilities you need.I'll arrange to have a transport pick you up."**

** **

**"Thank you."Rose said.**

** **

**"Dom!"The voice tore them away from the conversation.A binome guard was rushing towards them."We've got big trouble!Desdemona requests your presence in the control room at once."**

** **

**"What's the problem?"Dom was already running, with Dot close behind him.**

** **

**"It's your friend Zif.He just returned. He's been injured."**

** **

**"User, no," Dom rushed ahead and Dot was hard pressed to keep up.**

** **

**Zif had gone on one of his many scouting missions to the city last a second ago.Normally, he didn't go alone, but the resistance had learned of another out of the way faction and Zif knew the area well enough.Since AndrAIa and Ray had not returned, they had reluctantly agreed to let Zif go alone.**

** **

**When they entered the control room, they found Zif being attended to by a binome who was serving as a medic.Apparently, they had come in on the tail end of one of Desdemona's tirades.**

** **

**"Why did you come back here?"Desdemona was saying."How can you be sure you weren't followed?"**

** **

**"I'm not sure all right!"Zif cringed against the pain.The medic was wrapping the young sprite's torso in bandages."There I said it, are you satisfied?"**

** **

**"Zif, are you all right?What happened?"Dom stepped forward.**

** **

**"Dom," Zif's head lolled back.His body would have spilled from the chair, had not Dom rushed forward and caught him.**

** **

**"Take him to one of the lounges," Dom said, "he can lay down there."**

** **

**"No," Zif struggled to raise his head, "The faction was attacked just after I arrived.It was a horrible coincidence.They thought I led the enemy to them."**

** **

**"They did that to you?"Dot asked.**

** **

**"Can't blame them," Zif managed a weak grin."Many managed to escape, some were captured.I was pursued, but I think I lost them."**

** **

**"You think?"Desdemona hissed, "I've already alerted the outer perimeter guards.We're going to blackout conditions and radio silence just to be safe.I sent scouts out to make certain we don't have to prepare for battle."**

** **

**"Then there's nothing more we can do," Dom hissed between clenched teeth, "We can only --,"**

** **

**"Desdemona!A communication from our perimeter guard!"**

** **

**"What is it?"**

** **

**"Five enemy transports are headed in this direction!Looks like there may be some ground troops too.Awaiting visual confirmation."**

** **

**Desdemona swore."How far away are they?"**

** **

**"Two sectors and closing."**

** **

**"Notify all that we are now in blackout stage.I mean every User-loving light in this complex.And not a peep out of the comm, understand!Have all personnel take battle positions."**

** **

**"What about our ships?"Dot said.**

** **

**"Contact them now, but basically, they're on their own."**

** **

**Dot opened her organizer and contacted Captain Covar, telling him to prepare five fighters to engage the enemy if necessary.Even as she spoke, the lights began to go out until only emergency power was in use.The room was bathed in the eerie red glow and the equally disturbing silence.Dot called AndrAIa and appraised her and Ray of the situation.**

** **

**"Half sector and closing."**

** **

**Dot moved next to Dom and watched as sonar tracked the five approaching ships.**

** **

**"Can we get a visual?"Desdemona whispered, as though the outside would hear her voice.**

** **

**A vid-window opened.The transports were jet black, making them almost impossible to see with the naked eye.Dot found herself digging her nails into her palms the closer they came.Everyone held a collective breath as the ships hovered near the factory gate.**

** **

**Clusters of metallic stars were released from the ship's underside.They fell like tiny meteorites and smashed against the ground in shower of sparks.**

** **

**"Oh no," Dot breathed, "Not that."**

** **

**"What?"Desdemona shot at her.**

** **

**The organizer was in her hands before Desdemona could protest further, "Emergency!Max, we need you to dispatch those fighters now!"**

** **

**"What in the net are you doing?"Desdemona screamed."Do you realize what you've done?"**

** **

**Dot ignored her, "Take out those enemy shuttles, STAT!"**

** **

**"Dot!"Dom's voice was filled with anger and frustration, "Why?"**

** **

**Five nanos later, all web broke loose.**

** **

**"That's why," Dot pointed to the vid-window.**

** **

**Then Dot was running as the screaming began.She was barely aware of Dom behind her until he yelled, "Dot wait!What's happening?"**

** **

**"Those globes are eggs.They spawn poisonous bugs.They'll force the people into the open and they'll be taken prisoner!"**

** **

**"Emergency alert!"Dom was screaming, "To your battle stations!"**

** **

**Dot shoved her way through panic-stricken sprites and binomes.The bugs were thick everywhere.Dot felt then scuttling along her arms and legs and paused to wipe them away.She couldn't tell if she were bitten and right then didn't care.**

** **

**"Dot!"**

** **

**AndrAIa and Ray were running towards her.**

** **

**"We have to get everyone to safety now!Fighters are on the way."**

** **

**Ray flew ahead through a set of double doors.AndrAIa drew her trident and blasted the doors away.She and Dot took up position against the walls.**

** **

**Dot drew her laser and assessed the situation.**

** **

**Outside, total chaos ensued.The transports hovered over the open space that had once served as a parking area in better times.Night was now mock day as they filled the sky with lights.People ran screaming in every direction, while searchlights swept the area.The transports fired on them in an attempt to herd them to the center of the complex, which design was effectively boxing them in on three sides with the gate as the forth. **

** **

**"AndrAIa, take out those lights!"**

** **

**Dot drew and fired, but her tiny laser didn't have the range or the power to do much damage.The blast from AndrAIa's trident however succeeded in smashing one of the searchlights.Meanwhile Ray mastered the sky, dodging the cannon fire and returning shots of his own.**

** **

**Dot saw movement from the corner of her eye and a barrage of fire started from above and around her.The Resistance soldiers, more seasoned fighters had joined the battle.**

** **

**"Dot," Dom was beside her suddenly."This may work a little better."**

** **

**Dom handed her a pulsating wrist cannon.Dot smiled evilly and cocked the weapon.She managed to hit another light, then cringed when she saw some innocents fall."We have to get those people to safety!We're useless standing here!"**

** **

**"And we would be sitting ducks out there," AndrAIa said.**

** **

**Then a shot knocked Ray out of the sky.**

** **

**"No!"Dot screamed.**

** **

**Baud swooped down and caught him and there was a flash as board and Search Engine merged.They careened out of the sky and crashed into the side of a dumpster.**

** **

**The transport aimed its guns at the doorway that sheltered Dot and AndrAIa.**

** **

**And in the next nano said transport was blown out of the sky.**

** **

**"What the --," Dot cried as the sky was ablaze with yellow light.Then she realized, "The fighters!"**

** **

**Undaunted, the transports continued to fire, engaging the newly arrived reinforcements.**

** **

**Then movement by the gate caught Dot's attention.**

** **

**"Ground troops!"Dot screamed.She aimed her cannon and picked off anything that moved, then fire was returned.Dot was pinned against the wall.**

** **

**And over and above the noise and confusion, there came a familiar high-pitched screech.**

** **

**One by one, a glittering ball of red-hot energy obliterated the transports.Flaming debris rained from the sky and at the same time, dozens of Mainframe soldiers came flying on zip boards from the night sky, led by a flame-haired mercenary.**

** **

**"Mouse!"Her friend didn't hear her as she shouted orders to her fighters, then went for where Ray had crashed.**

** **

**"Come on!"AndrAIa caught her attention as the game sprite dashed into the open. The next several micros were a hectic and surreal picture.The Resistance exchanged fire with the enemy troops.Dot found herself prone on the ground, firing with deadly precision.When guns ran out of ammo, the soliders met in hand-to-hand combat.Dot fought with a fierce intensity, surprising much of the enemy who at first underestimated her skill, until they found themselves sorely injured.**

** **

**Dot knew her strength would give out soon but she continued on, pushing herself until she saw the enemy turn and flee and their soldiers chasing them.It was then that the Command.com of Mainframe collapsed to her knees.**

** **

**"Dot!Dot honey?Are you okay?"**

** **

**"I –I'm okay -- Mouse?"**

** **

**"Didn't expect ta see me so soon, did you, sugah?"**

** **

**The two women hugged.**

** **

**"AndrAIa!"Mouse embraced the game sprite."Sugah, you don't know how good it is ta see ya!"**

** **

**"Is Ray --?"Dot asked.**

** **

**"He's fine, inside Baud.I had them take him to a place where he could rest."**

** **

**Their soliders were returning shoving captured sprites and binomes before them.A ragged cheer went up.**

** **

**Dom approached, he was bruised and bloodied, but seemed to be processing, "We've got some semblance of calm but dozens of people were bitten."**

** **

**"We got plenty of antidote for that," Mouse stuck out her hand, "Mouse at your service, and you are?"**

** **

**"Dom Markup." Dom smiled at her."So you're Ray's girlfriend."**

** **

**"Did he tell you that?I'll have to talk to him about that."**

** **

**"Sir!"One of the soldiers approached Dom; "We have some injuries but no casualties on our side.We gave them a good fight.We've captured several of their soldiers."**

** **

**"Find a place for them," Dom said, "We've got to care for our wounded.Gather all the soldiers and have them lead the people to the infirmary.Have Dr. Norton meet us there."**

** **

**He turned to Mouse."We have the fortune of having an antivirologist here, so we'll need that antidote."**

** **

**"Um – really, sugah?"Dot was surprised at Mouse's obvious discomfort.**

** **

**"Those fighters have some upgrade level firepower," Dom went on, "but I've never seen a weapon like that.They obliterated the transports."**

** **

**It was then that Dot remembered the balls of fire and the familiar screech. "Um Dom, I don't think the fighters did that."**

** **

**"They didn't."**

** **

**An ivory mask and Hex appeared."Ooh!What lovely destruction I've caused!"**

** **

**"My User!"Dom screamed, and raised his pistol.**

** **

**"No!"Dot stepped in front of him, "She's one of us."**

** **

**"What do you mean one of us?"Dom cried.**

** **

**"I'm one of the good guys now," Hex smiled."I did just help you."**

** **

**"Dom, I've told you about Hexadecimal and Melissa," Dot remembered Dom's less than favorable reaction.They had agreed, however, to delay telling Desdemona.**

** **

**"I know," Dom turned to Dot."I just never thought she'd actually be here – and now – what about Desdemona?"**

** **

**"Dom can we sort this out later," Dot said."We have wounded to attend to."**

** **

**"What?"Dom seemed to waken from a daze, "Oh yes, of course."**

** **

**Dom turned to issue the orders and froze.It was then that the gathered group saw Desdemona approaching.The Resistance leader halted, her mouth fell open in horror.**

** **

**"My User, what have you done?"Desdemona screamed."A virus!You've allowed a virus into our camp!"**

** **

**Before anyone could react, Desdemona drew the hand cannon at her hip, aimed at Hexadecimal, and fired.**

** **


	17. Face to Face

The Daemon Conflict

**CHAPTER 17**

**FACE TO FACE**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**_Inside the mind of the viral general Dariem, a young Guardian screamed._**

**_ _**

*******

** **

**The large one binome stared up at the muscular virus.Many emotions flashed across the prisoner's face.Anger, fear, defiance.It was the fear that pleased Dariem the most and had him hungering.**

** **

**"So," the voice of the general was deep and grating, "Tell me about this Underground resistance movement."**

** **

**"You'll never get anything from me, virus!"**

** **

**Dariem was silent for a nano."You think so?"A slight smile of amusement flickered across his features.The general raised his right hand and extended black claws."I love it when they defy me.It makes torturing the truth from them so much more fun, don't you agree, Valadare?"**

** **

**The figure that stood in the corner of the room was draped in shadows.An eerie red light emanating from his right eye was the only indication of his presence, "Yes sir."**

** **

**"Remove his clothing format."**

** **

**Cooper Black stepped forward and ripped the icon from the binome's chest.**

** **

**"What is your name, binome?"**

** **

**"Tan."**

** **

**"Ah, Tan," Dariem said, "I was once like you.Convinced that I could defeat Daemon and rid the web of her evil.I see now that I have a greater destiny and that is to serve her."**

** **

**Dariem leaned towards the binome and drew one of his claws across the captive's forehead.The binome struggled against his bonds but could do nothing more.The general wiped the resulting trail of blood away and licked it from his fingers."I will give you the opportunity to join us.Tell me what I want to know and I will give you the gift of Daemon's power.Continue to defy me --,"**

** **

**Dariem thrust one of his claws into the binome's eye.Tan's scream was high and shrill.**

** **

**"Now I will ask you again," Dariem's voice took on a deadly edge, "Tell me about this Underground Resistance."**

** **

**When Tan was able to function through the pain he growled, "Never, virus!"**

** **

**Dariem laid a hand on the binome's chest and sent a burst of corrupting energy into Tan's body.The binome screamed again as the hot poison seared his insides.**

** **

**"Realize," Dariem said, "that the more you scream, the more I like it."**

** **

**By now Tan had broken down into a fit of coughing.**

** **

**"How would you like it if I caused your core-com to explode inside of you?Or fill your lungs with poison so you asphyxiated?That is my power.Corruption and rot.I know a hundred ways to bring pain and I am eager to show you."**

** **

**Dariem used his claws to cut bloody wounds in the binome's flesh.The poison caused the wounds to instantly fester.Tan's screams faded into incoherent cursing.**

** **

**"Now, are you ready to speak?"**

** **

**"No," Tan croaked after a time.**

** **

**Dariem straightened, "Bring the bug."**

** **

**Cooper brought forward a rectangular metal container.Dariem opened it and the black and red bug with wicked pinchers seemed to wait solemnly from him to take action.Dariem lifted the insect from the box and placed it on binome's shoulder.**

** **

**"Eat, little one."**

** **

**Over Tan's screams Dariem turned to Cooper, "Bring the woman up next."**

** **

**"Yes sir."**

** **

**"It pains you greatly doesn't it, Cooper?Having to answer to me now."**

** **

**"No my --,"**

** **

**"I wouldn't lie Cooper, it might annoy me."**

** **

**"Yes, I can't stand the fact that I have to answer to you now."**

** **

**Dariem laughed without mirth, "I don't know which is more amusing, you or this binome scum."**

** **

**Dariem reached out a hand and the bug came to him.The viral general placed it back in the box.**

** **

**Tan had pitched forward on his face.Blood poured from the many gashes on his skin.Dariem turned him over with the toe of his boot.**

** **

**"I already have a member of your forces.I'm sure I'll retrieve information from her.Would you like it if I put her through the same torture?"**

** **

**"No – please."**

** **

**"Well?"**

** **

**"No, I won't tell you anything."**

** **

**"Very well," Dariem said, "I grow bored with this.Release him from the containment field."**

** **

**Cooper stepped forward again.Since the keytools were no longer functioning, he was forced to use a conventional file lock program.**

** **

**"What are you going to do with me?"Tan managed to whisper.**

** **

**"Release you."Dariem smirked."And you'll no longer be in pain.Valadare, if you will?"**

** **

**The green-skinned viral moved into the light.Valadare bared yellow fangs.The whirring of his mechanical eye was all the warning Tan received before Valadare drained him completely of his energy.**

** **

**"There," Dariem smiled, "You're free.Cooper, clean up this trash, then bring me the girl."**

** **

**"Yes sir."**

** **

**"He may have told us with further probing," Valadare commented when they were alone.**

** **

**"I doubt it, colonel," Dariem said."Besides, I'm looking forward to getting what I want from the woman."**

** **

**An imperceptible change came across Valadare's features, but he said nothing.**

** **

**A few micros' later, Cooper returned.He shoved the second prisoner into the room ahead of him.**

** **

**"What a strange looking woman," Dariem said."What's your name?"**

** **

**"Em," she whispered, her fear was making Dariem agitated."You're the Guardian, aren't you?"**

** **

**Dariem struck her across the face, "I'm no common Guardian.I'm General Dariem of Daemon's Army."**

** **

**"No," Em said."You are the Guardian.There's a woman that loves you --,"**

** **

**Dariem struck her harder this time, "Shut up!You'll speak only when spoken to, do you understand?"**

** **

**"Y-yes."**

** **

**"Your friend Tan is in bad shape.If you don't want to end up like him, you'll cooperate," Dariem knelt before her and grasped her slim throat with one hand, "And maybe you and I can have a bit of fun."**

** **

**"No!"**

** **

**Dariem pushed his claws into her flesh until the blood began to flow.As Em struggled, Dariem pressed his mouth violently to hers.When he broke the contact, Em slapped him hard enough that Dariem's face turned aside.**

** **

**After a nano, Dariem laughed derisively, "I like a woman with determination.Reminds me of --,"**

** **

**He halted and for a moment, his mind was filled with a screaming voice.Mentally, he forced the voice to be silent.**

** **

**"Lock her in my room," Dariem said roughly."I'll personally interrogate her later."**

** **

**"Yes sir."Cooper yanked Em by the arm to a standing position and forced her from the room.**

** **

**"General Dariem," Valadare spoke.**

** **

**"Yes?"**

** **

**Valadare again seemed to examine him.The green-skinned virus was silent, but still the expression on his face spoke volumes.**

** **

**"It is for Daemon's glory," Dariem said, "Do you have any objections?"**

** **

**"No sir."**

** **

**"We will have the information we need," Dariem said."Anyway I see fit."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**_And within the mind of the general, the Guardian continued to scream._**

**_ _**

** **

*******

** **

** **

**It was unthinkable, what was about to happen.After everything they had went through Dot realized they were about to lose another one of their people and there was nothing she could do about it.**

** **

The group of people cried out as one as the flash of the pistol split the air and as always the clock speed slowed.It took Dot a few moments to realize that it wasn't just their imagination; the laser shot was actually slowing down.The blast was a shimmering ball floating lazily towards Hexadecimal.The beautiful virus waved a hand dismissively and the blast dissipated.

Silence descended as a collective breath was held.

Then Hex vanished to the astonishment of everyone.Dot was about to let out a relieved breath when Hex suddenly appeared again, that time, right behind Desdemona.Her mask was a hateful grin of needle-sharp teeth.

Screams erupted but none as shrill and high as Desdemona's.Hex wrapped her arms around the resistance leader in an embrace and with a maniacal cackle, teleported Desdemona away.

"No!"Dot turned in desperation to Mouse, "Is Melissa here?"

"She's on the _Mercurius_ with Enzo."

"Call her now."

"Dot, what did that virus do to Desdemona?"Dom's voice rose hysterically, "She's not --?"

"I hope not Dom," Dot shook her head, "We should have told her sooner."

"Well it's a moot point now," Dom said, "We won't be able to keep this from anyone.They'll be terrified with the two of them here."

"And I doubt they'll get along well with Dr. Norton."

"She's on the way, sugah," Mouse said after closing the connection."She and Enzo."

As much as she would love to see her little brother, Dot knew she had to concentrate on the matter at hand, "Melissa may be able to find Hex.Dom, we'll look for Desdemona, someone has to stay here."

Dom nodded, "I'll try and prepare everyone for their being here."

"Can we borrow a few soliders?"At Mouse's raised eyebrow, Dot amended, "Just in case."

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**Hexadecimal gave her jesters grin and was pleased when the woman cowered away from her."Now what in all the net possessed you to shoot me?"**

** **

**The woman called Desdemona didn't reply.It felt good to induce such delicious fear in someone again.Hex had teleported them both to a dense section of the forest well enough away from the rebel camp so that no one would find them for milliseconds.She had dropped the woman at the base of a large and gnarled data tree.Hex leaned over the woman and smiled wickedly at her.**

** **

**"Now I've come here to help and what do you do?Try to delete me.Naughty, naughty, I am quite upset."**

** **

**Still the woman did not speak and Hex mused over the current situation.Would anyone care if she deleted this woman?Perhaps.If Bob came back, and that was a big _if_ now that he was a virus, he might not like it that she had deleted someone.**

** **

**Hex was pleased by that although she figured she shouldn't be.Wouldn't Dot be surprised that Hex had sensed the new viral presence the moment she had teleported to the Super Computer? **

** **

**Still this woman had to die.Hex conjured a flaming ball, "This won't hurt – much."**

** **

**"Hexadecimal!"**

** **

**"Oh dear," Hex sighed.She turned and frowned as Dot, Mouse, and Melissa approached on those zip-boards.**

** **

**"Have you come to watch the show?"Hex asked sweetly.**

** **

**"Don't delete her Hex," Dot said.**

** **

**"Why not?"**

** **

**"It would be wrong," Dot came closer.**

** **

**"She tried to delete me," Hex said.**

** **

**"We know but that's because she was frightened of you.She acted rashly," Mouse fixed Desdemona with a pointed glare, "Didn't ya, sugah?"**

** **

**Desdemona nodded once.**

** **

**"What do you think, dear little sister?"**

** **

**"Oh you know what I think, Hexadecimal," Melissa said, "But – Melissa glanced at Dot – Dot asked me to find you and try and convince you not to.I suppose it's because of this need that sprites seem to have to prevent deletion."**

** **

**Hex shrugged, and caused the ball of fire to dissipate, "Very well, I'll do it for you little one.But if she ever crosses me again --," Hex turned and smiled at Desdemona again and the woman promptly became ill.Hex beckoned Melissa to her and before anyone could protest the virus teleported them all back to the resistance base.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**The moment Dot and Mouse entered the command center; Dot was greeted by a familiar voice.**

** **

**"DOT!"Enzo came barreling at her from across the room and Dot braced herself for the impact but at the last nano, Enzo skidded to a halt."I mean, Commander Matrix," he saluted, "Sector Warden Matrix reporting for duty!"**

** **

**"Well Sector Warden you have my permission to give me a hug," Dot smiled and was glad when Enzo complied.**

** **

**"I've said it once and I'll say it again, I hate to ruin this _Photoshop_ moment," Mouse said, "But we've got a few surprises for you."Give me about a half millisecond, and I'll call you."With that, the Mouse left the center without further elaboration.**

** **

**Dom approached them, "What of the virals? Desdemona?"**

** **

**"It was decided that Hex and Melissa would remain on the _Mercurius_ for the time being.Desdemona is in the infirmary."**

** **

**"Infirmary?She's not --,"**

** **

**"No, she's not.Hex just scared her to the point where she became ill," Dot said, "Her people are with her now."**

** **

**"This does not bode well."**

** **

**"No."**

** **

**"Dot?What's wrong?"Enzo asked."I guess the people here aren't too thrilled with Hex and Melissa?"**

** **

**"No," Dom said, "I've talked to everyone but – well, they want to have a meeting about this."**

** **

**"A meeting?Now?Surely they realize we have more urgent things to do."**

** **

**"Yes, but – you know what a volatile situation we're in.Since your friend seems to have some plans of her own, we should have something quick and impromptu.Just to reassure the people about them."**

** **

**"Should they be here?"Enzo asked."So they can defend themselves if they have to?"**

** **

**Dom looked at Enzo, then at Dot and a knowing look flashed across his face, "Yes, I suppose you're right."**

** **

**"I'll go get them."**

** **

**"Be careful," Dot warned, "There may be stragglers from the enemy forces out there."**

** **

**"I will Dot," Enzo rushed from the room.**

** **

**"He's quite a unique young man," Dom smiled.**

** **

**Dot smiled as well, "That he is."**

** **

**"He showed quite an interest in the workings of our facility.Does he have an interest in science?"**

** **

**"Well --," Dot didn't know how to answer.Enzo – that is Matrix – had wanted to be a Guardian.For a time it seemed that Little Enzo still wanted the same thing, but lately …**

** **

**"He's young yet," Dot said, "He has plenty of time."**

** **

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**Two separate factions that were once a whole gathered in the large second-floor conference room.Dom sat at one end of the oval table, Desdemona, bandaged and bruised, sat at the other.At least twenty to thirty people crowded the room, sitting on extra chairs, windowsills, and on the floor.**

** **

**Hexadecimal and Melissa were sitting across from Dot and Enzo was to her left.Mouse still hadn't returned and AndrAIa and Ray sat to Dot's right.**

** **

**To Dot, this whole thing was a colossal waste of time, but she figured they'd never get anything accomplished if this wasn't at least moderately settled.**

** **

**The doors had been left open so those who couldn't fit in the room could hear.That suited Dot fine.They didn't need any more secrets.**

** **

**"I can't believe you kept this from me," Desdemona said, it was the calmest Dot had ever seen her.Perhaps her experience with Hex had doused some of that fire."Has our friendship deteriorated that far?"**

** **

**"Our friendship is not the reason for this meeting," Dom said.**

** **

**"No, it's not.The reason is that we have two enemy virals in our camp, how do we know they won't betray us?"**

** **

**"Now why would we do that?When we have as much at stake as you do?"Hex smiled sweetly at Desdemona and Dot saw the women's face go a shade paler.**

** **

**"And just what do you have at stake here?You're Daemon's children!She would welcome you!"**

** **

**"No," Melissa said, "she would not."**

** **

**"We've betrayed her in her eyes," Hex said dismissively, "so now we must destroy her before she destroys us."**

** **

**"I don't believe you," and much of Desdemona's supporters made mutterings of agreement."While we sit here, Daemon's army may be sneaking up on us."**

** **

**"My point exactly," Dot interrupted."We have more important things to do.Hex and Melissa are here.We can't detain them and they could be invaluable to our forces.It won't matter whether they betray us or not.When that last attack force doesn't return, more will be sent.I say we put our differences aside and concentrate on the matter at hand."**

** **

**"I agree," Dom said.**

** **

**There are more mutterings.**

** **

**"How can I assure the safety of my people?"Desdemona asked.**

** **

**Dot drew in a deep breath and slowly stood, "I'll vouch for them both."**

** **

**Dot had never seen such a look of pure amazement on Hex's face.**

** **

**"Me too," Enzo said, which earned him a smile from Melissa.**

** **

**"Just you," Desdemona smirked at Dot and completely ignored Enzo's words."And no one else?You expect me to agree on just your word?"**

** **

**"Not just her word," AndrAIa stood."Mine to."**

** **

**"Copy that," Ray chimed in.**

** **

**"Make that a foursome, sugah."**

** **

**All eyes turned to where Mouse stood in the doorway, "Melissa and I got a little agreement, don't we?"Mouse winked at the little virus and Melissa smiled.**

** **

**"How wonderful!" Hex clapped her hands gleefully, "Isn't it great to be loved?"**

** **

**"Very well," Desdemona said, "If we all come out of this alive, this and everything, will be dealt with."**

** **

**"Now that that's settled," Mouse said, "Everyone needs to come outside."I've got a surprise for all of ya."**

** **

**"Ooh!Are my pretty ones here?"Hex said eagerly.**

** **

**"That they are, follow me everyone."**

** **

**Curious, Dot filed out of the conference room with the rest of the group.She did notice Desdemona hanging back and talking to her supporters.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**"What do ya think?"Mouse smiled and raised her arm with a flourish.**

** **

**"To coin a phrase from Phong," Dot smiled, "Mouse, you are truly an artist."**

** **

**Mouse chuckled dryly.**

** **

**The twin laser cannon, which sat atop their own retrofitted transports, were certainly a sight to behold.Dot recognized them as the cannons from the foredeck of the _Ravage_.**

** **

**"I used the schematics from the laser cannon we used to seal the web portal, made my own improvements and _voila_!" Mouse smirked."Am I good, or what?"**

** **

**"Magnificent, love," Ray gave her a peck on the cheek.**

** **

**Hex was fluttering around the guns like a mad enlarged butterfly, "ooh-ing" and "aah-ing" at what she had termed her "pretty ones".**

** **

**"Hex will be the power source?"Dot already had her organizer open and was feeding in calculations.**

** **

**"One for her and one for Melissa," Mouse glanced at where Enzo stood with Melissa."Um -- Dot, honey --,"**

** **

**"No Mouse, Enzo will no go with her!I can't force Melissa not to go.She's Hex's responsibility but I won't be able to keep an eye on Enzo during the fighting."**

** **

**"I wasn't suggesting that he go," Mouse said exasperatedly, "I don't want neither one of them there, but like you said, Melissa is Hex's call.But Enzo'll be asking and ya have ta think of a way to let him down easy.He really cares about Melissa ya know."**

** **

**It was then that Enzo approached, "Aren't they cool Dot?"He motioned towards the guns.The people were now surrounding the weapons showing their admiration and surprise.**

** **

**"Very," Dot smiled."Enzo, sweetie, I need to ask you something."**

** **

**"Sure Dot."**

** **

**"There are civilians here now, families.When I leave with the soldiers, someone's going to need to take care of them.Do you think you can handle the responsibility?"**

** **

**For a moment, Enzo didn't speak.His eyes flashed with a momentary sadness, before he whispered, "Sure Dot."**

** **

**It was then that Dot realized he had seen right through her ruse.Enzo was innocent, but he wasn't basic and now she had virtually told him he was._He's growing up so fast, _she thought with no small measure of distress, _just like Matrix.Would Enzo loose his childhood as well?_**

** **

**"Thank you sweetie, I knew I could depend on you."**

** **

**"Sure," he turned around and walked away, joining the crowd admiring the gun.**

** **

**Dot sighed, "He knows why I did it.He's hurt, but someday I hope he understands."**

** **

**"He will, sugah, someday."**

** **

**Dom approached them, "We have a chance and a plan."**

** **

**"Yes," Dot's mind was already somewhere else, or more accurately, on someone else.**

** **

**_This is it Bob, Matrix, all the planning and sacrifices.Now it's time for us to strike._**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Bernard was a young binome with what other sprites and binomes referred to as delusions of grandeur.Bernie, as he liked to be called, thought himself merely ambitious and destined for greater things.It was that thought alone that kept him at his guard post, the massive twin gate towers, which were the entrance point of the frontier.**

** **

**The towers stood like grim and silent sentinels, rectangular and eighty feet high.Each could house about eighty-five soldiers.At the base and pinnacle of each tower were the control centers, each manned by three guards per shift.Two guards remained inside, warm and secure, while a third patrolled outside.Bernard was on the parapet of the West Tower that night.**

** **

**The East Tower parapet was supposed to be manned by another binome, who had talked Bernie into covering for him while he went down to the local bar for a drink.Now Bernie was cold, hungry, and greatly wishing he could join his friends in that same bar.**

** **

**It had been quiet within the city as of late.Sure there had been trouble with that underground resistance movement, but the new general Dariem, and his right hand man, Colonel Valadare was taking measures to quell any signs of rebellion.**

** **

**Bernie buried himself deeper into his coat.The combination of quite and cold caused his eyelids to droop.Soon Bernie was snoring softly.**

** **

**A sound jarred him awake.It was so faint; Bernie thought he had dreamt it.He peered out into the darkness beyond the glow of the frontier.He could have sworn he saw something moving.**

** **

**In the next nano, Bernie no longer had to worry about fulfilling a grand destiny.A wave of searing light exploded from the darkness, smashing into the tower, obliterating the structure and Bernard along with it.**

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

****

**The message was received.**

** **

**Hexadecimal's screech filled the air as she gripped the handles of the first gun.Viral power flowed from her hands and filled the deadly machine.Hex cackled maniacally and turned to where Melissa held the "reins" of the second machine.**

** **

**"Like this, my dear baby sister!"And the cannon burst with a second shot that destroyed the other tower in a violent and blazing explosion.**

** **

**Fighters came charging from the night sky, being led by Mouse in _Ship_ and in their wake the _Mercurius_ and the _Libertas_.The air was suddenly heavy with thousands of laser shots as the fighters and transports breached the frontier and the gate guards, caught completely by surprise, were deleted or incapacitated instantly.**

** **

**On the ground below them, hundreds of citizens, now turned militant poured from their homes and swarmed through the city streets raising battle cries that roused those that had either chosen not to fight or were not a part of the Underground.Some joined in the fray wanting to assist, others merely out of a want for vengeance or action.**

** **

**They grabbed whatever they could for weapons, accosting any guards that dared to oppose them.When Daemon's troops finally gathered themselves the Resistance and the Underground were well into the city.**

** **

**Hexadecimal continued to fire in her random manner and Melissa emulated her sister.Buildings crumbled under their onslaught and people fled, least they be crushed on the streets.**

** **

**Out of the mayhem a blue and silver comet split the night sky.Ray Tracer, leading a detachment of troops on zip boards and rocket cycles fought the enemy troops for air supremacy.Behind him, AndrAIa came on another cycle and at her side, flew Dot Matrix.The two women exchanged a knowing look and a nod.AndrAIa left Dot to land amongst ground troops being led by Captain Capacitor and his crew.**

** **

**Nothing seemed real to the Command.com of Mainframe.Not the enemy soldiers pouring from Council Hall, not the guards attempting to beat back the Underground army, not the lasers that lit up the night sky.None of it mattered.She was searching for one face.Longing to hear one voice.**

** **

**And then he came.**

** **

**The cycle he rode, a wicked-looking thing in the same design of the _Ravage,_ was being piloted by a girl sprite.Dot only took a moment to notice she had never seen the woman's like.Her skin was flawless and silvery.She only took a moment to glance behind the cycle at the contingent of infected guardian troops that flew in his wake.They all flew low, underneath the laser fire, so much so, that Dot could have leapt to the nearest rooftop if she chose to do so.**

** **

**The girl piloted the cycle to a halt and the virus surveyed the scene, a grim smile on his face.He was hideous.It was the only word Dot could use to describe him. Yellow eyes, devoid of a pupil still managed to exude malevolence.His skin was marred by a network of pulsing yellow veins and vicious fangs protruded from his mouth.**

** **

**Then his gaze fell on her.**

** **

**A very different smile played across his lips.One of familiarity and of something else that made Dot shudder.He turned back to a Guardian who flew nearby and gave a command.Those following him fell back to join the battle overhead.Now Dot was facing the viral alone.He had the sprite move the cycle closer, until they were within shouting distance from one another.**

** **

**Again he smiled, his gaze traveling up and down her form and Dot felt an acute sense of revulsion.Then as though they were meeting under normal circumstances, as they had countless times in Mainframe sharing an energy shake at the Diner, the creature said, "Hi Dot, what's processing?"**

** **

**Dot's whole world shattered.The only other time she had felt that way was when she watched Megabyte send her one true love into the web.Only her one true love wasn't here now.This thing had taken his place.**

** **

**And like that horrible time, when Megabyte banished her love into the void, Dot screamed at the top of her voice, _"Bob ---!"_**

** **

** **

** **

*******

** **

**They had planned ahead for this mission.AndrAIa's troops had taken; what she had learned from their Underground contacts; an important structure within the city.The office of the Chief of Operations was in this building.It reminded AndrAIa of SiRCe.She hoped her friend was all right.It was there, she was also told, she could obtain more intelligence information.**

** **

**The citizens of the Underground had been outnumbered and had almost fled against the onslaught of enemy troops until AndrAIa had arrived and had led them in a frontal assault.Now, with a workstation at her disposal, AndrAIa accessed the data files and downloaded everything she needed into a specially set up workstation on board the _Libertas_.When she was done, she escaped outside with her troops, only to be confronted by a group of enemy foot soldiers.AndrAIa gave the order for retreat but as they fled down a narrow dimly lit street, more soldiers came at them and they were forced to fight.AndrAIa drew her trident, warned anyone who didn't plan on fighting to stay out of her way and threw herself at the nearest soldier.**

** **

**For a few nanos, AndrAIa was consumed with battle lust.Her trident struck with deadly precision, until the soldiers, seeing they were dealing with more than a weak defenseless woman, drew back.**

** **

**"Hold!"A voice suddenly came through the darkness.The enemy soldiers suddenly withdrew into the shadows.**

** **

**AndrAIa halted abruptly at the voice, so familiar and at the same time as foreign and as alien as the world had been to her when she had first left her game.A grim figure strode towards her.A menacing glow emanated from his right eye.AndrAIa stood rooted to the spot.As the figure stepped into the weak light, AndrAIa's hand flew to her mouth.**

** **

**A beast faced her.**

** **

**The game sprite took an involuntary step backwards.No, this was not her love.This was not the man she had risked everything to be with.This was a thing.A horrible monster that no longer remotely resembled Matrix.**

** **

**The thing smiled at her.It was a lecherous grin that made AndrAIa feel unclean.Matrix would have never looked at her like that.**

** **

**"AndrAIa," hearing her name issue from its mouth in a low snake-like voice, ripped AndrAIa from her shock.**

** **

**"Don't you dare say my name!" AndrAIa screamed, brandishing her trident, "You've stolen him from me and I want him back!"**

** **

**The thing laughed."What, I'm not good enough for you anymore?Look at me AndrAIa.I'm more powerful then I ever dreamed.Now don't be afraid, I won't hurt you much."**

** **

**He took a step towards her.**

** **

**"I said stay back!"**

** **

**"I'm hungry, AndrAIa," for a moment, his voice was soft, almost pleading."I haven't eaten in so long.Just let me get near you, and we can be together.You'll, be a part of me."**

** **

**"No," AndrAIa said, "I'm warning you whatever you are."**

** **

**"You won't hurt me," the thing taunted as it moved closer, "I'm your Lover."**

** **

**"You are not!"AndrAIa extended her claws.**

** **

**Matrix made a lunge for her.AndrAIa lashed out and slashed his arm.Matrix stumbled back with a cry of fury.**

** **

**"Game sprite witch!"**

** **

**To AndrAIa's shock Matrix came for him again, the paralyzing sting of her claws seeming to have no effect.She let out a defiant cry as the beast went to grab for her and her trident exploded in its face with a light so bright that all those present shielded their eyes.When the light dimmed, bright dots swam before AndrAIa's sight. **

** **

**The enemy soldiers turned and fled.Her soldiers cheered but the game sprite barely heard.AndrAIa looked down and the thing that had once been Matrix lay unconscious.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**Dot faced the thing that had once been Bob and knew she could not fight him.**

** **

**"Bob," she called across the expanse that separated them, "You've got to fight it.Come back with me!"**

** **

**He laughed, "Wrong!I am Dariem of Daemon's Army.For her glory, I will bring her your head!"**

** **

**Dariem leapt from his cycle to a nearby rooftop and beckoned Dot imperiously to him.Dot abandoned her cycle and leapt off into space. She landed a few yards away from him near the roof edge.Not a very strategic place for her to be, she realized.**

** **

**He leered at her again and approached, brandishing claws six inches long.**

** **

**"It's good to see you again Dot," Dariem said, "How do you like me now?"**

** **

**"I don't," Dot muttered backing away.**

** **

**"Come with me, Dot," Dariem said."I can truly make you mine.Wouldn't you like that?You've always wanted me."**

** **

**"I want Bob, not this evil thing you've become."**

** **

**For a moment, Dariem's face was a twisted mask, "I can make you want me."**

** **

**"Try," Dot hissed going into a fighting stance.**

** **

**Dariem threw his head back and laughed, "How quaint."**

** **

**He rushed her but learning from her encounter with Ashar, Dot dodged out of his reach.Dariem barely kept himself from going over the side.**

** **

**"So it's cat and mouse, hmm?" Dariem smirked as Dot backed away."And speaking of Mouse, where is she?Shouldn't she be saving the day?"**

** **

**"Mouse is a little preoccupied," Dot hissed.She cocked her wrist cannon, "Don't make me hurt you."**

** **

**"You, hurt me, with that?"This seemed to be the funniest thing Dariem had ever heard.**

** **

**Dot fired twice. The blasts knocked Dariem back but he did not fall, "I'm getting tired of this."**

** **

**Dariem came for her again.Dot jabbed her fist sharply, connecting with his nose.Dariem's head snapped back.When he regained himself he smiled and wiped the blood away with the back of his hand.**

** **

**"You were never much of a fighter were you?"Now it was Dot's turn to taunt."This is what, the second time I've cold-cocked you?"**

** **

**"You remember, how sweet."Dariem smiled."I called you basic.It won't happen again."**

** **

**Unexpectedly, he backhanded her.Stars exploded before Dot's eyes as before she could move, he was over her.He grasped her painfully by the wrists and hauled her up.**

** **

**"I really don't want to hurt you," Dariem said and even as he spoke, he began to apply pressure to Dot's wrists.When the pain began unbearable, Dot screamed.**

** **

**Then by some grace of the User, he released her.Dot stumbled back.She looked up into Dariem's eyes and saw ---**

** **

**"Bob?"**

** **

**Dariem's face twisted in pain, "D-dot?"**

** **

**Cautiously, Dot approached, "Bob, keep fighting!"**

** **

**"No!"His scream startled Dot.Whether it was his protesting his own actions or warning Dot away, she couldn't tell.Unexpectedly, Dariem slashed her across the chest.Dot cried out as the searing pain robbed her of strength.Her knees buckled and she lay there in her agony, tears streaming down her face, unable to move or even focus on what was happening.**

** **

**From far away, Bob's voice said, "I'm sorry Dot."**

** **

**She managed to raise her hand to her face and saw her own blood.She forced her eyes to focus on Dariem standing over her.**

** **

**"So am I," Dot whispered.She forced herself to raise her arm.The wrist cannon was pointed at Dariem's face.**

** **

**"Come now Dot, it's over see?"He motioned skyward as though he had had some type of premonition and in the next nano, several portals opened above them bathing the sky in golden light.**

** **

**"As you can see reinforcements are on the way."**

** **

**"No," Dot groaned.Dariem was lifting her up again, with surprising gentleness.**

** **

**"You'll be deleted in a few micro's," Dariem said."I can save you.I'll take you to Daemon."**

** **

**No!"The word came from her lips with her last remaining strength.Dot launched herself at Dariem who, completely caught off guard didn't have time to defend against the attack.The pair hit the edge of the building, teetering madly for a nano.Dot looked into Bob's eyes and saw the glimpse of horror there before the both of them went over the edge.**

** **

**The fall seemed to take forever.It was even worse than the time she had been shot.Now the images that she saw were death and destruction for the whole of the net as Daemon subjugated all.**

** **

**From very far away, she heard a voice screaming something, but she didn't know what.The end came then and when she hit a solid thing the world around Dot exploded and then all was darkness and silence.**


	18. Mind Games

The Daemon Conflict

**CHAPTER 18**

**MIND GAMES**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**"What do you mean if she survives?"A shrill voice broke through Dot's slumber, "I don't want to hear _if_, do you understand me?Save her any way you can!"**

** **

**Dot wondered whom Mouse was screaming at.Why couldn't they just let her sleep?**

** **

**"Unless I can figure out how to stop the corruption she won't," another voice said."But I'll promise you this, I'll try my best."**

** **

**"I know," Mouse said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you – it's just that --,"**

** **

**"I know," Dot realized it was Rose Norton.**

** **

**Then Rose's words slammed into her consciousness like a missile.**

** **

**_If she survived?_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

*******

** **

** **

When Mouse looked up and saw the portals opening she knew it was time to retreat.Her instincts were right on the units when enemy reinforcements burst forth from the shining globes.

** **

**"All fighters retreat to fall back positions!"Mouse yelled over the comm.She frowned as a message came through.**

** **

**"Mouse," AndrAIa's face appeared on the screen, "Mission accomplished, I have the data, but I need your help!"**

** **

**"Where are you sugah?"**

** **

**Mouse fed in the coordinates as AndrAIa gave them to her."I'm on my way."**

** **

**"I need a med transport here!I have Matrix."**

** **

**"What?" Mouse dodged some enemy fire nanos before she blasted the ships out of the sky.She flew low, over the rooftops of the city and was relieved to see their ships following her orders.**

** **

**Another message came in as Mouse caused _Ship _to hover over the area.Mouse called for a transport, then worked to keep the area clear of the enemy.**

** **

**"Mouse!We've got big problems!"Now it was Ray.**

** **

**"You've got to be --," **

** **

**"Dot's hurt!" Ray had never looked so distressed, "And Bob –,"**

** **

**"Bob?User, you have Bob?"**

** **

**"No --," Ray's voice was heavy with remorse, "I couldn't catch the both of them – Bob, he's --,"**

** **

**"No," Mouse said, "I'm on my way!"**

** **

**Mouse signaled AndrAIa, who reported the transport had arrived.Mouse piloted _Ship _to Ray's coordinates.The surfer approached her, with Dot stretched out on the board.**

** **

**"I'm going back after Bob," Ray said, "Get her out of here, now!"**

** **

**"I'm not --,"**

** **

**"Go, before they cut you off!"Ray said, "I'll be fine, I promise."**

** **

**Even as he said it, enemy transports were approaching.Mouse blew him a kiss, a _Ship _streaked into the night.**

** **

** **

** **

*******

** **

**_ _**

**_ _**

The sounds of battle diminished as Ray Tracer went into a steep dive back into the bowels of the city. 

**_Be processing, _he silently pleaded, _please be processing._**

** **

**Ray didn't know what was worse about war, the battle at its hottest, or the eerie silence afterwards.The streets were deserted as he searched.**

** **

He had to hide from some passing enemy soldiers, and it was a good thing he had for he heard a moan coming from deep within the alley where he had taken refuge.Cautiously Ray made his way forward.

** **

**A dumpster had been overturned and spilling half in, half out, was a body.**

** **

**"Bob!"Ray slid Baud up beside him and nimbly hopped to the ground.Ray knelt beside him and turned him over._"No."_**

** **

**This was not Bob, at least not the Bob he knew.The thing that lay unconscious at his feet was some grotesque monster.Ray shook off his foreboding and wrestled Bob's body onto the surface of Baud.For a brief moment, Bob's eyes fluttered open.The sight of those yellow orbs further unnerved Ray.He found himself relieved when Bob slipped back into unconsciousness.As fast as his trusty board could carry him, Ray escaped the city.**

** **

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**_It was all wrong._**

**_ _**

Mouse stared into the night sky.A chill, not from the cold, raced across her skin as she stood watching and waiting for her love's return.She ignored the cold and the silence as her mind raced.

** **

**The flame haired mercenary had always trusted her instincts and they were screaming one thing.The battle, taking Matrix and hopefully Bob, and their escape had been too blasted easy.**

** **

**Because of her feeling upon their return, she had insisted to Dom that they remain on alert.She could see where their troops patrolled.**

** **

**"Ray," Mouse whispered.If that surfer got himself deleted she swore by the User she'd find some way to follow him into the Ethernet and break every link in his body.**

** **

**Then Mouse spied the blue and silver comet streaking towards their base.An alert was raised but it wasn't necessary as Ray guided Baud to the ground.People came from all around to welcome the surfer back.Mouse was surprised at the number that had kept silent vigil with her.Then again, it could have been out of just plain boredom or curiosity.Not caring either way, Mouse wasted no time in welcoming Ray back.When they parted she said, "I was about to come lookin' for ya."**

** **

**"I told you I was right behind you, love."**

** **

**Then Mouse looked down at the figure that lay unconscious across Baud."User, is that, Bob?"**

** **

**The group pressed forward, each trying for a glimpse of the famous Guardian.But what they saw was a monster and they recoiled as one in horror.**

** **

**Mouse knelt beside Baud, "Oh User, Bob what did those animals do to ya?"**

** **

**Ray hopped on Baud and balanced expertly despite the weight of Bob's body, "Where to, love?"**

** **

**Mouse decompressed her zip board."Follow me, sugah.Matrix is on the _Libertas _in the brig.We thought it would be safer that way.Bob will have ta go there to."**

** **

**"How's Dot?"Ray asked as Mouse flew beside him.**

** **

**"Not good, sugah.Dr. Norton's with her now.Bob infected her," Mouse replied, "Dr. Norton was counting on you bringing Bob back.She says she might be able ta make an antidote from a sampling of Bob's code."**

** **

**"Thank the User," Ray said.**

** **

**As they approached the _Libertas_, Mouse said, "Look you make sure Bob's secure.Go see AndrAIa she's with Matrix.She'll tell you what to do.I'm going to get Dr. Norton."**

** **

**When Mouse arrived back at the factory she went straight for the infirmary where she found Enzo and Melissa sitting in chairs in the small waiting room.**

** **

**"Mouse," Melissa smiled.**

** **

**Enzo looked up at her, his eyes red from crying, "Mouse, they're still working on her."**

** **

**Mouse embraced the young sprite."Don't you worry honey.Dot's been through more in one cycle than most people have in their entire lives and we both know how strong she is."**

** **

**Enzo looked up at her hopefully and Mouse prayed Dr. Norton could put her plan into action.When Mouse entered the examining room, Dr. Norton and the staff she had been assigned were working feverishly with various machines and making calculations and administering various treatments.The A.V. looked up, and Mouse could see the stark lines of exhaustion on her face.**

** **

**Mouse's eyes strayed to where her friend lay deathly still on the bed.Tubes and wires were connected to her body.When Mouse stepped closer she could see the yellowish corruption spreading across Dot's skin and got right to the point.**

**"Ray just brought Bob back.He's on the _Libertas_." **

** **

**"Lets go," Dr. Norton said.She grabbed up Dot's organizer, which she had been utilizing and turned to her staff, "Have everything ready by the time we return."Then Dr. Norton grabbed some essentials, stuffed them in a case and followed Mouse from the room.**

** **

**Upon reentering the waiting room Enzo stood, "What's wrong?"**

** **

**"Dot may have a chance, honey.We have Bob here."**

** **

**"Bob?"Enzo's face lit up."Where is he?I want to talk to him!How --?"**

** **

**"No sugah, you stay here and see to Dot all right?"**

** **

**"But--,"**

** **

**"Dot needs ya now.Bob would want you to look after her."**

** **

**"Okay Mouse."**

** **

**"Bob is Enzo's hero." Mouse said when they were out of earshot."I didn't want the little guy to see him that way."**

** **

**Captain Irina met them as they ascended the ramp to the _Libertas_."Your Guardian and the renegade have been secured," she announced as they walked."Neither has regained consciousness."**

** **

**The small brig had four cells.The two occupants were on the cots, held down by containment fields.**

** **

**AndrAIa was inside the cell with Matrix.The game sprite was sitting on a stool apparently dozing but she came awake as they approached.**

** **

**"You just missed Ray.He went back to the factory.I'm surprised you didn't meet him," AndrAIa waited for one of the two binomes guarding the cells to let her out.**

** **

**Dr. Norton stepped in when the binome opened Bob's cell."All right let's begin."**

** **

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**_"Hear me, my children."_**

**_ _**

**_"We hear you mistress."_**

**_ _**

**_"Are you within the inner sanctum of our enemies?"_**

**_ _**

**_"Yes mistress, as planned."_**

**_ _**

**_"When the time is right you will destroy them.Then nothing will stand in our way."_**

**_ _**

**_"Mistress?"_**

**_ _**

**_"Yes, Valadare?"_**

**_ _**

**_"I would ask a favor of you."_**

**_ _**

**_"Speak."_**

**_ _**

**_"Let me have the boy."_**

**_ _**

**_A derisive laugh, "That is your wish?To feed on his energy?"_**

**_ _**

**_"Yes, mistress."_**

**_ _**

**_"You have been a loyal and faithful servant, so your wish is granted.Through you I will corrupt and torment him."_**

**_ _**

**_"Thank you, mistress."_**

**_ _**

**_"Wait for the time, then strike."_**

**_ _**

**_"As you say, mistress."_**

**_ _**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Mouse found it impossible for her to sit still for more than a nano.Milliseconds had passed since Dr. Norton had gone into the examination room and their had been no word.**

** **

**"Love, sit down," Ray said for the nth time.**

** **

**"I can't help it, sugah," but Mouse obeyed and sat down heavily next to Ray.The surfer draped an arm around her shoulder.The two were alone in the waiting room.They had managed to coax Enzo and Melissa to leave and get some rest.Every so often, someone would stop in and inquire about Dot's condition.It was always the same.Captain Capacitor was only a few micros gone.**

** **

**The door came open suddenly and Dr. Norton stepped out.**

** **

**"Doctor?"Mouse was on her feet instantly.**

** **

**"She's fine," Dr. Norton managed a tired smile."The anti-viral serum worked like a charm."**

** **

**"Thank the User."Mouse said, "And thank you.Can we see her?"**

** **

**"Yes," Dr. Norton said.**

** **

**"I'd better go get the Little Mate," Ray smiled, "He'd never forgive us if I didn't."**

** **

**Dr. Norton escorted Mouse into the room.Dot was indeed fine.The Command.com was sitting up and sipping from a glass held by a binome nurse.**

** **

**"Sugah," Mouse said, "I swear by the User I'm going to tie you down to that bed and not let you outside to see the light of day for a least a year.Didn't I tell ya ta stop scarin' me like that?"**

** **

**"Sorry Mouse," Dot smiled.The she became serious, "Where's Bob and Matrix?"**

** **

**"In the brig aboard the _Libertas_."**

** **

**"Make sure they place an additional guard on them," Dot ordered."Mouse maybe I'm being paranoid but – well is it me, or did our attack seem to go off a little too easy?"**

** **

**"Well," Mouse said, "I'm glad to know _I'm_ not being paranoid.I was thinking the same thing."**

** **

**"Do you think they were tracking us?"**

** **

**"Possible.We're still on alert."**

** **

**"Good," Dot turned her head as the door opened and Enzo came barreling in, followed by Ray.As the brother and sister embraced, Mouse quietly slipped from the room and motioned Ray to follow.**

** **

**"We haven't had a chance to talk, sugah," Mouse said."When you made your escape, were you followed?"**

** **

**"Not as far as I could tell."**

** **

**"Somethin' ain't right," Mouse said."They didn't follow us, there was no sign of a tracking device?What do you suppose --?"**

** **

**An uncomfortable feeling rose in the pit of Mouse's stomach, "I'm going to check on Bob and Matrix."**

** **

*******

** **

**_"You won't hurt Dot, do you hear me?I won't let you!"_**

**_ _**

**Dariem came awake abruptly and was immediately aware of his surroundings and the fact that he was contained.It was unimportant.He extended his claws and infected the bonds.They rotted away.The viral general climbed unsteadily to his feet.**

** **

**The binome that was supposed to be guarding him was napping.Dariem sneered at him.Well with soldiers like that, they wouldn't have any trouble defeating these rebels.Dariem touched the field around the brig and it corrupted and dissipated.**

** **

**The binome came awake and turned.His mouth opened to scream, and Dariem clamped his hand over the binome's mouth and infected him.The second binome turned a laser rifle on him but screamed in agony as Valadare thrust both hands through the cell containment field and drained the energy of both the field and the binome.**

** **

**The viral colonel smiled evilly, "This is what they have for soldiers?"**

** **

**Dariem laughed, "We'll disable this ship first.I'll go after Dot.You get Hexadecimal and Melissa out of the way."**

** **

**"I want the boy.Daemon said I could have him."**

** **

**"Fine," Dariem said, "But take care of business first, understand?"**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**Dariem gathered his energy and ran down the hall.An alert sounded but Dariem didn't care.Soldiers poured from the rooms and made a barricade in the corridor.Dariem continued to move and they opened fire.He laughed and created an energy shield that deflected the shots.He raised a hand and viral energy poured from his fingertips, corrupting everything it touched.Dariem laughed.He ignored the cries of pain and continued to move.**

** **

**Dariem destroyed whatever he could lay his hands on.Machines, people, he didn't care.All around him was fire and smoke and screams.For a time he wasn't even aware of his surroundings until the cool night air brushed his face.Behind him, the screams continued.The viral general smiled into the darkness, "I'm coming for you, Dot."**

** **

*******

** **

**"Dot are you sure you're all right?"**

** **

**Dot smiled at Enzo as she strapped the laser to her thigh, "I have to find out what's going on at the landing point.You stay in the nursery with Melissa and the others, understand?"**

** **

**"Yes Dot."**

** **

**"Where in the motherboard are you going?"Rose entered the infirmary.**

** **

**"Trouble at the landing site," Dot said."Mouse, AndrAIa and Ray are on their way now."**

** **

**"You're in no condition to handle any trouble."**

** **

**"I'm fine.You cured me," Dot said."It has to be Bob and Matrix.Maybe I can stop them."**

** **

**"Bob and Matrix?"Enzo said, "Dot, what's wrong with Bob?"**

** **

**"I'll explain it all later, I promise," Dot knew she would have to sometime."I'll be back as soon as I can."**

** **

**"Dot I insist you stay here.You're not nearly strong enough to --,"**

** **

**"Just have the infirmary ready," Dot had a feeling there would be many injuries before the night was over.**

** **

*******

** **

**Dariem watched the chaos from the cover of the trees.For now, he had quieted the screaming voice in his processor.He smiled in anticipation of seeing Dot again and of making her truly his.**

** **

**Then he saw her.**

** **

**She was on a zip board flying with Mouse and AndrAIa.He could tell she was taking charge of the situation.Sprites and binomes that had been in a panic now calmly followed her orders and worked to bring stability to the volatile situation.**

** **

**_"You won't hurt her!"_**

**_ _**

Dariem angrily shoved the presence away.

** **

**When some semblance of calm had been obtained he saw Ray and Mouse leave while AndrAIa and Dot remained and spoke for a time with Captain Irina and a man Dariem didn't recognize.When groups of soldiers began to gather, Dariem moved deeper into the forest.**

** **

**He was growing weak, he knew that much.He needed power, but he knew he was strong enough to do what needed to be done.When he saw Dot fly away on her zip board followed by AndrAIa, Dariem gathered his power.**

** **

**He fired a single bolt of energy as she passed overhead, barely missing her.The excess of energy damaged her zip board and she went down to make an unceremonious landing in a clump of brush.AndrAIa had followed her down.**

** **

**Two files with one click, Dariem thought.He used the cover of darkness to stalk them.**

** **

*******

** **

Hexadecimal smiled into the darkness as the viral stalking her moved ever closer.

** **

**This is where she came when she needed to be alone in order to contemplate how she would destroy her mother.She would eventually, but in her own sweet time.For now, there was Bob and Matrix to deal with.The forest was quiet, which Hex knew wasn't natural, but she liked it that way.She sat on the ground with her back against a tree and waiting for the viral to reveal himself to her.He was very close now.In the distance Hex could hear the chaos and knew its cause and she was delighted.**

** **

**A dim red light floated in the air as it moved towards her.Of course he would know she was there.**

** **

**"Traitor," the voice came from the darkness.**

** **

**"Yes, I suppose," Hex smiled in reply."So you are here to destroy me?"**

** **

**"Yes," he said."Then I'll get the other traitor."**

** **

**Hex's amusement fled, "I really don't think it would be healthy for you bother my little sister."**

** **

**He laughed, "You won't be around much longer to care."**

** **

**Hex stood and gathered her energy.By its light she saw the face of her assailant.**

** **

**"You look absolutely awful," Hex smiled, "My mother did quite a number on you, didn't she?"**

** **

**Claws extended, fangs bared, the two virals faced each other.**

** **

**"I have always wanted to test my power against you," Hex's voice rose to a maniacal screech, "Now that we are so evenly matched, it will be such fun!"**

** **

**The first strike was Valadare's and the power set the forest on fire.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**Melissa came awake abruptly her core-com beating rapidly.Something had happened to Hex.She had dreamed that something wanted to delete her sister.In the darkness of the nursery she looked around at all the sleeping forms.One in particular stirred in his sleeping bag.**

** **

**"Enzo?"**

** **

**"Mmph?"**

** **

**"Enzo, wake up, something's wrong!"**

** **

**"W-what?"**

** **

**"Did you hear that?"**

** **

**"Hear what?"**

** **

**The explosion shook the foundations of the building.**

** **

**"What in the net was that?"Enzo cried.**

** **

**The other occupants of the room came awake and a cacophony of weeping and screaming filled the room.**

** **

**"Enzo, something happened to Hex!"Melissa was struggling to throw off the sleeping bag."I have to find Hex!"**

** **

**"Hey wait!"Enzo followed after.**

** **

**Somehow the young viral girl knew what had happened.Hexadecimal was in mortal danger.She had to find her sister before it was too late.**

** **

*******

** **

**Enzo was hard pressed to keep up with Melissa as they ran through the halls of the factory.The explosion had roused the entire building and now people ran frantically around. Although Enzo had no idea where they were going or what they might be doing.He was worried about Dot and was wondering where Melissa might be leading him. **

** **

**Once outside, Melissa halted.Enzo took note of the fact that the sky was becoming lighter and it would be morning soon.He was glad for that.It had been one long night.**

** **

**"Where to?"He asked above the noise of the activity all around them.**

** **

**"I don't know," he had never heard her so distressed."She's in trouble, I know it.We have to find her Enzo!"**

** **

**"We will, don't worry," Enzo decompressed his zip board."Where could she be?"**

** **

**"She has this place in the forest she likes to go to, maybe she was there when --,"**

** **

**When what?Enzo wondered.What could possibly have happened to Hexadecimal?"Okay, let's go."**

** **

**They zipped above the chaos below them and Enzo was relieved when they finally cleared the fence.Two thick columns of smoke were coming from the direction of both the forest and the landing site.Flames licked at the data trees a short distance away.Soldiers were being mobilized and searchlights pierced the darkness.Pandemonium ensued below them.**

** **

**"What in the net is going on?"Enzo cried.**

** **

**"This way," Melissa suddenly pointed towards the forest and zipped away before Enzo could stop her.**

** **

**"Wait!"The young sprite followed her wake.**

** **

**Melissa landed at the edge of the forest."In there.Stay here."**

** **

**"No way," Enzo said, "I'm not letting you go in there alone."**

** **

**"Enzo, there's nothing you can do."**

** **

**"I can protect you," Enzo said.**

** **

**Melissa smiled, "I don't know what's in there."**

** **

**"Don't worry.Come on."**

** **

**Melissa generated a ball of light, which led their way.They crashed through the underbrush for a time until Melissa halted.**

** **

**"What is it?"Enzo asked.**

** **

**There was a flash of light and something like a comet exploded from the darkness and slammed into Melissa knocked her several hundred feet away.**

** **

**"Melissa!"Enzo cried and was about to rush to her when a sound alerted him to another presence.**

** **

**Slowly, the young sprite turned.**

** **

**Something was moving through the darkness towards him.Enzo had never felt such malevolence emanating from a single being.Not even Megabyte had ever made him feel this way, so utterly afraid.**

** **

**The thing that stepped from the darkness bathed in the eerie red glow emanating from his right eye, smiled maliciously at Enzo.A shudder of revulsion passed over the young sprite.Every nerve and instinct screamed for him to run but his traitorous legs refused to obey him.He stood staring at the beast that glared at him.**

** **

**"I'm going to enjoy this," the thing spoke."Thank you for making it so easy for me."**

** **

**Enzo's fear still held him in a paralysis, even as the thing moved purposefully towards him.**

** **

**"I'm going to drain every drop of energy from you," the creature continued."I'm going to suck you dry and enjoy your pain.Do you know how much I hate you?"**

** **

**"No!"Enzo wretched himself from his trance and ran.The thing laughed.**

** **

**Something grabbed at him from behind.An invisible hand forced him to his knees.Enzo screamed in disbelief.The monster was coming for him and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.Then it was standing over him, gracing him with that malicious smile.**

** **

**"You're a weak pathetic thing," the beast said."Once you're gone, there'll be no more reminders.And I'll be the reason you're dead.I'll be rid of you once and for all and I'll never have to see you again."**

** **

**The thing reached for him and closed a clawed hand around Enzo's throat."Remember how you couldn't save yourself.Take that thought into the Ethernet little brat."**

** **

**Enzo struggled against the iron grip to no avail.The thing was crushing the breath out of him.It smiled as it extended its fangs and its eyes glowed with yellow fire.Enzo tried to scream, but he couldn't.**

** **

**When the thing began to drain his energy pain like he had never experienced set every nerve on fire.Hot tears streamed down his cheeks.He wanted to scream and cry and beg, but he wasn't even allowed that.**

** **

**Then something else happened.Something that Enzo couldn't comprehend.Memories flooded his mind.Memories that weren't his own.Memories of another evil thing that he had fought and that had gouged out his eye.Memories of things that he would never consider doing but did because he no longer listened to his conscience.He knew where these memories were coming from but there was nothing he could do as they integrated themselves into his processor and after a time, he knew they were a part of him.**

** **

**But they were unimportant as the pain increased and he felt the thing drain his energy and after a time his struggling ceased and the last thing he heard was the thing with his face laughing at him.**

** **

*******

**"AndrAIa!"Dot screamed out her friend's name as the game sprite was covered in corruption.Dot crawled over to her.AndrAIa's body was seized with convulsions."Hang on."**

** **

**Dot looked up at the figure that moved with an almost bored air towards her.**

** **

**"Dot," Dariem smiled at her."I really don't want to hurt you."**

** **

**Dot snatched up AndrAIa's trident and brandished it before her, "And I don't want to hurt you either, but I will."**

** **

**"We've been through this before, look around you Dot.Your rebels lost this time.It won't be so bad in Daemon's service.You'll see."**

** **

**Dot could feel the heat and see the ominous red glow as the forest fire drew ever closer. "I have nothing to say to you, Dariem.I want to talk to Bob."**

** **

**"Bob no longer exists," Dariem said."He can't stop me anyway no matter how hard he tries."**

** **

**"What?"Dot caught his words."So Bob is still inside of you somewhere.He's fighting you isn't he?He fought you on the roof when you hesitated to delete me."**

** **

**"Silence!"**

** **

**Dot stepped closer, "Please come back to me."**

** **

**Dot leapt back just as Dariem lunged forward and slashed at her with his claws.Dot swung the trident hard and it cracked across Dariem's chin, sending the virus sprawling.**

** **

**Dariem recovered quickly."I'll make you pay for that."**

** **

**When the corruptive blast came at her, Dot barely managed to dodge out of its way.She took off at a run, hopefully heading away from the fire.Another blast engulfed a tree, sending flaming debris to block her path.Dot turned just as Dariem came upon her.She swung the trident again and Dariem dodged and slammed a fist into Dot's stomach.**

** **

**Dot feel hard to her knees and tears burned her eyes.Her breath left in a rush and she felt her body go numb.The trident slipped from her fingers.Even in her agony she thought, _he hit me!I can't believe Bob hit me!_**

** **

**"Dot," the voice was very far away, "Dot, I'm sorry!I didn't mean it!"**

** **

**Through the haze of pain and the blur of tears, Dot looked up the figure towering over her."Bob."**

** **

**The power gathered at his fingers.Dot concentrated on her pain, on the heat, and the acrid scent of smoke.She forced her fingers to grasp the trident just as Dariem laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.The corruption burned.**

** **

**Dot swung the trident upward and the blast caught Dariem in the face, but she didn't stop there.Anger and pain fueled her with a mad rush of adrenalin.She swung the deadly weapon again and again and with the sound of each satisfying strike, the monster was being driven back into the flames.When it finally lay unmoving at her feet the inner heat that had driven her to such fury began to fade.**

** **

**Dot looked around.Flames and black smoke surrounded her.Bob lay unconscious and broken at her feet.**

** **

**"Oh no" Dot knelt before him."Bob, oh no, Bob!"**

** **

**"Dot!"**

** **

**Dot looked up and through the smoke as several figures were rapidly approached on zip boards and rocket cycles.Mouse was at the lead.**

** **

**"Come on sugah, this is no place for us to be!"**

** **

**"But Bob --!And AndrAIa, she's somewhere to!"**

** **

**"We have AndrAIa," Mouse pulled Dot away."Come on now!"**

** **

**Dot realized the other members of the group were Gavin and his crew.Princess Bulla pulled Bob onto the cycle she road.The flames almost had them but they managed to escape the inferno.Once above the tree line, Dot breathed great gulps of the moist dawn air.Down below, Dot was relieved to see a fire break being constructed.Several cycles and transports were in the air dumping what Dot assumed to be fire retardant chemicals on the flames.She was only curious for a moment as to where they had come from.**

** **

**"You all right, sugah?"Mouse asked.**

** **

**"No," Dot said."We've got to get AndrAIa to Rose.I need a status report Mouse.What's the situation?**

** **

**"We've assessed the damage on the _Libertas_ and she's repairable, thank the User.Looks like we underestimated Bob and Matrix's strength.We've had some injuries but no casualties.Dom was the one who got the fire brigade going."**

** **

**"Thank the User," Dot was relieved when they approached the factory."Has anyone seen Matrix?"**

** **

**"Sugah --," Mouse said, then abruptly halted.**

** **

**"What is it?"Dot said."What's happened Mouse?"**

** **

"We have Matrix sugah, contained in the infirmary, but -- ," 

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**"It's Little Enzo," she said.**

** **

**The remorseful tone in Mouse's voice sent a lance of ice through Dot's core-com."Where is he?Where is my little brother?"**

** **

**"I'll take you to him but Dot – I'm sorry sugah, it ain't good."**

** **

** **

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**The moment Melissa awoke, pain shot through her to her very core-com.She was aware of the noise, the smell of smoke, and of someone screaming.The young viral forced herself to her feet.Her eyes at first refused to focus, but the viral power that coursed through her lent her strength.**

** **

**A virus stood not too far away from her, his back to her, and she knew who and what he was immediately.**

** **

**"Valadare!"Melissa screamed.**

** **

**He turned and it was then that Melissa saw whom he held in his grasp.**

** **

**Enzo.**

** **

**Her Enzo.**

** **

**The weak energy that remained in the little sprite's body flickered dangerously close to dissipating.Enzo's eyes were open, but Melissa knew he saw nothing.Something gathered itself in Melissa chest.An unfamiliar emotion took hold of her as she saw what the virus had done.**

** **

**"Enzo," Melissa whispered and was further enraged when Valadare smiled triumphantly._"Enzo!"_**

**_ _**

Then Melissa was running towards them, even as she gathered her power.An animalistic cry burst from her lips.Valadare tossed Enzo's body aside as though it were so much trash and turned to face her.Melissa's first blast would have stopped a transport, but Valadare brushed it off with a laugh of derision.

** **

**"You really think you can beat me you little traitor?"His claws extended.**

** **

**"Your viral powers can't hurt me!"**

** **

**"Oh no?"**

** **

**Melissa was barely able to dodge Valadare's second blast but the force of it knocked her down again and before she could recover, he was grabbing her and lifting her up, to let her dangle by one arm in front of him."Your mother will be so pleased to see you."**

** **

**Something caught Melissa's eye behind Valadare's back.It was streaking through the pre-dawn sky at a terrific rate and Melissa knew what – or who – it was almost immediately.**

** **

**Valadare must have seen her look because he dropped her and turned quickly.**

** **

**Surf Baud slammed into Valadare's chest, sending the viral flying.Melissa watched as the board sat upright and with a shower of sparks materialized Ray Tracer.**

** **

**"He's built like a brick wall," Ray said."You all right, love?"**

** **

**"Look out!"Melissa screamed.**

** **

**Valadare charged for the surfer and barreled into him.Now it was Ray who went flying backwards, only to have Baud catch him.Valadare was on him immediately, grabbing Ray by the arm and flinging him aside, he clutched the edge of Baud**

** **

**"I've got a score to settle with you to, Surfer," Valadare hissed. **

** **

**The instant Valadare began to drain Baud's energy, Ray gave a strangled cry of agony and fell to his knees.**

** **

**"No!"Melissa rushed for them.In one fluid motion, Valadare released Baud and his hand shot out to grab Melissa by the throat.He lifted her up again and growled, "Wait your turn."Then tossed her aside.He went to reach for Baud and Melissa could only watch when a new voice said, "Stop!"**

** **

**Melissa looked up through tear filled eyes to see Mouse and several others flying towards them.Valadare smiled arrogantly."More sprites to feed on."**

** **

**"Stay back!"Melissa called, then wished she hadn't for it drew Valadare's attention to her.He moved over to her and lifted her up once again."Surrender yourselves to me now or I'll delete her."**

** **

**Mouse drew her katana and leapt from her board, to land a few feet away."Let her go."**

** **

**"Just as soon as you throw down your weapon and come here Mouse."**

** **

**"What do take me for?"**

** **

**The others following Mouse; Melissa realized they were Captain Capacitor and his crew; also landed."You're out numbered, sugah."**

** **

**"Matrix, lad," Gavin called."Ye don't want to do this.Think of Dot and yer lovely lass AndrAIa."**

** **

**"Dot?"Valadare said, confusion on his face."AndrAIa."Valadare said the name more to himself.**

** **

**"Matrix," Ray was struggling to his feet as Baud glided over to him.The Surfer leaned heavily on the board.He was pale, but not in as bad shape as Enzo."They're right, don't do this."**

** **

**"No!"Valadare growled, "I am Daemon's servant.I will delete you all!"**

** **

**His claws extended and he went to thrust them into Melissa's throat.The little viral screamed – and suddenly she was free—all the way on the other side of the clearing in a blink of an eye.Valadare turned her way and his eyes widened in shock and Melissa knew exactly what had happened.**

** **

**She didn't need to turn to know here sister was beside her.The scream of pure rage split the air a nano before a red-hot blast slammed into Valadare's chest.That time, the virus did not get back up.**

** **

**"Are you all right?"A rather battered Hexadecimal asked her.**

** **

**"Hex!"Melissa threw her arms around her sister, then pulled away when Hex flinched."You're hurt!"**

** **

**"Oh, I'm fine," Hex said."My apologies for my tardiness.He put up a better fight than I imagined."**

** **

**"Enzo," Melissa suddenly remembered her fallen friend."Oh no, Enzo."**

** **

**Melissa ran back across the clearing where Mouse and Gavin's crew were standing in a semi-circle.Princess Bulla lifted Enzo gently into her arms.**

** **

**"No!"Melissa reached for him, but Hex, who teleported to her side held her back."Help him, please!"**

** **

**"We will, sugah," Mouse said."Melissa honey, do you know where Bob is?"**

** **

**"He --," Melissa looked up at Hex, knowing she would sense him better.**

** **

**"He's nearby, my dear Mouse, you had better hurry."**

** **

**"Ray honey, are you all right?Can you fly on your own?"**

** **

**Ray attempted to stand straight; "I can love, put Enzo on Baud."**

** **

**Bulla did so and Ray climbed slowly on, "Find Dot and Bob.I'll send a transport back for Matrix."**

** **

**"We'll go after Bob as soon as it gets here.We'd better not leave Matrix alone."**

** **

**"I'll see that Matrix behaves himself, you need to go after Bob."Hex said.**

** **

**"All right then, Gavin and I'll go after them."**

** **

**"I want to go with Enzo," Melissa said.**

** **

**"All right love, climb aboard."**

** **

**Melissa climbed on Baud and knelt beside Enzo, "Please be okay," she whispered as Ray ascended.If she lost him now her life would be meaningless.**

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**"This is all your doing!"Desdemona said the moment Dot entered the control room."We're only fortunate that we have the fire under control."**

** **

**Dot ignored Desdemona entirely and instead turned to Dom, "What's our situation?"**

** **

**"We managed to contain the fire," Dom said."We have some injuries and damage, but no causalities.Everything's --,"**

** **

**"I've had enough!"Desdemona screamed."You and your people have been nothing but trouble since you arrived here!I have a mind to --,"**

** **

**It was Dot who had had enough. She grabbed Desdemona by the collar and forcefully slammed her against the control panel."I've just come from my brother's bedside," Dot hissed."He may die and I've been told it was Matrix who attacked him.The man I love just tried to delete me and I had to club him senseless to protect myself.I'm on the edge here, so now is not a good time to push me."**

** **

**Dot shoved her away, "The only reason why I'm here right now is to let you know that both Bob and Matrix have been re-captured.It was all a trick.They allowed themselves to be captured to try and destroy us."**

** **

**"You said they've been re-captured," Dom said into the ensuing silence."Where are they now?"**

** **

**"They're in the infirmary," Dot said. "Zif and Mouse rigged containment fields.We don't know how long we'll be able to keep them there so stay on alert.Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to my brother."And with that, Dot strode angrily from the room.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

Seven guards had been assigned to the infirmary, three outside and four in the room where Bob and Matrix had been placed.The infirmary had three separate rooms with four beds each.Injuries from the trouble were being treated in one.AndrAIa was there, recovering from the infection after Rose's treatment, along with Ray who was safely resting within Baud.AndrAIa had to be convinced that she needed to rest and that Matrix was secure.In the second, a curtain had been rigged up to separate additional injured from the area where Enzo had been placed.

** **

**Dot moved the curtain aside and anguish once again tore at her core-com at the sight of her brother.The memory of her seeing him in his condition for the first time came back to her. Mouse had held her while she cried.It was truth when she told Desdemona that she was near the edge.Dot wasn't certain how much longer she could keep it together.She had just gotten Enzo back.Losing him would be too much to bear.**

** **

**Melissa battered but responsibly well, sat in the same position Dot had left her, on a stool at Enzo's bedside.Rose was monitoring the devices that kept Enzo alive but had told Dot she could do little else, still Dot found herself asking, "How is he?"**

** **

**"No change," Rose said."I'm sorry Dot but this isn't an infection.All we can do is hope he's strong enough to survive until his energy levels increase."**

** **

**Dot moved to stand next to the bed and gently laid her hand atop Enzo's, "Enzo, sweetie, I'm here.Hold on, please."**

** **

**"If we could get the right equipment and a suitable volunteer, we could do an energy transfer."Rose said.**

** **

**"I volunteer," Dot said.**

** **

**"No," Rose said, "you're not strong enough.You'd be in his place."**

** **

**"Do you think I care?"Dot said.**

** **

**"_He _would care," Rose said."I know how much he loves and respects you.How do you think he would feel when he woke up to find you near deletion's door?"**

** **

**"We have to do something," Dot said.**

** **

**"If his older counterpart weren't infected, he would be the logical choice."**

** **

**"What about them?"Dot said."Didn't you say you could make an antidote?"**

** **

**"With a sampling of Daemon's code, yes."**

** **

**"What about a sample of her daughter's?"**

** **

**Dot and Rose turned to look at Melissa when she spoke for the first time.**

** **

**"It may just work," Rose said."It's worth a try.But perhaps we should take a sample of both yours and Hexadecimal's."**

** **

**"It won't be enough," Hex teleported into the room, causing both Rose and Dot to jump.**

** **

**"Hex!"**

** **

**"Sorry," Hex smiled.She glided over to Melissa and put an arm around her."You have to chase my mother away first."**

** **

**"What do you mean?"Dot asked.**

** **

**"Why from up here," Hex smiled and tapped the side of her mask."You can make all the antidotes you want but as long as my mother has them, they'll be naughty boys."**

** **

**"Hex what are you --?"Then it came to Dot."Are you saying that Daemon has control of their minds?"**

** **

**"Well of course I am.Why is that so hard to believe?" **

** **

**"But how?"Rose asked.**

** **

**"Oh my mother has many talents," she said."That's why we're here aren't we my love?"Hex smiled down at Melissa."Without us, you don't stand a chance of defeating her."**

** **

**"Hexadecimal," Dot said evenly, "Can you do anything to help Bob and Matrix?"**

** **

**"Perhaps, but it may be more difficult than any of us can imagine," Hex turned to Rose,"my dear Doctor Norton, take what you need from my sister and I now.When your antidote is ready call me, then we will see to Bob."**

** **

**Rose proceeded to take samplings of each of their codes, "Can you teleport me to the lab on the _Libertas_?"She asked Hex when they were finished.In reply, the two women disappeared.**

** **

**Mouse entered the room a few nanos later, "Dot, how is he?"**

** **

**"No change," Dot went on to explain what had been happening, from Dr. Norton's prognosis on Enzo, to Hex agreeing to help Bob.**

** **

**"Ray came out of Baud a little while ago." Mouse smiled."I'm not doing any good here, maybe we can round up some volunteers for that transplant for Enzo."**

** **

**"Thank you Mouse, anything you can do."And the mercenary departed.**

**Dot and Melissa sat in silence for a time, then Dot began to tell Melissa stories about Enzo's childhood and after a time coaxed Melissa into talking about herself.The stories Melissa told were very different.There had been no nurturing or love in the little virus girl's life and Dot felt her core-com fill with sympathy. **

** **

**A few milliseconds later, Hex and Rose teleported back into the room.**

** **

**"We're ready," Rose announced."Dot did you want to come?"**

** **

**"Yes," Dot said.She kissed Enzo gently on the forehead, "I'll be back little brother, I'm going to help Bob."She turned to Melissa, "Keep talking to him, okay?"**

** **

**Melissa nodded.**

** **

**The next thing Dot knew they had teleported into the room where Bob and Matrix lay, much to the consternation of the guards outside.**

** **

**"I'm assuming the containment field isn't all that strong."Dot commented testily.**

** **

**Hex merely grinned at her then turned serious when she faced Bob. "You will act if you see me having trouble."**

** **

**"I'll watch your back, Hex."**

** **

**"Copy that," Rose smiled.She held up the hypo with the serum in it.**

** **

**The Chaos Virus released the containment field, then climbed onto the bed next to Bob (much to Dot's annoyance) and made herself comfortable.She draped one arm across Bob's chest and rose up on her elbow to splay her hand over his face.Hex's mask went blank.For a few micros nothing happened.**

** **

**Then Hexadecimal began to scream.**

** **

*******

** **

** **

**How long had she waited for the day she could be close to Bob?And now that she was, there wasn't a blasted thing she could do about it.With Rose and Dot watching, Hex lay down next to Bob.**

** **

**The stench of the infection sickened her.The mark of her mother covered him.Hex concentrated beyond that and let her own mind work its way into Bob's processor.**

** **

**A flash of yellow light and she was there, or at least her mind-self was as she made her way through Daemon's corruption.Memories of pain and anguish assaulted her as she continued on.Pictures of what had happened to Bob in her mother's inner sanctum made even the Chaos Virus shudder.The worms boring their way into his skull, the ugly nightmares that her mother had used to torture him into submission, the acts that Dariem had committed (now what was this with that girl named Em?Fortunately, Bob had not acted out his desires; Hex could imagine what Dot would say to that) while under her mother's power.**

** **

**Deep within Bob's mind, Hex came upon the core of darkness where her mother's power flourished.A worm writhed and twisted in the center of the darkness.Hex could only imprison the foul creature within the confines of Bob's mind and even that was no guarantee that Bob would be free.Her mother merely had to break whatever walls Hex set up but maybe if that serum worked it would give Bob a fighting chance. But basically, only her mother's deletion would destroy it.**

** **

**Voices assailed her from every direction, another means of torture that her mother favored.These voices whispered things what would cause any sprite to sink into despair, but in the midst of the cacophony, Hex distinctly heard a voice, however faint, cry out in protest.**

** **

**_Bob, _Hex thought, _so you're still here.I'm impressed.So my mother has not completely destroyed you._**

**_ _**

Hex wondered if Matrix was that strong, well she wasn't as concerned with him as she was with Bob.For now, Hex was more concerned with pushing her mother out of Bob's mind.She probed deeper until she could almost touch the core of darkness.

** **

**_SO!_**

**_ _**

The voice startled her at the same moment something seized at her mind and tried to pull her towards the darkness.

** **

**_Did you think I would not be watching for you daughter?How dare you defy me!_**

**_ _**

**_How dare I?How dare you? The web creature, mother, I haven't forgotten, I will make you pay for that!_**

**_ _**

**A laugh._ Foolish daughter of mine, you'll never have the opportunity!_**

**_ _**

Then Daemon attacked in earnest attempting to tear Hex's mind asunder.The Chaos Virus fought with all the anger and hatred she possessed for the virus who had given her life.Hex then turned from her mother's onslaught and struck at the core of darkness.Daemon's scream was harsh, then seemed to fade but the attack re-commenced.

** **

**Then something unexpected occurred, something, which caught her mother unawares.Another presence forced its way into the psychic battle.**

** **

**_Leave her alone; I won't let you hurt her!_**

**_ _**

**_No!_**

**_ _**

The force struck at her mother and Hex once again joined the battle.Together they forced Daemon back into the dark recesses of Bob's mind.The new presence was exhausted as was Hex but not before he made a whispered thank you.

** **

**Hex smiled inwardly._Now we are even, Guardian.Now we are even._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

*******

**_ _**

****

**Dot helped Hex to stand."Are you all right?"**

** **

**"Of course, my dear," Hex smiled weakly."I have chased my mother away for now.You may proceed, Dr. Norton."**

** **

**Rose injected the serum into Bob.**

** **

**"I was worried when you started to scream," Dot said, "I wasn't sure what to do but my instincts told me not to interfere."**

** **

**"Your instincts were correct," Hex said."Wait did you just say you were worried about me?"**

** **

**"Well – yes."**

** **

**Hex regarded Dot for a moment.Dot resisted the urge to squirm uncomfortably.Then without another word, Hex teleported away.**

** **

**Dot's puzzlement lasted for only a nano as Rose stepped away from Bob's bed."Well, let's see what happens."**

** **

**There was nothing at first, then Bob's face contorted.He moaned softly and began to struggle against his bounds.Dot stepped forward but Rose held out a hand to stop her.**

** **

**The veins under Bob's skin began to pulse erratically and Bob's moans increased to cries of pain.Sweat dampened his forehead.His eyes came open.They were still yellow, but now a pupil was visible.Ignoring Rose, Dot rushed to his bedside, "Bob, can you hear me?It's me, Dot!You'll be all right."**

** **

**Bob continued to struggle, straining against his bonds but seemingly unable to break them.Dot took his hand and held it tightly, continuing to speak to him, pleading with him to come back to her.**

** **

**After a time, Bob's cries began to diminish.The Guardian blinked, his eyes focused on her face, "D-Dot?Dot where am I?"**

** **

**Dot couldn't answer his question.The moment Bob had spoken, the Command.com of Mainframe burst into relieved tears.**


	19. Reparations

The Daemon Conflict

**CHAPTER 19**

**REPARATIONS**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Bob closed his eyes for a moment.He let himself search near that part of his mind that had been shielded by Hexadecimal."No," he whispered into the semi-darkness."Dariem is still there, just subdued."**

** **

**That thought sent a lance of fear through him.He had been afraid only once before, after he had been banished to the web.The fear of never seeing his friends or his home.The fear of dying alone in that cold alien place.**

** **

**Yet he was alone now.It was what he had requested, or more accurately, demanded.**

** **

**Bob jammed the heels of his hands into his eyes until they ached, despite that, a bitter tear escaped from beneath his lid."I'm sorry Dot."**

** **

**How many times had he muttered those words into the silence?Still he repeated it like a mantra.**

** **

**_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._**

**_ _**

Unexpectedly, the door came open and light spilled into the room from outside.Bob sat up abruptly and glared at the figure that stood in the doorway, "Go away!I don't want to see anyone!"

** **

**"I don't give a rat's ASCII what you want, sugah," Mouse strode angrily into the room, "Have you lost what little is left of your mind?After all we've been through to save your sorry blue hide, you push Dot away like that?"**

** **

**"Shut up.You wouldn't understand."**

** **

**"I'll let that slide, sugah, because you're sick, but you _ever _tell me ta 'shut up' again I'll break every link in your basic body, ya got that?"**

** **

**"Don't you understand, Mouse?Look at me!"Bob struggled to stand, to face her.Fury like he hadn't experienced in some time rushed through him. "The things I said -- the things I did!"**

**"I know what you did – Dot knows – do you think she cares?"**

** **

**_"I care!"_ The rage suddenly left him as quickly as it had surged through him.Bob leaned wearily against the side of the bed."I had to send her away.I can't face her.Not after what I did."**

** **

**To Bob's complete surprise, a chuckle floated through the darkness.**

** **

**"What in the mother board is so funny?"**

** **

**"Um – what ya just said – I mean, talk about de ja vu."**

** **

**"Mouse --,"**

** **

**"Look sugah, Dot's waiting for ya." Mouse smiled."There's a shower in the other room.If ya don't mind my sayin' ya need to use it."**

** **

**"Thanks a bunch Mouse."**

** **

**"And sugah, don't push Dot away.You both need each other right now."**

** **

**"I know -- I just --,"**

** **

**"Go take a shower," Mouse said."I'll be back a little later.Can ya make it on your own?"**

** **

**"Yes," surprisingly, Bob felt his strength returning.He was still glad when Mouse left him alone again.He was surprised he was alone considering all the damage he and Vala -- Matrix had caused.He hadn't expected to remember everything but he did, in rather stark detail.**

** **

**True to her word, the next room sported a small shower stall.Bob guessed it was probably for people who suffered from burns.Someone had removed his clothing format and replaced it with one of those annoyingly flimsy hospital gowns.A great position for a Guardian-turned-viral general.Bob shuddered at the thought.He located a light switch and squinted at the stark fluorescence.**

** **

**Scratchy, yet serviceable towels were stacked in a bin.Shelves sported bars of soap and bottles of shampoo.They had an antiseptic smell, but Bob chose some soap and shampoo set the shower at a reasonable temperature and let it run for a few nanos.**

** **

**He climbed inside when steam began to rise and spent the next few nanos lathering up and washing away the grime, but no matter how hard he scrubbed, the stench of Daemon remained.After a time, Bob leaned his head against the shower stall and let his eyes close while the spray stung his back and let his mind drift.**

** **

*******

** **

** **

Dot lay across Bob's chest her body shaking with sobs.

** **

**"Dot?"Bob struggled against his bonds."Dot what happened?Oh my User, what have I done?"**

** **

**"Bob," Dot smiled at him with tear-stained cheeks."Oh sweetheart, I'm so --,"**

** **

**"Let me up!_Let me up now!_"**

** **

**"Bob?"**

** **

**"Guardian Lan you must calm yourself," A woman Bob didn't recognize approached the bed.**

** **

**"What is it Bob?Are you in pain?" Dot went to deactivate the field.**

** **

**"Dot, I wouldn't."**

** **

**"Trust me, Rose," Dot said.**

** **

**When Bob was free of the field he raised himself up on his elbows but nothing was even remotely familiar.Dot and the woman – what was her name, Rose? -- were staring at him with a mixture of relief and sympathy that Bob wasn't sure he could tolerate.**

** **

**"Bob --," Dot reached for him again.**

** **

**"No!"Bob held out both hands to ward her off, "Don't touch me Dot, please go away."**

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**"Go away!Get out now!"Bob couldn't stand to see her beautiful face so full of understanding.He didn't deserve it or her.Not any more.**

** **

**"Bob --," Dot seemed to take more caution in her approach.**

** **

**"I said go," Bob laid back down again as exhaustion took hold but it was nothing compared to the shame. "Please go."**

** **

** **

**"Bob it's all right, I understand."**

** **

**He knew she did, and that made it all the worse.Memories assaulted him, taunting him with the knowledge that he had hurt her.Violated her.The love of his life and he hadn't been able to stop himself.Turbo had fought, why hadn't he been able to?**

** **

**"I don't want your pity," Bob made the words harsh and cold."What part of go away, don't you understand?"**

** **

**"Why you lousy --," Rose began.**

** **

**"No Rose, it's all right," Dot said.**

** **

**Despite what Dot had said, Bob knew his words had the desired effect.He saw the fleeting look of hurt in her eyes."All right Bob," she smiled sadly."I'll come back when you're more yourself."**

** **

**"Dot," Rose said.**

** **

**"It's all right, Rose," Dot smiled sadly, "Believe me, I know Bob."**

** **

**"Fine, but we're putting a guard on the door," Rose said, "I'll have someone come in and remove Matrix.Perhaps it would be best if they're separated."Then she turned and strode from the room.Dot went to reach for him, seemed to think better of it, then left the room as well.Bob ignored the guards who entered a few nanos later and wheeled the renegade's bed outside.He could see their looks of fear and pity.When he was alone again, Bob climbed from the bed and turned out the light and was only relieved when the darkness descended.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**Bob turned off the shower and climbed from the stall.He grabbed one of the towels and began to dry himself, and as he was wrapping it around his waist, he caught a glimpse of something alien in the room that had him turning quickly.**

** **

**He came face to face with a full-length mirror.**

** **

**Robert Lan felt sick.**

** **

**The image that presented itself was not Robert Lan.Not even Bob, not Guardian 452.It was a horrible thing with scarred limbs and a network of thin yellow veins all over its body, not as pronounced as before, but they were still present.Bob reached a hand up to his face and touched his cheek below his sickly yellow eyes.He turned his hands around and shuddered at the sight of his black claws.**

**He wasn't a sprite and he wasn't a virus.He was some freakish 'in-between' being that defied classification.**

** **

**He heard a door open and close in the other room."Bob, where are ya?"**

** **

**Before Bob could protest, Mouse stepped into the room.**

** **

**"Sugah, I --,"**

** **

**"Get out!"Bob screamed.How could she just walk in like that?The way he looked!_My User, what must she think?_**

**_ _**

"What in the net is your problem?"Mouse screamed back, "I told you the next time you did that --,"

** **

**"Spamit, Mouse, I don't want anyone to see me like this!"**

** **

**Mouse crossed the room quickly and pressed her face close to his, "Like what?You're still Bob, ain't ya?You just went through the web a second time, sugah.You think I'm so shallow that I'd treat ya bad because of this?"**

** **

**Bob sighed, again, the anger drained away.There was a small bench outside of the stall and Bob sat, "I'm sorry Mouse.User this is so --," he couldn't find a word to describe it.A gamut of emotions had him turned inside out and he was hard pressed to deal with everything he was feeling right then.**

** **

**Mouse sat down beside him.Bob didn't speak at first.He sat there; staring at his callused hands, "Look at these hands, Mouse."**

** **

**"What about them?"**

** **

**"These are the hands that hurt Dot.Me!I hurt her!"**

** **

**"Not by your own, volition."**

** **

**"Come on Mouse, Turbo fought!Why couldn't I?"**

** **

**"Cause according to Melissa, what happened to you was a lot harsher than what happened to Turbo."**

** **

Yellow worms boring into his skull… 

**_ _**

"Yes," A cold shudder raced across the Guardian's flesh."What was done to me?How is it that I'm back to normal?I mean, I remember Hex fighting off Daemon."That thought brought new anxiety to Bob.Hex had been in his mind.How much had she discovered?All of his secrets, his fears had been open to her.

"That's something you'll want Rose – Dr. Norton to explain," Mouse said.

"Wait – that was Dr. Rose Norton?"

"Um hmm – you know her?"

"I know of her.Her father's works are required reading at the Academy."

Mouse shook her head, "She said her father was killed in the first assault."

Bob muttered an oath, "Her father was one of the foremost experts on viral antidotes."Then something else Mouse had said struck him like a laser shot, "Wait a nano – did you say, _Melissa?"_

_ _

"Sure, sugah, don't you remember?"

"So it's true," Bob mused, "She really is fighting on our side now?"

"Yes."

"But how?"

"Well, it was Enzo's doing really.The little guy really impressed her."

"Enzo!"Mention of the little sprite's name brought on new fears."My User, Mouse, is he all right?Valadare --- I mean Matrix --,"

"I --," for the first time Mouse looked away.

"Oh no," Bob said, "Oh User, please no!He's not --?"

"No, not that!"Mouse said."He's in bad shape though.I've been gathering volunteers to donate energy.Rose is gonna try a transfusion."

"And I can't donate anything because my code is corrupted," Bob spat bitterly.

"That's the gist of it."

"Matrix," Bob said."Where is he?"

"In another room down the hall," Mouse said, "He reacted much like you did.I don't know what's going on with him now."

"My fault," Bob said."All of this is my fault.I was supposed to stop Daemon --,"

"And we will," Mouse said."Now don't go blaming yourself."

"I – I don't think I can do it, Mouse.Not after what happened."Bob looked at his hands again.How he despised them."I hurt Dot."

"And you'll hurt her even more if you don't go to her."

"I can't Mouse.I just can't."

Mouse rose without another word and strode from the room.Confused, Bob walked back to his bed and lay down.After a few nanos, he dozed, until he heard the door come open again.

Seeing Dot's beautiful face, so full of love for him, caused all his resolve to push her away to deteriorate.Her stunning violet eyes pulled him into their depths and tossed him on a raging sea of emotions.

"Dot." Her name was a whisper on his lips.

She turned away from him and he heard the audible click of the door lock."I'm not going to go away Bob.I said I'd give you some time and I did.I know you need me.Please don't shut me out anymore.You know you don't have to be the big brave Guardian with me."

"Dot," the emotional turmoil suddenly erupted within him and Bob felt the tears sting his eyes.He didn't want to cry in front of her but he realized he had little choice.All the fear, shame, and anger spilled forth with a groan, and before he could protest, Dot had crossed the room and had crawled onto the bed beside him.

The urge to send her away was nothing more than an afterthought.She was right, he did need her now, in more ways than she could imagine but he wouldn't take advantage of her.For now, he contented himself with lying in her arms; his face buried against her and surrendered himself to the tears.

*******

Basic!Weak!Useless! 

**_ _**

Over and over, Matrix hissed the words between clenched teeth.His hands fisted, itching to destroy more of the space he had confined himself in.Everything in the room that had not been secured was a victim of his wrath.Now as he sat in the shadows, relishing his solitude, he wished he could just fragment and be done with it.

** **

**He was relieved that they had left him alone.He had hurt enough people and he has succinctly told those who had come near him, including AndrAIa, that if they didn't leave him alone, he'd very well hurt someone again.**

** **

**He regretted the words, even as he had uttered them.The looks of pity only enraged him further.Although AndrAIa had looked more – what, understanding?He had been in such a fury he couldn't remember.**

** **

**And the absolute worse thing that haunted him and tore at him bit by bit was not being Daemon's servant, or the torture, or even the destruction he had caused, but it was the look of all consuming terror and agony that had been on the face of a little sprite.**

** **

**Matrix cringed against the memory.It was one of many that threatened to drive him random.With his anger there was shame.After so boldly telling Daemon he wouldn't give into the pain, he had proceeded to scream, cry, and even beg for it to end.It was his pleading with Daemon that seemed to amuse her the most.She had asked him what would he give her in order for the torture to end and he had said anything.**

** **

"Including the lives of your friends and family?" 

**_ _**

**_"Yes."_**

**_ _**

And guilt.He had almost forgotten the guilt.

** **

**So now what was to become of him?He knew he wasn't completely well.Hexadecimal had driven Daemon out of his mind, but that other presence was still there.Matrix laid a hand over his cyber-eye and felt the hunger.It was another reason why he had demanded that they leave him alone.**

** **

**Any brave man would face his fears and leave the room, not hide like some frightened animal.But he was a coward and he knew what he had to do.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

** **

**WARNING: INCOMING GAME.**

** **

**Bob didn't move.The computer voice sounded very far away.He doubted he would make the game in time anyway.His Guardian protocol was warring with the viral infection so the need to make the game wasn't as great.Still, when he sensed the cube slam down with an ominous finality, Bob shuddered.**

** **

**"Hmm – Bob?"Dot said softly into the darkness."Was that a game cube?"**

** **

**"Yes," Bob said quietly as he pulled her closer.How many times had he dreamed of being with her like this and now that he was, there wasn't a blasted thing he could do.He had promised he wouldn't take advantage.She had held him the entire time he cried, caressing his hair and offering no platitudes.He was grateful to her for it all.He didn't know how he was ever going to repay her.**

** **

**"Are you all right?"**

** **

**"Yes," Bob sighed, "the protocols aren't as strong as usual.I'm not as uncomfortable as I normally would be."**

** **

**"Believe it or not, that's the first game that's fallen since we've gotten here."**

** **

**"That is random," Bob smiled into the darkness.**

** **

**Dot pulled away from him and he immediately felt the loss, "Do you feel up to going outside?I need to go to Enzo.Mouse should have gotten all the volunteers she needed by now."**

** **

**"Yes," Bob said."I need to see him too.My User Dot, what must Matrix be thinking?"**

** **

**"Matrix asked to be alone, like you," Dot said."AndrAIa asked me to let her see to him and I'm going to honor that request."**

** **

**"It must be hard for you."**

** **

**"It is, he's still my brother after all, even if he is six feet tall."**

** **

**Bob chuckled slightly.**

** **

**"Here, lean on me, that's it."**

** **

**"I'm sorry I yelled at you."**

** **

**"We've been through this, Bob.I understood then and I do now."**

** **

**Bob managed to stand on his own.Dot reached into her belt."Here's a new clothing format for you."She handed him an icon."We got rid of the viral one.Does Daemon have Glitch?"**

** **

**"Yes," Bob said bitterly, "And without my Glitch-icon, there's no way I can stop her."**

** **

**"Don't say that Bob, there must be a way!"**

** **

**"No," Bob said, "You don't understand.It was all dependant on having Glitch."**

** **

**"You sound like you're giving up."**

** **

**Bob felt his cheeks burn, "Maybe I am."**

** **

**The look Dot gave him eventually made him squirm.**

** **

**"There's nothing I can do, Dot."**

** **

**"Let's go see Enzo," Dot said as though he had never spoken.Bob wondered what she was thinking.**

** **

**The clothing format was some sort of uniform that Bob soon discovered was from the factory.He hesitated as he stepped outside of the room.Two guards, a sprite and a binome, turned and leveled rifles at him.**

** **

**"It's all right, he's with me."Dot said.**

** **

**"Miss," the male sprite said, "We were given orders that the prisoner --,"**

** **

**"He is not a prisoner," Dot said.**

** **

**"—was not to be allowed outside without a guard accompanying him."**

** **

**"I'm accompanying him."**

** **

**"Mistress Desdemona won't like this."**

** **

**"Desdemona?"Bob turned to Dot, "Katiyana isn't here?"**

** **

**"No Bob, I'm sorry."**

** **

**Bob muttered an oath, "It was Desdemona wasn't it?"**

** **

**Dot nodded.Then to the guards she said, "Tell Desdemona I'll take full responsibility for Bob."**

** **

**Bob had to fight not to flinch at that. Although he loved Dot, having her 'take responsibility' for him was a bit embarrassing.But since it was necessary the Guardian offered no protest.**

**There was a lot of activity throughout the building and Bob noticed that most of it ceased as he walked by.He felt his face warm, "Guess I'll have to get used to that."He muttered more to himself.**

** **

**"People are frightened because they don't understand," Dot replied.**

** **

**Bob knew he could take the accusing and fearful stares and the whispered comments.There was only one sprite's opinion he cared about now, and if that person feared him, he knew a part of him would delete then and there.**

** **

**Further on, Bob noticed a mass exodus in generally the same direction and it only took the young Guardian a moment to realize what it was.The corridor ahead of them was filled with people, mostly lounging and talking, which ceased abruptly when they caught sight of Bob.**

** **

**The Guardian sighed and moved forward.**

** **

**"By the code!"The familiar voice filled Bob with relief and broke the tense silence."Tis good ta see ya up and about, Bob lad." **

** **

**"Gavin," Bob shook the Crimson Binome's hand vigorously."It's so good to see you again."**

** **

**"We was worried about ye, weren't we mates?"**

** **

**The crew, which was gathered around him, gave exclamations of agreement.**

** **

**Two massive arms suddenly wrapped around Bob and hauled him off his feet.Bob realized a nano of panic until he realized what who it was.**

** **

**"Bob all right?"Princess Bulla set him down after the link-crushing hug.**

** **

**"After that hug, pretty lady?I'm not sure."**

** **

**Bulla flushed slightly, "Good to see Bob."**

** **

**"Yer' here ta see the boy, I'll wager?"Gavin said."Poor lad.But look at all of these people just willin' ta help."**

** **

**"I wish I could," Bob said.**

** **

**"You'll help by bein' with him when he wakes," Gavin said."Yer his hero, ye know."**

** **

**"I was," Bob sighed, "But will I be now?After everything?"**

** **

**"I think ye will," Gavin nodded, "He's a good lad.Smart to.He'll know it wasn't ye.Now get along lad."**

** **

**"Thanks Gavin, I mean for everything.You're a good friend."**

** **

**"Aye lad, yer a good friend ta me.Ye could have run me in all those minutes ago, and ye didn't."**

** **

**They continued, weaving their way through the crowd.Bob halted when he caught sight of Desdemona leaning against the wall, while she spoke quietly to another binome.**

** **

**There must have been something in his face for Dot whispered, "Bob."**

** **

**Desdemona noticed them and her eyes narrowed to slits."Is this a good idea Ms. Matrix?"**

** **

**Again the noise level lowered."I've already told your guards I'd take responsibility."**

** **

**"Fat load of good that'll be if he decides to go random on us."**

** **

**"I can't promise anything," Bob said through clenched teeth, "But believe me, you'll be the first to know if I do decide to go random."**

** **

**"Was that a threat, Guardian?"**

** **

**"No --," Bob hissed, "Just an – observation.I am curious though.Did you give any consideration to Mistress Katiyana's safety?"**

** **

**"Did you?"Desdemona shot back.**

** **

**"You have absolutely no idea what it's like in Daemon's inner sanctum," Bob's voice was low."I only hope Mistress Katiyana isn't a prisoner."**

** **

**With that, Bob strode away.When he was far enough away he halted until Dot was next to him, "I'm sorry."**

** **

**She kissed him on the cheek, "Believe me, I understand.I've been dealing with her all this time."**

** **

**Bob learned from Dot that Enzo had been moved to one of the conference rooms that had been converted into a sick room.It was large enough to accommodate the machinery that kept Enzo alive.Dr. Norton as well as four technicians were running about and making adjustments to various machines that had been set up.Some Bob actually recognized, such as the energy extraction machine.Mouse at that very moment was sitting in a chair; the sleeve from the extractor was around her arm.Ray was next to her holding her hand.The only sign of the mercenary's discomfort was the sheen of sweat on her forehead.**

** **

**"Love you can yell if you want."Ray said.**

** **

**"I'm fine," Mouse looked up."Hey there."**

** **

**"Mouse, Ray," Bob looked around and noticed how the room had been divided into two sections by a collapsible wall."Enzo?"**

** **

**"They're about ready," Ray nodded towards Dr. Norton who, although she continued to work, was watching them furtively.**

** **

**"Dr. Norton," Bob approached the woman, "I know we got off to a bad start and I'd like to make amends."**

** **

**Dr. Norton smiled, "I should apologize to you.****I wasn't very doctor-like back there, I was just angry for Dot.Actually, it's quite common for infectees to experience anger or humiliation."**

** **

**Bob said,"Would it be all right --?I mean to see Enzo?"**

** **

**"Well," Dr. Norton began, "I'm not sure --,"**

** **

**"It'll be all right, Rose," Dot said.**

** **

**"No, it's not that.It's just that Enzo will still be very weak for a while and the shock of seeing Bob --," she halted.**

** **

**"The way I look now?"Bob finished the sentence for her."I promise to leave at the first sign of upset on Enzo's part.Please Dr. Norton."**

** **

**"Rose," Rose said after a moment."I can see you love him almost as much as Dot does.All right."**

** **

**Bob found himself gathering his courage as he followed Rose around the partition and found that despite doing so, it failed him.**

** **

**He briefly noticed the little girl sitting on a stool at Enzo's beside and knew without a doubt that she was Melissa.Bob could also see the lines of exhaustion on the little she-viral's face but he guessed she had been told to go get some rest and had refused.**

** **

**But when he saw Enzo, his core-com shattered into an infinitesimal number of sharp fragments.**

** **

**The wraith-like form lay still on the sick bed.A mere shadow of the energetic youth he had come to think of as a surrogate son.His skin was translucent and pallid gray-green.Dark bruises under his eyes were a violent contrast to his coloring.**

** **

**He was only half aware of Dot moving away from him to approach her brother and of Rose saying something about having to run a few more test on the gathered energy to make certain it was pure.**

** **

**"Enzo," the name came from Bob's lips in a pained whisper.Then the anger returned in force and Bob cried out an expletive.He cringed away; his hands clenched and without thought slammed his fist into the partition.**

** **

**The wall fell with a crash and some of those gathered scattered like frightened mice.Then Dot was beside him and Ray was standing in front of him.**

** **

**"Bob --," Dot began.**

** **

**"Easy mate," Ray whispered, as he planted both hands on Bob's chest.**

** **

**Bob fought for control.In the instant he had let his anger surge, he had felt Dariem's presence strengthen._I can't give in, _the Guardian thought bitterly.**

** **

**Ray was speaking to him again.**

** **

**"What?"Bob focused on his face.Those that had not run were staring at him fearfully.**

** **

**"Okay?"Ray said."You need some fresh air?"**

** **

**"N-no," the thought that they wouldn't allow him to see Enzo strengthened his resolve to remain calm."I want to see him."**

** **

**Bob moved towards the bed and halted as he met the hostile stare of Daemon's daughter.**

** **

**"Hello Melissa."**

** **

**She didn't speak at first, and Bob could tell she was fighting her exhaustion.Now that he had a better look at her, he could see the pieces of her heritage in her appearance.He not only saw Daemon and Hexadecimal, but a bit of Megabyte as well.**

** **

**"Dariem," she said at last.**

** **

**That time, Bob did flinch."Please call me Bob."**

** **

**"Why?"She shot at him, "You're not Bob anymore.Bob doesn't exist.You are Dariem."**

** **

**Bob pushed the anger away, "I was Dariem.Your sister helped me."**

** **

**"My sister only subdued him.The Deep Infection can't be pushed aside.You are Dariem and will be even after my mother is destroyed."**

** **

**"I think you're wrong," Bob hoped he didn't sound as unsure as he thought.He moved closer to Enzo.**

** **

**"Don't touch him," Melissa hissed.**

** **

**"I'm not going to hurt him."**

** **

**"No, you're not."**

** **

**Bob reached out a tentative hand towards the little sprite, then drew away, afraid that his touch may cause him to fragment.It was then that Bob became aware of Enzo's struggle for each breath.The sound of his battle tore at Bob's core-com.Various wires and tubes were connected to Enzo's body, making him appear as vulnerable as a newborn sprite.**

** **

**"Enzo," Bob whispered again.The Guardian leaned over the little sprite and gently pressed his lips to Enzo's forehead.**

** **

**"We're ready," Rose suddenly said, "Stand aside, please."**

** **

**"I could help him," Bob's voice was laced with bitterness, "If it wasn't for this infection I could transfer my own energy into him and heal him immediately."**

** **

**"This will work," Rose said."But you must let me do this._Please_."**

** **

**"Bob," Dot gently took his arm and took him aside.They watched as the technicians rolled in the machine and Rose made the final adjustments.**

** **

**Bob was barely aware of what was going on around him.His mind focused only on Enzo.People moved in and out of his line of vision but he paid no heed.The thought that this wouldn't work – that he would never again see Enzo's exuberant face so full of adoration for him was more than Bob thought he could bear.**

** **

**One of technicians brought Rose an oblong glass container which she placed into a compartment within the machine, "All right Little One."The A.V. whispered and activated it.The glowing energy traveled from the machine and began to integrate itself into the sprite.After a few moments, Enzo's form solidified.The little sprite took a deep shuddering breath.Slowly, his violet eyes opened.**

** **

**"Enzo?"Dot rushed to his side.**

** **

**Enzo blinked, "D-Dot?"**

** **

**"Oh Enzo!" Dot and Melissa said as one.Dot gathered her brother into her arms.Word spread quickly that Enzo had survived and a cheer went up.**

** **

**"Dot?"Enzo looked thoroughly puzzled,"Where am I?What happened?"**

** **

**"Not now sweetie," Dot smiled through her tears."Just let me hug you."**

** **

**"I-I'm cold," Enzo said."Why is it so cold?"**

** **

**"Rose?"**

** **

**"It's normal.He needs time to recuperate.His body has to adjust to the energy.He should be fine."**

** **

**"Here sweetie," Dot climbed onto the bed beside him.**

** **

**The entire time the scene unfolded, Bob didn't move.How would Enzo react when he saw him?He had no right to be here.He felt like an intruder.Enzo hadn't noticed him yet, maybe if he slipped away?**

** **

**"What are you waiting for mate?"Ray was right next to him before he realized it.**

** **

**"You weren't thinking of running out on him were you?"Mouse was on his other side.**

** **

**Dot looked at him, "There's someone who's been deleting to see you, sweetie."**

** **

**Before Bob could protest, Dot drew away from Enzo and the small sprite caught sight of him.**

** **

**"Bob?" Enzo squinted at him, "Bob, is that you?"**

** **

**"Enzo," Bob started forward, "Please don't be afraid."**

** **

**"Afraid of you Bob?"Enzo struggled to sit up straight, "I'd never be afraid of you!I told you you're my hero."**

** **

**Bob crossed the room and sat gently down on the bed, "I missed you Little Man." **

** **

**"I missed you too," Enzo smiled weakly and Bob was unable to resist pulling him into his arms. **

** **

**"I'm so glad you're all right."**

** **

**"Bob what happened to you?"**

** **

**"Long story small fry.Maybe I'll tell you later."**

** **

**"You look so – different."A shudder passed across Enzo's body."I'm tired Dot.Can I go back to sleep?"**

** **

**"Of course, sweetie."**

** **

**"You'll all stay won't you?Enzo was already drifting off.**

** **

**"Of course we will, sweetie." Dot stretched out beside him and draped an arm around him.**

** **

**"I'm so cold," the little sprite whispered and fell into sleep.**

** **

**Bob moved from the bed and motioned Melissa over.Before the little virus could protest, Bob lifted her up and placed her on the bed beside Enzo.Then Bob took her place on the stool.He had promised Enzo he wouldn't leave but as soon as it was feasible he would seek out Matrix.**

** **

*******

** **

**AndrAIa stared pensively at the closed door.The two binome guards fidgeted behind her and AndrAIa was rapidly losing patience with them.**

** **

**Once again, the game sprite pounded on the door with the heel of her hand, "Matrix!Open up this instant!"**

** **

**It was too quiet within the room.A few milliseconds before there had been the unmistakable sounds of destruction but now there was silence.It made AndrAIa nervous.**

** **

**"Who has the manual override codes to this door lock?"AndrAIa turned to the guards.**

** **

**"The command center personnel," one guard replied.**

** **

**"Go ask Dom for them now," AndrAIa didn't have the patience for niceties.Something wasn't right within that room."Didn't you hear me?Go!"**

** **

**"Um --," the two guards fidgeting increased, "We were given orders not to --,"**

** **

**"To the net with your orders," AndrAIa's claws extended, "Go now!"**

** **

**The two binomes scurried down the hall like rats.AndrAIa had a sneaking suspicion that they were both a couple of Desdemona's bootlicks and she doubted either one of them would return soon with the codes if at all.**

** **

**AndrAIa drew and extended her trident and blew the lock apart with a well-placed blast.**

** **

**It was pitch dark inside the room, but her night-vision enabled her to see clearly, the damage her love had caused.She heard running footsteps behind her and the two guards returned, "What happened?"One asked.**

** **

**"Go away, I've got everything under control."**

** **

**"But Mistress Desdemona said --,"**

** **

**AndrAIa whirled in a violent motion and brandishing her trident, she hissed at them, "Go away!"**

** **

**The two guards retreated immediately.AndrAIa shut the door, then welded it closed with a low-level blast.**

** **

**"Matrix?"**

** **

**"Go away," the muttered command came from the far right corner of the room.**

** **

**"No," AndrAIa said, "Talk to me, Sparky."**

** **

**"AndrAIa, if you don't leave now – I – I'll --,"**

** **

**"What?Delete me?"AndrAIa approached him.He was sitting against the wall surrounded by broken furniture and shards of glass.**

** **

**"I'm a monster AndrAIa.I could drain the life from you.Is that what you want me to do?"**

**"You're being an ASCII, you know that?"She knelt before him and reached out a gentle hand to touch his face."Oh Lover --,"**

** **

**"No!"Matrix slapped her hand away.He climbed to his feet and moved away from her.His back was to her."Don't call me that!Don't ever call me that again!How can I – how can we --?"**

** **

**Again silence filled the room for a time, then, "Leave AndrAIa.It's better that you're not here."**

** **

**Again, she approached him."Why, Sparky?"**

** **

**"Don't talk to me anymore.I don't want you here.I don't deserve you.I don't deserve to --,"**

** **

**Even in the darkness AndrAIa could see the shudder pass over his massive frame, "Leave me alone AndrAIa, I have to do this."**

** **

**His words and their meaning infuriated her, "Oh what? Hang yourself with your bootstraps?"**

** **

**That got to him.He turned to glare at her and she took the opportunity to bring her face close to his,"After what I went through to get you back?" AndrAIa jabbed her index finger into his chest, "No way, buster!"**

** **

**"AndrAIa --,"**

** **

**"Plus," AndrAIa cut him off,"it would _kill_ your sister!"**

** **

**"You don't understand."**

** **

**"I don't understand?You big green ASCII!You think you're the first person to have something bad happen to you?You think Bob is planning on ending it all?What's the matter?The big bad renegade lost his circuits?"**

** **

**Matrix looked as if he would speak, his mouth opened and abruptly closed.He turned away again.His next words were a whisper, "I deleted Enzo.I'm a murderer."**

** **

**"No, you didn't.Enzo is going to be fine."**

** **

**He turned back to face her, "He's still processing?"**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"He'll know," Matrix seemed to be speaking more to himself."He'll know it was on purpose.Daemon saw to that."**

** **

**"What?"AndrAIa took his hands."What are you talking about, Lover?"**

** **

**"He'll know," Matrix had never looked so distraught, and to AndrAIa's utter astonishment, tears began flow from his good eye."It wasn't an accident."**

** **

**AndrAIa wasn't certain of the meaning of his words but she decided not to question them at that point.She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace."We'll stay here until you're ready."**

** **

**All the while the two sprites stood there, Matrix muttered the same thing over and over.**

** **

**_"He'll know it wasn't an accident."_**

** **

**The words left an uncomfortable feeling in AndrAIa's core-com.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**"Bob?"Dot reached over and laid her hand atop his.She wished there had been another way but how do you tell someone that their mentor is gone?**

** **

**"How?"The Guardian looked at her, his eyes moist.**

** **

**"He was saving Dot," Enzo broke in, "from Ashar."**

** **

**"What happened with Ashar?"**

** **

**"Well Turbo deleted him for one," Dot skirted the uncomfortable issue."Ashar would have deleted me and Enzo and Melissa if it wasn't for him.He died a hero."**

** **

**"That was Turbo," Bob managed a sad smile.**

** **

**"I'll be all right Bob," Enzo placed his hands over Bob's own.Dot saw the mixture of emotions of Bob's face.There was anger, guilt, shame and relief all in the most infinitesimal moment.**

** **

**"Thanks Little Man." Bob ruffled Enzo's already unruly hair."I just wish -- "**

** **

**He stopped abruptly and Dot could see his struggle to remain calm in front of Enzo.**

**"I guess they wouldn't let me have a moment alone," Bob muttered.**

** **

**Again, Dot reached for him, laying her own hand atop Enzo's."Probably not now.You'll will have your time to mourn, love, I know."**

** **

**Bob smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss.**

** **

**"Um…you two aren't going to get all mushy on me are you?"**

** **

**"Enzo," now it was Dot ruffling his hair.**

** **

**"Um…Dot," Enzo suddenly said, "Could Bob and I have a moment alone?I mean, it's nothing personal but I need to talk to him.You know, real man to man stuff."**

** **

**Dot exchanged a knowing look with Bob, "Of course, sweetie.I have to see what's going on at the command center anyway.I'll be back in a few milliseconds."**

** **

**"Okay," Enzo smiled, "Could you turn up the heat a little more?"**

** **

**"Sure," Dot gave him a worried glance.It was hot outside, she knew that much, but Enzo had been saying how cold he was.Rose; who was currently treating the enemy forces taken prisoner in an effort to free them from Daemon's infection; had said it was natural for the first few microseconds but Enzo had been complaining of being cold for the past few milliseconds.She was going to try and contact Phong once in the command center and maybe see if they could get Dr. Chancery here as well.Dot left them as she continued her musings.**

** **

*******

** **

** **

**_Cold.Absolute cold.And Darkness.Never had he seen such empty nothingness._**

**_ _**

**_Then…_**

**_ _**

Enzo crept through the dank catacombs, holding the sputtering torch before him.Behind him AndrAIa – 

**_ _**

Wait a nano -- AndrAIa?That wasn't right.Why was he with AndrAIa?

** **

He paused at an intersection and placed his hand against the wall, then drew it back sharply as a spider scuttled across it.Enzo swore.

**_ _**

_What happened to his voice?It was lower.He looked at his hand.It was larger, calloused.Was that his hand?_

** **

"What now?" AndrAIa asked him.

**_ _**

**_"This way," the sound of his own voice was creeping him out._**

**_ _**

_The corridor opened up into a large domed chamber and in the middle of said chamber was a metallic silver snake coiled in apparent slumber around an immense golden egg._

** **

"There it is," Enzo hissed."Circle around the other side in case it wakes up.I can distract it."

**_ _**

**_"All right, Enzo.Be careful."_**

**_ _**

No, no!I don't want to go near that thing!Where's Bob?Dot?Where am I?

** **

Unexpectedly, the snake raised its head and blinked sleepily.Its eyes focused on Enzo.

**_With a hiss, the snake reared.Enzo drew his sword and slashed upward, just as the snake plunged its head towards him.Acidic bile dripped from its fangs._**

**_ _**

**_"AndrAIa get the egg!"_**

**_ _**

**_Enzo rushed the gigantic beast and was very suddenly and violently being slammed to the floor._**

**_ _**

**_The snake's tail had wrapped around his ankles and was dragging him across the floor.The young sprite was lifted off his feet._**

**_ _**

**_"Enzo, Enzo!"AndrAIa was screaming._**

**_ _**

**_The snake began to wrap itself around Enzo's legs, his torso …_**

**_ _**

**_There were flashes of white light and a screaming voice and suddenly the snake began to tighten its murderous hold.Enzo opened his mouth to scream and nothing came out and the coils continued to tighten until …_**

**_ _**

Enzo came awake and looked up into the tear-filled eyes of his sister and realized he had almost been deleted.But it hadn't been him, it had been Matrix and Enzo knew then and there that he had Matrix's memories and the nightmare would be the first of many.

** **

*******

** **

**"So Little Man, what did you want to talk about?"**

** **

**Enzo drew in a breath.He was so happy to see Bob again, even though he looked really weird now.He had heard people whispering about what Bob had done and Enzo refused to believe that his hero had actually tried to injure his sister.Enzo decided he'd deal with anyone who said anything about it in front of him.**

** **

**He was glad they were relatively alone.Enzo had managed to get Melissa to finally go and get some rest.Somehow, even while he was unconscious he had known she was there the entire time.She was his best friend.**

** **

**Enzo was even gladder to be alive.The memory of his assault at the hands of Matrix was still vivid in his processor.Bob had assured him Matrix was himself, but Enzo refused to believe it.Not after the hurriedly whispered conversation that he and Melissa had while Bob and Dot dozed, his sister beside him and Bob sitting on the stool.**

** **

**So Enzo figured that he had better say what he had to say to Bob right now because he doubted he'd get the chance later.**

** **

**Enzo drew the blanket closer to his chin, "Well – I wanted to say I was sorry."**

** **

**"For what?"**

** **

**"I --," Enzo looked into the Guardian's eyes and had to struggle not to look away.That yellow was really freaking him out."I lied to you."**

** **

**"You Enzo, about what?"**

** **

**"What you asked me back in Mainframe about Matrix?"**

** **

**A peculiar look crossed Bob's face.Enzo wasn't sure he knew what it meant."You asked me to give him a chance and I said I would."**

** **

**"Yes, I remember, Enzo," Bob said quietly.**

** **

**"I know this might not be the best time to tell you this.I mean, I know you're sad about Turbo and all, but I wanted to say I'm sorry before it was too late."**

** **

**"What do you mean before it's too late?"**

** **

**At his question, Enzo looked away.A shudder passed over his small frame.**

** **

**"Enzo look at me.What did you mean by that?"**

** **

**"I mean Matrix," Enzo had to get Bob to understand."I wasn't going to give him a chance even when you asked me.Because I thought he hated me.And now I know I won't because --,"**

** **

**The figure that appeared from behind the partition abruptly tore Enzo's attention away from Bob.Instantly, a chill seized him at the sight of his older counterpart, who looked even more alien than Bob did.It was suddenly and uncomfortably closed in the room.Enzo took deep lungs-full of air but his throat seemed to constrict and he was reminded of being crushed by the giant snake.**

** **

**"Matrix," Bob started to rise, but Enzo frantically grasped his arm.**

** **

**"Don't leave me," Enzo muttered.**

** **

**"Enzo, it's okay --,"**

** **

**"No!It's not okay!"Enzo's attention was once again diverted as AndrAIa stepped beside Matrix."You don't understand!"**

** **

**Enzo turned what he hoped was a hateful glare on Matrix, "But you do, don't you!"**

** **

**Matrix didn't speak, but continued to stare almost impassively at the little sprite.AndrAIa said, "Sparky?"**

** **

**"He hates me Bob, it's true!"**

** **

**"Enzo --,"**

** **

**But the little sprite ignored his hero, his attention, his extreme dislike, all on Matrix, "He wanted to delete me Bob!**

** **

**"Enzo, you know that isn't true!"AndrAIa said.**

** **

**"Of course it's true!"Enzo still refused to take his eyes off Matrix.Enzo knew Matrix could strike anytime and although Enzo also knew there was little he could do about it he still didn't want to be caught off guard."You and Dot were asleep and Melissa and I were talking.Melissa told me all about how Daemon works.She told me to watch out for the Bob and Matrix."The little sprite turned his head then to look at Bob, "But I know you won't hurt me Bob because you don't have any bad thoughts about me."**

** **

**His eyes back on Matrix, he said, "But you do!"**

** **

**"Enzo," AndrAIa said carefully, "You have to understand that Daemon had control of them both --,"**

** **

**"I know she did!"Enzo's voice was high and shrill and he barely heard Bob's admonishment for yelling at AndrAIa."But you don't know how she does it!Melissa told me!She takes all the bad thoughts inside of you and uses them against you!She makes people do bad things that way."**

**When no one spoke, Enzo looked from AndrAIa to Bob, "Don't you two get it?"**

** **

**When the tense silence lengthened, Enzo muttered, "Doesn't anybody care that he tried to delete me?"**

** **

**"Of course we care," Bob said, "But Enzo --,"**

** **

**"No," he had to make them understand before --, "Do you know what he said, while he --?He said he hated me.That he wanted to delete me and that I was weak and pathetic and once I was gone, he wouldn't have any more reminders.I remember everything!"**

** **

**Still Matrix didn't reply.Enzo went on, "Daemon did something to me.I know things that only he knows.I've had bad dreams about things, places, I've never seen or been to before."**

** **

**Bob made a noise that drew Enzo's attention, "No.Bob, you _knew_?"**

** **

**"I'd forgotten until now," Bob whispered."Yes, I knew about – what Daemon planned to do – but that was when I wasn't myself.And neither was Matrix.If you're willing to forgive me why not him?"**

** **

**"You know why, Bob."Enzo said accusingly.He didn't know what to do about Bob's admission.Things were rapidly becoming a waking nightmare."If he didn't really feel that way, Daemon couldn't of used his bad feelings to make him come after me.He wanted me to delete even before Daemon got to him."**

** **

**"Matrix, tell him that isn't true," Bob spoke to the renegade for the first time.**

** **

**"He can't," Enzo spat the words, "because he knows I'm right."Enzo threw back the covers and despite his chill and fatigue, crawled to the edge of the bed, "Look at the proof.The things he said in the Principal Office.Yeah I heard that, and all those other times when things went wrong for him, he blamed me."**

** **

**Enzo climbed from the bed.His legs barely supported him but he forced himself to stand erect and face his glowering mirror image and for the first time addressed Matrix directly."You're even ashamed of our name."**

** **

**His tiny hands fisted, "I am Enzo Matrix.You – you're nothing!That's what you are!"**

** **

**"I'm nothing!" Words exploded forth from the renegade at last,"Big words coming from a cheap carbon copy!"**

** **

**"Matrix!"Bob came violently to his feet.**

** **

**"See!" Enzo said."You just proved my point.Get out!"**

** **

**Bob was saying something, trying to calm him but Enzo barely heard.**

** **

**"Get out!"Enzo's strength fled, but he wouldn't rest until the big ugly green guy was away from him.He started screaming the phrase repeatedly, "Get out, get out, _get out!"_**

** **

**He didn't want to see Matrix.He wished he would never see him again.Rose rushed in demanding to know what was happening.Things took on a surreal quality as Enzo was gently forced back to bed by Rose and Bob and AndrAIa all but dragged Matrix from the room.**

** **

**Rose was handing him something in a glass and he drank it without questioning what it may be, "Bob?"He said afterwards, "Don't leave me okay?I know he'll try to delete me again.Please don't say he won't.You know as well as I do he will."**

** **

**He heard Bob expel a breath."All right, Enzo, I won't go anywhere."**

** **

**"Thanks Bob," Enzo snuggled against the Guardian's chest, feeling safer than he had in a long time."And Bob?"**

** **

**"Hmm?"**

** **

**"I know you didn't mean to hurt Dot," Enzo muttered and as he drifted off to sleep he knew it would not be a peaceful one.**

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Bob ignored the fearful looks he received as he made his way through the corridors of the factory.He knew he was being shadowed but quite frankly he didn't care.If he wanted to, if Dariem was still in control, he could take control of the entire complex.The lax security on the ship had proven that to him.He figured someone would eventually alert Desdemona to his roaming about, but he hoped he could get what he had to do finished before – what? Surely Desdemona wouldn't think of imprisoning him again?**

** **

**He wanted to get back to the infirmary before Enzo woke up although Rose had assured him the little sprite would sleep for the rest of the second.Ray was with Enzo now.It wasn't hard to locate Matrix and AndrAIa.They wouldn't be allowed to leave the complex grounds.Behind the factory a grassy area had been created with benches and data trees for shade for the employees to have lunch.It was there that he finally located the renegade and the game sprite.**

** **

**AndrAIa did not look happy.Which Bob supposed was understandable.Matrix was sitting on the bench, his head lowered, while AndrAIa paced back and forth, her hands waving in exaggerated motions.As Bob drew near he could hear AndrAIa yelling.**

** **

**"I don't understand Matrix.I just don't.What's wrong with you?"**

** **

**"I told you AndrAIa," Matrix muttered.**

** **

**"Matrix --," AndrAIa took his big hand in hers, "Enzo – I want to understand."**

** **

**"So do I," Bob said, alerting them to his presence.**

** **

**AndrAIa stood just as Matrix turned.**

** **

**"Can we talk Matrix?AndrAIa, a moment?"**

** **

**"Sure Bob," AndrAIa said."Maybe you can reason with him."**

** **

**When the two were alone, Bob sat down on the bench next to Matrix.For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence.Quite different from what the two had shared in the past.**

** **

**"We really blew it didn't we, Bob?"**

** **

**Bob sighed, "I'll say it didn't turn out like we expected did it?But no, I don't think we blew it, because what happened was unanticipated."**

** **

**"Desdemona," Matrix spat, "I can't believe she did it."**

** **

**"Fanaticism makes people do senseless things," Bob said, "Not that I'm making excuses for her, mind you."**

** **

**"Can you sense his presence Bob?"Matrix asked after a few nanos."Is Dariem still there?"**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"And Hex knows our thoughts now…our memories.And Little Enzo --,"**

** **

**Bob realized that was the first time Matrix has spoken his other self's name aloud."About Enzo --,"**

** **

**"I already went through this with AndrAIa," Matrix abruptly stood.**

** **

**Bob fought to control the surge of anger, "Why didn't you say anything?Enzo thinks you wanted to delete him!"**

** **

**"I know what he thinks," Matrix seemed to be fighting his own inner battle."I can't help that."**

** **

**"Of course you can!"**

** **

**"I can't!" Matrix whirled, "Because – he's right."**

** **

**"What?" Bob stood to face him."You can't seriously believe you meant to --?"**

** **

**"No, not that," Matrix turned away again. "What I said in the Principal Office – did he tell you about that?"**

** **

**"Yes."Bob said."I wanted to talk to you about that too."**

** **

**"Yeah, I figured you would."**

** **

**"You're not being fair to him.Hating him for who he is isn't right and I think you know that."**

** **

**"It's not him I hate," Matrix muttered."It's me."**

** **

**"But why?"Bob moved to stand behind him.He reached out and after a moment's hesitation, laid his hand on Matrix's shoulder.**

** **

**"You know --," Matrix expelled a breath."Don't you want to know what happened to my eye?"**

** **

**The abrupt change of subject surprised Bob, "Well – I have, but I figured you tell me in your own time."**

** **

**"It was in the last game before AndrAIa and I started game hopping," Matrix said, "It was – the User took the form of this monster – and I was so basic – I thought I could win.I was stupid and I lost!I let Dot down and you and myself!Because --,"**

** **

**"Why?"**

** **

**"I was a weak little boy!I wasn't you Bob!I wanted to be you, I wanted to make you proud of me and --,"**

** **

**Matrix's massive frame shook and his hands balled into fists.Bob moved to stand in front of him but the brawny sprite wouldn't look at him.**

** **

**"We've been through this Matrix," Bob said."I already told you I was proud of you.Didn't you believe me?"**

** **

**Finally the emerald-skinned warrior looked at him, "Of course I did!"**

** **

**"Well?"Bob suddenly noticed something over Matrix's shoulder.Several binome guards were hurrying towards them."You did your best and isn't that all I've ever asked of you?"**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"Stop beating yourself up over this.I've made my share of mistakes too.Look at what happened with Megabyte.Maybe none of this would have happened if I hadn't trusted him."**

** **

**"But Bob, there was no other way!You did what you thought you had to do."**

** **

**"And so did you," Bob said emphatically."Maybe I owe you an apology.I should have never made you feel like you had to be like me.The only thing I ever wanted from you was to be Enzo Matrix."**

** **

**"Yeah but now there are two of me.Who is the real one?He said I was nothing.Maybe he's right."**

** **

**"No, he wasn't right, and he'll realize that," Bob said."Maybe — I don't know, this was meant to happen for a reason.Phong always says nothing is merely 'chance'.In any event I think you two are going to end up being good for each other."**

** **

**"All right Bob," Matrix sighed."I'll try.I can't promise any miracles."**

** **

**"Not asking for them," Bob smiled."You have to make peace with him."**

** **

**"He won't understand.Especially not with Melissa telling him to watch his back."**

** **

**"Hmm – that is a problem," he wondered if Dot could talk to Melissa."You'll have to win her trust to.Because it looks like she's going to be around for awhile."**

** **

**"And what about that Bob?I mean Hex was causing enough problems and now this? I would never have fallen for a viral!"**

** **

**"Matrix," Bob stepped away as the guards approached.His big friend still had a lot to learn.**

** **

**One dark blue binome stepped forward, obviously terrified of the two ravenous virals, "By order of Mistress Desdemona, you are to return to the command center with us, immediately."**

** **

**Matrix grinned evilly, "Is that so?"**

** **

**"What do you say Matrix?Blast them into pixels?"Bob smiled, showing his fangs.**

** **

**"Works for me."**

** **

**The binomes scattered in panic.**

** **

**"That wasn't very nice of us, was it?"Bob said.**

** **

**"Nope," Matrix smirked and the two sprites started back inside.**


	20. Joining and Seperations

The Daemon Conflict

**CHAPTER 20**

**JOINING AND SEPERATIONS**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**As Bob and Matrix entered the command center all conversation ceased.Dot and AndrAIa were in the room.AndrAIa was at one of the workstations.Dot turned from the console and smiled at them, "I was just about to have someone come looking for you."**

** **

**"Really?"Bob approached her, "Didn't Desdemona tell you about that little group she sent after us?"**

** **

**"What?"Dot turned to glare at the rebel leader.**

** **

**"You may feel content enough to let these two roam around the compound but I don't.I have my people to think of."**

** **

**"Desdemona --,"**

** **

**"Ladies," a new voice halted the beginning of the argument.Dom walked into the room."I think we have more important matters to consider."**

** **

**He walked right up to Bob and Matrix, "It's good to have you two back."**

** **

**"Thank you, Dom," Bob said.**

** **

**"Ms. Matrix, I've made the necessary adjustments to the communications equipment.You may make your attempt to contact Mainframe now."**

** **

**Dot nodded, "I'm going to try and get the rest of our troops here.And see if Cascade and Harddrive can spare additional forces."**

** **

**"They have to," Bob said, "No matter what happens it ends here.If we don't defeat Daemon now --,"**

** **

**Dot nodded her understanding and turned back to her workstation.**

** **

**"Everything okay Sparky?"Bob heard AndrAIa whisper behind him.**

** **

**"More or less."Matrix muttered.**

** **

**"Dot," Dom suddenly said, "I'm getting a message from our outer perimeter guard."**

** **

**Bob saw Desdemona's head snap up to glare at him.**

** **

**"What is it?"**

** **

**"They're reporting an influx of people heading our way.Refugees from the look of it.Guess the Capitol is getting too hot."**

** **

**"I guess it would be futile to protest," Desdemona muttered.**

** **

**"We can't turn them away," Dom said, "Besides it like Bob said.It's all going to end here."**

** **

**"If Daemon attacks we wouldn't be able to --,"**

** **

**"She's not going to attack," Bob cut her off.**

** **

**"And just how would you know that?"**

** **

**"Well for one, these refugees.It's obvious that Daemon is taking measures to prepare for the coming battle.She knows we're going to come to her.Why should she take the trouble to send troops to us?As far as she's concerned, we're delivering ourselves right into her hands." Bob didn't add that he knew Daemon was waiting for him to return.Even though Hex had driven her away, a part of the super-viral's presence still seeped into his consciousness.Daemon knew, as he did, that they would end it here and now but not with the army behind him but face to face.The Guardian decided it was better that he kept those thoughts to himself.**

** **

**But as always, he couldn't keep them from Dot.**

** **

**She was looking at him now and of course he realized, she knew what he was planning, to face Daemon alone.She had known all along, although he had never said it out right, but it had to be this way.He knew, as he looked into her beautiful violet eyes that she would protest if she could but she wouldn't.They both had their roles to play and they both had to do things on their own terms and Dot respected him too much to interfere.**

** **

**He was relieved when she turned her attention to Dom, "Contact Mouse and Ray and have them take a detachment to scout the perimeter.Those refugees will need their assistance finding their way."**

** **

**"Ray is with Enzo, Dot."**

** **

**"Oh," Dot frowned, "Would you --?I mean, it's probably not a good idea to --,"**

** **

**"Yes, I know," Bob sighed."Matrix and I will both go.I want to be here when you contact Phong."**

** **

**"All right," Dot smiled a little sadly and he moved closer to her.**

** **

**"Hey, it's okay, I understand."And she smiled gratefully at him.**

** **

**AndrAIa had moved back to her workstation and Matrix stood nearby looking decidedly uncomfortable.Bob motioned him over but he gave a quick negative shake of his head.At first Bob couldn't see why, then he realized, _he's wondering what Dot thinks of him._Bob sighed, another encrypted file to access.**

** **

**"All right, making contact with Mainframe," Dom suddenly said.**

** **

**The vid-window came open and though the interference, Phong's face appeared, "Dot!I can barely read you."**

** **

**"Yes, Phong."**

** **

**"By the User, we've been frantic with worry here!What has been going on?"**

** **

**"Wait, we'll try to boost power levels," Dot nodded to Dom and the diminutive sprite went to work."Try on your end."**

** **

**The picture cleared somewhat and Bob felt an uncomfortable sensation in his core-com.What would Phong think?**

** **

**"Yes, much better," Phong squinted through his glasses."Dot – who is --?"**

** **

**The elderly sprite's eyes went wide and he didn't speak for a nano then, "Bob?Is that you?"**

** **

**"Yes, old friend," Bob smiled with much uncertainty.**

** **

**"Thank the User!When we heard you had been captured -- you gave me quite a bit of worry, my son."**

** **

**Relieved, Bob said, "Sorry about that old friend.It's good to see you again."**

** **

**"It is good to see you too, my son," Phong said soberly."And Matrix? Where is he?Is he well? **

** **

**Matrix stepped forward, "I'm here Phong.But I'm not well."**

** **

**Phong bowed his head, "But for now you are safe and with us my son and again I am glad to see you."**

** **

**"And I you, Phong."**

** **

**"Phong, we need our available troops and messages need to be relayed to Cascade and Harddrive,"Dot said.**

** **

**Phone nodded and his eyes went back to Bob, "Then it is time?"**

** **

**"Yes," Bob said gravely.All eyes in the command center were on him.**

** **

**"Tell me what you need, Dot."**

** **

**As Dot made her requests to Phong, Bob felt the venerable sprite's attention was still on him, despite his conversing with Dot.Even through the distance between the vid-windows Bob knew that Phong, like Dot was aware of his intentions.**

** **

**Bob realized many people were depending on him.He had failed once.To do so again would mean disaster.**

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

** **

**The refugees literally poured in like flood waters for the next few milliseconds.Mouse and Ray watched them from above, the flame-haired mercenary on a zip board and of course the cocky search-engine on Baud.Mouse and Ray greeted the incoming families and groups and using Dot's carefully laid plans, guided them to various sections of the factory and helped them get settled in.AndrAIa soon joined them in the preparations.**

** **

**The mass exodus had been a result of Daemon's troops forcibly pressing all healthy men, women, and children into her service.The elderly, ill, and very young were being taken away, never to be heard from again.**

** **

**Unfortunately, word spread quickly that the infamous General Dariem and Colonel Valadare were within the compound.That information alone was enough to make some of the refugees leave hurriedly, despite assurances that they were safe.Others, tired and disconsolate, chose to stay, not caring what happened.**

** **

**While Dot began recruiting volunteers for the battle to come AndrAIa and Zif began to create schematics for new and better weapons.They were fortunate enough to find that one of the refugees when an engineer, which helped immensely.**

** **

**Water wasn't too much of a problem.There was a pond in the wooded area nearby, fed by a small stream, but food was another matter.Dot came up with the idea of sending Matrix and Gavin and his crew to infiltrate outlaying towns.Matrix guessed that it was a ploy to keep him busy, but he didn't protest, since people ran screaming in fear at the site of him.Although stealing wasn't something he enjoyed doing either but was familiar with since it was sometimes necessary during his game hopping.**

** **

**They heard from Phong.Cascade and Harddrive agreed without argument to send the remainder of their troops, as they realized the situation as well.Phong was gathering their remaining troops and as soon as Hexadecimal regained her full strength (driving Daemon away from Bob and Matrix had depleted her power and she had been resting) she would create a portal for them.The forces from their other systems would travel the hard way.**

** **

**Bob spent most of his time with Enzo and Melissa.The purpose being two fold; Enzo seemed calmer with him around and it gave Rose the opportunity to monitor her patients.Bob and Matrix had to continually take the antidote to keep the viral infection from reoccurring.**

** **

**The second reason was Bob attempted to obtain as much information as he could from the young she-virus.Unfortunately Melissa still didn't quite trust him and he supposed he couldn't blame her.**

** **

**While Rose was nearby monitoring her patient, Bob sat at the foot of Enzo's bed and watched his young sprite friend playing computer blackjack, with Bob being the dealer.One of the refugee children had brought it and had leant it to him.Melissa sat on her stool as usual, keeping a watchful eye on the Guardian.**

** **

**"Melissa, I wanted to ask you something," Bob said, his eyes never leaving the game.**

** **

**"About my mother?"Melissa leaned over towards Enzo and said, "Hold."**

** **

**"You sure?"**

** **

**"Trust me."**

** **

**"Okay, hold," Enzo turned the vidwindow to Bob.**

** **

**"Eighteen – pretty good, let's see," Bob hit, ten, then a two; unfortunately, his next card was another ten.**

** **

**"Dealer busts," the computer voice announced.**

** **

**"Cursors and crashes," Bob said, "So how much do I owe you?"**

** **

**"Let's see," Enzo tallied up the total on the window, "Eighty thousand four hundred and ninety-two units."**

** **

**"Ouch," Bob smiled.**

** **

**"Units or credits?"Enzo smiled.**

** **

**"Will you take a personal check?"**

** **

**"Not even on a bet," Enzo reset the game."But I know how you can make it up to me."**

** **

**"Uh oh –how?"**

** **

**"Teach me how to play the guitar."**

** **

**Relieved, Bob said, "Easy enough."**

** **

**"Another game?"**

** **

**"Set it up."Bob turned back to Melissa, "Melissa like I was saying, there was something I need to ask you.You may find it kind of weird.When I was in your mother's inner sanctum there was – something there --,"**

** **

**"Tentacles," Melissa said."It's a viral bug."**

** **

**Bob expelled a breath, "It's infected the entire Hall hasn't it?"**

** **

**"Yes," Melissa said."All that black stuff, its secretions from the bug."**

** **

**"How can I defeat it?"**

** **

**"Take a hit," Melissa said to Enzo."You must strike at its heart.Completely erase it from its core.Destroy any other part and it will merely regenerate."**

** **

**Bob sighed it was never easy."What will work?"**

** **

**Melissa shrugged."A high level blast of energy.I'm really not certain.No one has defeated Tentacles before."**

** **

**"Don't worry, Bob, you'll find a way," Enzo said.**

** **

**Bob caught the look Melissa gave her friend.It was obvious to the little she-viral that Bob would fail and that Enzo's belief was misplaced.**

** **

**"You needn't worry about defeating my mother," Melissa said after Enzo won his fifth game."Hex and I will deal with her."**

** **

**"No."**

** **

**Melissa looked at him, "What do you mean, no?"**

** **

**"I have to face her alone."**

** **

**Melissa laughed derisively, "I you get too close to my mother she'll just take control of you again.It's best to leave this to Hexadecimal and myself."**

** **

**"Melissa you and Hex will need to help Dot and the army fight the Guardians."**

** **

**"It would better serve the interests of everyone involved if we went after our mother."**

** **

**"Well you're not, and that's final."**

** **

**Melissa shrugged, "You can't stop me Guardian and I won't have Enzo hurt because you insist on throwing your life away on some foolish vendetta."**

** **

**"Hey!"Enzo broke in, "That's not fair Melissa!Bob can do it if he says he can."Then Enzo turned his violet eyes to Bob, "Can't you, Bob?"**

** **

**"I'm going to try my best Little Man."**

** **

**Melissa shook her head, "Foolishness," she said.**

** **

**"Don't talk to him that way.You've been wrong before you know," Enzo shot at Melissa.**

** **

**"I speak the truth," Melissa shot back.**

** **

**"Now just a--,"**

** **

**"Stop it, both of you," Bob halted the argument."You're best friends, right?"**

** **

**"Yeah," Enzo muttered.**

** **

**"Yes," Melissa said.**

** **

**"Then don't fight amongst yourselves.Enzo, Melissa is entitled to her opinion.Melissa, try having a little more faith."**

** **

**"I only speak the truth," Melissa said."I just don't want to see Enzo sad."**

** **

**Bob smiled at the girl virus; _she really does care for him._"Would you believe me if I promised to come back?"**

** **

**"I would," Enzo said.**

** **

**"I don't know.You should know better than anyone about unforeseen circumstances."**

** **

**"Geez Melissa!"**

** **

**"No Enzo, I told you she's entitled to her opinion."Bob said."But I'm going to promise to come back."**

** **

**"I hope you do, for Enzo's sake," Melissa said.**

** **

**Bob spent the rest of the evening with the two young sprites.The next morning, Phong contacted them telling them their troops were ready for portalling.Hex prepared herself.More refugees came and Matrix and Gavin returned from a successful scavenging.Bob went out with them the second time, since he was beginning to feel like a piggyback file.Some of the towns they entered were ghost towns, the populace having long fled and taking only what they could carry.**

** **

**With their remaining forces en route the only thing they could do, as Dot had said in the past, was wait.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**SiRCe continued to run, not daring to look back but knowing that the guards still pursued her.It was fortunate that she knew all the secret hiding places of the underground, for she also knew if they caught her she was a deleted sprite.**

** **

**She would mourn for Tan and Em later.She was glad Zif was away with the other faction and that all her people had found appropriate places to hide.Now she knew she must escape.**

** **

**If memory served her, she was somewhere underneath the West Keytool Tower.She had hoped this was the way to enter.They needed Mistress Katiyana if she were truly there.SiRCe crouched behind an ancient piece of machinery and listened for the telltale footsteps of her pursuers.When all seemed silent, she moved cautiously from her hiding place.**

** **

**"There!"A voice yelled and lights flooded the area.SiRCe turned and ran.**

** **

**"That's her!"**

** **

**"Don't let her get away!"**

** **

**"Colonel Valadare will have our heads!"**

** **

**_Valadare!__Oh AndrAIa_, SiRCe thought, _I'm so sorry_.**

** **

**SiRCe ducked around a corner as another light was trained on her.**

** **

**"She's trapped!That's a dead end!"**

** **

**With a cry of anguish, SiRCe realized they were right.In her confusion and panic, she had made a wrong turn and was now faced with a smooth stone wall, which she assumed was the base of the tower itself.**

** **

**She turned as the footsteps drew ever nearer.**

** **

**For once in her life she wished she were a true viral.She wished she had the power to obliterate her pursuers, or at least to teleport to safety.Now she would be deleted and she would never know if her people were freed or if Daemon would be destroyed, but worse yet, no one would ever know what had happened to her.**

** **

**Lights filled the narrow passage.**

** **

**"There she is!"**

** **

**"We have her cornered!"**

** **

**"Surrender!"**

** **

**SiRCe gave an animalistic cry and lunged forward.There was a bright flash of golden light, which blinded her, and then she was tumbling into darkness and landing hard on her knees.**

** **

**Disoriented, SiRCe struggled to her feet.All around her was impenetrable darkness.**

** **

**"Tracker, light."**

** **

**The unexpected voice made SiRCe's core-com leap into her throat.A golden globe now floated in the air to illuminate a tall lithe woman with long dark hair and a silver face.**

** **

**SiRCe went into a defensive crouch, "Friend or foe?"**

** **

**"Friend, I hope," the woman said."Or would you rather I put you back out there with your pursuers?"**

** **

**"Who are you?"SiRCe straightened.**

** **

**"Katiyana." The woman turned and began walking into the darkness."Come with me, there's much work to do."**

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Bob slipped quietly into the conference room where Enzo slept.He paused at the edge of the partition and a sight smile played on his lips at what he saw.**

** **

**Enzo was sleeping peacefully, but what had him smiling was seeing Hexadecimal now sitting on the stool with a sleeping Melissa in her lap.The Chaos Virus was slowly rocking back and forth.In all the hours of his processing, Bob never thought he would see something like this.**

** **

**"Enzo is having nightmares," Hex suddenly said.**

** **

**Bob suspected she was aware of his presence.He stepped around the partition, "What about?"**

** **

**"Oh he's very closed mouthed about them, " It was the quietest Bob had ever seen her, "He won't even tell Melissa, but I think I know what they're about."**

** **

**Bob walked over to her and almost inadvertently, reached out and brushed back an errant braid that had fallen across Melissa's face, "So how does it feel to have someone who depends on you?"**

** **

**Hex looked at him for a moment, "Good."**

** **

**"You know what the nightmares are about?Enzo said Daemon did something too him."**

** **

**Hex's mask became more animated, "Oh yes, my mother is a master when it comes to sprite suffering.I suppose she put a bit of Matrix into Enzo.Being someone you don't want to be could drive you random don't you think, Guardian?"**

** **

**"He said he had Matrix's memories.How is that possible?"**

** **

**"Well he is Matrix, isn't he?Hex mused, "I suppose that would be easy for my mother."**

** **

**Hex rose and gently laid Melissa next to Enzo, "You still have a piece of her inside of you.Melissa tells me you refused to allow us to battle our mother."**

** **

**Bob was almost used to Hex flying off on different tangents – almost, "Do you really want Melissa to go?"**

** **

**Hex didn't answer immediately.She instead looked at her peacefully sleeping sister, "No Guardian, I don't _want_ her to go but she _has_ to go just like you _have_ to go.Do you know what I'm saying?"**

** **

**"I believe so Hex."**

** **

**"So go and face my mother, Bob.I said it was important we be here and we are, but it's more important that you stop her, understand?"**

** **

**"Yes Hex, I believe I do."Bob said, "One thing I must know.The nightmares – will they stop once Daemon is destroyed?"**

** **

**"Such confidence!Who can tell?Enzo had nightmares long before my mother came into the gif."**

** **

**"What's that supposed to mean?"**

** **

**His question went unanswered.A commotion suddenly sounded outside in the hall."Stay with them," Bob told her and hurried out.**

** **

**People were running in the same general direction – the command center.Fearing for Dot, Bob broke into a run.When he arrived a crowd had gathered outside the door.For once, tossing manners aside in his worry, Bob shoved his way to the forefront of the crowd.**

** **

**He saw Dot by her workstation as usual, Dom standing opposite her.Matrix was at the far corner of the room and AndrAIa stood whispering to a woman with a shock of static yellow hair.Bob had never seen her before.Mouse and Ray were standing on the other side of a second newcomer, also a woman.The rest of the command center personnel were all standing and staring at them.**

** **

**Bob's breath caught.The regal woman stood before Desdemona.The rebel leader looked as though she'd seen a ghost image.Bob knew that commanding figure, even though she stood with her back to him, but that waist length royal blue braid was unmistakable.**

** **

**"Katiyana?"**

** **

**The tense silence in the room broke as she turned to him, just as Bob remembered what he looked like.Of course she had probably been told about him, but still Bob wasn't certain he could stand a piteous look from her.**

** **

**But there was none, only a look of relief, she smiled at him. "Guardian."**

** **

**Bob crossed the room quickly and forgetting all protocols embraced her, "I'm so glad you're safe."**

** **

**He looked into her eyes, then glanced away and couldn't help the flush warming his cheeks.**

** **

**"Look at me Bob," she said softly and he did."Don't worry, we'll make it right."**

** **

**"Mistress --," Desdemona began.**

** **

**"No," Katiyana shot at her, "Not one word, do you hear me?"**

** **

**"But Mistress – look at them!Now do you believe me?"**

** **

**Bob moved over to Dot and muttered, "I take it Katiyana knows about Desdemona's little – error in judgment?"**

** **

**"She suspected, although no one had actually said."**

** **

**"There is much to be told and done," Katiyana said."All will be made clear in time but there are things that need to be taken care of now.SiRCe?"**

** **

**The yellow-haired woman stepped forward._So that's SiRCe, _Bob thought.He realized suddenly, that Katiyana was speaking again.**

** **

**"To begin," Katiyana said as SiRCe handed her a knapsack, "I want the truth, Desdemona.Did you or did you not sabotage the machinery?"**

** **

**"I did it for the safety of our people --,"**

** **

**"Yes or no!I didn't ask you anything else!"**

** **

**"Yes, mistress."**

** **

**"I see.Dom, you know this to be true?"**

** **

**"Yes, mistress."**

** **

**"Who else was privy to this?"**

** **

**A few others raised their hands, whether out of fear for Desdemona or Katiyana, Bob wasn't certain.**

** **

**"I see," Katiyana said."Desdemona, you are hereby relieved of your duties as second in command.Dom, you will assume her station."**

** **

**Dom's jaw dropped.Of all the things that could have happened, Bob actually hadn't expected that.Neither had many others for the room erupted into protests.**

** **

**"Mistress, you can't!"Desdemona screamed above the rest."Don't you understand why I did it?I would never intentionally put you in danger but there was no other way!"**

** **

**"You will control yourself, Desdemona."**

** **

**"Has Daemon gotten to you too, Mistress?"Desdemona said shrilly, "Are you now under her control as well?Then we have lost!We have allowed the snake in our midst."**

** **

**"That is quite enough!"Katiyana's voice left no room for further debate."This is finished, Desdemona!"**

** **

**The look that twisted Desdemona's face was one of random hatred."No," she hissed."This is not finished, _Mistress."_The last word was said with a bitter edge_._**

**_ _**

"That certainly wasn't a threat to Mistress Katiyana, was it?"Bob stepped forward and extended his claws."Because I'll do whatever's necessary to protect her."

** **

**"I'm sure you'd protect your cohort, traitor."Desdemona hissed."What will you do now?Hold us prisoner?"**

** **

**"No," Katiyana said."You will leave the Resistance."**

** **

**Desdemona's smile sent a chill through a good many people, "I see – we leave and you pursue us and hunt us down like dogs?Is this some sick game?"**

** **

**"There are others who feel as you do?"Katiyana's critical glare swept around the room, "Whomever feels as Desdemona does feel free to leave with her.You may not wish to be here anyway since the final conflict is at hand.We have no room for cowards and sluggards now."**

** **

**"Just leave?No provisions?"**

** **

**"Take what you need to survive and be gone by sunrise," Katiyana said."I am deeply saddened that you ended our friendship this way, Desdemona."**

** **

**"I ended it?"Desdemona laughed harshly, "Somehow, you'll fail Katiyana.Your evil Mistress will not have control of the net or the web."**

** **

**Desdemona turned, "Who is with me?"**

** **

**No one moved or uttered a sound.**

** **

**Desdemona made a noise of disgust and strode from the room.**

** **

**There was silence for a time, then, "Now that that unpleasantness is settled," Katiyana said, "and it is _settled_, now we must attend to business, but first--,"**

** **

**Katiyana laid the knapsack down on the workstation surface and opened the flap.She drew out two metal boxes, one small square, and one rectangular."Matrix, come here, please."**

** **

**The renegade hesitated briefly before moving forward.Still he didn't come as close as he could have.**

** **

**"I have something for you, Bob, you too, Matrix," Katiyana began to depress certain points on the square box, "It was necessary to lock him in a dampening field to keep the infected Guardians from tracing him, but I'm sure he'll be as glad to see you as you will be him."**

** **

**Bob stepped forward, desperation and hope warring within him.Could she be saying --?Could it possibly be --?**

** **

**Katiyana lifted the lid of the box and instantly, Bob felt the jolt of familiarity.A part of him reawakened that he thought long deleted and a sudden need to re-join with the source of his power seized him.**

** **

**Katiyana turned the box around to reveal Glitch suspended within a glowing stasis field.**

** **

**"Glitch!"Bob couldn't help but cry out as he held out his hand and the icon came to him.Bob held it for a second, his eyes closed, taking a moment to reacquaint himself with an old friend.Then Glitch resumed his customary place on Bob's chest, settling nicely over the Guardian's core-com.**

** **

**A collective breath was held.Bob could see it throughout the room as Glitch suddenly exploded with golden light, filling Bob with power.It started within the Guardian's chest and blossomed forth, running like electricity through every nerve of Bob's body.Bob raised both hands and the power leapt forth, forming the familiar golden light and Bob gave a cry of triumph that was echoed by everyone within the room.The plain clothes he wore were replaced once again by the glittering silver armor.**

** **

**Dot smiled brightly at him then threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek.His face flushed but at that point Bob didn't care.**

** **

**"Yes," the Guardian finally spoke."We're back in business!"Now they had a chance.Now he was truly ready to face Daemon.**

** **

**"It's not all on Glitch, you know," Katiyana had moved close to him, so only he and Dot heard her words, "It's all on you.Glitch is your guide, but you and you alone can defeat Daemon."**

** **

**Bob sobered a bit, "Yes I know, Mistress."**

** **

**Katiyana stepped away and raised her hands for quiet, "And I haven't forgotten you, young Matrix."**

** **

**The noise level in the room lowered as Katiyana picked up the rectangular box and repeated the process, before handing it to Matrix."I thought you might need these."**

** **

**Matrix looked at her stunned, then down at the box, "No."**

** **

**Hurriedly, the young renegade opened the lid and gave a sharp intake of breath as he lifted Gun from within, staring at the weapon as though it were his first time seeing it.Another chorus of cheers erupted.**

** **

**"How?"Matrix asked.**

** **

**"I have my ways," Katiyana smiled.**

** **

**Matrix's head bowed for a moment and he clutched the weapon in his big hand.His icon was also inside and Matrix replaced it, changing into his familiar clothing format before returning Gun to its customary place at his side.Then the brawny sprite looked up at Katiyana and whispered, "Thank you."**

** **

**With the drama over, the people went back to their duties or whatever else they did to occupy their time.The command center personnel went about their affairs and Katiyana went to speak with Dom about his duties and what needed to be done next.**

** **

**Dot approached Matrix and went to reach for him, but the renegade stepped back.Bob saw the action and the hurt in Dot's eyes and frowned.**

** **

**"Enzo?"Dot asked, uncertain now.**

** **

**"I'm fine, Dot," Matrix muttered, the renegade turned away from her.**

** **

**Bob went to move forward but felt a hand on his arm, "No," Katiyana said, "This is something they must work out for themselves.This is not the time to pursue this.Be with your love and comfort her."**

** **

**Bob nodded and walked up to Dot, placing his arms on her shoulders."It's all right Dot.Matrix is just --,"**

** **

**"No," Dot turned to look at him, "he hasn't come near me since he's returned.Does he think I've stopped loving him?That I'd reject him?"**

** **

**"I thought you might," Bob whispered.**

** **

**Dot turned, "You think I'm that shallow?Does he?"**

** **

**"No, of course not!"Bob said, "It's just that we – we've been through a lot.I know I haven't told you everything that's happened."**

** **

**"You'll tell me in your own time Bob, I'm not going to force it, nor am I going to force things with Matrix.Now is not the time."**

** **

**"Yes, Mistress Katiyana said the same thing.He's just afraid and a little ashamed."Bob lowered his head."We both were."**

** **

**"Dot," Dom said called, "Message coming in from Mainframe."**

** **

**"Like you said," Dot smiled, "Back in business."**

** **

**Bob took the opportunity to approach AndrAIa and SiRCe.When SiRCe noticed Bob approaching she looked decidedly uncomfortable.Bob could hardly blame her.**

** **

**"What happened with Matrix?"AndrAIa said, "Where's he going?"**

** **

**"He still has some issues to deal with," Bob said, which caused AndrAIa to sigh with exasperation.**

** **

**"I'm pleased to finally meet you, SiRCe."Bob smiled at the woman.**

** **

**SiRCe didn't speak immediately, "I'm sorry AndrAIa. I can't do this."**

** **

**"SiRCe --,"**

** **

**"I know you said he was well but – I can't just let go what he did to Tan and Em."**

** **

**Bob briefly lowered his eyes, then raised them to face her, "I won't make excuses for what I did.It was terribly, horribly wrong and I'll never forgive myself for my actions when I was that – _thing._I can't change the past SiRCe.All I can do is tell you how sorry I am and hope that you'll find it in your core-com to forgive me."**

** **

**"Maybe," SiRCe said quietly."It will take time."**

** **

**"Then I'll be satisfied with that," Bob said.**

** **

**"AndrAIa, you said Zif and many of my people are here?"SiRCe turned to her friend. "I'd like to see them."**

** **

**"I'll take you to them," AndrAIa said, "and I'll talk to Melissa like I promised."**

** **

**"Bob?"Dot's voice distracted him before he could ask why AndrAIa needed to talk to Melissa, then it was too late as both women had exited the room.**

** **

**The vid-window, which drew Bob's attention, showed Phong's grave face."Our forces are ready here, my child, we merely need Hexadecimal to open the portal."**

** **

**Hack and Slash appeared behind Phong suddenly.**

** **

**"We're ready!"**

** **

**"Yes, we are ready!"**

** **

**"Definitely, ready!"**

** **

**Phong shook his head, "Did you want Hack and Slash there?"There was an almost hopeful note in Phong's voice, which Hack and Slash completely missed.**

** **

**"No, let them stay, you may need help in rounding up any miscreants that escaped after the battle."**

** **

**"Yes, a fine thing for them to do, I'll send them out right away," Phong said.**

** **

**"We're ready!"**

** **

**"Yes, we are ready!"**

** **

**"Definitely, ready!"**

** **

**Phong shook his head again and Bob was hard pressed to keep a straight face."I'll inform Hexadecimal."**

** **

**"As you wish my son," Phong said, "However, I should inform you Dot that Captain Lynx was one of the volunteers."**

** **

**"Now that's just perfect," Dot muttered.**

** **

**Bob gave her a raised eyebrow look.**

** **

**"Let's just say, he's somewhat of an annoying enigma." Dot said by way of explanation.To Phong she said, "Any idea what his plan might be this time?"**

** **

**"Unfortunately not."**

** **

**"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?Anything else?"**

** **

**"Yes," Phong stared at them gravely."Good fortune to you all, may the User protect you.I await your speedy return home."**

** **

**Silence descended on the room as the vid-window closed.**

** **

**"Yes," Katiyana broke the silence."Let us take a moment to offer a prayer to the User.May we all return safely home."**

** **

**Bob couldn't have agreed more.He slipped an arm around Dot's waist and gave it a reassuring squeeze, but it was more for him.**


	21. Final Journey

With her organizer open, recording every nano of the event, Dot watched as Hexadecimal gathered power in her hands preparing t

** **

**CHAPTER 21**

**FINAL JOURNEY**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

With her organizer open, recording every nano of the event, Dot watched as Hexadecimal gathered power in her hands preparing to open the portal.Next to her, she felt Bob's strong, reassuring presence.He was always close to her now, the way she wanted.

** **

**Now as the two of them stood outside of the factory, with a glorious dawn breaking around them, Hexadecimal brought the rest of their troops into the ranks.**

**The portal was immense, almost as big as he web portal that had plunged Mainframe into chaos it seemed to Dot years ago.**

** **

**As the soldiers passed through the portal, the Mainframers went to work.Dot and the other command center personnel registered each sprite and binome; made brief summaries of their skills and asked each if they were willing to fight.For a time she was so into what she was doing, she barely noticed anyone or anything else around her not.She was just instructing a group of young men with military training to check with AndrAIa on the weapons they were familiar with, when she heard a familiar voice at her ear.**

** **

**"Greetings.We meet again, Ms. Matrix."**

** **

**Dot sighed and turned, "Captain Lynx."**

** **

**"Surprised to see me?"**

** **

**"No.You agreed to help, and Phong said you'd be here."**

** **

**"Yes," he said."What would you have me do?"**

** **

**"Are you volunteering to fight?"**

** **

**"I will if need be."**

** **

**Dot stared at him critically, "My brother is here you know."**

** **

**"Yes I know."**

** **

**"He doesn't know about your accusations and I'd advise against telling him.He'd take it badly."**

** **

**"I have no intention of confronting your brother," Lynx said."I have long since resigned myself to whatever may happen."**

** **

**The elderly captain rubbed his beard, "Actually, I came over here to ask if you've seen a companion of mine."**

** **

**"Oh, you mean your contact here?"**

** **

**"So you remember?Yes, I want to make certain he is well."**

** **

**"Since my brother is still processing?"Dot said darkly.She glanced over Lynx's shoulder when she saw Bob approaching.Lynx saw her look and glanced back too."Well Captain Lynx?Was that the intent of your contact here?To delete my brother?"**

** **

**"No," Lynx said without looking at her."Merely to stop him, but if deleting became necessary --," he turned back to her, "This is war, after all Ms. Matrix."**

** **

**"I don't think I want you fighting or anywhere near us, but I don't have the authority here to make you leave.When this is over and we return to Mainframe, I want you on the next transport off my system, is that understood?"**

** **

**"Of course," Lynx said just as Bob walked up."Now about my friend?"**

** **

**"What's his name?"**

** **

**"Neuron Cyber."**

** **

**Unable to mask her reaction, Dot glanced at Bob, before returning her attention to Lynx.**

** **

**"What?" Lynx demanded."What happened?"**

** **

**"I'm sorry," Bob answered."He's deleted."**

** **

**"What?"Lynx looked from Dot to Bob."How?"**

** **

**"He was --," Bob began, and then looked at Dot.**

** **

**"He and Matrix had a confrontation.From what I've been told, Neuron drew a pistol on Matrix and fired without provocation --,"**

** **

**"That's a lie!"Lynx cried.**

** **

**"Watch your mouth, Lynx," Bob warned."It'll get you in serious trouble."**

** **

**"Your friend fired on Matrix.Matrix returned fire.It was self defense."Dot continued."I'm sorry."**

** **

**"Are you?"Lynx demanded.**

** **

**Bob stepped closer to Dot and for a moment, Lynx faltered.**

** **

**"So you still refuse to see do you?"To Dot's surprise, there were tears in Lynx's eyes."Neuron was my friend.We were comrades in arms.His murder will not go unanswered for."**

** **

**"I hope you are not threatening my brother, Captain."**

** **

**"No," Lynx said."But if we survive this, I will see that justice is done."**

** **

**"You do what you feel you have to do," Bob said, "But if anything happens to Matrix, you'll be the first person I come looking for."**

** **

**Bob's threat had the desired effect.Lynx made a hasty departure.**

** **

**"Are you all right?He didn't upset you didn't he?"**

** **

**"No," Dot looked after the binome."But I think he'll cause trouble for us in the future."**

** **

**The Command.com of Mainframe sighed, "Lynx isn't worth the effort and we have much more work to do."**

** **

**Her encounter with Lynx became unimportant over the next few seconds and with the arrival of their additional troops from Cascade and Harddrive, Dot was so busy preparing them, that she put the whole unpleasant incident out of her mind.**

** **

** **

** **

*******

** **

**The senior members of the Resistance gathered in the command center for what everyone knew would be the last time.**

** **

**Katiyana was at Dot's place now.Illuminating the room was a 3-D map, one of several that AndrAIa and her team had acquired during the first confrontation.This one was of the hall and the surrounding streets.The army was planning the best way to approach.They hoped for the element of surprise, but doubted they would have it.**

** **

**Dot, AndrAIa, Dom and SiRCe were also around the console, examining the map. Zif was there; although making some last minute calculations; was listening intently.The ship captains, Irina (Bob couldn't help but be a little embarrassed around her) and Max Covar (that introduction had been brief and rather tense and Bob later learned of the death of Covar's second-in-command) were also present.Even Little Enzo was there, after finally being given leave to move around and sat with Melissa on top of a pile of boxes, watching the goings on with the excitement only children could have for any given situation.Hex was taking a much-needed rest and Matrix, Mouse and Ray had left for one last scouting mission to test the waters within the city.**

** **

**"When SiRCe and I left," Katiyana was saying, "they hadn't repaired the gate yet.I say we go through there again.It will be what they least expect."**

** **

**Dot nodded her agreement, "We don't want to spread our forces too thin but we have enough to send at least four squads in by air and an equal number of ground troops."**

** **

**"Yes," Katiyana said, "Captain Irina, how goes the repairs on the _Libertas_?"**

** **

**Irina glanced at Bob before speaking, "It will still take some time to prepare the damage that was done.I'm afraid it will take at least three more cycles for my ship to be battle ready."**

** **

**Dot shook her head, "We don't have that much time.Mai, will you and a team of your choosing be able to pilot a transport?"**

** **

**She smiled slightly, "I will do whatever is required of me." **

** **

**"Captain Covar?"**

** **

**"The _Mercurius_ is armed and ready, Ms. Matrix," Max said.**

** **

**"All right then," Dot said, "We'll use the _Mercurius_ to drive a wedge through their forces and our fighters and transports can guard its rear."**

** **

**"Excellent," Katiyana nodded her approval, "Bob, you'll be taking your team in with the ground troops?"**

** **

**"Yes," Bob stepped forward and motioned to a section of the map. "We'll infiltrate the Hall here.It's a service bay.We'll need four more teams to come in at these points, if I'm reading the layout and the guard posting information correctly.They'll be a diversionary tactic, allowing us to get near enough to the Council Chambers.I can handle things from there."**

** **

**"I'll go with your team, Bob," Dot said immediately.**

** **

**"No."**

** **

**"What do you mean --,"**

** **

**"They'll need you out in the field, Dot.Daemon may be expecting us, but she'll throw everything she has at our troops.She's not just going to let us waltz in.Your experience is there."**

** **

**"But --,"**

** **

**"Dot --," he wasn't about to say in front of all those people that he didn't want her there in case he failed.He didn't want to imagine what Daemon would do to her.**

** **

**"He's right, Dot, we will need you in the field."Katiyana said.**

** **

**"You're really going to allow him to face Daemon alone?"Dot said, "Wouldn't it be better if his entire team followed him in--?"**

** **

**"No," Bob said."Anyone else would distract me from my purpose.Also, I told you something was in that room.Melissa said it was called Tentacles.I may not be able to protect anyone else and I must face Daemon for what I must do."**

** **

**Dot turned away, "So who will protect you?"**

** **

**"It's the only way," Katiyana broke in."We'll need the rest of our forces to subdue the Guardians.We have a better chance since their keytools won't function, but they will still be formidable in battle.Once Bob and his team infiltrate the sanctum and we've dealt with the Guardian's then we will converge on the hall."**

** **

**"Very well," Dot acquiesced, but Bob knew she was regretting it.**

** **

**So that was it.The final plan had been made.They were ready.With the dawn, they would travel to face Daemon for the last time.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**It was a smaller group that met late that night at the command center as the rest of the Resistance slept.All those with a stake and what was to come were gathered there as they listened to the report by Matrix, Mouse and Ray.**

** **

**"The city is actually kind of quiet," Mouse said, "Which is a bad sign.We saw the silent patrols out.People are terrified.No lights anywhere.You were right, they're waiting for us, sugah."**

** **

**Bob nodded grimly, "As I suspected."**

** **

**"You seem to have formulated quite a plan," Ray said."So have you chosen your team?"**

** **

**"Yes," Bob said, "I would like for you, Matrix, AndrAIa and SiRCe with me when we breach the inner sanctum."**

** **

**"What about me?"Mouse said.**

** **

**"Well since you work so well with Dot," Bob said with a wry grin, "you're with her."**

** **

**"Frosty, we get to do some serious damage again, eh, sugah?"Mouse smiled at Dot.**

** **

**"Um hm," Dot leaned back in her chair and returned a grin.**

** **

**"Bob," Dom spoke up, I would like to accompany you as well.**

** **

**Bob gave him a puzzled frown, but said, "All right, Dom."**

** **

**"Zif can handle all the tech stuff," Dom nodded at his friend who sat across from him."I want to – well, I've come a long way in this and Daemon destroyed my family --,"**

** **

**"It's okay Dom, no explanations needed."Bob stood."Then it's settled."Bob held out his hand to Dot and helped her to stand."We leave tomorrow at oh-four hundred."**

** **

**"Guess that's our cue to get a few milliseconds of sleep," Mouse stood and looked over to Ray."Walk me to my quarters, sugah?"**

** **

**Ray blushed slightly, "Sure love."**

** **

**"SiRCe wait a moment," Dom said as she walked out, "a word, please?"**

** **

**"Walk me back to the infirmary?"Bob was still in his room there.**

** **

**"Promise you'll be good?"**

** **

**Bob smiled, "I promise-- nothing."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**"Unit for your thoughts, Sparky?"AndrAIa leaned against her handsome boyfriend as the two sat under the stars.Neither one was sleepy, being too keyed for it.**

** **

**"I was just thinking about tomorrow," Matrix said, "AndrAIa, I don't know what will happen and I know I've been acting really basic lately, but I just wanted to **

**say --,"**

** **

**AndrAIa grasped him by the chin, turned his face to hers and kissed him, after a few nanos, Matrix returned the kiss, moaning softly as he drew her closer.**

** **

**They parted and Matrix muttered, "Don't turn around but we have an audience."**

** **

**"So I noticed."**

** **

**"I think its Melissa."**

** **

**"Really?That's good."**

** **

**"It is?For who?"Matrix actually smiled slightly.**

** **

**"Hold that thought, Lover, I need to talk to her.Don't go anywhere, okay?"**

** **

**Matrix leaned against the wall again, "Hmph, where would I go?"**

** **

**AndrAIa walked back inside, through the kitchen area.On the way, she opened one of the large refrigerators and drew out a picture of something.She sniffed at it and was satisfied it was edible, and then she found two cups and moved from the room.**

** **

**Melissa was sitting at one of the tables in the adjacent dining area.AndrAIa approached her and set the two cups down and poured them both drinks."Hope you like juice."**

** **

**She didn't speak.**

** **

**"I needed to talk to you."**

** **

**"About SiRCe?"**

** **

**AndrAIa leaned back and crossed her legs; _she's a bright girl, maybe a little too bright_, "Yes."**

** **

**"You want me to keep secret the fact that she's an agent of my mother?"**

** **

**_Too bright_****."Yes.What purpose would it serve telling anyone especially now?"**

** **

**Melissa shrugged, "I suppose nothing.Do you trust her?"**

** **

**"Yes," AndrAIa said.**

** **

**"Like Dariem and Valadare?"**

** **

**AndrAIa flinched, "Would you call them Bob and Matrix?"**

** **

**"They're not Bob and Matrix anymore.I really hope you all know what you're doing.I suppose Hex and I will have to clean up the mess."**

** **

**"Have a little faith," AndrAIa said.**

** **

**"Dari – Bob said the same thing."**

** **

**"And he's right," AndrAIa said, "So can I get your promise?"**

** **

**"On one condition," Melissa said, "Will you answer me a question?"**

** **

**"Yes." AndrAIa took a sip of her juice.**

** **

**"Do you like kissing Matrix?"**

** **

**AndrAIa nearly choked on her drink, "Um – yes – very much so."**

** **

**"Oh," Melissa regarded her cup, "Do you think Enzo would like it if I kissed him?"**

** **

**That time, AndrAIa did choke.After a few nanos of sputtering and throat clearing she said, "Um – I think you're a little too young to think about that.Wait 'til you're older, then I'm sure Enzo wouldn't mind at all."**

** **

**"I'm a lot older than people think," Melissa said, "but I'll take your advice."**

** **

**"Good," AndrAIa smiled."Come on, I'll walk you to the nursery.Just what were you doing up anyway?"**

** **

**"Thinking about tomorrow," she replied.**

** **

**"You're not the only one."AndrAIa smiled down at the little virus._She's so much like I was at that age.So fiercely protective of Enzo._It made the game sprite long for those days again.**

** **

** **

*******

Dariem.

**_ _**

**_"No!I'm not Dariem!I'm not that thing anymore!"_**

**_ _**

**_"You will always be my Dariem.I'm waiting for you my love.Come to me.I will have you and destroy everything and everyone you hold dear.Including your Dot."_**

**_ _**

**_"No, I won't let you!"_**

**_ _**

**_"Bob!"_**

**_ _**

**"Bob?"**

** **

**Bob came awake in a cold sweat, his core-com slamming against his chest.The panic returned as he stared into the darkness.Then a soft voice came from the darkness, "It's all right Bob, I'm here." Dot laid an arm across his chest.**

** **

**She had stayed with him again, but still there was no intimacy.Bob sighed and pulled her closer and went back to sleep.**

** **

*******

** **

**The troops were ready, falling into perfect ranks on the ground and in the air.The newly commissioned officers had seen to that.As usual Dot had everything running smoothly.AndrAIa and Zif checked weapons.Mouse went over the battle plan with Katiyana one last time searching for any unforeseen circumstances and Hexadecimal and Melissa once again manned the big guns.**

** **

**Bob briefed his team one last time, pointing out possible places for ambush and where he wanted his people to be.All the while, however, in the back of his processor was the memory of the dream, but Bob shoved the panic back there with it.If Daemon wanted him, he was on the way.**

** **

**The air was filled with many emotions, excitement, tension, fear, and worry.Bob spread the word for everyone to remain as calm as possible and to keep any negative emotions at bay, lest Daemon use them to gain control of them.**

** **

**At last, all was in readiness.It was Katiyana who spoke to the troops that time.Until the last moment, Bob kept Dot close to him.When he parted from her, he didn't have a chance to say a proper good bye, but the two exchanged a look of understanding and then they began their journey.**

** **

**Bob rode in the cockpit of the ground transport, being piloted by Dom and SiRCe.Mouse had created some makeshift armor for the two of them, and both were equipped with pulsar wrist cannons.This particular transport was fitted with six side cannons and Matrix and AndrAIa were standing by one two, while Ray manned a third.Bob would soon join them.In the back of the transport also at the ready were forty or so odd soldiers that were supplementing their team.Communications between the air to ground troops were silenced when they reached the outskirts of the city.**

** **

**Like Mouse had reported all around was silence and darkness.The city that had once teamed with life was now a graveyard.Its present condition a testament to Daemon's control.Bob saw all of it and at the same time, saw nothing at all.**

** **

**When they arrived a sector away from the gate, Katiyana broke radio silence, "All right everyone, we have arrived.User protect us all.Proceed forward with Battle Plan 477.They're expecting us more than likely, so stay alert.Too many places for ambush."**

** **

**"Big guns ready to fire," Dot's voice came over the comm and Bob suppressed a sigh."All right Hex, Melissa, hit them hard!"**

** **

**The first strike from the big guns set the sky ablaze and shattered the new construction of the gates with an almost cataclysmic force.The battle cry went up and the air forces once again poured into the city, opening the way for the ground forces to converge.**

** **

**For a moment Bob hoped that he would be wrong, that they had caught them by surprise.Then the floodlights filled the sky, and the enemy forces made themselves known.**

** **

**Portals came to life and Daemon's troops came in waves.Infected Guardians, sprites and binomes converged on them from the air and over the ground.They came from the seemingly abandoned houses.**

** **

**"All forces engage looks like they were waiting for us!"Dot was screaming over the airwaves.**

** **

**Bob dashed for the rear of the transport, "All guns, engage!"Then he manned the nearest gun and as SiRCe and Dom drove forward, opened fire.**

** **

**For a time, Bob was only focused on acquiring a target and pulling the trigger.The transport drove relentlessly through lines of enemy troops.Behind him, Bob was aware of Matrix acquiring multiple targets with Gun.Light flooded the transport and Ray went streaking outside on Baud, yelling over his shoulder for them to keep going and that he would be right behind them.**

** **

**The transport careened wildly and for a panicked moment, Bob was sure it would turn over but Dom and SiRCe managed to keep control.Bob left the gun and went up to the cockpit, "How we doing?"**

** **

**"We're almost there.Our troops are in position and they're clearing the way for us.**

** **

**"Be careful you two."**

** **

**Bob went back to the gun, when there was a flash and an explosion and Matrix cried out.An errant shot from outside had blasted the wall near him.Bob was by him in moments but the brawny renegade waved him away."I'm okay."**

** **

**The transport came to a screeching halt and Dom called from up front, **

**"This is it!This is as far as we can go.We've got to travel the rest of the way on foot."**

** **

**The Resistance fighters soon saw why as the transport was opened and the soldiers spilled forth and Bob blasted at everything with his power.Matrix picked off anything that moved with Gun and AndrAIa cleared the way with sweeping blasts from her trident.Dom and SiRCe also held their own.**

** **

**A gauntlet had been set up.Machinery and transports had been piled high and the enemy soldiers now used it for cover while they fired on the advancing Resistance troops.Then reinforcements arrived for the harried Resistance.Three more of their transports began to blast away at the barricade and when it fell, Bob and his team drove their way through, uttering insane battle cries, sending the remaining enemy troops fleeing.**

** **

**Almost miraculously, as Bob and his team made their way through the war-ravaged streets, the transport commanded by Gavin, met then at a cross street.Their other forces were in place creating a wedge that would break the enemy forces and continue to clear the way for them.They hitched a ride on Gavin's transport and with Princess Bulla at the wheel; the enemy didn't have the opportunity to stop them.**

** **

**"When you leave us fall back and assist the other ground troops Gavin," Bob told him as they neared Council Hall.**

** **

**"Aye, Aye, Sir Bob!"Gavin replied, "and good luck ta ye."**

** **

**"And you, Crimson Binome."**

** **

**The air by now was thick with fire, smoke and metal.Above them the final battle raged on, the participants seemingly oblivious to what was occurring far below.**

** **

**The air troops converged on the hall, clearing the way for the ground troops and Bob's team.They hid for a time, within the ruins of a building waiting for a searching enemy platoon to pass. To Bob, nothing seemed real anymore.His world had shrunk to a small space in which he was a mere automaton, reduced to three actions, fighting, running and hiding.One scream of agony melded into another until they were all one ponderous sound of death that Bob fought to drown out.All his concentration was on reaching the Hall, of forcing his way within and at last confronting Daemon.**

** **

**And then he was there, fighting his way through the main door.He knew his friends were beside him but he had scant time to acknowledge this.More fighting and running and again the screams of agony that he knew would haunt his days and nights for hours to come.**

** **

**Then came a new sound.**

** **

**This scream was different, a high pitched chittering that worried on the nerves and sent a shudder through everyone present and in a murderous wave, bugs, some almost half the length of a child sprite, came at them every direction and from every crack and crevice.Then Ray was there, forcing them back with wide blasts of his power.An unfortunate soldier ran afoul of one of the larger ones and was deleted between its pinchers nanos before Matrix had the opportunity to destroy it.Then Bob's path was blocked by one.It was a horrid thing, half spider, half scorpion, with acid dripping from its mouth, but surprisingly it made no move to attack Bob and he realized that on a more primal level the bug still recognized the viral side of him.It seemed to be the same for Matrix, as the bugs also avoided him.It made it all the more easy for them to be destroyed.**

** **

**At one point they were pinned by fire within the corridor leading into the Council Chamber and Bob would fire around the corner, then withdraw quickly.He saw Cooper was leading this detachment of men, whom had formed a makeshift barricade before Bob's final destination.Bob didn't want to hurt Cooper, but he wasn't going to allow his fellow Guardian to stop him now.They were too close.**

** **

**"Matrix!"Bob called across the corridor to the renegade, "The ceiling!"**

** **

**Matrix nodded his understanding and fired a single shot upward.The resulting explosion sent debris raining down and choking dust filled the corridor.**

** **

**"Matrix can you see anything?"Bob called.A few errant shots found their way down the corridor.**

** **

**"There!" Matrix pointed, "Fire there!"**

** **

**Bob sent a golden bolt into the dust where Matrix pointed and then led their forces onward, soon to be joined by more of their soldiers.Bob walked forward and surveyed the damage and sighed at the sight of the unconscious bodies, Cooper being one of them.Bob bent down and felt his pulse.The Guardian was still alive.**

** **

**"Bob?"It was Matrix standing beside him.AndrAIa was guarding their backs, but Bob knew her attention was on them.**

** **

**"Fall back to the designated positions."**

** **

**"But Bob --,"**

** **

**"Do it!"Bob turned to his friend."You know it's imperative that you keep any assistance from getting to Daemon."**

** **

**"I just got you back," Matrix said, "I won't lose you again."**

** **

**"Don't worry," Bob smiled, "It's not like we're never going to see each other again."**

** **

**Matrix smiled slightly, "You heard Bob!Everyone to fallback positions.Stay at the ready, we don't know what's going to happen!"**

** **

**Bob, Guardian 452, stepped forward.He took a deep breath and faced the immense metal door, carved in the likeness of a bloated spider.**

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**"Keep in ranks everyone!"Dot cried over the airwaves."Attack formation 7046.Hit them hard and fast!"**

** **

**At he helm of her transport, Dot caught an enemy fighter in her sights and obliterated it with one well-targeted shot.She could hear Mouse over the comm as well, issuing orders to the squad she commanded from the cockpit of _Ship_ and giving cavalier yells as she gave the enemy the ASCII-whipping they deserved.**

** **

**The moment the air forces had met with their opposites, the fiery battle kept the sky ablaze.Dot was in the midst of the fray and focused all concentration on her singular purpose – shooting as many of their enemies out of the sky as possible.**

** **

**Dot's squadron forced their way through the enemy ranks creating a breach that their additional forces filled.The action not only enabled them to pick off the now scattered enemy fighters but it stopped any errant fighters from attacking their ground forces.**

** **

**Whenever one of their fighters or transports went down, Dot took it as a grave insult as well as an injustice and with single-minded determination, would pursue the guilty party and deal with them.**

** **

**The Guardians, almost helpless without their keytools, had to resort to conventional means of fighting.They manned transports and fighters, since being in the midst of the fray without their keytools would have been suicide.**

** **

**More portals opened and Dot muttered an oath.More enemy reinforcements would turn the tide of battle and that could mean defeat at that point.With an animalistic cry that would have done Mouse proud, Dot steered the transport for the glowing sphere.It was in her sites and she yelled, "Everyone, away from the portal!All forces fall back!"**

** **

**Dot smiled evilly and depressed the trigger.**

** **

**The transport pulsar cannon fired a blast that cut through anything in its path and slammed into the portal.For a nano it seemed that nothing happened.Then the portal darkened until it was a shadowy orb.A pinpoint of light came to life at its center, sparkling like a new star.**

** **

**Then the portal exploded with a blinding luminance, sending a shockwave rushing away from its center.**

** **

**"Get us out of here!Dot screamed, and even as she did so, she knew there wasn't enough time.**

** **

**The shockwave engulfed every thing, and when it slammed into Dot's transport, the force of it threw Dot from her seat with a cry.She felt the transport flying out of control.The next few nanos were a nightmare of screaming and confusing.With tears streaming from her eyes caused by the light, Dot crawled back to her seat and grasped the controls, and finally had the transport under her command again.**

** **

**"Everyone still, with me?"She asked of her transport team, who was picking themselves up off the floor."All forces report!"**

** **

**A familiar cry came over the comm, "Dot you are totally random!"Mouse said.**

** **

**"Thank you.I thought _you'd_ appreciate that move," Dot gingerly checked herself for bruises.**

** **

**The sky was still over-bright.Dot wiped the tears from her eyes."All right everyone, back in ranks!Now!Drive them back, you know the drill."**

** **

**Still it took time before their forces could reassemble.They discovered that those nearest the portal had been obliterated but as far as Dot could tell, many of their forces were still processing.To Dot's utter amazement and relief, the other portals had dissipated when the shockwave had hit them.**

** **

**"Come in, Dot!"Katiyana's voice came over the airwaves.**

** **

**"Dot here."**

** **

**"We've just received confirmation that Bob's team have infiltrated the Council Hall."**

** **

**A brief moment of terror seized her.Dot closed her eyes and gripped the controls, fighting with her emotions.**

** **

**"Dot?"**

** **

**"Affirmative," Dot snapped."All available squadrons converge on the Hall!"**

** **

**Then the Command.com trained a steely glare on the battlefield once more. **


	22. Into the Pit

The Daemon Conflict

**CHAPTER 22**

**INTO THE PIT**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Bob laid both hands on the surface of the door.**

** **

**_I know you're there, and waiting for me._**

**_ _**

For a moment, he was uncertain as to what to do, then calmly, he stepped back and aimed a blast at the lock.The door came open slowly, in an almost welcoming fashion.

** **

**Inside was utter and complete darkness.**

** **

**Bob stepped inside and brought a globe of light into being in his palm.Still it did little to illuminate the impenetrable blackness.There was no sound save Bob's own ragged breathing, but the stench of Daemon engulfed him and brought the bile to his throat.Still Bob forced himself to step fully into the room.**

** **

**The door slammed shut behind him.**

** **

**Now it was he within that tiny space of light and the darkness attempted to bury him alive.Bob faced whatever was to come with grim determination.**

** **

**An amused chuckle, "Welcome home, my Dariem."**

** **

**"I am not your Dariem," Bob hissed, "I am nothing of yours viral witch."**

** **

**Something moved within the blackness, Bob could sense it more than see it.**

** **

**"Oh I must disagree," Daemon said."You belong to me, Dariem.You are my plaything to do with what I please."**

** **

**"Never."**

** **

**He was not prepared for her sudden and violent attack.Daemon bored her way into his mind and Bob cried out in agony as she ripped at his consciousness.The pain sent the Guardian to his knees.**

** **

**"You see my dear Dariem?I do not have to engage in physical confrontation." Daemons voice echoed in his processor above his screams.She drove her presence deeper into Bob's mind, tearing away at his will, "It is a simple matter of destroying you from within."**

** **

**"No!" Bob fought back, using his memories and his love and respect for the people he held dear as a shield as he had planned.They were waiting for him.Dot was waiting for him and he would be with her.**

** **

**"Foolish Guardian!"Daemon hissed."Do you honestly believe you can shield yourself against me?"**

** **

**Daemon shattered the barrier Bob had constructed within his mind and his unconscious self was hurled into a nightmarish world.**

** **

**_He was floating in that alien realm known as the web.Mainframe was lost to him. Dot lost to him.His skin burned.The air was poison. He was suffocating, being eaten alive by the degradation._**

**_ _**

**_"Good bye Dot," he whispered in a hoarse voice._**

**_ _**

Dot.

** **

**"Dot!"Bob screamed, and fought his way out of the world of Daemon's warped imagination.**

** **

**"Why do you continue to struggle?"Daemon hissed. "It is useless, give your self to me!"**

** **

**"Never!"Bob cried again and Daemon forced him back into another world.Here worms bored their way into his skull – into Dot skull – and Bob was forced to watch her suffer, until he realized that it was only a vision and by fighting would once again prevail, using his memories, his thoughts and dreams as a weapon to keep the super-virus at bay.**

** **

**"Enough of these games," Daemon had finally lost patience and Bob was violently forced back into the waking world.**

** **

**He was on his knees in total darkness.His head was pounding and his lungs ached.Somehow through it all he managed to create another ball of light.**

** **

**"Yes, you please me well, Robert Lan," Daemon seemed amused again."You are strong.Why must we fight like this?"**

** **

**And she was before him, invading Bob's circle of light.**

** **

**"Don't you realize," Daemon held out her arms as though to embrace him, "what we could accomplish?The power we could wield together?"**

** **

**"An evil corrupting power," Bob said, "Gathered by using the lives of innocent sprites and binomes."**

** **

**"There must be some suffering of the lower orders for me to achieve my greatness, Dariem."**

** **

**"Lower orders?"Bob smirked at her, "You really are full of yourself aren't?Or should I say, full of it?"**

** **

**That had the desired effect, Daemon screamed in fury and rushed him and Bob sent the energy ball hurling at her.A different scream, one from agony tore from Daemons lips as she was thrown backwards.Her body convulsed as sparks of the golden light ran across her skin.**

** **

**Bob gathered more power but as he was doing so, he felt a brush of something along his legs and he realized it was Tentacles.**

** **

**Bob turned as the first tendril wrapped around his leg, he bent and grasped at it, sending a blast of power through it.The thing screeched; it was a high pitch agonizing wail that had Bob clamping his hands over his ears.Movement behind him alerted him to danger and as Bob turned, Daemon leapt upon him and slashed him across his face.**

** **

**"How do you think your Dot will like you now?"Daemon cried.**

** **

**Bob smiled bitterly and wiped the blood from his face, "You're jealous of her aren't you? Because she holds my heart and not you, and because she's more of a woman than you'll ever hope to be."**

** **

**Bob was almost ready for the red-hot blast that came at him but was barely able to dodge out of its way.The heat sent agony though the wound on his face but he had to keep going, get her angry enough so she would make a mistake.Become reckless.**

** **

**"I could destroy you now," Daemon said," But I need you Robert Lan.That does not mean I won't hurt you.You must be punished for your traitorous actions.Beg me for forgiveness, and I will be certain your punishment is swift."**

** **

**"It ends here, Daemon," Bob ignored her words."One of us not leaving this room alive."**

** **

**"Then you leave me no choice."**

** **

**Bob waited as she gathered her power.Around her, Tentacles writhed and twisted in a protective aura.Bob placed his hand over Glitch.**

** **

**The attack, when it came, slammed into Bob, injuring him not only physically, but mentally as a wave of everything, evil, corrupt and dark engulfed his mind and for a moment, he succumbed to it and Dariem took control and he craved the power that Daemon had promised him.**

** **

**But somehow Bob saw what the result of failure would be and never would he allow Daemon to succeed.So Bob countered her move with his own power, and as always the thoughts and memories of what was dear to him provided a shield.**

** **

**Something seized him in the physical world and he realized it was Tentacles.The oily tendrils were binding his legs, securing his arms behind him. But Bob could not fend off Daemon's mental assault and this physical one.Soon he was immobile, encased once again in a dark mass.Then Tentacles began to crush the breath from him.If he lost in the physical world, he'd lose in the mental one as well.Bob cried out, "Enough!All right!"**

** **

**Daemon's mental onslaught ceased."You're surrendering?"**

** **

**"Yes," Bob said.**

** **

**"Excellent," Daemon withdrew.Bob opened his eyes and the darkness had receded to reveal her as she walked towards him, "I'm glad you see the futility of fighting me."**

** **

**"Yes," Bob said bitterly."You've won Daemon.I won't fight you anymore."**

** **

**"Never?"She was close to him. "You are truly and completely mine?"**

** **

**Bob felt Tentacles release him, "Yes." **

** **

**Daemon laid her hands on Bob's chest."It will be glorious, my Dariem."Her face was close to his now."Glorious."Her lips gently touched his.**

** **

**Bob's hand closed around Glitch and as Daemon stepped back, he muttered a single word.**

** **

"Purge."

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**A white light exploded from the icon in Bob's hand.The globe grew rapidly engulfing them both in purifying light.**

** **

**"What!"Daemon screamed again, "No --!"**

** **

**The Purge, the one command that Bob had never attempted.It eradicated whatever it touched.Darkness had no match in its power, but Bob had been warned of the possible cost of its use.**

** **

**All of his power and his life.**

** **

**The globe continued to grow, obliterating the darkness in its path, drawing on Bob's energy to feed it.The pain was excruciating, but Bob did not falter.He willed everything, his strength, his energy and his very core-com into the purifying field.**

** **

**Daemon was screaming as her body convulsed.She clawed at invisible things crawling on her skin.The light was eating away at her flesh.Daemon's screaming was torture.It almost sent Bob into madness.To have to watch another life, suffering despite what Daemon was, was almost more than his protocols could stand.But still Bob pressed on.And as the energy continued to eat away at the super virus, Daemon fell into a heap on the floor, her body twitched and her screams abruptly ceased.**

** **

**Daemon began to laugh.It was the laugh of someone no longer coherent.Where pain had finally shattered their mind.It was a sound more horrible than the screaming had been.**

** **

**The light was fading now and Bob knew it would be over soon.Suddenly he was no longer inside himself.He was watching someone that look liked him standing over Daemon's form, watching her in her death throes.Someone that looked like his former self, that cocky young Guardian from so long ago.That man looked at him and smiled sadly before the backlash of power swept over him and it began to eat away at his flesh as well. His insides melted as they did with Daemon until there was nothing left but bone, and then even that became dust.**

** **

**Robert Lan died.**

** **

***********

** **

**The smell of death was heavy in the air as Dot led her troops on an assault against the enemy ground forces.The last of their transports attacked without mercy, relentless in their pursuit of victory.**

** **

**After landing her transport near the Hall, Dot commandeered some ground troops and met up with Mouse and they made a mad race through enemy fire for the Hall entrance.Above them, Katiyana continued to lead the squadrons but the enemy was faltering against the onslaught of the Resistance.Dot offered a silent prayer to the User to protect the Keytool Mistress.**

**Now Dot had a single goal.To infiltrate Council Hall, to rescue Bob.**

** **

**There seemed to be less troops guarding the entrance, which raised Dot's suspicions.More resistance forces joined them and began to push the enemy back.**

** **

**Then an explosion came from within the Hall, blowing out a good-sized chunk of the wall and catching the enemy completely unawares.**

** **

**"Now!"Dot screamed, "Forward!"**

** **

**With cries of rebellion, the Resistance troops surged forward, converging on the Hall.To Dot's relief there were more of their troops already engaging the enemy within.There was a brief but heated battle when Dot again found herself focused totally on staying processing and as always Mouse was at her back.At last the resistance prevailed and the enemy fled before them.**

** **

**"Sis!"A familiar voice suddenly called and Matrix was running towards her, followed by AndrAIa, Dom, and Sirce."We've taken the Hall!"**

** **

**A ragged cheer went up but Dot nodded grimly, she'd save celebrations for later, "Where's Bob?"**

** **

**Everyone exchanged almost guilty looks.**

** **

**"He's in the Council Chambers."Matrix said.**

** **

**"Oh no," Dot said, "Take me there!"**

** **

**Dot ran in her brother's wake.At one point, Ray joined them.A few skirmishes small skirmishes that they ran into were quelled immediately and at last they came to the entrance.The door was ajar.**

** **

**"Matrix?"Dot turned to him.**

** **

**"Stay back," Matrix nodded to AndrAIa and the game sprite brandished her trident.Then the brawny sprite grabbed at the door handle and pulled.Sinew stretched tight as the renegade threw all his strength into the task and with a ponderous groan the door came open.**

** **

**AndrAIa was through first, her trident blazing but the light seemed muted by the darkness within.The rest of the soldiers rushed into the room and Dot frowned as her booted feet came down on puddle of something inky and soft.**

** **

**"What in the net --," Dot began "Oh me User – everyone out, _now_!"**

** **

**Someone cried out in shock just as Dot discovered she was rooted to the spot by the black tendrils wrapping themselves around her boots.**

** **

**"It's the viral bug!"Dot screamed, she aimed her wrist cannon and began to fire.The thing withdrew with a screech that caused an icy shudder down many a spine.**

** **

**Her soldiers following suit, the room was suddenly filled with defiant cries and the acrid smell of burning things and then a sound, like a guttural moan drew everyone's attention above. **

** **

**Dot for the rest of her processing would not be able to accurately describe what she saw there.It was more of an impression of something rather than a tangible thing, but she would always remember the abyss that was a mouth filled with teeth the size of daggers.**

** **

**All present were transfixed for a moment.The Matrix with an animalistic cry bursting from his lungs fired Gun into the huge maw and Dot and the rest followed suit.The thing roared in its death throes and a flash from Gun glinted off a large metallic object.**

** **

**Dot wondered what it was when it began to fall and a burst of golden light revealed the object that plummeted to the ground and Dot screamed. **

**_ _**

** **

** **

***********

**_ _**

The cadet took his time walking down the corridor towards the office.He knew he hadn't done anything that time anyway.So why had he been called to the Prime Guardian's office?

** **

**He knocked politely when he arrived and when he was told to enter, the cadet took a deep breath and did so.**

** **

**"You wanted to see me sir?"**

** **

**Prime Guardian Turbo stood from behind his desk and a grin broke out across his face, "For one last time, son."**

** **

**"One last time?"**

** **

**"Yup," Turbo said."I'm proud of you son.You defeated Daemon and freed the net."**

** **

**"What?"The cadet looked at him puzzled."Sir what are you talking about?"**

** **

**Turbo chuckled and came around the desk.To the cadet's surprise he embraced him."You've always been like a son to me Bob.You'll make a fine Prime Guardian."**

** **

**Something stirred inside the cadet's mind.A realization of who he really was and what had happened.What he was seeing -- the Academy and Turbo's office was an illusion or more precisely, a long ago memory.And he was not a young cadet.He was Bob, Guardian 452.**

** **

**"Turbo?"Bob whispered."I'm dead?"**

** **

**"Well – not all of you."**

** **

**"What?Turbo, that's ridiculous.Am I dead or not?"**

** **

**"He means a part of you has died, my son."The familiar voice startled him.**

** **

**"Phong?"Bob looked at his friend in shock, "How – what --?"**

** **

**Phong rolled over to him, "I do not have much time, my son.I must go back.You must make a decision."**

** **

**"That part of yourself had to be sacrificed for Glitch to have the power to assist you in defeating Daemon."Turbo said."Your physical body is intact.What you saw was a product of your mind.You can go back, but it will cost you.You'll never be the same again."**

** **

**"How so?"Bob said.**

** **

**"Make the decision," Phong said."Stay or go?"**

** **

**Bob smiled, "I notice you didn't answer my question.I'll go of course, but --,"**

** **

**"You're wondering if your little lady will still love you?"Turbo smiled.**

** **

**Bob returned the smile, "No, I'm not wondering that at all.I know she'll still love me."**

** **

**Bob turned to his mentor and embraced him. "Thank you Turbo, for saving Dot and for everything.I'm going to miss you so much."**

** **

**"Get on home, you." Turbo said gruffly, turning away, but not before Bob saw his eyes glistening with tears.**

** **

**"Phong?"But the venerable sprite was gone and Bob had a feeling he wouldn't get any answers when he went home.**

** **

**Then Bob was alone.Surrounded by nothing.He closed his eyes and the events of his life replayed themselves, from his first conscious thought, to his first tentative steps, to his first time out in the sunshine and his first kiss.He blushed at that.Onward the vision went until he reached the present and his mind replayed the battle with Daemon, to the point where he had died.And he felt a hole somewhere deep within him.A part of him that was gone forever and sadness took hold of him for a time, but as always, his memories kept it at bay.**

** **

**His eyes opened and he was on the floor of Council Hall.It was still dim in the room, but Bob could see well enough.Every part of his body was in agony.His head felt as though it was exploding in rapid succession and his lungs were raw.As Bob struggled to his knees, he saw a pile of something unidentifiable lying a few feet away from him.Bob avoided it.**

** **

**It was done as last.He had won.Daemon was destroyed.**

** **

**As Bob was climbing to his feet and he was attaching Glitch to his chest, he felt something brush at his ankles.**

** **

**Bob looked down, "Oh my User."**

** **

**A tentacle wrapped around his throat, jerking him violently off his feet, lifting him into the air where Bob hung like a helpless rag doll as he choked.**

** **

**"No!"Bob wasn't certain if he screamed it or just thought it.The tentacle tightened, pushing against his throat, jerking his head back and forth and Bob realized it was trying to snap his neck.**

** **

**Then there were sounds that he barely registered below him.Yelling voices and sounds of gunplay.The blasts streaked past him and he felt Tentacles writhing in pain.Bob grabbed at the disgusting thing around his neck and tried to pry it off.**

**Then a blast, which Bob somehow recognized as one from Gun came from out of nowhere.Bob saw it slam into the ceiling and illuminated a monstrous thing with a gaping maw filled with razor teeth.Remembering Melissa's words, Bob gathered what remained of his energy and sent a blast straight into it.The creature gave a death cry and the tentacle that held him jerked once and released him.**

** **

**Then Bob began to fall.**

** **

**"Bob!"The voice was Dot's.His beloved Dot.Had they seen him hanging suspended like that?He didn't know and he realized in a few nanos, it wouldn't matter.**

** **

***********

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Someone was crying.**

** **

**Bob wondered who it was.It was so familiar.Voices just out of his range of hearing teased his senses.Then Bob drifted away again.**

** **

**When he returned to the conscious world, Bob recognized the familiar room of the infirmary.**

** **

**"Bob!"It was Dot and she was crying and Bob knew it was her he had heard before.She had never left his side.Tears welled in Bob's eyes.He realized he couldn't move, so they fell uninhibited.He wanted to tell her how much he loved her but he couldn't speak and he realized he didn't need to.She could see it in his eyes.**

** **

**He had destroyed Daemon and he was alive.**

** **


	23. Epilogue

The Daemon Conflict

**EPILOGUE**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**His recovery was slow and painful.For the first few cycles, Bob slipped in and out of consciousness, sleeping in long stretches.Nightmares plagued him, but he endured.He had won.And whenever he regained consciousness, Dot was there, wiping the cold sweat from his forehead after he dreamt and making him as comfortable as possible.**

** **

**He heard things.Rose saying he was lucky to be processing.His armor had shielded him from serious damage, but it would take a long time for him to recover.Bob already knew he would never have the power he once had, at least not fully.The memory of something teased at his processor.An encounter with two old friends who had given him another chance and of something he had lost, but the more time that passed, the more the memory faded.**

** **

**But he was alive and he had kept his promise**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Katiyana was one of the first to come see him about two cycles after his awakening.Bob could now sit up and eat, although Dot continued to assist him.Rose had finally allowed visitors.**

** **

**"There are things we must discuss," as always she got right to the point."All the infected Guardian's have been freed."**

** **

**Bob nodded curtly.**

** **

**"There is much confusion now.I have been attempting to restore order but it is difficult.There is much that needs to be done and many feel much justice needs to be dispensed."**

** **

**"Has anyone from the High Council survived?"**

** **

**"No," Katiyana said."I told you there is much strong emotion within the Collective.Guilt and anger.Some surrendered their sanity.Others decided they could no longer face life."**

** **

**"User no."Bob whispered."Do we know who?"**

** **

**"Yes, although others are still missing.I will see to contacting the families of the deceased," Katiyana said.**

** **

**"Thank you," Bob said.**

** **

**"There is something else," Katiyana went on."There is talk of an uprising against the Guardians."**

** **

**"Oh User, no."Bob muttered."We can't let that happen Katiyana.After all we've been through."**

** **

**"The Collective needs leadership," Katiyana said."It needs it Prime Guardian.It needs you, Bob."**

** **

**Bob bowed his head.**

** **

**"It was what Turbo wanted." Katiyana sighed, "I'm sorry about Turbo.If I had known what peril he was in at the time I would have never sent the keytools into sleep."**

** **

**"You did what you had to do.Turbo understood."Bob said.**

** **

**"Bob," Katiyana continued."The records have been opened.It's official.You are to be appointed the new Prime Guardian – that is if you wish it."**

** **

**Again, Bob's eyes closed in deep thought.Prime Guardian, Bob had never in his processing aspired to that title.He had always rather naively thought that Turbo would always be there.Turbo had given his blessing and the Collective needed him.He would not turn his back on them.**

** **

**"Yes, I will accept," Bob said."Although my home is in Mainframe, I will perform my duties to the best of my abilities."**

** **

**"Then as the only remaining high-ranking official of the Collective, you are hereby appointed Prime Guardian."**

** **

**Katiyana stood."I take it there are people you'll want to tell?"**

** **

**Bob smiled at her as she walked out.**

** **

**"Turbo," Bob whispered aloud."I'll make you proud of me, I promise."**

** **

** **

** **

** **

***********

** **

** **

**"Bob!"**

** **

**Bob smiled at the little green-skinned sprite as he entered the room.**

** **

**"Hey there, Little Man," Bob smiled and set the bowl of broth aside he had been given.He held out his arms and Enzo ran gratefully into them.**

** **

**"I was so scared Bob when they said you took a bad fall," Enzo said against his neck."You looked so sick when they brought you in and Dot was crying and I thought – I thought --,"**

** **

**Enzo's voice broke and Bob knew he was crying, "Don't go away again, okay?Promise?"**

** **

**"I --," Bob said."Enzo look at me."**

** **

**The sight of the boy's tear-stained face filled with admiration, tugged at Bob's core-com."You're old enough to understand that nothing is definite.I'll try never to leave you, but if I do, know –," Bob sighed, "Know that I love you like your sister does."**

** **

**Enzo's lower lip trembled and his eyes filled with fresh tears, "I – I love you to Bob," Enzo wrapped his tiny arms around him again."Um – Bob?"**

** **

**"Yes?"**

** **

**"Does this mean that you and Dot are going to get married now?"**

** **

**Bob chuckled, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"**

** **

**"Well yeah, sure Bob!You'd be my brother then."**

** **

**"Then I guess we'll have to won't we?Think you can put in a good word for me?"**

** **

**"You bet!"Enzo rushed to the door, then turned back, "I knew you could do it Bob.I knew you could defeat Daemon."**

** **

**Bob leaned back and closed his eyes and smiled.**

** **

***********

** **

****

**Bob had other visitors over the course of the next cycle.**

** **

**Matrix and AndrAIa entered his room early one morning.Dot was feeding Bob breakfast and the Guardian was enjoying every nano of the pampering.Matrix hesitated but Bob motioned him forward and AndrAIa gave him a shove.**

** **

**"I – um -- Bob – I mean, Prime Guardian, sir -- well I wanted to report and – I wanted to see how you were doing."**

** **

**"Sit down, Matrix."**

** **

**The brawny sprite obeyed.He looked close to normal now, as Bob did, as their infection was slowly fading, except for the patch over Matrix's eye.**

** **

**"How's your eye?"**

** **

**"It doesn't hurt as much anymore," Matrix said.**

** **

**After Daemon's destruction, every trace of her presence had been eradicated, including Matrix's eye, which had disintegrated within its socket.The pain had been almost unbearable for the young sprite.Zif was fashioning him a new one but until then he was forced to wear the patch.He didn't mind it though.AndrAIa had told him it added to his, 'roguish good looks'.**

** **

**"We wanted to congratulate you, Prime Guardian."AndrAIa smiled, "No one deserves it more than you do."**

** **

**Bob blushed slightly and lowered his eyes, "Maybe."**

** **

**"What do you mean maybe?"AndrAIa placed her hands on her hips, "Don't you start that 'angsty' stuff Bob, I have enough trouble dealing with Matrix!"**

** **

**"Hey!"Matrix turned around and gave her a look of mock indignation.**

** **

**Bob decided he had better head the inevitable argument off while he could, "By the way, you two, thank you for rescuing me."**

** **

**"I screwed up and nearly got you deleted!"Matrix said.**

** **

**"Enzo, it's all right.You didn't see me hanging up there, nobody did.You had to defend yourselves when Tentacles attacked you."**

** **

**I know but --,"**

** **

**"Enzo," Dot reached across the bed and laid her hands on top of her brothers', "Matrix –it's all right.We've won and Bob is back with us."**

** **

**Matrix looked into his sister's eyes for the first time since he had been infected and returned her slight smile.**

** **

**_Maybe there's hope after all_****, Bob thought.**

** **

** **

***********

** **

**"You should have seen her, sugah!"Mouse went on and standing behind her, Ray shook his head in amusement."Dot fired on that portal and the whole thing went up.Took out more of them than I could count."**

** **

**"So I've been told," Bob gave Dot a stern look and she blushed.**

** **

**"Uh oh, he's not giving you trouble is he, sugah?"Mouse asked Dot.**

** **

**"For firing into a portal?Oh no, why should I be upset about that?"**

** **

**"It's worked didn't it?"Dot muttered.**

** **

**"Yeah, lighten up, sugah," Mouse said.**

** **

**"Hmph," Bob snorted, "Help me out here, Ray."**

** **

**"Oh no mate," Ray raised his hands in surrender, "You're on your own. You're not getting me in the middle of those two."**

** **

**"Thanks a lot, Ray."**

** **

**"He thinks he's hot chips now because he's Prime Guardian," Mouse said."Oh yeah, congrats, by the way."**

** **

**"Better late than never, eh Mouse?"Bob smiled, "So lady, do you want a position on my staff?"**

** **

**"What?Are you joking?Be in the Guardian Collective?Besides, I've already decided to accept a previous job offer," Mouse smiled at Dot, who looked at first astonished, then pleased.**

** **

**"What?Dot?You offered Mouse a position?"**

** **

**"You snooze you lose," Dot said smugly."Mouse is now our official weapons and tactics chief."**

** **

**"Well I'll be damned," Bob smiled, "Congratulations Mouse.Finally settling down?"**

** **

**"Course not!"I'm just takin' this because I've been bored as of late (Ray gave her an incredulous look) and this will make a nice diversion."**

** **

**"Same old Mouse," Bob smiled.**

** **

***********

** **

**Visitors came and went daily, much to Rose's annoyance, who kept insisting that everyone leave Bob to get some rest.But actually Bob was more to blame than the visitors.He insisted on daily reports as to the condition of the outside world.Most of this information came from Dot, who couldn't spend as much time with him as she liked since the cleanup efforts were in full swing.**

** **

**Of the thousand or so Guardians present in the S.C., only a few hundred were present and accounted four.However messages were coming in from Guardians in the outlaying systems, now free of the infection.Some were cries for help as the people rose against the Guardian forces in their confusion. **

** **

**The Mainframers were spreading the word throughout the capitol of Daemon's destruction and assisting in the cleanup effort.Rose and her new staff were working round the clock treating wounds and combing the city and towns for anyone who needed medical aide.Bob was beginning to feel a little guilty just lying around, although Dot assured him he deserved it after what he had been through.**

** **

**As for the condition of the Hall, Katiyana had told him honestly (and he had appreciated that) that it was still in horrible shape.A group had to be sent in to eradicate the bugs and clean out the residue from Tentacles.It was a disgustingly arduous task that Bob wouldn't wish on anyone.**

** **

**Then came the mourning for the dead.Although no one from the command center personnel had been deleted, Bob was saddened to learn that their casualties had been heavy and families hoping for a happy ending were now forced to endure further misery.Bob promised to himself to make it right.**

**Their troops had been decimated and the damage to the _Mercurius_ extensive.It would be many cycles before the ship would be flight ready.Dom graciously offered his factory and the land surrounding for the continued use of the war-weary Resistance.Irina and Max would remain in the Super Computer until their ships were repaired.**

** **

**Katiyana had suggested a job for Zif on the new High Council and Bob had agreed but Zif had refused.He wanted to be a Guardian studying the games and developing new techniques to win them, which was what he had wanted when he applied to the Academy.Bob had sworn him in immediately.**

** **

**SiRCe, also turned down his offer of a Council Position, stating she wanted to rebuild her life somewhere else as the Super Computer held to many bad memories for her.Bob suspected what the situation was but out of respect for her, said nothing.**

** **

**As for the uprising against the Guardians Bob knew the dissention was very real.**

**He often heard the medical staff whispering about it at night when they thought he was asleep.Bob didn't know how much time he had to stop another conflict, so he concentrated on getting better as soon as possible.**

** **

**Bob also learned that dozens of enemy troops had been taken and were now residing in the Hall detention area and the converted storerooms similar to the ones Bob and Matrix had been held in.He learned from Dot of the enemy prisoners in Mainframe.Well that was another file he would access when the time came.**

** **

** **

***********

** **

**Late one night, at the end of the cycle, he had another visitor.**

** **

**"Bob?"**

** **

**"Hexadecimal."Bob said.**

** **

**She appeared before him, "So my mother is dead."**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"And you deleted her?"**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"Then I should delete you.It is my duty to avenge her.Don't take this personally, Bob."**

** **

**"Do what you feel you must, Hex," Bob said.**

** **

**The Chaos Virus approached the bed.She laid a hand on Bob's chest a for awhile was silent, "Something is missing."**

** **

**"I know."**

** **

**"Does Dot know?"**

** **

**"Hex, I don't understand what happened myself, so how could I explain it to Dot?"**

** **

**The virus chuckled, "I suppose I'll be horribly bored now that this is all over."**

** **

**"Are you kidding?You have Melissa.Believe me, life won't be boring, ask Dot."**

** **

**"Hmm," Hex mused, "Perhaps I'll avenge my mother later."Then to Bob's surprise, Hex gave him a kiss on the mouth.Bob accepted it without protest, "I have always wanted to do that."Then she was gone.**

** **

**Bob shook his head, "That is one strange lady."**

** **

** **

***********

** **

**Applause broke out as Dot helped Bob into the command center.It lasted for a good five nanos, while Bob stood, smiling embarrassedly, his face flushed.**

** **

**Gavin approached and handed him a mug, "Drink up, lad!This is the first time we've had ta' celebrate and ye are the guest of honor!"**

** **

**Cheers and whistles erupted once again, as Bob drank deeply of the frothy brew.**

** **

**Dot helped him to a seat; "We have a surprise for you."**

** **

**"Dot please, I don't think I could take anymore --,"**

** **

**"Hello, my son."**

** **

**"Phong?"**

** **

**The venerable sprite rolled towards him."Hex was so kind as to portal me here but I cannot stay long – why --- what is wrong my son?Why are you staring at me like that?"**

** **

**Bob frowned at his old friend as a memory flitted just beyond coherency, then Bob shrugged, "I'm just surprised you're out of the P.O."**

** **

**"As I said, I cannot stay.Specks is seeing to things and he has Hack and Slash to assist him --,"**

** **

**"Hack and Slash?"**

** **

**"Yes, I know.I wanted to see if you were well and hope you will be coming home soon?"**

** **

**"Yes," Bob said."As soon as we tie up some loose ends here."**

** **

**"Very well – oh – by the way -- where is Melissa?"**

** **

**Almost shyly, the little virus stepped forward.She was the only person who had not visited Bob and the newly appointed Prime Guardian wondered if she were embarrassed because she hadn't believed in him.He would find out one way or another.**

** **

**"You will be staying with Hex in Mainframe?"Phong asked her.**

** **

**"Yes, Phong." Melissa replied.**

** **

**"Enzo had made a request of me, but I needed to be certain before I acted," Phong opened his built-in file drawer, rummaged around for a nano and withdrew an icon, "Then you will need this."**

** **

**"Ooh!How nice," Hex said."I just love playing dress up!"**

** **

**"That is for me?"Melissa said."An icon?"**

** **

**"When you return to Mainframe I will register you properly -- if you desire."**

** **

**"Of course she does!"Enzo chimed in, then blushed and looked at Melissa, "I mean, you do, don't you?"**

** **

**"Yes," Melissa said, "Thank you Phong."**

** **

**"You are quite welcome, my child."**

** **

**"You see Melissa," Enzo said, "I told you everything would turn out all right.Like Bob said all you had to have was a little faith. I knew it wasn't going to be easy but I knew that it would turn out like I said and now we can be friends and you'll live in Mainframe and --,"**

** **

**Melissa placed two fingers on his lips, "You're cute when you babble."And the girl-child virus moved her fingers and gave Enzo a quick peck on the lips.**

** **

**Everyone in the room stared in speechless shock but none the more shocked than Enzo.When Melissa stepped back his violet eyes grew wide and his mouth opened but the only thing that came out was an unintelligible croak.**

** **

**"Enzo speechless," It was Matrix who finally broke the silence, "Now how long have I been waiting to see that?"**

** **

**"Melissa!"Enzo said when he regained his voice.The room erupted into pleased laughter and Enzo blushed hotly, but the little sprite didn't seem as put out as all that.**

** **

**Bob thought how glad he was to be among them.**

** **

** **

***********

** **

**"Where are we going?"Dot asked him for the nth time.She had a million things to do at the command center and now her love had pulled her away, making some excuse about needing her to help him with some 'things'.He had literally dragged her outside and coxed her behind him on a zip board.**

** **

**"You'll see," Bob said cryptically."I will say this – you and I haven't had any time alone since I returned and besides, you needed a break.You've got a lot written on your disk, pretty lady."**

** **

**"Yes," foremost in her mind were the two Enzo's.She had missed one brother growing up and now it seemed his young counterpart was growing up as well.Although the peck had been innocent, it was an uncomfortable reminder to Dot that her little brother would not be little forever.**

** **

**Dot almost didn't realize it when they descended into the forest and landed near the pond that had served as their emergency water supply."This is nice."**

** **

**"Um hmm," Bob smiled and he pulled her to him and kissed her.**

** **

**"We're going home tomorrow." Dot said."I can't wait."**

** **

**"Neither can I" Bob smiled at her."Things are going to be difficult for us over the next few minutes.We might not get to see each other as often."**

** **

**"I know," Dot sighed."Not to mention that there will be trouble from all directions.You've got a daunting task ahead of you, Prime Guardian."**

** **

**"You know that title sounds so nice coming from you," Bob held her tight."You'll be with me."**

** **

**"Always."Dot breathed against his mouth and then she kissed him.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**The Mainframers stood a short distance away in the clearing where the ships once again had landed and were undergoing repairs.Their forces would remain there until the ships were fully operational, then make the journey back.For now, the Senior Staff would return home temporarily.Hexadecimal prepared to create a portal as Bob still wasn't up to full power and Rose had expressly forbidden him to do it.Dot was giving last minute instructions to Dom.**

** **

**"We should be back in a cycle," Dot said."Continue with all clean up and repair operations and contact me ASAP if you have any questions or concerns.And **

**Dom --,"**

** **

**"Yes?"**

** **

**"I think we're going to make a great team.I never thought of having my own confectioners company."**

** **

**"Yes, I believe so, to."Dom smiled.**

** **

**Dot saw Katiyana and SiRCe coming towards them."You know, SiRCe has some fine leadership qualities.Perhaps you can convince her to stay in the Super Computer and assist you."**

** **

**Dom blushed scarlet."That would be nice."**

** **

**The portal opened behind them, "See you in a cycle."Dot said.**

** **

**Katiyana approached Bob; "I'll hold everything down within the Capitol until you return."**

** **

**"Thank you, Katiyana, for everything."**

** **

**"No," Katiyana embraced him, "Thank you.You sacrificed much and you saved us all."**

** **

**Dot moved next to Bob and the two stared with happiness at the sight of Mainframe within the portal.**

** **

**"The most beautiful thing you've ever seen, isn't it?"She asked him.**

** **

**"Not as beautiful as you," Bob replied**

** **

**"Oh very nice, you're getting good at that."**

** **

**"Thank you."**

** **

**Matrix and AndrAIa were the first through.Mouse and Ray followed.Enzo helped Melissa inside.**

** **

**"Well come on you two!"Hex said."I can't keep this open forever!"**

** **

**Bob sighed and slipped his arm around Dot's waist and gave it a squeeze, "Lets go home, sweetheart."**

** **

**"I couldn't have put it better myself."**

** **

** **

***********

** **

**It was a familiar scene; the cheering masses greeted them again when they arrived.Mainframe was truly safe as last.Bob and Dot once again surveyed the scene of celebration but this time, their thoughts were on a different line.**

** **

**"I hope we're worthy of this," Dot said."It's far from over.There's still a lot that needs to be done."**

** **

**"Yes," Bob whispered.His thoughts turning to his new title and all the new trials they faced.**

** **

**"But we'll be all right Bob."**

** **

**"I know we will."The Prime Guardian turned to her and drew her against him and kissed her.**

** **

**"For now," Bob said."I'm just glad we've come home."**

** **

**Authors afterward: **

** **

** **

**You know it is necessary to add the obligatory afterward.First off, I wanted to say how much fun it was writing this work (and how hard, time consuming, and frustrating) but nothing good is ever easy.I hope everyone who has read this enjoyed it.I hope I captured the essence of Reboot and all its marvelous characters.As previously stated I had fun writing it, and I'd love to hear your feedback, or if you want to contact me just to talk Reboot that's fine too.Email me at ladybard3@home.com or you can ICQ, MSN. Yahoo or AOL Instant Message me.**

** **

**There are also people I must mention here and I think they deserve hearty thanks for their assistance.Julia Cat, Daemon (Meghan Wilk), Meighan Birrell, and Charisma, for allowing me to showcase my work on their wonderful sites.And to Hanako (distant rumble of thunder) for all her opinions and criticisms, which were an immense help, as well as Dan Green for his opinions and thoughtful insights on the Enzo's. **

** **

**But to coin a phrase from Mike the TV, "But wait, there's more!"Look for the sequel to Daemon Conflict, tentatively titled, "Aftermath: Daemon's Legacy" (may change).It will pick up where the story left off an alternate between a few months and about seven years from Conflict and tie up all the loose ends.Stay Frosty everyone!**

** **

**LadyBard**

** **

** **

** **


	24. The Scene - PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YO...

THE SCENE

THE DAEMON CONFLICT

**"THE SCENE"**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**_Important Author's Note:_**** This is an intimate scene involving Bob and Dot that was cut from The Daemon Conflict because of its adult situations.Please be advised however that this scene is not pornographic.I believe this is tastefully done and personifies the love between Bob and Dot.It is not "sexually explicit" however it is "descriptive".If you are under the age of 18 I would appreciate it if you wouldn't read it.Of course I can't stop you, however, I'm going on the honor system.In order to understand this scene, you must have read The Daemon Conflict and in fact, I would like it very much if you read the story first, then this scene.This scene is rated "R"Thank you.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

It had taken him some time but Bob had finally managed to lose his watchers.He was grateful for the respite, as his patience had been wearing thin.He took the time to explore the surrounding area.He needed the time to himself.The young Guardian knew what – or more correctly whom -- he would face and he needed to be ready.He wanted to be at peace with himself and with everyone and everything around him before he returned to that nightmare that was Daemon's inner sanctum.

** **

**He had told no one where he was going, not even Dot. He had wanted to be totally alone.**

** **

**He had snatched an extra zip board (they were scarce, but nobody wanted to go against the infamous General Dariem) and now flew low over the data trees.He had to admit, this was a pleasant part of the countryside.In the past, Bob had seldom gotten a chance to venture into areas like this.Anytime there was a break when he was attending the Academy they had either gone to the beach or had hung around the city attending party after party.Bob sighed at the memory. Those days were past and no longer seemed real to him.**

** **

**Something caught his eye and Bob realized it was the pond where they had been replenishing their water supplies.Although the factory had its own water tower, the weather had turned unexpectedly hot and dry and water was becoming scarce.Bob was feeling roguish, so he glided down into the secluded area and stood on the bank.**

** **

**A waterfall fed the pond, tumbling down a short cliff face from above and Bob knew that was where the stream met its end.The water was too inviting to resist.Bob tapped his icon and removed his clothing format, only glancing around afterwards to make certain no one was watching.There were a pile of rocks near where he stood and he laid his icon there, knowing it was dangerous and not really caring.Then the young Guardian took his first tentative steps into the water.It was chilly, but felt good against his bare flesh.Bob made his way deeper into the pond and when the water was waist deep, he dove under, enjoying the smooth feel of the water as he skimmed along just under the surface.**

** **

**He came up near the waterfall and shook the moisture out of his eyes.The place was cool and inviting.The water tumbled over a cleft in the rocks forming a natural alcove, the stones worn smooth by the tumbling water.It was only about knee deep here and Bob stepped under the falls, and gave a yell as the icy spray tumbled down his back.For the first time in a long time he felt reasonably content.**

** **

**He made his way into the deeper sections and dove once again, his Academy training doing him well as he cut through the water with swift, powerful strokes, surfacing after his lungs began to crave air.He had swum in a circle and was at the waterfall again.He was splashing towards the inviting space when he got the acute sensation that he was being watched, so he turned.**

** **

**Someone was standing on the shore.**

** **

**There was a brief moment of panic on his part, which quickly became consternation as he recognized who it was.**

** **

**Bob was a man transfixed.How in the motherboard had she found him?He could only stare, mouth agape, as the figure moved over to the same rocks and laid her icon next to his own.**

** **

**Still Bob didn't move.He watched as the intruder walked around the shoreline.The sunlight glinted off of her supple emerald flesh.Bob eyes saw nothing else, followed every minute movement of nothing else, but this visitor.**

** **

**Ripples flowed away from her as she stepped gingerly into the water.They touched Bob in an intimate caress and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of them.**

** **

**Then she was before him, looking up at him with those beautiful violet eyes so full of love and – something else Bob never expected to see but had wished he would see a thousand times over.**

** **

**"Dot," he was surprised at the restrained whisper that issued from his lips.**

** **

**She reached from him, almost shyly.She looked up with uncertainty and longing and Bob knew he should send her away.Gently she laid her hands on his chest and again, the Guardian's eyes, drifted closed.**

** **

**"Dot," he said again.Other words failed him.**

** **

**"Yes?"Her face was suddenly close to his, her reply breathed against his ear.**

** **

**"What are you doing here?"What a perfectly ridiculous question.**

** **

**She laughed lightly.There was no derision in her voice.And when Bob felt the soft brush of her lips against his neck, a chill raced over his skin.**

** **

**He whispered her name a third time, "You shouldn't be here."**

** **

**"And why not?"Her lips, though gentle, seared his throat with each touch.**

** **

**His mind clouded, his body tensed.Strange, he couldn't formulate a single valid reason.**

** **

**Her teeth sinking gently into his skin caused a sigh to escape from his lips.Unwillingly, his arms encircled her, wanting her closer, "I'm not – I can't --,"**

** **

**"Bob," Dot said, "Don't start making excuses now."**

** **

**"I'm not," Bob grasped on to what was left of his sanity."It's just that – are you certain you want to--?"**

** **

**"Yes Bob," Dot said, "Haven't you realized it?Don't you feel the same way about me?"**

** **

**"Yes," How he had wanted her for so many cycles, "But --,"**

** **

**"There shouldn't be any 'buts'," Dot said.She moved away slightly and bent her head to gently lick the droplets of water from his chest, which elicited a groan from deep within his throat.He felt his manhood react and he realized they had to stop now before it went any further. **

** **

**"Dot," his voice was hoarse, "We can't.Not while I'm this way."**

** **

**"What way?"She raised her head and regarded him seriously.**

** **

**"What do you mean, what way?"He held her at arms length, "Look at me Dot!Is this what you want?A scarred freak?A half-viral monstrosity that could make your insides rot with just a mere touch?The man who – who – hurt you!"**

** **

**"No," Dot responded, just as harsh."I don't want that at all.I want Robert Lan.Bob.My Guardian, 452.Are you that man?"**

** **

**He opened his mouth to tell her no, but couldn't form the words and it didn't matter after a time because Dot kissed him deeply.Unable to fight his burgeoning desire, Bob tightened his arms around her and pulled her against him, taking command of the kiss, deepening it and forcing her to yield to him.**

** **

**They parted on a ragged breath. "Don't do this to me!Don't torture me like this unless you truly want me.Because I have wanted you for a long time Dot Matrix and if you don't leave now I will have you, understand?"**

** **

**Dot's reply was to pull him roughly too her and capture his bottom lip between her teeth, while she sucked and nibbled and drove him to the brink of insanity.**

** **

**The parted once more and Bob ran his calloused hands across her skin and was satisfied at the moan of pleasure she made and at the sight of her nipples budding tightly.Unable to resist, Bob knelt before her and closed his mouth around the forest green bud and was pleased when Dot cried out his name and plunged her hands into the mass of Bob's hair.**

** **

**_I should stop now_, Bob thought. _This isn't right.I shouldn't be doing this_.A thousand denials ran through his mind, and each one he flung aside like so much useless trash.He found himself instead, giving Dot's other breast the same treatment, suckling with a roughness that surprised him.Her soft cries and her fingernails dragging up and down his back only served to arouse him further.This he continued for a few nanos until he felt her melt against him.**

** **

**Bob stood and once again held her at arms length and smiled down at the dazed expression on her face.When she breathed his name as a soft plea, he kissed her hungrily, then claimed the soft skin at her throat with his teeth leaving a mark and enjoying the gentle sounds of helpless passion that she uttered.**

** **

**He trailed kisses across her shoulders and breasts.Took a few nanos to tease her nipples with his teeth.He ignored her pleas to continue, to take her too that marvelous pinnacle.He had waited too long for this and he was going to savor each moment. **

** **

**They shared a kiss again and for a time she dominated, her teeth and lips burning his flesh, sending him into a random frenzy.Then he would take control once again.He kissed every inch of her body; unable it seemed to him to get enough of her.He trailed kisses down her stomach and tickled her navel with his tongue. Then with a casualness he knew was driving her random, began to kiss the tender skin inside of her thigh.He felt her tense with anticipation but he instead tormented her by placing kisses so near to the heart of her desire and yet, depriving her, knowing he was torturing her and yet, he continued.**

** **

**Finally he allowed himself to sample her treasure.The taste of her was so unbearably sweet, Bob thought he would go random then and there and he would be content.She cried out his name harshly and her fingers closed around handfuls of his gleaming silver hair, as he loved her.She repeatedly arched her back against his mouth and Bob pressed hard against her with his tongue, while wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her still as he drank deeply of her essence.**

** **

**And when she finally screamed out in completion Bob kissed her tenderly all along her sex and across her thighs, while continuing to hold her with his arm until she quieted.**

** **

**Bob climbed to his feet and pulled her against him.He could hear her moaning his name softly.And he tipped her face upward with one finger, "Dot?"**

** **

**"Yes?"Her eyes were glazed and unfocused.**

** **

**"No turning back," he muttered and lowered his mouth to hers once more.Gently he held her up with his right arm and forced her to part her legs with his left hand.**

** **

**"Oh Bob," she breathed, "Yes, please.Don't torture me like this."**

** **

**Bob smiled and lowered his mouth to her breast and she cried out in protest of being denied fulfillment.Doing this was no easy task for Bob.His sex was a solid painful mass and the urge to plunge himself deep into her warmth was hard to resist.Still, Bob coaxed another completion from her, before holding her up and staring into her passion-glazed eyes.**

** **

**"Look at me Dot."He demanded of her.**

** **

**As her eyes focused on his face, Bob positioned himself at the entrance to her sex and slowly entered her, sheathing himself to the hilt, watching with an inordinate amount of pleasure as her eyes widened in shock, then drifted closed in ecstasy.**

** **

**Then Bob began to move and he was lost.**

** **

**Suddenly everything else faded into an illusory world that consisted of nothing more than colors and sensations and the sounds of their passion.**

** **

**Bob thrust harder into her, driving himself as deep as he could the sensations too intense for him to even consider stopping now.He had waited too long for this.His head back, his hands holding her in place, Bob once again surrendered himself, but to the raging desire that only this woman could elicit in him.**

** **

**Dot was screaming his name now and soon Bob found himself totally utterly consumed by his passion and the feel of her, his own hoarse cries mingling with her own, and soon he joined her in climax and the shock and the force of it drained him of all energy.**

** **

**He wanted to collapse then and there, with himself still inside of her.She leaned against him now, exhausted, as he was, the throbbing in his loins evidence of the force of his desire.**

** **

**"Hold onto me Dot, wrap your legs around me," he muttered.**

** **

**After a few nanos she did so, and somehow, Bob managed to maneuver them over to the waterfall where he sat with his back to the alcove and pulled her into his lap.As the chilled water washed over them both, Bob used his hands to gently bathe the perspiration from her body.Unbelievably, even with the cold water running over him, Bob felt his sex stir as Dot writhed against him. **

** **

**The Guardian lowered his hands to the soft dark hair at the apex of her femininity and with deft fingers had her to completion again.**

** **

**Lifting her gently in his arms, he carried her to the nearby shore and laid her under a data tree.He wished for a blanket, but it mattered little to him.He instead pulled her atop him, using his own body to pillow hers and after a time they both slept.**

** **

**Bob awoke first.Somehow his inner clock told him it was early evening and he knew they would come looking for them soon.Still he hesitated to awaken Dot.She looked ten times as beautiful asleep, yet somehow vulnerable.The sight and the feel of her naked form aroused him again.Careful not to wake her, he gently eased her onto the grass beside him and began to kiss her.She awoke, for when his mouth once again claimed her nipple, she cried his name between clenched teeth and pulled at his hair.**

** **

**When he attempted to pull away from her she surprised him by rolling him over and straddling him.He was incredibly hard by then and ready for her.She moved against him and Bob closed his eyes and he moaned her name.Her hands massaged his chest and the young Guardian grabbed them and drew them to his mouth and sucked each slim finger.**

** **

**Dot arched her back and stretched like a languid cat and Bob had to fight not to grab and force her underneath him.Dot lifted herself from off of him and one hand closed around his shaft.**

** **

**A harsh growl erupted from Bob's throat.He realized she was taking vengeance on him now.Her tongue darted out, tasting him and teasing him, but not allowing the release he craved.**

** **

**"Oh Dot!"Her name on his lips was half demand, half plea, but any further remonstrations were lodged in his throat as Dot closed her warm mouth around his manhood.**

** **

**His sanity fled.Bob's own hands now found the mass of her silky hair and tangled within it wildly and he cried out the name of his love as she returned the special ardor.When he could stand no more, when he knew he would go utterly random, his climax exploded forth, draining him once again, leaving him helpless.**

** **

**He knew he slept for it was almost dark when he came awake again.Their clothing formats made a makeshift blanket (Bob smiled now why hadn't he thought of that?But that was Dot for you) but it was still cold and Bob was surprised they hadn't sent out the search parties by now.**

** **

**"Dot?"He whispered, not wanting their time to end.Knowing it must.**

** **

**"Yes?"She had been awake.**

** **

**"No regrets?"**

** **

**"Absolutely none."**

** **

**Content, he pulled her close, "I love you Dot."**

** **

**"I love you too."**

** **

**"You will marry me, won't you?"He gently turned her body so she had to face him.He saw her tense.**

** **

**"Why are you asking me?Because we made love?"**

** **

**"I am asking you because I love you more than life itself.I want you to be my wife and have my children," he said, then added with a mischievous smile,"And the lovemaking is nice too."**

** **

**She giggled.**

** **

**"Oh good, I got you to giggle you don't want to skin me alive."**

** **

**"Never that," Dot smiled.**

** **

**He kissed her and breathed against her lips, "Dot Matrix, will you marry me?" **

** **

**"Yes I will Robert Lan."**

** **

**He pulled her too him again."We had better get ready to go.They'll be coming for us soon."**

** **

**"All right," she said resignedly.It was nice to know she didn't want to leave anymore than he did.**

** **

**Bob knew that he may never return from Daemon's inner sanctum, but knowing Dot had said she would be his was enough of a shield for him.He _would _carry that knowledge like a shield and if he won he would be with her forever, and if not he would carry the memory of her and this time with her with him to the afterlife.**

** **


	25. The Scene Part II: Mouse and Ray

The Daemon Conflict

**The Daemon Conflict**

**SCENE 2**

**"Mouse and Ray"**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**_Important Author's Note:_**** This is a scene that happened almost directly after the intimate Bob and Dot scene.Also cut, because it wouldn't have added anything to the story.This scene appropriate for PG and over. **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**Mouse sighed as she leaned back against Ray's chest.This brief respite was something she sorely needed.She and her new love had not stopped working since the first refugees had begun to arrive and finally, after some semblance of order being obtained, Ray had been forced to practically drag Mouse from the command center to keep her from cold-cocking Desdemona.**

** **

**"Should we go look for them, love?"Ray asked.**

** **

**"No," Mouse said.It didn't take a genius to know what was probably happening.The funny thing was it was Mouse who had all but ordered Dot from the command center to; in an almost amusing twist of irony; keep Mainframe's Command.com from cold-cocking Desdemona.**

** **

**So the two enjoyed the night air and the deepening sky and Mouse envied Dot and Bob just a little.**

** **

**Ray nuzzled her ear.**

** **

**"Just what do ya think you're doin', sugah?"**

** **

**"Flirting."**

** **

**"You're good at that, aren't ya?"Mouse turned to face him, but noticed he was looking over her shoulder.Mouse turned and saw what he had – Bob and Dot walking slowly across the compound arm in arm.**

** **

**"The chips are going to hit the cooling unit now," Ray muttered.**

** **

**"Better prepare them for it."**

** **

**The two waited for their friends to approach.**

** **

**"We were about to send a search party after you two," Mouse said casually, "Old Desdemona's fit to be tied."**

** **

**"Really?"Dot didn't seem the least bit concerned."What ruler does she have up her ASCII, now?"**

** **

**"She thinks the two of you abandoned us," Ray said.**

** **

**"First she thinks Bob ran off now she thinks we both ran off?"Dot hissed.**

** **

**"That's basically it," Mouse said."So we'd better get back to the command center right away.For all the fuss she made though, she didn't seem in too much of a hurry to send out a search party."**

** **

**"I told her I'd find Bob," Dot said as they walked inside."Thanks you two."**

** **

**"Anytime."**

** **

**The moment they walked inside however, they were accosted by two of Desdemona's guards who smugly informed the group that they would have to inform Desdemona.Before they were anywhere near the command center, Desdemona came striding towards them down the hall flanked by four guards.**

** **

**"So, I see you have returned," Desdemona hurled the words at Bob, "Did you contact Daemon like you wanted?"**

** **

**"As a matter of fact, I did.She's very interested in meeting you, Des.She said I should take care of you but ****I can't hit a woman.I guess I'll have to kill you with kindness.****"**

** **

**Ray snorted a laughed and Mouse hid hers behind a cough.Dot was fighting and failing to keep a straight face.**

** **

**"You -- how dare you!"**

** **

**"Oh for User's sake!"Dot broke in, "He was out checking the water supply.Bob can use his power to see any impurities.I just got into making a report and it just took longer than we expected.Now was there anything else?"**

** **

**Desdemona stared at each of them, then turned and strode away.The guards, surprised at first, followed.**

** **

**"She should log off sometime," Ray said, "It relieves tension."**

** **

**Bob chuckled and clapped Ray on the shoulder.**

** **

**As the two men walked ahead, Mouse pulled Dot aside."Checking the water supply?That's a good one.You might want to cover _that _up, though."**

** **

**Mouse pointed to the passion mark on Dot's neck.Her friend flushed scarlet.Mouse winked at Dot and smiled reassuringly and Dot returned the smile.**


End file.
